


Sakura Petals and Fairies

by ZarakisWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 107,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarakisWolf/pseuds/ZarakisWolf
Summary: Nanami Hayate is the illegitimate child of a Hayate noble man. Byakuya Kuchiki is the head of the Kuchuki clan of the great noble houses. Mistaking her for a boy on their first meeting, he soon finds himself falling for the shy, graceful woman.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Nanami! It's time for lunch, silly!" Father calls from my door.

I open my eyes. "I'm not feeling well today, papa. I think I'll-"

He rushes to my side and brushes a hand against my forehead. "Tsk. You do seem a bit fevered. Shall I call the doctor for you, sweetie?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. I've probably caught a cold from swimming so late with the boys yesterday." I give him a tired smile.

He pats my head gently, his sapphire eyes full of concern. "My little flower, you are so delicate. You know you're my favorite girl, right?"

"I'm your only girl, papa." I laugh. "Your other three children are boys."

"And, in a female led clan, that's why you're my favorite." he teases. "I will come check on you again later, my dove."

"Papa, before you leave, can we speak of Tayashi?"

His face darkens. "His name is forbidden now in the family, Nanami. He broke the law, now he must be punished."

"I understand. I wasn't going to argue it, I was simply going to ask if I am still to marry him or not? You know I've been against it from the start. I do not love him."

His face relaxes. "I know. I don't control the marriages of the clan but since he is a criminal contained in the Muken now, my wife has decided that it would shame the family for you to marry him. Your engagement is broken. However...this leaves us in a bit of a pickle. There are no other single men of noble status equal to ours for you to marry."

"Papa...I know blood lines matter but I hope that whoever I'm paired with isn't cruel. I wish sometimes that I had a choice so that I could fall in love before marriage." I say, my voice falling into a whisper as I blush. I know it's a girlish notion to expect love in an arranged marriage but I just want to have that comfort. I will never be able to take over the leadership of the Hayate clan, as my mother isn't father's wife and current clan chief. I've never been treated any worse than my brothers but it is clear that I'm illegitimate and can't assume the role due to that technicality. I'm glad, really. While I don't mind some authority, I prefer to stay in the background. I hate conflict and I don't really like large groups either.

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about for now, my dove. There are no eligible men available that are interested from other clans....If only we were of a higher station, like the four great noble clans." he sighs before smiling. "Don't worry. One day you'll hopefully be matched with someone that you can fall in love with."

"I hope." I say softly as he ruffles my white hair before retreating from my room. I allow my eyes to close again, letting sleep take over. 

****Dream****

I dream of...a small girl that would fit in my hand, with brilliant pink hair and beautiful golden eyes. She has little wings on her back, allowing her to fly from my hand to my shoulder. I smile as she begins braiding the hair on the side of my head. "Who are you, little one?"

"I'm your other half, Nanami."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Your power is awakening at last. I will tell you my name when you are strong enough to wield me. For now, though, just know that you are destined to be a soul reaper like your mother was."

"My mother was a maid." I say softly. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else."

"No, you are Nanami Hayate, the daughter of Lord Hayate and a soul reaper surrogate mother. She was no maid. However, she passed when giving life to you."

"I knew that." I sigh sadly, wiping my eyes.

"Don't cry, Nanami." the girl says, hugging my neck before flitting to my other shoulder and beginning to braid that side.

"What're you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Now that you have me, I've set you apart from other girls."

"What?"

She holds the strands of hair she's braiding up so I can see. My white hair has turned pink, like fresh sakura petals. "Don't worry, it's just these two strands."

"But why?"

"To symbolize our bond, silly. When you open your eyes, my blade will be beside you. Get stronger so I can tell you my name, ok?"

"But-"

****Awake****

"Nanami! Wake up, dove! You need to run! Our home is under attack! Your brothers are...they've lead them here!" Father yells, shaking me gently. "Please, get up and run!"

I open my eyes and immediately cough. Smoke fills the hallway. I hear many people yelling for help and feet running. "Papa?"

"You must run!" he orders again. He helps me to my feet and gasps. "Nanami...that sword, where did it come from? And your hair!?"

"I had a strange dream, papa. A little fairy told me she was my sword and she changed my hair, that there would be a sword when I woke." I say softly, my body shaking slightly.

"It's...your mother's blood. I knew you'd be strong but I never imagined this. We'll talk of it later, my dove. For now, you must escape from here. Please!"

I grab the katana from my bed and use the sash in my robe to keep it at my side before following him out of the room. The house is surrounded by small fires, explaining the smoke filled hall ways. I see soul reapers fighting with monsters in the yard. It's chaos. Many of the maids are huddled in a corner, crying. Why in the world would have caused such an attack?

A wall comes crashing down in front of me, separating me from my father. A black haired, bi-colored eye woman in white hakama and a white jacket with short sleeves appears before me. She glances around before eyeing me. "Well well, what do we have here? A little mouse with a sword, huh? Tell me, mousy, can you fight?" she asks me.

"I...no. I don't like to fight." I answer softly, not looking her in the eye.

"Tch. Of course not. Lady Harribel will fix that. Come on. You're coming with me."

"What!? No! I can't leave my family!"

"Found a hostage, Apacci?" a different woman asks. Her skin is dark, unlike the first woman's, and more of her skin is showing than is appropriate. I blush and look away.

"Sort of. She has a sword but says she doesn't like conflict. Anyway, I say we take her back to Master Harribel. She could be useful."

"Hmm, are we sure it's a female? If she is, she doesn't have very good assets. Poor thing." a third voice says from behind me.

"Really, Sungsun? That's rich coming from you, ya inchworm." The second woman says.

"Let's not fight. We need to get out of here before and of the Captains show up."

"I can already feel the captain who killed Nnoitora in the distance. We'll need Ayon to escape." the first one says.

"Sorry for this, little mouse. But we can't have you screaming and drawing attention."

My head explodes in pain suddenly and my vision fades to black.

***************************

"I can see why you brought her here. She is pretty, I suppose."

"She was in the Hayate manor." I recognize the voice of the black haired woman who called me a mouse earlier.

"She stinks of smoke. May I bathe her, Lady Harribel?" the third voice asks.

"No. You three go find food and something for her to drink, please. I'll worry about bathing her so I can explain to her why she was taken if she happens to wake up."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As the other women leave, a set of hands stroke my face gently. "You are weak, but yet have a sword. I will train you to be stronger, little one."

I open my eyes slowly, meeting the blue gaze of this yellow haired woman. "Who are you?" I ask shyly.

"Tier Harribel. I am a former Espada. The three women from before are my companions. I had them bring any women survivors that were carrying weapons here to Hueco Mundo...you were the only one they brought back." she says. I can't tell if she's smiling, as the collar on her cropped vest hides the lower half of her face. Her belly is bared, causing me to blush and look away out of respect for her privacy. This makes her laugh. "You're very modest. Are you part of the noble class?"

"My name is Nanami Hayate."

"Ah, so you are a noble. Well then, you should be used to having attendants helping you bathe?"

I blush. "Well, I had a maid that would help with brushing my hair. I've never been bathed since I was a very little girl."

"Well, I'd like to help you, if you don't mind. Smoke is a very hard thing to get out of skin. It takes a lot of scrubbing."

My face feels like a furnace but I nod, too afraid to tell her no. "As you wish."

She takes my hands and pulls me into a sitting position. "I've taken your sword and placed it next to the bed you will sleep in."

"I'm a captive though. Wouldn't that be dangerous for you?"

"You are no danger to me. You probably don't even know that blade's name yet, do you?"

I lower my gaze. "No."

"Don't worry. I plan to help you get stronger. I'm tired of seeing women be slaughtered on the battlefield, no matter what species they are. I decided to send my companions along with Grimmjow's little army to invade the Soul Society and see what they would bring back. Now, come along. Let's get you cleaned up."

I follow her to a bathroom with a deep tub, large enough for several people to sit. It's already full of hot water, the steam clinging to my skin. Harribel's hands untie my sash and gently push my robe away from my body. I back away as she reaches for my undergarments, blushing. However, I remove them myself and she nods before getting into the water. I follow her, though I keep a little distance between us. The water relaxes me and I sink down into it gratefully. My muscles slowly loosen, my eyes closing as I lay my head back against the side of the tub.

"That's better. Relax, little one. I won't hurt you any time other than training you." Harribel sighs softly in my ear. She lifts me from the water, though she stays in. I smell sakura blossoms as she pours something warm in a line from my chest to my hips. Her hands slowly work it into my skin, so I assume it's soap. She's gentle. I'm not sure what an Espada is but maybe they aren't bad creatures. I blush as she washes my more intimate areas as well, though she doesn't linger on them. I'm glad for that. I roll when her hands urge me to and, once again, she adds soap to my back. In a matter of minutes, I'm clean and, shockingly, very relaxed. She pulls me back into the water and rinses me. "Would you like me to wash your hair too? It's a little ash covered."

"Only if you want to."

She makes short work of that, unbinding my braids and combing them out with her fingers as she puts shampoo in my hair. "Did you dye these strands?"

"No. Somehow when my sword came to me she changed them."

"I see. They're very pretty against your skin and make those violet eyes seem more purple."

I blush again. "Thank you."

"You seem very calm, for someone who's been kidnapped."

"I...well, to be honest, I love my father and my brothers but...I'm an illegitimate child so I wasn't treated well by my step-mother."

"I see. A child, no matter whether it is blood or simply there, is something to cherish. Hollows and arrancar can't procreate so I envy women soul reapers and humans who can."

Now I understand. That's why she's kept her face hidden. I barely know what those words mean, Hollow or arrancar, but I know that Soul Reapers are enemies with them. "Will you keep me here forever?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly.

"Not forever, no. In reality, given your status, I would be very surprised if they haven't already sent a search party for you."

For some reason, I find myself not really liking the idea of being found. My father had always sheltered me from the world, so getting out and seeing new things is exciting to me. Meeting new people, while scary, is also exciting. "What if...I don't wish to return?"

"You must, sooner or later. Hueco Mundo isn't a place for souls like you. It's a place for Hollows. However, I can keep you hidden for a little while as I train you a bit."

"That seems fair. I find it's exciting seeing new things. I've never been allowed out past our manor."

She dumps water over my head several times to rinse my hair. "Then I'll do as much as I can to hide you."

*********************

I manage to knock Apacci down finally and let out a sigh of relief. With the endless night of Hueco Mundo, this endless desert, I don't know how long I've been here with these women. Occassionally a blue haired, cat jawed former Espada joins us for practice with a purple haired woman. I can't best any of these people, unfortunately. I'm far too hesitant to strike. My sword spirit seems to not like it either, though I'm not sure why.

"That was pretty good. Do you think you could-"

My breath catches as a strong spiritual pressure erupts from behind us. Apacci looks angry but sighs. "Guess the hide and seek game is over. That's the captain that killed Zomari and helped kill Yammy. You're no match for him."

I lift the visor on my training armor and wipe the sweat from my forehead. Harribel appears with Sungsun and nods. "You've gotten a bit stronger in the month you've been here. I think you won't get stronger until your sword gives you it's name." she says gently. Her eyes focus behind me and she gently pushes me behind her. "You are not welcome here, Soul Reapers."

"We were sent here, Queen of Hueco Mundo. A girl was taken during the raid last month. She must be returned, unless you seek war." a cool and calm male voice says. I shut my visor and turn to look at the soul reapers. My eye is drawn immediately to the one in the white haori. His black hair is long and looks so soft. He wears kenseikan too, one with three openings on the top of his head, and a smaller one with two openings on the side. He's a noble. That catches my interest. He's very cold looking but his fine features I'm sure make many women melt for him. His dark grey eyes pause on me for a moment as he frowns. I divert my gaze to his helper.

The red haired man beside him is fierce looking, but cute in his own way, with tattoos over his eyebrows and a white band over his forehead. His hair is drawn back, giving his hair the look of a rooster tail. The thought makes me giggle slightly.

"I've not seen any girls here, other than my companions." Harribel lies smoothly.

"Then who is the boy behind you?" the red head snaps, pointing a finger at me.

"A youngster I've taken a liking to."

"Let me see your face, boy." The captain orders, assuming I'll obey. I step forward and draw my sword. He eyes it and frowns. "That is a zanpakuto. You are not an arrancar, are you?"

I don't bother to reply, simply stare him down. I know why they think I'm a boy. This armor hides what small curves I do have and, since my hair is pulled up into my helmet, they wouldn't be able to see the pink strands. The red head begins to draw his sword but the captain stops his hand. I attack the captain. He's too fast for me, flitting away and dodging my attacks with ease. He hasn't drawn his sword yet, which tells me that perhaps he doesn't want to fight either.

"You are untrained, boy." he says haughtily. "It is too early but I'm out of patience. You don't deserve the honor to die by my sword, but you will." In a flash, his blade is drawn and descends on me, striking me from shoulder to hip. My armor absorbs most of the blow but it does cut me below the clasps on the side. The pain is unbearable and I stop moving, fighting down tears and a scream. His next strike hits the side of my head, knocking a dent in my helmet and the pain from the blow makes my vision fade.

****Byakuya POV****

As the helmet goes flying off the boys head, my eyes widen. White hair with two braids the color of sakura petals on the sides. We were told to look for a girl with white hair. Could this be her, I wonder? But no, it can't be. This is probably just a young boy, as I see no feminine curves, though the face is very girlish. I raise my blade again but Renji steps in front of me. "Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki, but maybe we should bring this boy home. He isn't an arrancar. I'm not sure who he is or how he came to be here but I think maybe an investigation is warranted." he says smartly.

I nod and sheath Senbonzakura. "Very well. You will carry him to the medical unit and stay with him. Then he will go to the holding cells of squad six for interogation." I order.

"Yes, sir." he says, though I can hear the irritation. He hates menial tasks. Zaraki's wife is a bad influence on my lieutenant but they seem close, as if siblings. Perhaps that isn't a bad thing, as that woman is a danger to Soul Society.

As Renji lifts the boy, his armor falls and I feel my face heating. A girl? There's a mark on her stomach and my hand traces it. It seems familiar...wait! "Renji, our mission is complete. This is the missing girl." I say softly.

He's blushing and not looking at her. "Sir?"

"This birthmark only occurs in the Hayate noble family." I say before removing my haori and covering her with it. She, like Rukia, is of slight build. Had her armor not fallen, I would never have guessed her to be a female. "Let us go, Renji. I will carry her sword." I say softly.

"Please don't tell Rukia about this, sir. I don't want to die for holding a half naked girl in my arms."

"I will not speak a word of it."

A shiver threatens my composure as I remember the last naked woman I saw. That feral heathen of Zaraki's. I feel a stirring of my loins though. I've been alone far too long since Hisana's death and seeing those two mating has caused problems in the long time since. But I do not wish to marry again and tristes in a noble family are frowned upon.

****Nanami POV****

"She seems in good health, other than that knot on her head and that small cut on her side." a voice says close by me. I don't recognize it.

"That's good. Captain Kuchiki will be glad to hear it, I'm sure, since she's a noble and all."

"I would recommend being easy on her when she wakes. I don't think there's any sign of a concussion but you can't be too careful. If she seems to have memory loss then that might be problematic. However, you can take her to your holding cell, if you must."

A pair of arms lift me and I continue pretending to sleep as the man walks with me. I'm assuming it's a man by the muscles in the arms and the manly cologne on him.

"Hey, Rooster...whatya got there?" a female voice sounds.

"Hi, Wolf. This is that noble we were sent after. We finally found her. Honestly, me and Captain Kuchiki thought she was a boy." the man chuckles.

"That's definitely a girl. Boys don't smell like flowers. She smells like sakura petals and a little like strawberries too."

"Yeah we figured that out. He accidentally cut the armor she was wearing and it fell off when I picked her up."

I hear a laugh. "Got an eye full, did you? I always knew your captain was a closet pervert."

"He is not!"

"Why don't you ask him about what he caught me and Pachi doing sometime. Watch his face turn red."

"I don't wanna know, sis. I really don't."

"Hey, your face matches your hair now! Are you having dirty thoughts? Hmmm? You pervert!"

"Shut up!"

"Does Rukia know you're a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert! Shut up, you idiot!" the man yells.

"Alright. Geeze. Spoiled sport. So where are you taking her now?"

"Captain Kuchiki wants her in the squad six holding cells so we can question her about what happened."

"Princess Kuchiki is ruthless. First he gets her half naked then locks her up. That's just mean. I'm gunna tell Pachi to come rescue her."

"Why don't you rescue her?"

"Cause I like watching our captains fight. It's hot." another giggle.

"You know, sometimes I think you were dropped on your head as a baby and that's why you're so messed up."

"Wouldn't surprise me, really. Well, anyway, I suppose I'd better get back home. I'm starving and you know how Pachi is about me wandering off."

"See you later, Wolf. Say hi to the kids for me."

"Will do."

How strange the woman is. Why in the world would she be so friendly with this man? Are they siblings? I probably won't get my curiosity answered today. After a little while longer, I'm finally set down on what feels like a bed. It's not very comfortable. I suppose if I'm in a jail cell, it wouldn't be comfortable. I hear the door lock behind the man. I decide to sleep some more. My head still hurts and my side doesn't feel very good either. I poke it gently and gasp as I find stitches. This isn't good. I don't want to look more boyish with a nasty scar!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Miss Hayate. I've brought your breakfast." a quiet, gentle voice greets me. It is a voice I've not heard before. My eyes open slowly and I glance out of the cell to see a young man with black hair and a timid nature about him bearing a food tray. I can't see his eyes, as his head is bowed. I decide to sit up and greet him.

"Good morning and thank you." I reply, bowing to him politely.

"I will give you some time to eat and then I'm supposed to clean these cells today. I hope it won't be too much trouble for you."

"Oh, no, please don't worry about me. If I were allowed, I'd help you clean. Cleaning helps me focus a bit better."

"I couldn't allow that! You shouldn't have to soil your hands cleaning, ma'am. I honestly don't know why you're in here but I don't think you should be. You don't seem dangerous."

I laugh softly. "I'm not. I'm a scaredy cat, if you want to know the truth of it."

"So am I. Conflict is a scary thing." he chuckles. "My name is Hanataro Yamada. I'm co-third seat of the fourth division."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Nanami Hayate."

As he finally enters my cell, he's very gentle when handing me the tray of food. I see rice, eggs, a pickle and azuki bean paste on toast. It's not much but it's enough to keep me energized for a short while. "I will return in a short while. Do you need anything? Books? Paper and ink to send a message to anyone?"

"Well, if at all possible, could you tell me if any of my family survived the raid last month on the Hayate estate?"

He blushes a little, his brown eyes sad. "Most of the estate was destroyed. Your brothers are being held in the Maggot's Nest, as they refuse to answer investigators as to what happened. Your father is in the care of my captain but he's not woken in the month you've been missing."

"I see. What about his wife?"

"Your moth-"

"She's not my mother. My mother passed while birthing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, Lady Hayate is doing as well as she can. She's very sad, it seems. She's asked about you when she makes her weekly visits to her husband."

"Thank you. Please let me know if my father improves."

"I'd be happy to, ma'am. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Well, I hate to ask, but can you please let whichever captain that is ordering me held here know that I would be happy to speak to him or her at their earliest convenience?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to and hopefully after speaking to you, Captain Kuchiki will let you out of here. But please, eat. I shall return in a short while. While you're eating, I'll go ahead and let Lieutenant Abarai know you're ready to talk."

"Thank you, Hanataro." I say pleasantly, giving him a smile, which he returns as he leaves.

******************

I'm sitting in the lone chair of my cell, reading the latest Seireitei Bulletin that Hanatora was kind enough to leave when he finished his cleaning duties, when the cell door opens behind me.

"Lady Hayate, I was given the message you are ready to speak with me?" the cold, calm voice from the captain from yesterday says.

I put the book down gently and turn to face him before bowing deeply. He's a higher noble than me, if this is a Kuchiki. "Yes, sir." I say quietly, my voice trembling with my nervousness.

"You may sit. My lieutenant will stay and take notes of our talk. You are being held here until you can convince us that you didn't launch that attack on your clan last month. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I can tell you everything that I remember happening that day and in the time since my abduction."

"Would you care for some tea? You seem nervous."

"I am. I'm just a lowly illegitimate noble. You're the head of the Kuchiki clan. I do not wish to offend you in any way."

It is silent for a moment before he sits facing me. "I don't think you could offend me. You are like a fawn. Small and timid. I need to look you in the eye as you are speaking."

I smile a little before meeting his cold grey gaze. His face is an unreadable mask, his eyes even more closed off. "My name is Nanami Hayate. I am the daughter of Lord Hayate and a surrogate mother. The morning before the raid, I had a dream and when I woke, I had a sword. I'd been fevered that morning, so chose to stay in bed to rest. The night before, my two brothers and I had gone swimming and stayed out quite late into the evening catching the fireflies in our yard."

His face flickers for a moment before he nods. "Do you know who your biological mother is?"

"No. She passed away while birthing me. My father never told me her name, only that she was a maid in our household. However, before the abduction, when he came to wake me to tell me to escape, he let slip that she was a soul reaper. So I really don't know the truth, I'm afraid. About her, I mean." I sigh sadly, my gaze dropping to the floor.

"Look at me." he commands. My eyes snap back as my cheeks heat. "Now, did you hear anything about your brothers during the raid? Where they were, perhaps?"

I bite my lip for a moment before answering truthfully. "My father said something. His exact words were 'Your brothers have led them here.' I don't know what he meant. I didn't see them before or during my abduction."

"Is there anything else you think would help us?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry I'm not useful. I can tell you in the month I was in Hueco Mundo, Lady Harribel treated me very well and tried to help me learn to use my sword. She only said that her orders to her Fraccion were to take any women that looked like they could fight. She also told me that the reason I was taken is she is tired of seeing so many women injured or killed during battles and she had hoped her training could at least save some lives."

"I see. Did it help?"

"Somewhat. My sword still hasn't told me her name yet, I'm afraid. She speaks to me though." I blush, my eyes dropping again.

"You've dropped your eyes again, Miss Hayate." he says coldly.

"I can't look at you anymore, sir. It's inappropriate for someone of my station to gaze at you for long periods."

He stays silent for a few moments. "It would please me for you to look at me."

My cheeks grow even hotter as my eyes lift back to his. "I have a feeling that you're used to getting your way, sir."

I could almost swear I see a smile. "Your feeling is correct. Is there anything else you wish to say? And are you ill? Your face is red."

"No! I'm not ill! And I have nothing else to say pertaining to the raid. I wish I knew more but I don't. If it would help..."

"Continue."

"I am willing to try to speak to my brothers, if it would help. I love them but they have been acting odd of late. Since my ex betrothed was incarcerated for using forbidden demon arts."

"Now I recognize your name. Tayashi Nobiama was to be your husband."

"I never wanted him to be. I never loved him. It was arranged by Lady Hayate." I sigh sadly. "I believe in marriage, there should be love and friendship, as silly as that sounds. I could never love Tayashi. He was a cold, cruel man."

"It's not silly. I shall deliver the notes to the interrogation unit and see what our head captain says about it. Good day, Miss Hayate. I do not expect you will be in the cells much longer." He says as he stands.

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki." I bow my head to him again.

"If you must call me something, Captain Kuchiki will be fine."

I smile a little as I hear him leave. He has a cold aura about him, one of seriousness and...loneliness. I remember my father telling me about the death of his wife. It was a tragic thing. Lady Hisana was a sweet, caring soul, or so the noble families tell it. She wasn't born a noble, but the head of the Kuchiki clan fell in love with her anyway and married her, a "lowly peasant". After her death, he had found and adopted her younger sister, as that was her dying wish. Perhaps he's not as scary as his aura feels.

****Byakuya POV****

"Captain Kuchiki, I believe the best thing would be to let her go. From what I've gathered, she's never even been out of the Hayate Estate, so she doesn't know anyone outside the family. Well, other than that Espada that kidnapped her." Soi Fon states coldly.

"But where would she go back to? Lady Hayate is adamant that she doesn't want her to come home until the investigation is complete. She hinted around that she is blaming Nanami for it." Head Captain Kyoraku sighs. "This is a bad situation all around."

To my dismay, the office doors bang open and in barges Zaraki's wife. Though beautiful, she is a nuisance, much like her husband. "Dad, I got a bone to pick with you."

"Not now, Harmona."

"Yes, now. That chick that Renji brought back. She's a soul reaper. She's got that soul reaper scent. I heard some of her family is being assholes about letting her come home. So why not put her in a squad, at least until things settle down?" the sapphire haired woman suggests.

"Do you know her?" I ask quietly.

"Not at all. Never met her or heard of her but...I don't want to see her end up like me. Nobody deserves to be shunned for things beyond their control." she answers honestly.

"Would you put her in squad eleven?" Soi Fon asks teasingly.

"Of course not! From what I hear from Hanataro, the girl is afraid of conflict. She'd be worse off in my husband's squad. Why not keep her with the princess?"

I show no irritation outwardly but inside I begin fuming. This woman is the epitome of annoying. She is able to get under my skin without even trying. When she'd first came to the Seireitei as a wolf, I'd known she was a monster. When she became the beautiful woman that stands here now, I admit, I had become a bit enamored with her looks. I had almost thought of getting to know her, but then I'd found her and Zaraki having intimate relations. It had confused me. My body had wanted her, the noises of pleasure from her mouth making me wish I was the one causing her to make them. Zaraki's jabs about my dear Hisana had angered me and I felt the need to punish him as well but instead I had run. I knew opening my mouth would have made foolish words come out in my frazzled state of mind.

"Well, that's an interesting suggestion. What do you think, Captain Kuchiki? Would you be opposed to keeping her in your squad to keep an eye on her?" Captain Kyoraku asks me.

"I do not think it is the best arrangement for her but I don't see a better one, other than her being returned home. She may stay with my squad for the time being." I reply.

"Thank you. I'm going to request you keep an eye on her. I don't think she knows what happened but then again, if she does, it should become noticeable by any strange behavior."

"Faulty logic, lady. I got strange behavior and I don't know my ass from a hole in the ground." Zaraki's wife laughs.

"Harmona, go away. Don't you have anything-" Captain Kyoraku begins to say.

"Actually, I came here to tell you Pachi wants you to come to dinner tonight. He's in a mood for some reason."

"Of course. You get him grumpy then ask me to dinner. You both are a pain."

"I'm your favorite pain though!" she laughs before scampering out the door.

"Why do you even bother with her, Head Captain?" I ask seriously.

"She is my best friends daughter. I helped raise her. I love that girl as if she was my own." he says, a soft smile on his face. "Anyway, Captain Kuchiki, I appreciate you speaking with Nananmi this morning. I wish-"

"She offered to speak to her brothers to help us."

"Well, maybe not right now. Let's observe her for a little while and then we can possibly do that. Let's see what she can do. Do you have the zanpakuto she was carrying?"

"Yes, it's locked in my office. Strangely enough, since it was placed there, my office has become haunted according to my lieutenant."

"Huh?"

"When he walked into my office this morning, he stated that my reports were stuck to the office ceiling and mysteriously all the chairs have gone missing. That feral woman isn't the cause, as I know for a fact she wasn't anywhere near the squad six office at any time in the past forty eight hours."

"Hmm...could it be her zanpakuto spirit perhaps?" Soi Fon asks.

"She stated it speaks to her but hasn't given her it's name yet so it is a possibility."

"So she hasn't mastered shikai yet. That's interesting. I hate to ask but do you think maybe you could help with her training personally? She may open up to you a little more as a fellow noble." Captain Kyoraku says.

I stare at him momentarily, hoping he's joking. When I see he's not I answer. "She seems afraid of me. She admitted she's illegitimate so she believes she isn't equal to even her brothers."

"That's...almost unheard of in a noble family, isn't it?" Soi Fon asks in surprise.

"Yes, it is. But it explains why she's got a zanpakuto. Perhaps we should get a blood sample to Captain Kurotsuchi to see if we can track down who her mother was." Captain Kyoraku states. "Byakuya, see what you can do to help her learn her shikai, please. The more we know about her, the faster this investigation will be complete. For now, I'm agreeing to her supervised release."

"Yes, Head Captain."

****Nanami POV****

"Miss Hayate, you are being released from the cell. However, as Lady Hayate has stated she doesn't want you to return until the investigation is complete, you will be staying in the Squad Six barracks until such time as you are proven innocent or guilty." Captain Kuchiki states as he unlocks my cell.

"I see." I say sadly as I get to my feet. I stare at the ground as I exit the cell. He says nothing, but doesn't move either.

"I have decided instead of the barracks, perhaps you would be better off staying in the Kuchiki Manor." he says softly.

"Please, don't trouble yourself about me, sir. I'm sure the barracks would be fine."

"I insist." his tone is a bit more commanding now.

"But-"

"You will stay in the Kuchiki Manor so that I can keep an eye on you and decide for myself if you are guilty or not."

"Thank you for your consideration, Lord Kuchiki." I bow to him, hoping I haven't offended this beautiful, cold man.

"Look at me." I look into his eyes, my cheeks once again feeling hot. He stares at me with a cool, focused look for a moment before leaning down to get eye level with me. This makes me blush harder and take a step back. "Do not ever retreat, Miss Hayate, when someone confronts you. It will end with you injured or dead."

"Forgive me. You scared me, Lor-"

"I believe I told you earlier to address me as Captain Kuchiki, did I not?"

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry...."

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Come along. You are about the same size as my sister so I shall see if she has some clothing to fit you."

"That's not-"

His glare silences me. "You will do as you are told, Miss Hayate. And accept the comforts I offer."

"Yes, sir."

****Byakuya POV****

I watch the woman as she eats. She hasn't taken much for herself, it's barely enough to feed a child, in fact. She's very quiet, only speaking softly when Rukia speaks to her. The rest of the family has been told to treat her as a visiting guest from the Hayate family. They watch her, I notice, but none speak to her other than Rukia, who seems to be treating her as a friend.

"So, Nanami, I heard you have a zanpakuto?" Rukia says, smiling brightly.

"Yes. She speaks to me but won't tell me her name yet. I'm too weak, I think. Conflict scares me, Miss Rukia. I try to be peaceful. I prefer to resolve conflict than be part of it." Nanami answers quietly.

"Keep working with her. That you're able to hear her is very good! If you'd like, I can try to help you in the evenings when I'm done with my duties in squad thirteen."

"Oh, no! Please, I don't want to be a bother to anyone." I notice the girls shoulders fall as her eyes do. Someone has convinced her she isn't worth their time. My thoughts immediately go to Lady Hayate. Her reaction had seemed odd as well. In a female lead noble family, generally their female children are guarded much more than the males. Even illegitimate ones. Why so much animosity to this girl?

"You won't be a bother." Rukia says gently.

"No. I can't. Thank you but I really can't ask you to-"

"Miss Hayate."

Her eyes snap to mine, though she visibly shrinks. "Yes?"

"Rukia wouldn't ask you if were going to be a bother. I insist you let her try. Just as I will be training you during the day, starting tomorrow. Head Captain Kyoraku has ordered me to try to help you get the ability to use your shikai. You are no help to anyone without strength." I say, rather coldly.

"I'm sorry. I...with everything going on, I believe I may be exhausted and speaking without thinking. May I be excused, please?"

"You may."

She nearly runs from the table. Rukia gives me a stern look but I do not falter. The girl will have to earn my respect. Though my body is attracted to her and my mind is distracted by her frequently, I cannot afford to fall in love with her...though I find her attractive. If she is guilty of the raid in any way, she will be locked away. Hisana would have wished me to move on. She is the only woman I've ever loved.

"Brother...please. Try not to be so cold to Nanami. I get the feeling she's never known warmth from anyone but her father and brothers. I know she's never been outside the Hayate Estate so she doesn't have much experience with people." Rukia scolds me gently. Again, she reminds me of her older sister. Hisana would have agreed with her, I'm sure.

****Nanami POV****

A gentle knock on the door of my room makes me wipe my eyes quickly. "Yes? Come in."

To my dismay, Lord Kuchiki enters, though he leaves the door open. To my surprise, he sits and bows to me. "Miss Hayate, I ask your forgiveness for my coldness to you earlier. I imagine you are under much stress and perhaps are not comfortable anywhere outside your family home."

"Please, sir, don't bow. I'm beneath you." I say softly. "And you have nothing to ask forgiveness for."

He sits back up and studies me. "Then why were you crying?"

I duck my head, rubbing my eyes furiously. "You weren't meant to notice!"

"Miss Hayate. I've told you before you look at me when you speak." he admonishes me. My eyes snap back to his. "Would you like to see the garden? You seem to enjoy being outside, from what I gathered when we spoke earlier."

"No, I can't-"

"I was going there anyway. I thought you might like to come along." he explains quickly.

"Oh...well, if you were going, I would love to." I smile.

"Come along." He commands, bringing me to my feet instantly. I'm having trouble understanding this man. He is warm one minute, cold the next. I feel like I've offended him in some way, though I can't possibly see how. I follow him outside and he sits beside a large pond, patting the ground beside him in a silent command to sit. I sit, though not close enough to touch him. "Are you afraid of me?" he asks.

"I...yes. I am. I was taught by my step mother that because I am the illegitimate child of my father, that I must be seen but never heard. I must not offend anyone, even if they are below me in nobility. She never liked me, I don't think, though my father said it was her idea for him to try for a daughter with another woman. I don't mean to speak ill of her but I often wonder if she's jealous that my mother was able to have a daughter with my father and she wasn't, though I know it's not her fault."

"Miss Hayate, why are you unmarried still? I know of your most recent fiance, of course."

"My father said there was no interest in me because of my blood being impure for a noble." I sigh sadly, gazing at the beautiful orange and white koi that has come to the edge of the pond. Without thinking, I reach out to stroke it's head softly. It seems to enjoy it, as it doesn't swim away.

"That fish is the most irritable one of the group in there. She doesn't like anyone, even me." he says softly.

"The koi at our estate always came to me for pets. I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps they sense that you're a gentle soul."

"Sir...why exactly did you bring me here? You don't seem to..."

"Continue. You need not fear speaking your mind for tonight."

"You don't seem to like me. Why not put me in the barracks like you originally suggested?"

"I thought it would be better for you. You seem afraid of the world."

"I've never been allowed out in the world."

"Miss Hayate, what would you have done if you hadn't been abducted?"

"Stayed, I suppose, and never ventured out, nor learned to use my sword. I'm obviously not a good prize. Most likely I'd have become like my spinster aunt." I sigh sadly.

"I see. Have you never loved anyone outside your family?"

"No. I've never even met anyone outside the family other than my previous fiance."

"What do you think is the perfect partner for you?"

"One who loves his family more than anything. One who can love me for my mistakes instead of ridiculing me...one who wouldn't mind my fear of thunder and rain."

"Why do you fear that?"

"The noise. I like peaceful and quiet noises."

"And sakura blossoms?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You dyed your hair the exact color on those two strands."

"Oh, no. My zanpakuto did that somehow. And she braids them every night."

"Can you see the spirit?"

"Yes. She's a fairy. She has vibrant pink hair and golden eyes. She fits in the palm of my hand." I laugh softly. "She's very sweet."

"You are too."

My eyes snap over to him. "What?"

"I said you are sweet too, Miss Hayate. And beautiful. You remind me of my wife in some ways."

"Lady Hisana was someone I loved hearing about, when my father would tell me the story of you and her. I was sorry to hear she passed. I wish it could be like fairy tales. True love never dying."

"It is getting late. Perhaps we should retire. We must be up early to eat and go to the barracks."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for showing me the garden. Do you mind if I come here more often?"

"Of course. You may come here as you like. Now, let's retire."

I follow him back into the manor. He's kind enough to guide me back to my room before retreating to his. I fall into bed much more at peace than earlier. Perhaps Byakuya Kuchiki isn't as terrifying as I thought him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

I eat a small breakfast quietly with Miss Rukia and Lord Kuchiki. He is eating with his eyes closed, a serious expression on his face. She looks half asleep still. I am tired, having been unable to sleep once Lord Kuchiki had left me in my room last night. My mind is clouded with worry for my father and brothers. Speaking of brothers...what in the world could they have been thinking? Could they have lead the raid last month?

"Miss Hayate."

My eyes dart to Lord Kuchiki, who is giving me a stern look. "You must eat more than a piece of toast and milk for breakfast or you will not have energy for training today."

"Please, sir, forgive me. I'm not much of a breakfast person." I mumble, flinching as his stern look turns to an outright glare.

"Brother, remember what I said last night. You're scaring her." Miss Rukia scolds softly before turning to me. "Nanami, please, eat a little more. You needn't worry about proper manners right now. You must be hungry."

"I...yes, Miss Rukia." I blush before taking an asian pear from the fruit bowl and another piece of toast.

"Miss Hayate, you may eat as much as you like. The food in Hueco Mundo was not very nutritious, I'm sure." a kind old matron says, giving me a soft smile as she enters the room. "Good morning, Rukia. Byakuya, you're going to get wrinkles if you don't stop frowning all the time, dear."

I notice his cheeks color a little as the woman sits across from me, though he doesn't say anything. She smiles at me again as she fixes her own breakfast before gazing at me. "You know, you're much like a certain woman I used to know. What was her name, Byakuya? The one that silly Captain Kyoraku was after for awhile."

"Granny, I'm afraid Captain Kyoraku has been after many women." Miss Rukia giggles. "I'm not surprised you don't remember her name, given his history."

"Well, he is a handsome devil, just like my little Byakuya."

I finish eating my breakfast, avoiding looking at Lord Kuchiki for fear of laughing as the trio banters back and forth. A maid removes my plate and guides me back to the room I've been allowed to stay in. "Please, ma'am. Master Byakuya has left a uniform for you on the vanity. Would you like me to brush your hair?"

"Oh, no thank you. I don't require assistance. Please, don't worry about me." I say, giving the girl a smile. She returns it before turning and flitting away. I slide the door shut before hurrying to don the uniform. I'm having a little trouble when a gentle knock sounds on the door. "Yes?"

I blush bright red as Lord Kuchiki enters. He blushes as well. "I asked the maid to help you."

"I turned her away. I'm not incapable of dressing myself, sir." I whimper, holding the kosode and shitagi shut firmly.

"Would you like a little help? It can be confusing for fresh recruits."

"I...no. Please, I don't want to trouble you."

"Miss Hayate, if it were a trouble, I wouldn't have asked." he says, pointing to the floor in front of him. I hesitate before placing myself in front of him. My cheeks heat as he arranges my uniform and helps me tie the obi. The feel of his hands brushing my belly, even through the barrier of the uniform, makes my heart race, but not with fear. As soon as my uniform is on securely, I step back out of his reach, my eyes refusing to leave the floor.

"Thank you, sir." My voice trembles.

"You are welcome. I wish you wouldn't be so afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you." he says quietly.

"I'm sorry. Everything is so new. Please forgive me!" I bow to him.

His hand cups my chin and makes me rise. "Come, Miss Hayate. Let's get to your training."

I nod and follow him from the room. I don't pay any mind to the whispers as we leave his home. I'm used to people whispering about me, usually derogatorily, when I have my back turned. It makes me sad. I know my blood is impure and I'm ashamed of it, but why judge someone for something that isn't their fault? It makes no sense to me.

****Byakuya POV****

I shall have to reprimand my helpers at the manor. I can see Miss Hayate is saddened by the whispers, though she obviously wasn't listening. The audacity of the staff astounds me sometimes. They're already starting rumors that I will make this girl my wife. I do not wish for marriage again. Hisana was the only woman I wanted tied to. My loyalty to her will not waver for a new woman...no matter how cute or tempting the woman is.

****Nanami PV****

"Captain, good morning. What are your instructions for today?" the red headed man from two days ago asks, eyeing me with a hint of surprise.

"I have been ordered to see to Miss Hayate's training in connecting with her sword. As for you, I need you to work on kido training with this list of recruits." Lord Kuchiki says, handing him a list before turning to me. "Miss Hayate, for future reference, this is my Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. He is married to my sister and they have a daughter who is in the academy."

I bow. "I am pleased to meet you, sir."

"Uh, no need for formality with me. Just call me Renji, if you would. I'm pleased to meet you too and if you need anything, feel free to ask." he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Come, Miss Hayate. Renji, I will be in the dojo with her. I do not wish for any interruption, she will need to concentrate to start communicating with that sword." Lord Kuchiki orders.

"Yes, sir. I won't bother you unless there's an emergency."

"See to it that Zaraki's mongrel doesn't bother me either."

"From what I hear, sir, she's sick again and in the infirmary...Akane is also ill and Captain Kyoraku is pretty upset. It happened at a dinner party last night."

"I see. That explains why medics came to collect the cherry blossoms from my trees, I suppose."

"Maybe."

"Lord-"

He turns and glares at me. "Iiss Hayate, if I have to tell you again to call me Captain, I will become cross."

"I'm sorry!" I whimper, my chin trembling. I've made him angry with me. That wasn't my intention.

He turns his back on me and begins walking away. "Follow me." he orders.

Renji pats my shoulder as I pass. "Don't worry. His bark is worse than his bite."

I only hope that's true...

I sit in meditation. It's silent for the longest time. I'm having trouble staying awake, even. 

"***Inner World****

Suddenly, I'm in a lake. Many koi swim around me and my little fairy friend rides one to me, smiling brightly. I return her smile and wave.

"Nanami! You finally came here! I was wondering how much longer it would take you, silly goose!" she giggles. "You can breathe underwater here. This is your world, after all."

"It's beautiful." I say, taking a deep breath.

"It's because of you that it is. You're so sad, Nanami. That's why there's so much water. Why are you sad?"

"I miss my father. And my brothers. I'm scared of what's going to happen."

"Aww, don't be scared, Nanami. Everything will be fine."

"Can you please tell me your name, little one?"

"I think...you're in love with the noble man, aren't you? The cold one?"

"I don't know!"

She giggles again. "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you my name when you can tell me how you feel. You've always guarded your feelings. Let them shine!"

****Byakuya POV****

I sense something as I watch the woman. She's become still, too still. She was doing reports, as I've tasked her to but her hand is still now, the ink off her brush dripping onto the scroll unchecked. It has been two months and no progress has been made with her on connecting with her sword spirit. She's never been able to sink into a deep meditative state.

"Miss Hayate?"

There's no response. Is she sleeping? I get to my feet and walk to her desk, placing a hand on her shoulder. I shake her gently, hoping to wake her but there's still no response.

"Captain...I think she's finally done it." Renji says from his desk, which is next to hers. His smile is brighter than it has been since Zaraki's wife had passed. It is shocking to know that I was saddened by her passing as well for some reason. Perhaps it is because I did feel pity for the woman, as annoying and feral as she was.

"Good. We shall see what happens when she returns to us." I say. I fight the urge to gently stroke the hair from her face and tuck it behind her hear. I've found myself feeling things for her the way I did for Hisana and it troubles me. I am loyal to my wife, though she is dead. I can't love another woman. It's not in my nature to let my heart stray to another, no matter what the staff and family say. I have overheard them and I understand it would make them happy to see me wed this woman, as she is beautiful and could bear an heir for me, but I just can't bring myself to love another woman.

I return to my desk and begin sorting through more reports. I shall be patient and see what happens with her...

****Nanami POV****

I take a deep breath before opening my eyes. Lord Kuchiki watches me silently. It's dark outside, I see. I immediately fall out of my chair and onto the ground in a begging position.. "I'm sorry!"

"Miss Hayate, did you finally manage to access your inner world?" he asks calmly.

"Yes! I did! It's a strange place but I did it, Captain Kuchiki!"

"That is the first time you've addressed me as captain without me prompting you."

"I'm sorry!"

"Tell me about your world."

"It's full of water and koi. I can breathe under the water there."

"Did you get the name you were after?"

I blush and shake my head negatively. "She refuses to tell me her name just yet. She says until I can start admitting my feelings, she won't tell me."

"I see. I believe, given your description, that you likely have a water element zanpakuto, Miss Hayate. They are unique in the way that usually the stronger their wielders emotions, the more powerful their attacks are. Do you hide your emotions?"

My eyes drop immediately and my cheeks get hotter. "Yes, sir. I was told that my feelings don't matter. They aren't important since I'm not pure blooded. I've always bottled them."

He gets to his feet and walks to me, kneeling and facing me. "Your feelings do matter. Not to everyone, but to yourself and those you care about."

"I...can't, sir. If people knew how I truly felt, there would be troubling rumors and I don't wish for that. It was one thing coming from the family servants at my family's estate. It's entirely different now." I sigh sadly.

"It would please me if you would tell me what troubles you so much that your sword won't tell you her name."

"No! I don't wish to talk, sir. Please, don't make me. It would embarrass us both."

"Miss Hayate, I insist you tell me!" he hisses.

"I'm falling in love with you! Please, don't hate me!" I whimper, my lip trembling. I get to my feet and run away, not bothering to watch where I'm going. I avoid the Kuchiki Manor instinctively, going in the opposite direction. I soon find myself in an unfamiliar area so I duck into a dead end alley and sit, letting my tears of shame fall. He must hate me now. No noble of his breeding would want a disgusting mixed breed like me to be in love with him. I will be homeless now, I'm sure.

****Byakuya POV****

I sit in stunned silence. She...what? Surely I've heard her wrong. She believes I hate her? What have I done to give her that impression, I wonder? She was speaking so fast, I can't be sure what the first part of her admission was, but the end was clear. I'm late to dinner. I think on the small part of what she said as I find my way home.

"Brother! Have you seen Nanami!?" Rukia yells.

"Don't yell, Rukia. What do you mean by asking me that? Is she not here?"

"No, Captain. I felt her reiatsu and it felt like she was running in the opposite direction. It was really odd." Renji sighs as he stands next to Rukia. "Her reiatsu was really frazzled, almost like how Harmona used to get when she was upset about something."

"I see. We were right earlier, Renji. She was able to access her inner world finally, though her sword spirit still refuses to divulge it's name. I believe it is a water type, as she mentioned she was in a lake and able to breathe underwater."

"Well, that's cool. It would suit her, really, as quiet and timid as she is. Most water types are better for defense than offense, though either way they're deadly."

"That's not the point! We need to find her!" Rukia snaps.

"Sit and do not worry. I will find her." I say softly.

****Nanami POV - Inner World****

"Aww, you're sad again, Nanami!" my little fairy friend sighs.

"You told me to tell him how I felt and now he's going to hate me! I'm a mixed breed noble! Pure nobles like him are disgusted by mutts like me!" I cry.

"You don't know that. I'm sure he'll be fine. You admitted it to him but not to yourself, Nanami. Tell me how you feel."

"Even though he's cold, I...love him. He hides it behind his cold attitude but he has been so nice by letting me live in the manor and trying to help me. I know he was ordered but he could act like he hates me but he hides that very well."

"Mizu yōsei. That's my name. Command me to ripple and you'll see you're not weak, Nanami. Now, you need to get up and go talk to him rationally, ok? If you speak to him calmly, maybe you'll find he doesn't hate you. I don't think he does."

I wipe my eyes. "Water fairy? So he was right. You are a water type?"

"Why else would his koi take such a liking to you?" she giggles. "Go speak to him. I promise you won't regret it."

************

My eyes open and it's still dark out. My legs are stiff from sitting so long. I feel a gentle kick to my foot and my head snaps up to find a different captain. A tall one with a black mane and one green eye. A scar bisects his face on the other side. "Hey, you shouldn't be sleepin' out here, kid. Get back to your barracks."

"I'm...lost." I whimper.

He rolls his eye and sighs. "New recruit? Or just directionally challenged?"

"Both?"

"Come on. Where do you belong?"

"I...uhm...I'm supposed to be with Lord Kuchiki."

"Look, I don't know if you know this but Princess Kootie isn't into boys, kid."

I blush. "My name is Nanami Hayate! I'm a girl!"

"Oh, that runt that's under investigation for somethin' stupid, huh? Somehow I figured you'd be a little more girly lookin'. Come on. I'll take you back to the princess."

I hesitate. This man is huge and scary. "Who are you?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of the eleventh division."

"Oh...Lieutenant Abarai mentioned you."

"Everyone mentions me, usually in a negative way. Come on. I ain't stayin' out here all night. I got kids to put to bed."

I hurry to catch up to him. "Kids must be fun. I'm the baby of my family." I say softly.

"Yeah? I wouldn't call em fun but they're alright. They're still young."

"I see."

We walk in silence for awhile longer until Lord Kuchiki drops from the roof tops in front of us. "Miss Hayate, I have been looking for you." he says coldly.

I hide my face. "I'm sorry! I got lost."

"Zaraki, I will thank you to not mention this to anyone. It wouldn't be good for rumors to start that she gets lost easily."

"Yeah, whatever. I ain't the type to gossip anyway, Princess." the big captain sighs. "See ya later, kid."

"Thank you for your assistance, Captain Zaraki. I appreciate it." I say, bowing slightly.

"Don't mention it."

I watch him sink back into the shadows before walking past Lord Kuchiki dejectedly. He keeps pace beside me. "He seems sad." I mention softly.

"His wife was killed recently. He's been...mellow since then."

"I see. That's sad."

"Indeed, it is. I hated his wife and I hate him but seeing him like this is troublesome."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you flee earlier?"

"I believed you would hate me, sir." I reply quietly.

"For what? This is the second time today you've accused me of hating you."

"I just feel like I'm a nuisance to you, sir. You're cold usually. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"You are not a nuisance, Miss Hayate. I am cold to everyone."

"I've seen you with others and it's different. I've offended you somehow and I can't fix it if you don't tell me how, sir."

I'm caught off guard when he pins me against a wall, staring into my eyes. "I am not offended by you, Miss Hayate, nor have you done anything to offend me. I am distancing myself from you because you are still being investigated and, once that investigation is complete, you will leave. There is no arguing that point."

"I'm sorry."

He says nothing further as we continue toward his home. I don't speak either. I fight my heart as it beats quickly in my chest. Miss Rukia flies to hug me as we enter the yard. "I was so worried. What happened!?"

"I...got lost. I'm ok. Captain Zaraki helped me find my way until Captain Kuchiki showed up." I say softly, returning her hug. Other than my father, no one has ever hugged me before so it has taken me a while to get used to Miss Rukia doing this to me, but I find I like it.

"Let's eat. Miss Hayate, it would please me if you would sit beside me tonight so I may speak to you about your sword." Lord Kuchiki says.

Everyone blinks at him, myself included, but I nod. Miss Rukia normally sits beside him so I take her normal seat while she takes mine. I decide, since I'm beside him, I'd better eat a normal sized meal so he's placated. My hunch is correct when he gives me a subtle nod after I've gotten what I want to eat. He's never done that before...

"Mizu yōsei. That's her name." I say quietly after I finish eating.

"I thought you said she wouldn't tell you?"

"After I went for my run, I sat down somewhere when I realized I was lost and I meditated to try to not focus on my emotions so much, sir. She told me then, since I said what I said to you earlier."

"I do not like that you think I hate you."

"Is...that all you heard me say?"

"You spoke so fast I couldn't understand the rest, Miss Hayate."

I blush. "I...don't wish to say it again, sir. I will die of embarrassment."

"I will not force you to repeat your insult."

My eyes snap up to his. "I...didn't insult you, sir. I would never do that."

"I see. We will speak later in the garden and you may explain to me what you mean there. Will that suffice?"

"Yes."

"I am glad you two are getting along. It is refreshing to see." Granny chuckles. "It is finally starting to heat up in the manor now."

I blush and reach for my water at the same time Lord Kuchiki reaches for his. Our hands touch and I feel like my face is on fire as I lift my glass. 

"Why don't you just kiss her, Byakuya? Poor thing looks ready to explode."

"That's enough, Granny." he says, though I notice a pink tint to his cheeks.

"No, my boy. You will listen to your elder. It is high time you be done grieving over Hisana. We all miss her. Why not marry this girl? You've ran all the other eligible suitors off! She's beautiful and, though she's not large, she's got good breeding hips!"

"Granny! Enough!" Rukia laughs.

"I can't marry her, Granny. She's under investigation for the raid and-"

"No excuses, boy!"

"Her blood isn't pure. You've warned me before not to dilute the Kuchiki blood line."

That hurts. I don't ask to be excused for once, simply get to my feet and retreat to my room. I make sure to lock the door behind me before undressing and donning a pale pink robe with purple hydrangeas on the hem and sleeves. Once done, I get in bed and bury myself in the blankets. Why does it hurt so much? It's never felt this way when anyone else had brought up my bloodlines before. It's never hurt like this.

****Byakuya POV****

"You should be ashamed, Byakuya. Do you know, that girl is the one who's been taking care of your sakura trees since she came here? That she is the one who launders your uniform every night, usually after everyone else has gone to bed? She is the one who pays attention to what you say you want to eat and ensures that it is made for you. Do you really think she would do that if she didn't care for you?" Granny says softly.

"I didn't ask for her to be here, nor do I want her to remain. I was married to Hisana. I will never marry another woman."

"Brother, do you know it's also Nanami that's been organizing your office before she comes home usually? Renji says she even cleans it daily when they're done working." Rukia says gently. "I really wish you'd give her a chance. She obviously cares for you."

"I will not tolerate this. I do not have love for any other woman but Hisana. I will not remarry. Ever." I snap. "I bid you all good evening. This discussion is over."

As I storm down the halls toward my room, I instinctively stop by Miss Hayate's door. I hear her soft crying and, though my heart is cold, I want to comfort her. I want to hold her in my arms and stop her tears. I cannot. I will not. I retire to my room and prepare for sleep. I ignore the guilt I feel. Tears will not sway my decision. She will never be my bride.

****Dream****

Hisana lays beside me, stroking my hair softly. "Byakuya, darling, why do you look so sad?"

"I miss you, Hisana." I sigh before kissing her softly. "I cannot love another."

"My love, I am gone. This girl needs you, just as I needed you when I was alive. It would make me happy if you would try."

"I will not, Hisana. My heart died with you!"

"Byakuya...do this for me. It pains me to know that you're alone after all this time. Please."

"Don't ask me to do this."

"You must. For me, my love."

Her lips find mine and suddenly it's not Hisana in my arms, but Nanami. Her face is one of pain and loneliness, her tears staining her pale skin. Her violet eyes show me a broken woman. Have my words done this to her?

****Nanami POV****

Someone knocks on my door gently. I glance out the window as my eyes open and see the sun hasn't risen yet. I don't wish to answer the door but I do. I'm pushed back inside and the door is locked again before I can say anything. Arms are thrown around me and I'm crushed against a lean body. "Forgive me, Nanami." a familiar voice sighs in my ear.

"Lord Kuchiki?" I ask, confused.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"You...never call me by my name, sir."

He pulls me to the bed and lays with me. I blush, but don't fight him. "I should not have spoken like I did earlier, Nanami. My words have hurt you. That was not my intention."

"You...have nothing to apologize for, sir. I know my blood isn't desirable." I sigh softly.

"Nanami...it's not that your blood isn't desirable. The elders have warned me against diluting the Kuchiki bloodline before. I had to remind them of that. I am not...ready to love again. I miss my wife terribly even still."

"Sir, please. I never asked for that earlier. I...am not a good match for you. I am weak and scared of my own shadow." I whimper. His arms tighten on me, holding me to his body.

"Let me stay here. Please."

"I don't understand."

He tilts my head up and his lips find mine. They're very soft and warm but gone quickly. "I wish to hold you in my arms this night, Nanami. Let me, please."

"You can't! I'm not-"

"Nanami! It would please me to hold you tonight."

"I...yes. I think I would like that." I admit softly.

"I thought you might."

"Sir...no offense but...you're holding me in such a way I feel like my spine is going to snap."

He loosens his hold and allows me to get comfortable before wrapping me in his arms again. "Sleep, Nanami." he orders softly.

I find it awkward but his presence comforts me, no matter the pain his words brought earlier. My eyes begin to close and I tuck my head under his chin, letting out a soft sigh as I finally fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nanami." My eyelids struggle to open as someone calls my name softly. They do, however, snap open when lips press against mine gently. I fling myself backwards, earning myself a soft laugh. Lord Kuchiki eyes me, his eyes not so cold as before. "It is time to wake."

"Did you stay here all night, sir!?"

"Yes. Was I not meant to?"

"Well...it is your home. I'm sure you're allowed to sleep where you wish. I am just surprised that you chose to stay with me. And...I'm confused."

"Do not be. I do not know if I will do it again, Miss Hayate, though I will admit it was comforting sleeping beside someone again. I had forgotten how peaceful it is to hear another heartbeat."

I blush, though a smile lights my face. "But...you kissed me, sir."

He pulls me back against his body and stares into my eyes. "Did it bother you?"

"No!"

"Then do not complain." he says before pressing his lips to mine again. This time, they linger. My cheeks are hot and I find my mind filling with images of this man doing things to my intimate spots. When he pulls away finally, he stands and leaves the room. I don't think I've done anything to offend him, so I decide to get dressed. My mind is full of thoughts, none of them appropriate for someone like me to be having about him. Maybe he's just lonely and seeking some sort of comfort.

***********************

"Now, Miss Hayate, you know the name of your sword finally. Today, you need to use that name and discover your shikai. Are you prepared?" Lord Kuchiki asks. We are in the squad 6 training grounds and everyone has come to watch. I refuse to move my eyes from the ground. I hate crowds.

"No." I whimper..

"Miss Hayate, do not be afraid. These men and women are your comrades. We are here to help you."

"Come on, Nanami! You can do it!" Renji yells encouragingly, causing me to blush.

"Look at me." Lord Kuchiki orders, his voice cold again. He's losing his patience, I believe. My eyes lift slowly to his. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His sword dissolves suddenly into many pink sakura petal like blades. They surround him, floating elegantly in the gentle breeze. "Do you understand what I'm asking you to do, Miss Hayate?"

"Ripple, Mizu yōsei." I say softly. To my surprise, the ground begins filling with water, though it leaves the ground my feet are touching dry. I spin in a circle, gauging the distance the water covers. It's roughly a four foot circle in each direction but it's not very deep, only a mere three inches.

"Very good. Now, I will stay still. You will hit me with that and we shall see what it does."

I look at him in fear. "No! I can't possibly do that to you, Captain."

"Renji, since she is too afraid of me, come here and let her hit you. I know her attacks will be weak so I am not worried about injuries." he sighs.

"Yes, sir." Renji says, jumping down from his seat. "Actually, Nanami, just stay there. I'll just step in it and we'll see what happens, ok?"

"But-"

He does exactly what he said and suddenly he falls, limp as a noodle, though he is wide awake. I sheathe my sword and the water disappears, but he still lays prone on the ground. I run to his side. "Renji!?" I shake his shoulder and nothing happens.

"Do not fret, Miss Hayate. I think I know what happened, but we will wait for the effects to wear off." Lord Kuchiki says softly from behind me. "It shouldn't last long."

Indeed, it takes roughly twenty minutes before Renji blinks and can move a little. "Well...I don't want to experience that again." he groans.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"As soon as I touched the water, my foot when numb, sort of like when you sit on your feet too long. It spread fast up my legs and into the rest of my body. It's almost like it was sending electrical currents directly into my nervous system, sir. Everything went numb and I couldn't move at all. I could hear and see though." Renji says. I help him sit up, worried I've damaged him.

"I see. That's interesting. Miss Hayate, were you feeling anything in particular when he stepped into the water?"

"No, sir. I was worried, of course, but no strong emotion was present."

"Did it hurt at all, Renji?"

"No, it was just instant numbness."

"Miss Hayate, your sword seems to be a defensive type. I will need to study it more but, I believe that perhaps it could be used as a sort of containment for enemies. It is very interesting. I would like to test it more...Miss Hayate, are you alright?"

I glance up at him, wiping the sweat from my brow. "I'm feeling very tired now, sir. I believe that possibly the sword drains my reiatsu in order to use the numbing effect."

"I see. More practice will be needed then. It is not unusual for a shikai when first used to cause fatigue. Renji, will you help her to the office. She has some fruit she likes to snack on in the bowl she keeps there. Make sure she eats."

"Yes, sir." Renji says, getting to his feet. I struggle to mine, my limbs feeling like lead as infused them. As I take a step, my legs refuse to support me and I crumple back to my knees. Renji chuckles and lifts me into his arms. "It's ok, Nanami. That's a pretty wicked ability so I'm not surprised you're this tired. You should feel better after you eat something." he says as he carries me back to the office.

"I'm sorry." I say softly as he sits me in my chair. I reach for an Asian pear and bite into it.

"For what?"

"Being weak. I hate it. I feel like I'm such a burden." I sigh softly.

"You're not weak, Nanami. Sure, you don't have overwhelming reiatsu like Captain Zaraki, or a strong attack like Captain Kuchiki or even a crazy sense of humor like Captain Hirako, but you're strong in your own way."

"I fail to see how you're saying that, Renji. I think, by definition of what you just said, that does mean I'm weak." I laugh softly.

"I just mean that even though you're quiet and shy, you've held up really well during this investigation, you know? Most people would've gone crying into a corner by now."

"Speaking of, has any news come of my father by chance?"

"Not yet. Hey, I tell you what, I've got a couple reports to deliver to Captain Kotetsu. Why don't you come with me and you can go visit him?"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course."

I hurry to finish my pear and wash my hands of the juice. By the time I'm done, Renji is ready to go and I follow him gladly.

******************

"I'm sorry, Nanami. Lady Hayate has given strict orders." the silver haired Captain Kotetsu orders, looking sad.

I hold my tears in and nod. "I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Isane...can you at least tell her if he's ok?" Renji pushes gently.

"I can tell you he's alive and still comatose. But that's all I can say at this point. I hate it. I've tried to urge her to let you visit but she's adamant in her refusal. I'm so sorry, Nanami."

"You're following instructions. You have nothing to be sorry for, Captain. Please, excuse me." I say softly before retreating outside. I lean against the wall of the infirmary, my head tilted back, my eyes closed as I regain my composure. Renji finds me there and pats my shoulder gently.

"I have a plan. Don't worry." he says.

"Let's go, Renji. I'm too tired to fuss about it. Lady Hayate has always hated how close my father and I were." I sigh wiping my eyes.

"I'll get you in to see him one way or another. Trust me."

****Byakuya POV****

"Miss Hayate, you seem sad tonight. I didn't mention it over dinner after the episode last night but I feel the need to ask you now." I say as I fold my legs to sit beside the woman, who is yet again petting my prized koi. It is fascinating to watch these fish flock to her for pets. It's also distracting.

"I...Lady Hayate has given the medical staff instructions that I'm not allowed to see my father or get any updates." she says softly, almost too soft for me to hear. This makes me angry for her. Why withhold information of the person she loves the most? It makes no sense.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing for you to apologize for, sir. I am not surprised. I am still under investigation, so perhaps it is a way to protect him in case I am a bad person."

"You are not a bad person. In fact, I no longer believe you had anything to do with the raid, Miss Hayate."

She glances over her shoulder, the pink tinge I've come to know in her cheeks again. "Thank you, Captain."

"Now, will you tell me what you said to me yesterday? Slowly, this time."

Her cheeks change from pink to bright red. "I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"I don't wish to make you angry with me, sir."

"Tell me, Nanami."

At my use of her name, not only is her entire face red, but her neck and chest become red as well. She finally turns and sits facing me, her head bowed down, her hair shielding her face from view. "I said that I am beginning to...fall in love with you, sir."

"Come here."

She comes closer to me and I lift her chin with my fingers gently. "I am not angry."

"You still love your wife, Captain. It is ill manners of me to say this to a man who is married and loyal, even if his spouse is passed. Please do not lie to me. I'm sure that, were I in your place, I would be irritated, at least."

"Listen to my words, Miss Hayate. I am not angry with you. I am not even irritated with you. Do not assume how I feel."

"I'm-"

I cut her off with a finger against her lips. "That is enough, Miss Hayate. Do not apologize for telling me how you feel. I am pleased that you did. I ask for honesty more often, Miss Hayate. You hide your emotions often and it is troublesome. I wish to hear how you feel."

"I'm scared, Lord Kuchiki. But when you are near, I feel happy, protected and yet timid as well. I...you are a beautiful man and I see why so many of the women in your squad admire you from afar. But.....I see more to you. It is not your face that I'm attracted to, but your entire being." she speaks quickly but clearly, though her voice begins to tremble.

This is different. I've known for a long time why women look at me, whispering behind their hands when they think I don't notice. I've often cursed my face as being too attractive but this woman sees beyond that? Her violet eyes study me, not dropping for once and I lose my restraint. I press my lips to hers yet again, my hand tangling in her hair. She doesn't fight me, though her lips seem to part in shock. I take advantage of this and press my tongue past her lips. She tastes of pears and sakura tea. I'm losing my control of my body and I pull away, my thumb caressing her cheek. Her eyes are glazed, her breathing changed. It has been a long time since I have actively wanted sex and I am having a hard time not pinning her down. "Miss Hayate...it is time to retire. I bid you good night." I say instead before retreating into the manor and to my room.

*****Nanami POV*****

I linger in the bath. I am unable to sleep for the thoughts in my head. That man is so cold usually but...he was on fire tonight. There was something in that kiss. My heart hasn't stopped it's infernal racing since he fled. He would be ashamed to know what I'm doing at this moment but the images in my brain are just too vivid. My body needs relief...

I'm woken by something warm pressing against my back. "Miss Hayate, I do not know what it is you have done to me, but I do not appreciate being unable to sleep without you near me after only one night." Lord Kuchiki whispers in my ear.

"Please, sir. You don't have to stay." I blush.

"I do. Did you not hear me? I can not sleep. I crave your presence near me, Miss Hayate."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to trouble you." I sigh before being bold and pressing my body back against his chest and pulling his arm over my side. "I am glad though. I am having my own troubles sleeping, sir."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"No, sir. I don't dream at all. I just can't seem to quiet my mind tonight."

"I see. I often dream of my wife. She keeps urging me to come to you, Miss Hayate. At least you have her approval." he says, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well, wives often know best." I laugh softly.

"I do not believe Lady Hayate knows best. For you, anyway."

My smile drops. "I do not wish to speak of her, sir."

"Very well. Sleep, Nanami."

I find I can't, even after his breathing has dropped. Unlike last night, his presence isn't comforting. It's distracting. My body wavers between cold and hot then back to cold. This is going to be a long night...

*****************

"Nanami...you look like crap. Are you sick?" Renji asks.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. I just couldn't stop fretting about what Captain Kotetsu said." I sigh softly before yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Don't lose sleep over it. I have a plan to get you in. Just be patient."

I nod and lay my head on the desk. "Renji, could you do me a favor, please?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Tea, please."

I hear his chair scrape the floor as he hurries to do as I've asked. I hope the tea will stave off the sleepiness, but I doubt it....

"Miss Hayate."

I sit up quickly, startled out of my unintentional nap at Lord Kuchiki's voice. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep, sir!"

"It is alright, Miss Hayate. However, I need you to come with me, please. I have arranged a meeting with Lady Hayate and I require you to accompany me."

I frown but get to my feet. "Very well, Captain."

"Your tea is still warm. Drink it first."

"Sir, please be careful of that woman. I get a bad feeling about her." Renji says from his desk. "I know Nanami won't tell us anything bad about her, as she's not the type to talk meanly about anyone, but my gut tells me there's something wrong here."

"Thank you, Renji. Do not worry. I will keep my eye on Miss Hayate and no harm will come to her."

I finish my tea quickly, wondering when Renji or Lord Kuchiki had ever met Lady Hayate. From my understanding, only Captain Fon and Head Captain Kyoraku had ever spoken to her about the raid.

*******************

"Why is she here?" my step mother demands as soon as Lord Kuchiki and I enter the meeting room. The estate has been rebuilt, no signs of the raid remain. It is eerie, as my father should be sitting beside the auburn haired woman with the cold grey eyes.

"Lady Hayate, I have brought her here so you may tell her directly why she is being kept from her father's side. Have you not considered that, as she was so close to him, perhaps hearing her voice would help him wake?" Lord Kuchiki says coldly.

"I have thought of it, but I do not trust your findings that she is innocent. She is a mongrel, after all. Would you trust a mongrel dog in your home, m'lord?"

"She has been living in my home during the investigation so that I might see for myself whether she was guilty or not. The only guilt this woman has is a profound liking for pears. She is innocent of the raid, unlike your sons, who I would remind you are pure blooded."

She chuckles softly. "The rumors of you are true, I see. You are a quick witted young man. However, you must know how that must look, don't you? A head of one of the four great houses taking in a mongrel from a low class noble family. I've heard rumors that you are bedding her as well."

"Any rumor of that nature that you have heard is likely started by you, as you seem to enjoy hurting Miss Hayate."

"Ah, forgive me, but I don't care for the feelings of a mongrel. She is of no value to this family, as she is impure. As far as I'm concerned, now that her father is no longer around to protect her, I would sign a contract for you to keep her, Kuchiki."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Her mother was a common soul reaper. Her father chose that woman without my consent. When I allowed him to take a surrogate to try to beget a daughter, I didn't mean outside a noble family. That woman was a commoner without any breeding. A true shame, or Nanami would've been beautiful."

"I would thank you to remember that my wife was also a commoner, Lady Hayate." his voice is cold as ice now, clearly angry.

"A pity. You are a handsome young man. Why waste yourself on a woman who is insignificant?"

"At least my wife and Nanami are not so cruel and ugly as you, Lady Hayate. I begin to suspect you are part of the raid. I will not speak with you further. There is no need. Come, Nanami. Let us remove ourselves from this ugly atmosphere." he orders, getting to his feet.

"Careful where you tread, M'lord. Your first marriage was shameful enough. Don't sire a mutt with this girl or you will be shamed-"

"Enough! I will not have you tear me down further or insult my Captain any longer, Lady Hayate! You should be ashamed of your words. I wonder why father stays with you, you cruel, evil woman! I wish your places were traded and he was awake! He would never say such cruel things as you have, especially about the dead. I hope you are eaten by your guilt." I say, getting to my feet. "I am ready, Captain. I have no wish to see or hear this creature any longer."

My temper astounds me. I have never spoken to anyone as I just have and immediately I feel ashamed of myself as I retreat from the estate. Lord Kuchiki catches up to me outside the grounds, though he stays silent until we reenter the city. "I am proud of you, Miss Hayate. I know that you bottle your feelings so speaking up must have been hard for you."

"I am ashamed you saw that." I say quietly.

"Do not be. She has disowned you now, as I had suspected she would since this investigation started. Therefore, she cannot keep you from your father. May I suggest we go visit him?"

"I would rather calm down first, sir. Please."

"Miss Hayate, would you care to go home? I shall have Granny make you some tea to help your nerves."

"I...thank you. I believe that would be best."

****Byakuya POV****

I watch Miss Hayate as she sits beneath my sakura trees sipping her tea. "Granny, Lady Hayate. What do we know of her?"

"She is the current head of that family. Her husband was the only heir born to his mother. Lady Hayate and her sister were the only candidates for him to marry at the time. He chose her over the sister, but it is rumored she threatened him into it. She is a cold, cruel woman. Whenever something scandalous happens, she makes people disappear. Nanami is the only blemish on their family tree that hasn't been removed." Granny says before sipping her own tea.

"She disowned her today so that blemish is removed, it would seem."

"Marry the girl, Byakuya. The other elders and I agree that she is good for this family, no matter the small taint to her blood. She's very good with accounting too, which is good for a wife."

"Granny, I am not ready."

"None of us are. You must think I'm dull witted, you know. I've caught you creeping out of her room two nights in a row now."

"It's not as it seems. We are actually sleeping, not doing anything...intimate."

"Is it broken, my boy? Do you need a medic to fix it?"

"What!?"

She cackles uproariously. "You should see your face. However, I mean it, Byakuya. Marry the girl. She fits nicely here."

"Granny, I can't. She is still under investigation. What if she's found guilty? I cannot lose another wife."

"Do you care for her?"

"I do."

"Do you love her?"

"I do not know yet. Two months is a short time to get to know someone enough to decide if I love them or not."

"At least consider it then. Get to know her. Court her, my boy."

I continue watching Miss Hayate silently, keeping my thoughts to myself. Granny does have a point. The woman is useful in the office, having devised a whole new filing system for reports that I had not even thought of. Rukia seems to enjoy having her around, as do the staff and elders. Perhaps it is not a bad idea...but I do not love her. How can I trap her in a marriage with no love when she herself has told me she wishes to be loved by the man she marries?

****Nanami POV****

My eyes open as I'm lifted into the air. "I can walk, Renji." I mumble.

"I fail to see how you can confuse that man with me, Miss Hayate." Lord Kuchiki says softly, in a teasing manner.

"Oh! Forgive me. Renji is usually the one carrying me anywhere, sir." I blush. "However...I can walk."

"I am aware of that fact."

"Then...."

"I am carrying you to bed, Miss Hayate, because I wish to sleep and you are not in your bed where you are supposed to be."

"Excuse me, sir, but I fail to see where I am has to do with your sleep."

"Because I sleep better with you in my arms, Miss Hayate."

I blush, my cheeks flaming. "I see. Well, I suppose being your personal teddy bear isn't harmful to either one of us."

As we get to my room though, he sets me down. "Would you care for a bath, Miss Hayate?"

"Ca...captain, I'm not sure that would be appropriate! You are-"

"Nanami, I will be frank. The elders wish for me to marry you. I am not opposed to it, per say, but I wish to get to know you better. I find a bath is very relaxing."

My face feels as though it is a thousand degrees. "You...wish you get a bath with me?"

"Yes."

"I fail to see how that's going to relax me."

He tilts my chin gently. "I will not force you."

I make a split second decision and nod. "I will allow it, sir. If it will get you to speak to me about what you meant by the elders wish for you to marry me."

"That seems like a fair trade. Very well."

I retreat to the bathroom and begin filling the bath. As steam fills the room, I slowly undress and slip into the water with my back turned to the door. "You may come in now, Captain, if you still wish to."

I feel the water ripple and can't stop the heat from rising in my cheeks. "You like your water just like Hisana did." he comments.

"If it's too hot, please, adjust it."

"It is fine, Miss Hayate. Do you intend to stay facing that way the entire time?"

"I had planned to, as you are naked."

His hand gently grabs my shoulder and pulls me to face him. I keep my eyes on his face. "This is why I wanted to get in the bath, Miss Hayate. You have no choice but to look at my face." he says with a small smile.

I am astounded by the cleverness of this man, though I shouldn't be. "Well played, Captain."

"You wished to know what I meant, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Granny has informed me that the clan elders have voted, unanimously, that they wish for you to become an official part of our clan. In short, they wish for us to be married. I am unsure how I feel about it. As you know, I am still loyal to Hisana and my memories of her. I am not in love with you, though given time, I believe I could come to respect and care for you, Nanami."

"Thank you for being honest, sir. I have already admitted that I'm falling for you, as you know. However, I am convinced that marriage is a bit too large a step. I would rather not at this point in time, sir. I barely know you, nor do you know me. A marriage would never work without trust, at least."

"I agree. I do not mean that if you say yes, we would be married quickly, Miss Hayate. We could have a long engagement, if that would suit you better. However, the elders are urging this strongly. I am afraid that if it is not made known that we are favorable, they will contact Lady Hayate and barter for this. After meeting her today, I believe she would be unfair and cruel in her terms."

"I see. Is this a sole effort to protect your family?"

"And to protect you, Miss Hayate."

"I...will agree to a long engagement."

"I promise you, Nanami, I will not do anything to make you uncomfortable. I will not force you into marital relations before you are ready, nor will I leave you miserable. As you said, trust is required in a marriage."

"Thank you."

"Will you allow me to wash your back?"

"Only if you let me wash yours, sir."

"I believe that is fair."

What in the hell is happening!? Am I really going to marry this man with an understanding that I am the only one in love in this relationship? And what did he mean by it is to protect me? From what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning

I stand with my back to Lord Kuchiki. His hands gently begin washing me, creating goosebumps. My entire body feels as though it's on fire. His hand on my naked skin is tantalizing.

"Breathe, Nanami. Is this too much for you?"

"No, sir. I...it feels good." I admit.

"Hisana used to enjoy this as well. You have beautiful skin."

"Thank you."

"Do you still fear me?"

"Not as much. You do frighten me sometimes with your quick movements or cold remarks. It scared me a little earlier when you were speaking to Lady Hayate."

"I see. I am glad you are slowly learning not to fear me. That is encouraging for the success of this arrangement."

"Sir...I am embarrassed to ask but...do you find me attractive even? I'm worried that you will be miserable if we marry because I will not satisfy you, visually or physically."

"Nanami, listen to me very carefully. If a marriage was based just on a person's looks, I would already be in love with you, to hell with the consequences. You are beautiful. However, it's not just looks that interest me, but your mind as well. You must be open with me, like a book. And I believe I said I would not force you into marital relations before you are ready, did I not?"

"Yes, you did. I will try to be more open with you, sir. It will be difficult but I will try."

"That is all I ask."

"This is probably a bad time to tell you that I have lewd thoughts of you, isn't it?"

His hand stops, though he doesn't withdraw. "I would say that that is more open than I was expecting, Miss Hayate. I will admit I've had a few of you as well."

"I feel better now that that is off my chest." I giggle.

"That is an intriguing sound, Miss Hayate. I don't believe I've heard you make it before." his hands leave my skin finally. "It is your turn."

I turn, probably a little too quickly, and take this chance to gaze at his back. He's a lean man, but not so lean as to appear sick, nor so muscular to appear like a monster. His skin is pale, a shade more so than mine, as if made of moonlight. His shoulders are not broad, which is attractive to me. My eyes rove downward and I bite back another giggle. This man has a very well defined backside. I fight the urge to grab it, not wishing to seem too forward. Instead, I lather my hands and begin washing his back as he washed mine, allowing myself to do it slowly as I don't wish for contact with his skin to end. I wash him in a massaging way, working the muscles that seem tense until they are loose. He turns suddenly and grabs my wrists, startling me. "Did I hurt you?"

"Far from it, Miss Hayate." he says, his voice sounding strange. "Your touch threatens to unman me."

I blush again and refuse to look down. "I'm-"

His lips press against mine, not as gently as the other times. My lips part in surprise and his tongue invades the opening, caressing mine. It feels good. I make a small sound of enjoyment and this seems to snap him out of this passion as he pulls away. His pupils have dilated, making his eyes seem more black than grey. "You are testing the limit of my control, Miss Hayate. Finish washing and then we must go to bed."

"Yes, sir." I say, hiding a smile. I wash myself quickly, well aware of his eyes being on me. I find I am no longer ashamed in front of this man. I'm not sure why. I leave my hair alone. I will wash that in the morning. He washes himself just as quickly before ducking down to rinse and climbing out of the bath. I catch a small glimpse of his manhood and sink into the water. It will be another night of no sleep, I believe. He holds a towel for me as I step out of the tub, wrapping me in it.

"Stay still, Miss Hayate." he orders softly before he begins drying me, starting with my feet and working his way up. His face is in close proximity to my lady bits and I blush, silently begging him not to explore there. To my relief, he doesn't, simply dries my thighs with gentle pats before moving up. Now my face is hot as he dries my backside...and lingers a little too long. "You seem to be enjoying my touch, Miss Hayate." he observes teasingly.

"Yes!" my voice is little more than a squeak.

Finally the towel moves to my back and he stands, patting me dry before circling to my front. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, sir."

"Then why is your face so red?"

"I've never been touched by a man like this."

"I see. That is good. Your purity will come into question on the wedding night and we shall keep you that way until that night."

"What? Forgive me but I don't understand."

As he begins drying my belly his eyes focus on mine. "It is tradition in the Kuchiki family that when the head marries, the elders must watch the consummation of the marriage. That is why I suggested a long engagement. I do not wish to push you further than you are willing to go, Miss Hayate."

"I see. Thank you for forewarning me. That is something the Hayate family doesn't do."

His hands reach my chest and I watch his eyes get dark again. "Miss Hayate...either my eyes were lying to me, or you are growing a little here."

"I...uhm..." He arches a brow at me, a silent demand for an answer. "I spoke to Miss Orihime while delivering reports to the eleventh. I've always been petite, sir. She told me a way to help grow them a bit so I'm not mistaken for a boy all the time." my words fly out in a quick flow of embarrassment.

"I see. I hope you do not intend to grow them as large as that woman."

"Oh, no! I would hate to have the back pain." I giggle. "I just...I'm tired of being mistaken for a boy. It makes me ashamed of my body."

"Do not be. You have a beautiful body, Nanami." he finishes drying me before hanging the towel on the drying rack. "May I show you why size isn't important in a woman's chest?"

"I...yes."

"Go lay down."

I follow his orders, going straight to my bed and laying down. He joins me, laying on his side. "A woman's breasts, Nanami, are not just for pleasure. They are for feeding any offspring that woman is blessed with. If she has too large of breasts, after weaning, they begin to droop. However, if they are smaller, they stay firmer." his hand gently pulls my face to his, his grey eyes focusing on my violet ones. "You are beautiful, Nanami. Do not ever be ashamed of the form you were given. And do not think that breast size is all that makes you a woman."

I can't stop the tears that begin to fall silently from my eyes. "Thank you, Captain. You have no idea just how much I needed to hear that."

He kisses me softly and holds his hand up. "I wish to touch you, Nanami."

My breath hitches but I nod. His hand lowers to caress my face with a feather-like touch, as if he's memorizing every detail. His eyes never leave mine as his hand drops to my throat, closing on it slightly. He seems to be thinking hard about something. My eyes close as his hand settles on the breast closest to him, a small gasp escaping my mouth as my face heats. He removes his hand and leaves the bed for a moment, returning with my robe. "I will not go further tonight, Miss Hayate. I cannot."

I shrug my robe on and nod, secretly thankful. "It's alright, Captain. I understand....will you please stay with me tonight? You seem to sleep better."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed that on nights you slept alone, you always seemed to wake in the middle of the night and wander into the garden for long periods. Sometimes you'd bow your head as if crying. I wanted to comfort you but thought that perhaps I'd offend you."

His eye widens and I shrink back. "You notice more than you should, Miss Hayate. However, you are correct. For some reason, when I sleep with you in my reach, I am not as troubled. I will stay."

I glance down and squeak as I turn away. "Captain, you're still naked!"

For the first time, his laugh is clear. It is a beautiful sound, one that I believe is rare for him to make. So rare that I'd believed that his face was frozen in that frown he always wears.

***************

Rukia and I are laughing at Renji's frantic searching for his sandals. Lord Kuchiki seems a bit irritated, as his eyebrow keeps twitching. Everyone else is eating breakfast and ignoring the poor man. Rukia finally throws the missing sandals, hitting Renji in the head and knocking him on his behind, causing me to laugh harder.

"Enough!" Lord Kuchiki finally snaps. My laughter immediately stops and I cast my eyes to the table. "It is too early for these shenanigans, Renji."

"But Rukia started it!"

"And I am finishing it. Do not test my already frail patience this morning."

"Brother....is something wrong?" Rukia asks kindly.

"Nothing is amiss. Granny and I have some things to discuss."

"Finally taking my advice, are you? Glad to hear it." Granny chuckles. "She will make a fine addition to the Kuchiki clan."

"Wha...who?" Rukia asks, looking startled.

"Miss Hayate has agreed to become my new bride. We will have a long engagement so I may court her properly, but I feel that it is necessary to protect not only our family but to protect her as well, as Lady Hayate seems to target her unfairly."

It gets dead silent in the room as everyone's eyes turn to me. I choose this moment to act undisturbed for once and take a sip of tea. Lord Kuchiki gives me a subtle nod of approval. These are rare, as I am usually hiding behind anything that can make me invisible, my hair usually or my sleeve.

"Brother...I'm not sure this arrangement will work. You and Nanami are so different."

"Miss Rukia...it's alright. This is not as bad as you're thinking. I'm actually happy with a long engagement and your brother is correct. Lady Hayate has already started rumors that there is...inappropriate relations going on between he and I. This will not only dampen those rumors, but it will also cause less backlash to the Kuchiki household." I say quietly.

"Is there something going on between you two?" she demands.

"I have taken to sleeping in her room. There is nothing inappropriate going on, but I find I am more at peace near her than if I am alone." Lord Kuchiki says.

"Do you even love eachother?!"

"I am falling for him, Miss Rukia."

"I do not know. I care for her wellbeing, but I would not say that love is what I feel at this particular time. That is another reason I wish for a long engagement. I wish to ensure she is happy and I am happy before we marry and risk a miserable life."

Rukia stares at me for a moment. "Nanami, are you sure you want this? You have so much to learn and so many other people that might be better suited to you. You don't have to marry him just because he asked and you feel obligated to repay his kindness."

My eyes snap to hers. "Miss Rukia, I said yes because I want to marry him. I did not say it out of a misplaced sense of paying a debt. For you to suggest that hurts me deeply. I know I am young and new to the public eye, but if I didn't believe it could work, I would never have agreed to it. I respect your brother too much to put him in a position that is full of displeasure and loathing."

To my surprise, he grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "This, Miss Hayate, is why I asked you. You are much wiser than you let on and more than you should be."

"I...am sorry. It's just so surprising, brother. I meant no offense." Rukia stammers.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I tell her, meaning it.

"Renji, I will be late to the barracks today. I have things to discuss, obviously. Miss Hayate, will you stay?"

"I don't want to be in the way, sir." I say softly.

"Nanami." My eyes dart back to his. "Stay. Please."

"Yes, sir."

As everyone but Granny and four of the other Elders leave, my heart sinks. I am afraid of these people. They hold so much power. There is Granny and three other women. The other two are men who look old enough to have been born at the beginning of time. Perhaps they were.

"This pleases us greatly, Byakuya. However, unlike Hisana, this girl is of noble birth. She must endure things Hisana did not. For starters, due to the rumors that have started, we would like the family's physician to examine her." one of the men says.

"For what purpose?" he asks, his voice cold already.

"To ensure that she is pure. This will also put a stop to the rumors."

"I do not think-"

"If they believe it will help, I will do it, sir. Even the Hayate clan inspects incoming brides for purity. I...was already inspected before the raid happened, at the request of my previous fiance's father." I say quietly.

"Nanami-"

"Byakuya, it is alright. You know the physician will not hurt her. If she is pure, there will be no problem and this will only take a few minutes, my boy. I trust her." Granny says gently. "She's so shy I don't believe she's been touched by a man before."

"No, I haven't. I will admit I don't know much about anything to do with the male anatomy either other than what little bits my brothers told me. And it wasn't anything related to...intimate acts."

"Wait, you had no talk of coming of age or the intimate acts a man and woman must do to beget an heir?" one of the men asks in shock.

"My father wouldn't hear of me hearing anything of that nature. I'm ashamed to admit, I may as well have been raised under a rock. I know, obviously, that men and women have different parts but...I know nothing of how to please a man."

"Well, then this examination should be simple. I shall stay with you during it so I may hear the findings for myself." Granny says gently. "And also because I can tell you are nervous. You shouldn't be, my dear girl."

"The Hayate physician wasn't gentle with his examination so I am not exactly thrilled to be examined again. Forgive me." I blush.

"Such innocence is almost unheard of in a woman your age." another female says. "Do you know why you were protected to such an extent?"

"I don't know for sure but...I believe that since other minor noble families kept rejecting me, that perhaps my father decided I'd never need to know."

"I see. And your mixed blood was the reason for the rejections?"

"Yes."

"A simple blood test could tell us who your mother is, you know. Would you consider that?"

"I have no wish to find out but if it would help then I would do one."

"We shall arrange for the inspection to be done within the week. Now, how long of an engagement are you thinking, Lord Byakuya?" the other man asks.

"I'd like at least a year." he answers smoothly.

"Miss Hayate, are you in agreement with that amount of time?"

"I...yes. I would like to add that should it be necessary, I would prefer to be able to push the date back or forward if need be. I know how rumors work and I do not wish for any ill rumors to dirty the great Kuchiki household."

"My word. Byakuya, this girl is a fine negotiator. Very well, a year with a stipulation of being able to move the date as need be. Now, Miss Hayate, Lady Hayate has made it clear you will not have a dowry as she has disowned you."

I frown but nod. "I would not have had much of one anyway, no matter who I married, I'm afraid. The Hayate clan only sets a dowry for the pure blooded children. Never for the...mongrels."

There is a tense silence until Lord Kuchiki grabs my hand again. "I am not worried about a dowry. She is doing enough by bringing us new recipes and helping with financials of both squad six and the family. She is an asset to this clan."

"I happen to agree. Moving on. It is tradition in the Kuchiki clan that at least two elders ensure the marriage be consummated on the wedding night. It will not be for the entire time, just until...well, I will let Byakuya explain." Granny says.

"He already has mentioned that part and I am fine with that. I understand it's your traditions. The Hayate clan doesn't have anything like that but I am willing to undergo this for him."

"Very good. Now, Miss Hayate, do you have any medical conditions that would prevent you from bearing an heir?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Would you bear one for us if you do not have any medical reason not to?"

"Only if Lord Kuchiki desires it. I will not do anything that he does not desire."

"Hmm, she is a strategist, Byakuya. Interesting. That answer is good enough for me. It is true that a husband and wife must agree on such things." the older of the females says. "Miss Hayate, is there anything of this marriage that you wish to request? The ceremony I mean?"

"I...no. I don't believe so. Anyone that I would want there already will be except for my father and brothers. The only thing I can think of is I would love to be married under the sakura trees when they bloom."

"That can be arranged, my dear. Byakuya, is there any requests you have for the ceremony?"

"Not at present time."

"Very well. We can make more arrangements closer to time. Is there anything else that needs discussed?"

I shake my head vigorously and Lord Kuchiki rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "I believe that is everything for now, Elders."

"Congratulations on your engagement. We look forward to adding you to our family, Miss Hayate." Granny says, patting my other hand.

*******************************

It's been three days and already the rumors are getting worse. I'm suddenly pregnant with Lord Kuchiki's child, the only possible reason he would want to marry me. I am after his riches, the only possible reason I could want to marry him. I've taken to hiding in the office as much as possible, avoiding even Renji. Lord Kuchiki has punished several people for spreading the rumors already, assigning them menial tasks like cleaning the squad toilets and such. He isn't tolerating things well either.

"Miss Hayate, your examination will take place this evening. You are to bathe directly after dinner and Granny will take you to the physician's chamber."

"Yes, sir." I say quietly.

"You seem nervous."

"Well, sir, it's very embarrassing to be examined in such an area. I'm a shy woman and having someone in that area is not my idea of a fun day."

"Are you sure you will go through with it?"

"I've had to once before. I will do it for you. If this doesn't work, I will become a spinster so no person will ever be looking at my lady parts again."

"Miss Hayate-"

"No, Captain! I am afraid. I do not wish to do this, but I will because I must." I cry suddenly before running to the women's bathroom. I sit in the corner of the stall and let my tears fall. I'm not alone long when someone enters.

"Nanami, I saw you run in here. You seemed upset." the quiet, calm voice of the squad five lieutenant calls out.

"Momo! I'm in the last stall." I reply, hating how my voice is strained.

She enters and immediately pulls me in a hug. "Shh, now. What's wrong, Nanami?"

"These stupid rumors flying around the city. Because of them, before Captain Kuchiki and I can marry, the Kuchiki family doctor has to inspect me to see if I've been..."

"Oh dear. Those nobles can be very harsh. If it's anything like captain Kotetsu does, it won't hurt, Nanami."

"Momo, I was already inspected once. The Hayate physician was cruel and hurt me on purpose. I...Momo, I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt again there."

"What do you mean? Nanami, did someone hurt you!?"

"The last doctor hurt me when the inspection was done. He...Momo, he pinched and hit me there and he laughed when I cried out."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"How could I? I was afraid to. Lady Hayate doesn't care for me and I couldn't tell my father for the shame I felt."

She hugs me tighter. "I think you should tell Captain Kuchiki. He doesn't seem like the type of man to let someone he cares for suffer like you are."

"I can't. I don't want him to think that I am incapable of following through with what needs done."

"Nanami, your mental and emotional wellbeing is important too."

"One of the elders will be in there this time. I trust her."

"That's good. If you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to say something, ok? Doctors aren't supposed to hurt their patients in any form. Here, let's dry your eyes and I'll walk with you back to your office, ok? I don't think you should be alone like this."

True to her word, Momo escorts me back to my desk. Lord Kuchiki has left, probably to deal with some matter with the squad. She stays with me until it is time to retire for the day, letting Renji walk me home. This is not unusual. Renji is usually my escort home, since we leave at the same time every evening. I hesitate, however, at the gates to the manor.

"What's wrong, Nanami?" Renji asks, turning to me.

"I'm scared, Renji."

"Scared of what? It's just dinner."

"The family physician is to examine me tonight to make sure I haven't been with a man before."

His face matches his hair and he clears his throat. "Oh. Uhm...well...look, you have nothing to be afraid of. Doc Jintama is a nice old lady. She will talk to you and tell you everything she's doing. That's how she did with Rukia when it was time for Ichika to be born. Rukia almost fell asleep a couple times, she was so at ease."

"I don't want to be hurt again."

He bends down, getting in my face. "Has someone hurt you before? Give me a name and I'll kill em."

"No! Renji. Please, keep it to yourself."

"What is the problem here?" Lord Kuchiki asks softly.

"Sir, I think Nanami is nervous about her appointment with Doc tonight." Renji answers.

"Why, Miss Hayate? You said you've been examined before. Is there something you need to make known?"

"No! I'm not hungry. I'm going to go get a bath. Good night, gentlemen." I nearly scream before darting through the house to my bathroom. I lock the door behind me before running the bath water and getting in....

"Miss Hayate, I will not enter but may I speak to you?" Lord Kuchiki asks from outside the door.

"No." I whimper.

"Nanami, I can't help you if you don't tell me what troubles you."

"I don't want to talk about it. I will be out in a moment."

"Nanami, it would please me to help you not be so afraid."

I sigh and finish tying my robe shut. When I open the door, he is there. "It...the Hayate doctor hurt me. I am afraid." I admit, shame making me feel ill.

"What do you mean he hurt you?"

"He pinched and hit me there. It hurt for hours after. I cried out in pain and he wouldn't stop, just kept laughing at me."

****Byakuya POV****

Her admission blindsides me. I knew that she was innocent but for her to be touched in such a way while crying out for it to stop...I pull her into my arms, where she cries quietly. This is why she has been out of sorts all day. "Nanami, it is not common but, would you prefer if I stay with you? Would that comfort you more?"

"No. I can't ask you to do that, sir. It's not proper."

"Would it be better for you? I am worried about your mental health, not just your physical health right now.'

"No. I will go now and get this done and then I would like to go to bed, please."

I frown. "Miss Hayate, you have not eaten dinner. I can't possibly let you sleep without something on your stomach."

"I'm not hungry."

A knock on the door and Granny enters. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Nanami is afraid. Apparently the Hayate physician was cruel during the previous examination."

"Well, I won't be. I tell you what, Miss Hayate. I will examine you on your bed and I won't touch you unless you tell me it's alright. Is that fair?" Doctor Jintama says gently. Her pale green eyes and silver hair speak of her age more so than her wrinkles. She's been the Kuchiki physician since before I was born.

Nanami says nothing, just retreats to her bed and sits, staring at the floor. Her movements are more like a robot than a person, quick and precise. Her eyes are haunted. This is the most lifeless I've ever seen anyone's eyes, including Zaraki's when his wife died. Granny pats my hand. "Go on, my boy. I will look after her."

"Granny..."

"Shh. I'll talk to you once it's finished."

I retreat, saying nothing further. So much for my promise of not making Nanami do anything that makes her uncomfortable. Why could she not have told me before? Was she made to be ashamed of it, as if she had asked for this to happen to her?

****Nanami POV****

"My exam is complete. I am happy to say that Miss Hayate has not been active with another man, as her barrier is still intact. Miss Hayate, you may dress again, my dear. I would like to speak with you about what you should have been taught already, though it might be embarrassing for you." Doc says gently as she steps away into the bathroom to wash her hands. Granny exits the room as I pull my robe back on. Doc comes back and sits on the floor facing me. "Miss Hayate, what do you know about the male anatomy?"

"I...well, I know a man's privates are called a penis."

"Anything else?"

"No. My father was adamant that I not be taught anything." She sighs and begins telling me what happens between a man and a woman to make a child. Noticing my blush, she asks me about it, causing me to blush harder. "I...uhm...is it common for a woman to be aroused by no stimulation?"

"You mean can a woman masturbate? Of course. Men can too."

"That's not what I meant. I meant...well...sometimes when I see Lord Kuchiki, I...well, I feel hot and wet. I know how masturbation works but it feels different from this yearning."

She chuckles. "That's a good sign, my dear. And no, it's not unusual. It just means your body wishes to initiate intercourse with him. You should have no problem on your wedding night if you already feel that for him. I will, however, keep that secret to myself. My suggestion to you is to either deal with it or try to ignore the urge. Should you and Master Byakuya have intercourse before your wedding night, the elders will notice and void the marriage."

"But how will they know?"

"When a womans virginity is taken, she bleeds. They will notice there's no blood."

"Oh! Does it hurt?"

"It will for a little while but I believe you will be in good hands with your husband. Have faith in him to make it better....Miss Hayate, the doctor who examined you before, you told me what he did. I wish to tell you that I am very sorry. Doctors are meant to help, not hurt. I promise you will not have to do this again unless you get pregnant, my dear, and then only toward the end so I can check if you are beginning to dilate. I promise you that."

"Thank you." I let out a relieved sigh. She stands and pats my head before leaving. I lay down, facing away from the door. I'm not alone long though, when the mattress dips and suddenly Lord Kuchiki's arms are around me.

"Forgive me, Miss Hayate. I have already broken a promise to you." he says quietly.

"It needed to be done. Please don't blame yourself."

"Nanami...other than Doctor Jintama and that cruel beast of Lady Hayate's, has anyone touched you there?"

"No...only my own hands have touched me."

"I see. I am glad. I do not like feeling this fury. At that monster of a doctor."

"I do not wish to speak of it."

"Very well. Sleep, unless you wish to eat."

"I am not hungry. I want to sleep and be comforted by your arms."

He kisses my cheek softly. "Then sleep. I will protect you, Nanami. Do not fear."


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Hayate, I would like to ask you to accompany me to dinner tonight." Lord Kuchiki says quietly.

"I would like that, Captain." I reply pleasantly, smiling at him.

"Good. I believe the rumor mill has died down a bit. I haven't heard how our son is doing. It's quite depressing."

I giggle softly. "I thought it was a daughter?"

"I heard son."

"I heard it was twins." Renji chuckles. "Anyway, Nanami, I also heard that they belonged to Captain Zaraki. Something you want to tell us?"

"What!? That's preposterous! I barely know the man! He does have cute kids though." I laugh. "Honestly, I'm quite scared of him."

"Believe it or not, Zaraki isn't a bad guy. He's got a mean streak, as do we all, but he's a good man."

"A heathen. That is the only word for that creature." Lord Kuchiki sighs. "I will be glad when the rumors stop. It is tiresome having to address them all the time. That is why I wish to take you to dinner tonight, Miss Hayate. I could use a peaceful distraction."

"That sounds lovely, sir. I gladly accept your invitation."

"Renji, please inform Rukia not to worry about Nanami tonight. She will be with me."

"Sure thing, Captain. Happy to help. And I'm glad to see you guys are getting on so well. These last two months have been pretty hectic with the rumors. Oh, Nanami, I've been told to tell you that the investigation into you is over. Captain Fon doesn't believe you have anything to do with the raid. However, your brothers still won't talk." Renji sighs as he finishes.

"Captain Kuchiki, my offer still stands to try to talk to my brothers." I say quietly.

"Do you believe they will be truthful with you?" he asks.

"I...don't honestly know but I think they'll be more truthful with me than they would with anyone else."

"Very well. I shall speak with Captain Fon and make arrangements. However, I do not agree to send you alone to the Maggot's Nest."

"Well...why not send Captain Zaraki with me? From what I've heard, he needs some exercise and since swords are not allowed in the Nest, I think I will be perfectly safe. I'm sure most men fear him in there."

Both men look at me like I'm crazy but Lord Kuchiki finally clears his throat. "You do not wish me to accompany you?"

"I do not wish to see you soil your hands with criminals, sir. That would be most irritating to you."

"You do have a point." he sighs. "If you are sure you want him to accompany you, go ask. Renji, go with her. Zaraki may not be as bad as his men, but he is still a violent ogre."

****************

"Hey, Renji, who's the pipsqueak?" a bald man with a staff across his shoulders asks.

"This is Nanami Hayate." Renji answers. "She's come to ask Captain Zaraki for a favor."

"You know he doesn't do favors, Renji. He'd kill her quicker than do a favor."

"I don't think so. He's bored lately, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She needs to go to the Nest to talk to her brothers about the raid. She needs an escort. She figures he wouldn't mind, since you know those maggots will attack without a thought."

"Oh, I see. So she needs a body guard, huh? You can ask but I dunno if he'll go for it. You know he likes strong opponents."

"Thanks, Ikkaku. How're the kids?"

"They're doing ok. Miss Harmona, obviously, but they're still rambunctious little brats that keep us all on our toes. Captain Kyoraku has been spending most evenings with them so Captain Zaraki can get a break and wind down."

"I...Renji, who is this Harmona?" I ask.

"Harmona, also known as the Wolf of Squad Eleven and, even better known as the Wolf of Zaraki. She was Captain Zaraki's wife. She gave her life up to save him and Captain Kyoraku's fiance. It's been hard on a lot of people. She was a good woman, even though she was a little crazy." Ikkaku answers me.

"I see." I bow to him. "I am sorry for the loss of your friend...however, I have heard of the Wolf of Zaraki. I believe I saw her once when I was younger. A big blue wolf. She ate my brothers pet sheep." I giggle. "I never told him."

"That doesn't surprise me any. She was a trip." he chuckles. "Cap'n is in his office, probably drinkin' some sake. Be prepared for a no, just a tip."

I follow Renji to the squad 11 office and the stench of plum sake hits my nose immediately. The huge man from the night I ran from Lord Kuchiki sits at his desk, taking a deep drink of the stuff. He catches sight of us and frowns. "You again, kid? The hell you need now? I ain't takin' you back to Princess Kuchiki so buzz off."

"Ah, Captain Zaraki, she's actually here to ask-" I interrupt Renji before he can speak further.

"Captain Zaraki, I'm here to make a humble request, if you'd be so kind, sir. I need an escort to the Maggot's Nest. Your lieutenant suggested you may be bored and Renji here said that you'd be the best one to ensure I'm safe, as I'm a weak coward and can't fight even with a sword. I will beg you, if I must, Captain." I say, bowing deeply to him.

It's silent for a moment. "The hell you askin' me for?"

"Because you are the strongest captain in the Gotei Thirteen, of course. I know that I'd be safe with you. I don't think my captain can handle the task, you see. He's so...noble." I lay it on thick, hoping to flatter the big man.

"Is that right? Then why the hell are you marryin' his prissy ass?"

"I...well, I love him."

"You love him or his money and pretty face?"

"Him. He could be ugly like you and I'd still be able to see the man differently than all these other women who chase him for his pretty face, as you call it."

The brute laughs and cracks a grin. It's animalistic. "Alright, I'll take you. Any woman that's willin' to insult me can't be that bad. You ain't as good at it as my wife though."

I hear Renji let out a relieved sigh and I smile. "Thank you, Captain. To be quite honest, I am very afraid of you and wasn't even thinking before I spoke."

"You'll need to sharpen that tongue of yours, knowin' the nobles. They duel with those more than swords. Come get me when you're ready to go and I'll be ready, ok, kid?"

"Yes, Captain Zaraki!" I bow again and hear him scoff.

"Stop that bowin' shit, will ya? Just call me Kenpachi. I ain't your damn captain."

"Yes, sir."

************************

I'm enjoying this tea house that Lord Kuchiki brought me to tonight. I'd been surprised when Renji and I returned home from speaking to Captain Zaraki that there was a pretty pink yukata on my bed and a note in his hand writing that it would please him to see me in it. I had had one of the maids, she told me to call her Rina, help me put my hair into a bun, with my pink braids hanging free. She'd also been kind enough to put a little make-up on me as well. The lip gloss tastes like peaches and the eye shadow is a very very light purple, making my eyes seem brighter.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miss Hayate. I am pleased you liked my gift." he says softly.

"How could I not? It is a beautiful and thoughtful gift, sir. I don't believe I've ever had a yukata that is so soft."

"All the more glad I am that I chose it."

"Sir, you can be honest with me. Why did you really want to go out with me tonight?" I ask rather bluntly.

He stares at me for a moment before finally answering. "It is your birthday, Miss Hayate. I wished to ensure that you had a good time."

I smile. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it. My birthday was never celebrated in the Hayate family so this is a pleasant surprise."

"You should get used to it. Birthdays are something my family always celebrates. I wished to do it privately with you, as you seem to still not enjoy crowds and I believe the family celebration might have overwhelmed you."

"You are probably correct. Crowds scare me. Loud noises scare me....however, lately, you don't scare me anymore."

"Oh really? Would you prefer me to be scary?"

"No, of course not." I say hurriedly, causing him to chuckle.

"Relax, Miss Hayate. I want you to be comfortable with me. I have brought you a gift. Would you like it now or when we return home?"

"You didn't need to do such a thing! This yukata was gift enough!"

"Nanami, I wanted to."

"But-"

"Now or later? Choose wisely. And I will hear no more arguing."

"Later. I do not wish to cry in front of strangers."

"What makes you think you will cry?"

"Because I'm so happy."

"I see. Happy tears will be permitted tonight. Do you have room in your tiny stomach for dessert?"

"Only if you do. I don't think I could eat much more without hurting myself."

"To go then?"

I nod. "That sounds better."

***************

Lord Kuchiki joins me in bed finally. It's become nightly that he sleeps here beside me. I'm not really sure why but I hope it won't stop. I've become attached to him, as a cat is to cream. He rolls me to my back gently and stares into my eyes. "Nanami, will you take your present now?"

"I had hoped you would have forgotten, Captain. I really am not after gifts or money, sir. I know that's the latest rumor but just being able to be here, with you...that is the greatest gift I could ask for." I blush.

"You are being more vocal these past weeks. I approve. However, it pleases me to give you gifts."

"Then yes, I will take it. I do not wish to make you sad."

He lifts my hand and slides something over it onto my wrist. It's a bracelet, made of onyx colored marbles that have gold swirls in them. A carnation colored fairy graces the center of it, made out of what feels like marble. True to my words earlier, I begin crying. "It's beautiful!"

"You have gotten stronger, Miss Hayate. I saw this in the market last month and could not leave without it. It reminds me of you."

I roll and hug him tightly. I never have when we are in bed together, fearing the impropriety of it, but I can't stop myself now. "Thank you! I love it!"

"I am pleased to hear it. However, you are crushing my ribs, Miss Hayate."

I giggle and loosen my grip. "Better?"

"Yes. Much, though I don't mind your arms being around me. It feels good."

"It feels good for me too, sir. It's like...running into a blanket. I feel warm and safe."

"A blanket is not safe."

"Yes it is. Blankets keep the monsters under the bed away." I giggle.

"You seem to be having a silly attack, Miss Hayate. There are no monsters under your bed. They've run to my room. They claim you are too sweet for them to pick on. They are afraid of cavities."

"Why, Captain, is that joke I just heard you utter from your lips?"

"Indeed, it seems to be." he says before kissing me softly. "Happy birthday, Miss Hayate."

"Thank you...were you able to arrange a meeting with Captain Fon?"

"She says if Zaraki is escorting you, you may go to the Nest at your convenience. Her men have been issued orders to let you pass. Only if Zaraki is with you, though. She does not have faith that you could keep yourself safe if you are alone."

"She is correct, I believe. I am still afraid of conflict." I sigh.

"Do not fret. It is natural to dislike conflict."

"Captain...when we marry, will I be forced to leave the squad?"

"Do you wish to leave?"

"No. I would like to continue training."

"Then you shall stay."

I lose my composure for a moment and kiss him, pouring my happiness and love for him into it. He groans softly and pushes me away after a moment. "I'm sorry, Captain! I didn't mean to-"

"Miss Hayate, I enjoyed that, but if you kiss me with that passion again, I will dishonor us both." he says, putting a finger against my lips to stop my apology.

"I...oh! I'm sorry! I didn't wish to make you uncomfortable. I got excited."

"Miss Hayate, you are not the only one that is excited now. Were you my wife already, I would let you finish. However, you are not, so I can't. Never doubt that I enjoy your lips against mine. I enjoy it a little too much, if you must know the truth."

"I enjoy yours too, Captain." I blush.

"That is good. Now, kindly roll to your normal position so we may sleep before either one of us gets too carried away."

I roll with my back to him obediently but my smile doesn't drop. He enjoys my lips? He actually said that? As he pulls the blanket over us, I relax, soaking in the heat of his body as my eyes close. Just before I fall asleep, his lips brush my cheek, as they usually do.

*******************

I walk beside Captain Zaraki quietly. He's quiet too, for a moment. "What the hell do you need to go see your brothers for anyway?"

"To help get the raid investigation closed."

"Why bother? It's over and done with." he grumbles.

"Well, they want to figure out what happened and who let the arrancar in to kidnap me, of course."

"You really are weak and pathetic." he chuckles. "What the hell does your sword do, anyway?"

"Well, it seems to be a defensive water element type."

"Dumb it down for me, kid."

"Sword makes water. Water makes foe drop like rock. No move. No smashy smashy like Big Kenpachi-dono. Ugg."

He stops and glances down at me. I shrink away before he starts laughing. "Well, guess you did what I asked for. So this water you create paralyses your opponent?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Interestin'. Why ain't you in squad two then?"

"Well, Captain Kuchiki was assigned to keep an eye on me so logically squad six was the best place for me."

"That explains while you were under investigation. It doesn't explain why you're still there though. What happened? Hoity toity princess finally fall for a live one?"

"You know, you can be unnecessarily cruel, sir."

"Tch. I refuse to change for anyone. Answer the question."

"I...well, the Kuchiki elders sort of demanded that he find a new bride. But there's no other nobles of equal status other than Lady Yoruichi, who's been banished, so he refused anyone else."

"So it's a political marriage? You nobles are harsh."

"No, it's not. He refused other suitors because, as you accused me of this, they all just want him for his looks or money. They don't care for him. However, I do. I...know what it's like to have a pretty face but, unlike him, I'm a mongrel so my blood isn't desirable."

He frowns. "If you ask me, bein' a noble is overrated. Too many fuckin' rules and toes to step on. For what it's worth, I hope your marriage is a happy one. I know how he feels, missin' his wife and all. It's fuckin' pathetic."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Kenpachi. Harmona sounds like a wonderful woman to have had. I can tell she was a wonderful mother. Your kids are adorable."

"Tch. Now you're brown nosin' me, kid."

"You know, I do have a name."

"Ninny? Nani? Noodle?"

I giggle. "It's Nanami!"

"Nanny?"

"Nanami!"

"Nanny it is."

"I am not a goat!"

To my shock and dismay, he makes a goat noise at me. To his shock, I smack his belly. "How rude!" he teases.

"You probably didn't even feel it."

"Yeah, I think I fly lands harder than you hit me, Nanami."

"Thank you!"

"Wasn't a compliment."

"For saying my name, I meant."

"Oh. Well, we're here. Leave your sword with the idiots at the door."

I nod before removing the sword. I don't really want to do this. I love my brothers but I don't wish to try to interrogate them. However, I must do this. As I follow Zaraki into the Nest, immediately I'm sized up by some of the ruffians in here. I stick close to him, but out of his way should a fight break out.

"This your kid, Zaraki? Rumors are true, she's pretty. Might have to break her in while you watch." someone taunts.

Like a flash, Zaraki starts the brawl. The men surround him and are sent flying. Blood and teeth begin flying and I hear bones shattering. I see why Lord Kuchiki calls him a monster. He is, indeed, but I'm glad he's on my side. I continue forward, leaving him to his fighting, as I go to the underground cells on the first level.

"What the...Nanami!?" I hear my brother cry out, immediately causing the other two to shout as well. I dart down the hall to the left and stop in front of their cells. It seems odd to me that they are kept side by side.

"Shota! Jiru! Haru!" I greet them, holding in tears.

"So, mom was right. Your mom really was a soul reaper, huh? That makes this harder." Shota, the eldest, growls. His dark brown eyes glare at me, his auburn hair shielding one side of his face. "The hell're you doing here?"

"I came to get my own answers. I know you won't talk to the investigators so please, tell me what happened that day! Father is still in a coma."

"He'll stay that way too, without the antidote." Haru chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot!" Shota yells at him. "Nanami, you weren't supposed to be returned from Hueco Mundo. You were supposed to be there for the rest of your life under the care of Harribel. Why the fuck did you come back!?"

"I was brought back by a captain that was sent to find me. Shota, please, tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone. You know I keep your secrets." I say softly.

"Yeah, you keep a lot of secrets, so we've heard. Finally caught a noble with some weight to his name, didn't you? You don't look knocked up." Jiru snaps. His violet eyes hold nothing but hatred for me.

"I'm not. Those are rumors that Lady Hayate started. I'm still...untouched."

"Stay that way. If you marry that fuckin' Kuchiki, we'll order you to die. You know our clan is notorious for poisons."

"Yes, I'm aware. It was your poisons that nearly killed Akane Tanaka, the fiance to Shunsui Kyoraku. It was also your poison that killed the wife of Captain Zaraki."

"Yeah, and?"

"Were you in this with Miss Akane's sister?"

"I'm engaged to her fuckin' sister, you twit." Haru says, as if that makes things glaringly obvious.

"So why the raid then?"

"It was the Tanaka woman's idea. Akane burned their manor down, you know."

"Sanishi did this? Why though?"

"To frame Akane. You were a bonus to be framed though."

"I don't understand."

"We were ordered to treat you nice, bitch. Mom told us to be good to you so you'd trust us. However, we hate you. Your blood is filthy. Dad would've been better to sleep with a sow than to fuck a soul reaper. You should be ashamed to even wear that uniform." Shota snaps.

I let my face go blank. "No, Shota. I am ashamed to be related to you in any way. I have no brothers. Your mother has kicked me out of the Hayate Clan. I will not see you again. I will not even wish you well." I say before flitting away. I don't stop until Captain Zaraki grabs me on my way to the door. Seeing I'm not a threat, he releases me quickly. The bodies of the men are piled up.

"Get the answers you needed?" he asks.

"Yes." I whisper. "I would like to leave now."

He takes one look at my face and nods, banging on the door. He says a few words to the guard before we're let out. As I secure my sword at my waist, his hand falls on my shoulder. "Don't let it get to-"

"I would like to speak to you, Captain Fon, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku together, please."

"Nanami, you need to calm down first. You got snot runnin' down your face. It's pretty gross."

I wipe my nose with my sleeve and, noticing a distinct absence of snot, I glare at him before turning on my heel. I hear him laugh behind me and realize he said that to make me think. He's not as dumb as he acts.

****Head Captain's Office****

I can see the fury in Zaraki's eyes as I relate what my brothers told me. "Well, guess I can finally get some revenge." he says, cracking his knuckles.

"We weren't even looking into Akane in the first place!? Why would they think this raid would frame her? It makes no sense." Captain Fon says.

"I think, in reality, they were trying to frame me. They made their feelings about me very clear." I sigh sadly. "Akane is their excuse for a distraction."

"Well, it worked but they forgot one thing, kid. You're as innocent as a newborn. Hell, I didn't even have to talk to you. Just lookin' at you makes that clear as fuckin' day to me." Zaraki growls.

"Nanami, I think you aren't telling us the entire thing, are you?" Captain Kyoraku asks pointedly.

"The rest was for my ears only and I do not wish to speak on it." I say before bowing. "I would like to leave, please."

"Miss Hayate, I would like for you to go back to the manor. I can see that whatever was said has hurt you and I will not trust you to work in such a condition." Lord Kuchiki says.

"Yes, Captain."

****Byakuya POV****

"She's been crying most of the day and refuses to tell us what is wrong, my boy. I was able to get her to drink of of that sakura tea she enjoys but the poor girl looks broken hearted. Did you fight with her?" Granny asks as I enter the manor for dinner.

"No. She met with her brothers today and they must have told her something. I sent her home because I could see just how bothered she was. I had hoped that your famous tea would have soothed her but I see it hasn't. Where is she, Granny?"

"Where she usually is when she wishes to be alone. Petting your koi."

"I will see if I can get her to speak to me."

"See that you do. And, since you refused to celebrate with us last night, we will do her birthday celebration today!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She is very upset."

"Exactly. We will distract her with cake and gifts. It works on you."

"For all you know, I could be pretending."

"You are a good man, but an actor you are not."

I walk to the koi pond and sit beside Miss Hayate. She is laying with her belly to the ground, her head resting on her arm as her other arm pets the koi who flock to her. Her knees are bent, holding her feet in the air. I cannot see her face from this angle. "Miss Hayate?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so depressed, sir." she mumbles, almost too low for me to hear.

"What is troubling you so?"

"I...don't wish to speak, sir. It hurts too much."

"Nanami, we spoke of this before. You must be open if I'm to help you."

"It hurts."

"I am sure it does."

"They told me that Lady Hayate always ordered them to be nice to me. That they've always hated me. They told me that if I go through with this marriage, they will kill me."

"That is cruel for them to speak in such a way. However, they are locked in the Nest. They would be unable to harm you."

"They mixed the poison that killed Harmona and nearly killed Miss Akane. The Hayate family are well versed in poisons that not even the punishment force know of."

This catches my attention. "This is a clan secret?"

"Yes, sir. It is a well guarded one. I suppose they should not have let me go so easily. And I know why they wish to silence me. There are many things the Hayate clan does that would get them in trouble."

"Nanami, I believe it would be best for you to calm yourself before speaking of such things when angry."

"I won't want to speak of them when I am not....I am the designated secret keeper for the Hayate clan. My father did that. When Lady Hayate figures it out, she will try to kill me. There is no doubt in my mind, Captain."

"Should we speak to the elders?"

"I don't know, my lo...Captain!"

"You must come eat. Granny insists. And do not lie to me that you are not hungry, Nanami. You haven't eaten since breakfast and I highly doubt Zaraki fed you lunch while you were out."

"He asked if I wanted anything but I refused."

"Come then, Miss Hayate-"

"I like it much better when you call me Nanami, Captain. I do not wish to bear the Hayate name any longer than I have to."

"As you wish, Nanami. Let's go eat and then I would like you to get a bath and relax. I shall read to you, if you like."

"You don't have to, if you don't wish to. I...am not a child that needs looking after, Captain. I am perfectly fine caring for myself now."

"The trembling in your voice betrays that as a lie, Nanami. I am not here to coddle you as a child. I am here to comfort you as someone who cares for you."

She moves quickly and throws herself into my lap, crying yet again. I will never forgive her brothers for hurting her. No young woman should be treated like this. I make a vow to myself to ensure the boys suffer the consequences.

*****Nanami POV****

I blow out the candles on the cake and smile. Granny eyes me but nods. "That looks much better than earlier."

"A toast, to Miss Nanami's birthday. Even though it was yesterday, we wish her to know that she is now part of our family so the cake is delicious, as is the company." one of the men laughs, already sounding a bit drunk. I take a sip of the sake that was set before me. It has a slight floral aftertaste but is quite sweet. The man laughs some more. "We brew that ourselves, my dear. Do you like it? The aftertaste comes from Master Byakuya's sakura trees. I think they taste sweeter this year, since you've been caring for them."

"It is delicious. And it has nothing to do with me. I just watched the head gardener and followed in her footsteps." I laugh.

"Well, you did something different. Our gardener doesn't love the trees as you do. Maybe your love for them made them sweeter." Rukia says.

"I believe that we need to speak to the elders. Rukia, if you wish to stay, you are welcome." Lord Kuchiki says softly.

"It can wa-"

"No, Nanami, it can't. Be easy. It is probably not what you believe I wish to speak of. That is your decision when to speak of the Hayate transgressions."

"I....yes, sir."

Everyone leaves except for the five elders and Rukia. Even Renji removes himself, to my surprise. I hide my shaking hands in my lap. If it's not about the Hayate Clan secrets, what could the purpose of this meeting be?


	7. Chapter 7

"I believe it is time to speak of moving the wedding date forward, Elders. Nanami's life may hang in the balance the longer we wait." Lord Kuchiki sighs.

"What do you mean, brother?" Rukia asks.

"My brothers made a threat to me today. The Hayate clan is well known for poisons. I believe they even make a few that Captain Kurotsuchi would enjoy getting his hands on. They threatened to kill me if I married." I sigh softly, staring at my hands in my lap.

"What!? Those scoundrels! Was it not enough that they tried for the life of Miss Akane?" one of the elder men asks.

"I actually don't believe they did. I believe they gave the poison to her sister, Sanishi of squad seven, and Sanishi put it in the bottle of sake. Honestly, for Captain Zaraki to know of that particular poison and it's antidote is a little concerning for me."

"Why would that be concerning?" Lord Kuchiki asks.

"Well, to be overly honest, the antidotes to our poisons are never shared outside the clan. It makes me wonder if Captain Zaraki has had dealings with the Hayate clan before or possibly knew someone who did that passed the information along. I'm glad he knew it and was able to save Miss Akane."

"You could always ask him, I suppose. Though he obviously isn't going to tell you if he doesn't want to. That man is a bit of a pain at times." Rukia laughs.

"I will think on it. I don't wish to seem like I'm accusing him of wrong doing, of course."

"Back to the question at hand. We can be ready for a wedding in four months, if you wish to go that soon." Granny says.

"I...really I don't understand why you think we should push it forward, sir. I would think it would be best to push it back? I may be too tired to understand what's going through your mind." I say, looking at Lord Kuchiki.

"I wish to go forward because I believe that, with you being married to the head of the Kuchiki clan, Lady Hayate and your brothers will not dare to try to harm you. They know that should they try, it will bring disaster to their entire family." he explains calmly.

"Oh, I see. But are you sure it's what you want? I do not want to be in a marriage with you if you are not happy, sir. I would die rather than allow you to suffer more."

"Nanami, you are not making much sense, I'm afraid. Your happiness is something that must be reached as well. It is not just about me and my happiness."

"Sir, you know that I'm happy here. Your family has treated me very well since you let me stay here. It would be bad manners of me to not ensure you are happy too. I've always believed that a marriage is based on friendship and trust first, if not love."

He sighs softly. "I think, given that I sleep holding you every night, Nanami, that we can establish that there is trust, can we not?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me. Trust in my desire to keep you safe."

"But is there love or a friendship?" I demand to know.

He is silent for a moment. "I am not ready to love you but I believe I see you as a friend, Nanami."

I hide the disappointment but nod. "Then I will agree to this."

"Four months. We will be quite busy, Nanami. Measurements to take for your dress. Ceremony planning. We will do the best we can with such a short time but do not fret. You will be gorgeous." Granny says, smiling brightly.

I nod. "Thank you. I have faith in your abilities, Granny."

Rukia hugs me tightly. "I'm excited for you. Don't worry. We won't let you be harmed."

I cannot tell her that I am worried about the harm from outside. I'm worried about the harm from Lord Kuchiki. I had hoped during the last five months that he would have at least a little bit of love for me. His hesitation earlier makes me believe that he doesn't even truly see me as a friend. I do not know if I have the strength to carry this burden, but I must.

**************

I leave Lord Kuchiki sleeping. I am unable to. Everything in me is telling me this is the wrong choice. I can't trap him in a marriage like this. It is wrong, for him and I both. I feel angry at myself for being so weak and timid that not even this man can love me. What could I have been thinking!? I am not a rare beauty, nor a lady with great poise, nor am I even graceful. I am certainly not worthy of his love. Lady Hisana will never be far from his heart or mind. I can't even compete with a deceased woman. How pathetic I am, just like Captain Zaraki said.

"Miss Nanami...you should sleep, ma'am. You have been polishing that same tile for twenty minutes now." one of the maids says gently from behind me.

I jump so badly that I hit my head on the marble countertop, which creates an even bigger problem. I stare for a moment as red drops hit the freshly cleaned floor. Did I spill something?

"Nanami! Don't move! I'll go get Doc!" the girl shouts.

What? Why do I need Doc? It's only a spill. Probably juice or paint from the look of it. I try cleaning it but more drops hit the tile. I sigh tiredly and get to my feet. I manage to take a few steps before black spots begin to dance in my vision. I fall after taking two more steps. What is wrong with me? Am I this tired? A nap does sound nice. I'm not that much farther from my room. I can't get my legs to move though. I'm so tired...

****Byakuya POV****

I hear a loud thud in the hall and immediately am on alert. I grab Senbonzakura before opening the door. There's a figure collapsed in the mouth of the hallway between the kitchen and this room. A coppery smell tinges the air. Someone has been hurt. But who? And how? I turn back to raise Nanami only to find she's gone. My heart beats a little faster as I begin walking closer to the prone form. The clouds finally retreat from the moon and white hair catches my eye.

"Nanami!" I call her name as I crouch beside her. There is a nasty cut on her head that is weeping blood, tainting her snowy locks with a sickening color that is alien to this woman. She still breathes. What happened? Why was she not in bed with me? I hear footsteps running towards us and ready my sword. To my relief, it is Doc and one of the maids.

"Oh dear. You must have startled the poor girl pretty badly, Rina. That's quite a nasty gash." Doc sighs. "Master, I will need her moved so I can get a proper look. With this amount of blood, I'm not surprised she fainted. However, I don't think we need to worry too much. Will you carry her to the table, please?"

I say nothing as I lift Nanami into my arms and follow the other women to the dining room table. I lay Nanami down, noticing her face is pale as the lights come on overhead. Doc makes several tsk's before getting to work, taking several items out of her bag. "I won't do stitches. I'd have to shave her head for that. However, I think it was lucky it's right where her hair naturally parts. I can staple it without having to cut too much hair out of the way."

"Do what you must. What exactly happened?" I ask.

"Master, she seemed upset. I came out when I noticed the light on in the kitchen. She was polishing the floor and after twenty minutes was still working on the same tile. I tried to speak softly and not scare her but when I drew her attention to the fact she jumped. Her head hit the corner of the counter. I'm so sorry!" Rina cries.

"It was an accident. I am not pleased but it is not your fault. Miss Hayate startles very easily. I had not wanted attention drawn to that fact but perhaps it should be now. You may retire for the night, Rina."

The girl bows and nearly runs. Doc eyes me for a moment as she cleans the wound on Nanami's head. "Master, I believe I need to speak. Frankly, this girl has been traumatized by something. I believe it was before the incident with the Hayate physician. That's why she startles so easily. During my exam of her, there was a strange scar under her hair in the back. It is a ragged, ugly thing, almost like someone had attacked her with a dull knife. I've seen great change in her these last few months but I notice she really doesn't like being in a crowd and yet she hates being alone too. I wish she trusted me more."

"What do you suggest?"

"I know you're sleeping in her bed. You've admitted that much. I would suggest you try speaking to her calmly. Perhaps try reassuring her that she matters, especially to you."

"Yes, she matters but I do not-"

"Love her? My boy, I've watched you grow up but there's always one thing that shows in your eyes as plain as the sun in the sky on a summer day. You do love this girl, you are just fighting against it. Don't fight much longer or this girl will be damaged worse."

I frown and watch silently as the staples are placed in Nanami's head. A total of four. Do I love this woman? I do not feel the same for her as I did for Hisana, so I do not believe I do. I do not love this woman. I do care for her, in a way, as a friend does. Is that not good enough?

****Nanami POV****

My eyes open and I'm in bed. The last thing I remember is cleaning the floor in the kitchen. My head hurts. I whimper softly and Lord Kuchiki's face appears above me. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts."

"I am not surprised."

"Why not?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Polishing the tile in the kitchen and....that's all."

"You are hiding something."

"No! I'm not, sir. I was troubled and couldn't sleep so did what I usually do and started cleaning."

"Do not give thought to the threats of your brothers, Nanami. They are not worth losing your sleep over."

"That doesn't explain this pain, sir."

"You hit your head on the counter. There are four staples there. I normally would not do this but I would like it if you go see that human girl for healing."

"Sir...can I speak to you?"

"You do not have to ask to speak to me."

"I...do not think I can do this, Captain."

"Do what?"

"Marry you. I can't ask this of you. You are a pure blood noble. I'm a mongrel. It's like asking a purebred horse to mate with a mule. It's not a good idea. I know you don't love me and I don't think you can either. Lady Hisana is your only love, sir, as she should be. I think I should begin staying in the barracks. I do not belong here."

His frown settles on his face. "It bothers me greatly that you think this way. You are no less worthy than anyone else in this clan, Nanami."

"But you can never love me. I can't bear for you to be stuck in a marriage with no love, sir. It's not fair to you....and neither is it fair to me."

He lifts my hand and places it on his chest. I feel his strong heartbeat. "I am beginning to love you, Nanami. Do not doubt that. I do not mean to make you suffer so. If I had no love for you at all, I would not seek your comfort at night, nor would I be making an effort."

"I-"

He pins me with his body suddenly as his lips capture mine. There is no gentleness with this kiss, as there has been normally. It causes the feeling of molten lava coursing in my veins. It is an intoxicating feeling being this close to him. I fear I might get...too late. I'm attached to this feeling. I open my mouth and let him lead me where he wishes as my hands caress his chest lightly. He pulls away suddenly, with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. "I can't restrain myself, Nanami. We must stop. Four more months will not be long."

"I understand." my voice is strange to my ears, heavy with lust.

He settles back beside me. "Try to sleep. I will give you today off so you may go get that wound healed."

"Yes, sir."

"Nanami, if someone had hurt you in the past, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"What gives you a belief someone has?"

"Doc informed me of the scar on the back of your head. It is well hidden by your hair."

"Oh! No! That was my own clumsy self, sir. While swimming with my brothers once I hit a rock while doing their dare to dive in the pond backwards." I laugh.

"Then no one has hurt you? It doesn't explain why you are so timid and afraid, Nanami."

"It isn't the sort of hurt you believe, Captain. Words can be just as painful as weapons." I say softly.

"Who was it?"

"Tayashi Nobiama."

"What did he say?"

"I do not wish to speak of it, sir. My head really hurts."

He frowns again but nods. "Very well. I hope you will tell me some day."

I do not wish to speak of that man. The one with the cruel blue eyes and hate filled heart. Lord Kuchiki pulls me up into his arms and begins rocking me gently, as a mother would a child. I settle my head on his shoulder, eventually being lulled towards sleep again.

***************

"Oh, Nanami! I'm sure that must hurt. Here, let me heal you." The brown haired girl says before a yellow dome encloses me where I sit. I'd come and found her, as Lord Kuchiki ordered, as she played with Captain Zaraki's children and her son, who is visiting from the world of the living with his father, in infamous substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Thank you, Orihime. I hit my head on the kitchen counter last night, apparently." I sigh. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm happy to help. You seem a bit sad today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just very tired. I was upset last night and I was polishing the floors late into the night."

"Aww, I see. I hope you're feeling better soon, Nanami. Will Captain Kuchiki let you take a nap?"

"He gave me today off so he doesn't have a choice."

"Are you here again, kid? The hell'd you do this time?" Captain Zaraki grumbles as he emerges from his office.

"Nami hit her head, daddy." Ryden giggles. "She clumsy."

He comes and inspects the healing wound. "Did you cry?"

"Honestly, I don't remember anything after hitting my head, so I doubt it, Cap-"

"I thought we agreed I ain't your captain so you're to call me Kenpachi?" he growls.

"I forgot. I'm sorry. You're really scary, you know. Like a big tiger getting ready to maul people to death."

"Harmona used to say somethin' similar." he chuckles before plopping down on the edge of the pond.

"Kenpachi...when Orihime is done healing me, could I speak to you?"

"Oh no. I ain't escortin' you anywhere else, kid. You get all moody and cry like a baby."

"It's not a request for anything. I just wish to clarify something my brothers said. That's all."

"What?"

"I'd rather speak privately, sir. It shouldn't take long."

"Tch. Fine. Can you be any bigger of a pain?"

"I'm not trying to be." I laugh.

"Sure you ain't. Just like you don't try to be scared of me, right?"

"Well, you are a scary man, sir. So very scary that I tremble in my hakama when you are near me with your big scary muscles and your big scary man eating grin." I tease him.

"Now you're layin' it on thick, kid." he snorts.

**********

"So what the hell do you need to talk to me about?" Captain Zaraki asks as he sits on his desk.

"I'm just curious how you knew the cure to the poison that was used on Akane and Harmona. It was a Hayate poison and our family doesn't give out the antidotes to outsiders. I'm not meaning to sound like I'm accusing you, I'm just very curious."

"Tch. That all? I remember seein' the poison in people in the Zaraki district. There was a woman that tried to trap me in a marriage before I met Harmona. She was the one that knew the cure."

"What was her name?"

"Been so long I don't remember. I know she had black hair and orange eyes. Hand had a weird birthmark on it shaped like a-"

"Paw print. She was married into the Tanaka family. If you believe the stories, she is Miss Akane's mother. She was the younger sister of my fathers mother. Every Hayate has a strange birthmark. Even Akane has one."

"Really? Then what's yours?"

I shift my hakama, pulling my kosode up a little. There, on my left hip, is the same paw print birth mark. "It is said that these marks are set on the Hayate family because we have a pact with the werewolves. However, I've never seen any truth to that. Nor have I ever met anyone in the Hayate family who knows for certain. I don't think I've ever seen a werewolf either...well, except a big blue one eating my brothers pet sheep when I was younger."

"That was Harmona, no doubt in my mind." he sighs.

"Can I ask you something else, since we're alone?" My face heats.

"Why are you blushin'? I ain't fuckin' you, if that's what you're after." he snaps.

"No! Nothing like that but...well...I have a personal question."

"What?"

"I've never been with a man, nor do I know anything about marital relations. I was curious if you could tell me what it is that men like in a partner?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Why can't you ask someone else? You're innocent. I don't wanna-"

"I don't have anyone else to ask."

He sighs irritably. "All men are different, you know. What I like is probably not what the princess does. I liked Harmona because she was so damn eager for me. No matter what time of day or night, she always wanted me. She didn't want me to be gentle, she wanted it hard and mixed her pleasure with pain. Hearin' her scream my name when she came was the highlight of my day."

"How would she entice you though?"

"That what this is about? Princess holdin' out on you, huh?"

"Well, it's not that. We have to wait until the wedding night but I just want to make sure I please him."

"Tch. I wouldn't worry about that, kid. You're pretty enough and I'm sure after this long of bein' alone, he won't need any encouragement."

"But is there anything I could to-"

"Look, Nanami, this isn't a conversation you should be havin' with anyone but Kuchiki, alright? I'm a violent man. I enjoy violent sex. Kuchiki isn't like me. If you want to know what makes him tick, go talk to him."

"But-"

"Get outta here before you rile me too far, woman."

I scamper as his reiatsu swells, giving me cold chills. He really is a monster.

*************

I blush as Lord Kuchiki eyes me from the bathroom door. "You did not eat much. Are you feeling ill?"

"No. I'm alright."

"Your head?"

"Miss Orihime healed it. I am much better now."

"Good." he turns to leave but I stop him.

"Sir, I...will you join me. Please?"

"I do not feel that would be safe, Nanami. Not after the near loss of control I had this morning."

"Then will you stay and talk to me? I have many questions and I don't believe anyone will answer them. They are too afraid of you."

"What questions?"

"I wish to know...how to please you, sir. I don't know anything and I do not wish our first time to be unsatisfying for you."

He is silent for a moment, his cheeks coloring slightly before he clears his throat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...oh nevermind. It's nothing."

"Is this about what happened this morning?"

"I...yes." 

"Nanami, you asked what would please me. It would please me for you to stop asking such a question and then refuse to answer mine."

I blush worse than before. "I want to know how you like to be touched, sir. I noticed earlier when I was touching your chest that you seemed to enjoy it. I want to please you, cap-"

He walks to the side of the bath and tilts my chin up. "You may call me Byakuya, if you are going to ask me such questions." Is all he says before he kisses me. It's just like this morning. My blood begins to boil. "I will not answer you tonight." he says softly when he surfaces.

"I understand."

"It is not because I do not want to. Nanami, my control is slipping around you. I want nothing more than to pleasure you and myself both. But we must wait."

"Yes, sir."

"Finish your bath and come to bed. You look tired. You will be off for the next three days, per Granny's instructions. I will instruct her to let you rest some, but she needs to get you measured and your input for arrangements."

"What about your wishes?"

"I have no desires except I enjoy lillies."

"Water lillies or tiger lillies?"

"Water lillies. You remind me of one."

I blush a little. "You do have your sweet moments, don't you?"

"On rare occasions."

****Byakuya POV****

"Captain, are you certain this is the right thing to do?" Renji asks me.

"Absolutely. Captain Fon should be here at any minute. Nanami is to know nothing about this, do you understand?"

"I understand, sir. I'm just worried that she will become the target for backlash."

"I will make certain it is known that I am the one leveling the charges."

"Won't that cause issues for you?"

"Not at all. Were I younger and not as level headed, I would strip their nobility from them."

"Sir, is this because of the threat to Nanami?"

"It is because of the damage they have done to her with their cruelty."

The look of confusion on his face is one I am familiar with, unfortunately. I brace myself for the inevitable stupid question that is sure to spew forth from his mouth. Luckily for me, Captain Fon decides to enter the office at this time. "You wished to speak to me?"

"I did."

****Nanami POV****

"Alright, we've got your measurements now. Here comes the hard part, my girl. Colors! Do you have any ideas in mind?" Granny asks me. We are sitting at the dining table with a tailor, florist and decorator.

"I...I know for sure I'd like water lilies."

"That can be arranged. First though, do you plan to have an outdoor wedding? It will be June in four months time." The florist asks.

"The koi pond." I answer with no hesitation.

"Excellent choice, miss. The water lilies will not harm the prized koi. Would you prefer pink or white?"

"I'm not sure." I glance at Granny for help.

"What about mostly white with a few pink here and there?" Granny says, patting my hand.

"Very good."

"For your dress, I would like to suggest a while silk with pink sakura blossoms embroidered." the tailor suggests.

I smile and nod. "I think that would be beautiful."

As more and more details are hashed out, I begin to feel better about this arrangement. We break only for lunch and dinner. I am exhausted. This is the final day of planning. We have started at sun up each day and end well past time for bed. I realize I'm falling asleep when suddenly I fall into a pair of arms.

"I believe she's done, my boy. She's laid everything out wonderfully. I will just help finish up. Get her to bed." Granny laughs gently, patting my knee.

"Will you need her for any more planning?" Lord Kuchiki asks, shifting me in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"No, I believe she's done all she can. It is down to fine tuning now. Your bride has a beautiful sense of design."

"Very well. I thank you for working so hard."

Lord Kuchiki carries me swiftly to my room. "Nanami, rouse yourself for a moment, please. I will help you ready yourself for bed."

"Mmm, don't want to. I just want to cuddle with you." I mumble, half asleep already.

"You must. I will cuddle you once you brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

I pout as he sets me on my feet but go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Once finished, I rinse and strip out of my casual dress robe into the one I sleep in. Lord Kuchiki watches me, his eyes burning as I crawl into bed beside him. "Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Nanami. Sleep well."

I blush, even though I'm already sinking into sleep. "I love you." I whisper softly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ripple, Mizu yōsei!" I shout. Flinging my sword up causes the water to form a shield as Renji's kido flies at me. It fizzles out against the water.

"Good! You're getting faster, Nanami!" Renji swmiles.

"I still am not fast enough to hit you though." I sigh.

"That's why we keep practicing. One of these days you'll be fast enough to hit me. It takes more than a few months to figure your shikai out, you know."

"That is very true. Thank you, Renji."

"Again!"

We continue practicing for another hour. I am getting closer and closer to being able to catch him in the water. I don't think I'll get it today though. I'm too exhausted from lack of sleeping. When I'm unable to bring the water up again, I dodge. Renji calls a halt and nods. "I think we should quit for the day. The last thing I want to do is mess you up too bad."

"I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping very well so I train at night sometimes."

"What aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm nervous, Renji. What if this wedding is a terrible idea? What if my brothers find a way to kill me like they said? What if Captain Kuchiki is miserable once it's done and can't stand me anymore? There's just so many negative things that could happen it's hard to relax to sleep."

"Wow. You do worry too much. It's a bit late to back out now, you know. You've only got til tomorrow afternoon."

"I know and that makes it worse! I'm a coward! I can't marry him but I can't not marry him either! I love him but I know I'm not good enough for him. I'm not Lady Hisana."

"Uh...Nanami...I think maybe you need to calm down." Renji says, staring behind me.

"I can't! I'm a complete mess, Renji!" I cry.

"Nanami, come to my office." Lord Kuchiki's cold voice says behind me, making me flinch. I hadn't realized he was standing behind me. Oh no. This is bad. I follow him to his office and sit in the chair he points to on the opposite side of his desk.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize. For what, I don't know.

"Nanami, I will be clear. If you do not wish to marry me, I will not make you. I am not forcing you to do this, am I? Have I made you feel that you owe me marriage?" his voice is as cold as ice, causing me to shiver.

"No! It's not that, sir. I love you so much but I can't help but feel that the elders pressured you into asking me in the first place. I am not-"

"That is not the case. You may ask my sister or Renji. I am a stubborn man who does not give in to pressure easily. I am marrying you of my own free will. I must know, right now, if you intend to run from me tomorrow?"

"Wh...no. I will not. I couldn't hurt you like that, sir. I'm just so nervous I'm speaking without thought. I'm scared that I will let you down as a wife." tears spill from my eyes, though I try to hold them back.

"That will not be possible, Nanami. Do you not realize that everything you do is as a wife does anyway? You clean, you cook for me sometimes or at least make meal suggestions that you know I enjoy, you allow me to hold you because it helps me sleep better, and you do everything you can to ease my workload here in the office, though I've told you to stop that. You are a good woman and will be a good wife. I don't know why you think any different."

"Lady Hayate always said I'd never be good enough. Not even for a beggar to marry."

"Lady Hayate is no longer your concern. I have news of your father, by the way."

My eyes flash up to his. "What is it?!"

"He has not woken yet but Captain Kurotsuchi has been able to reverse the effect of whatever poison was used on him. Captain Kotetsu is hopeful that he will wake soon. Also, Lady Hayate has been banned from the hospital under suspicion of slipping him doses of the poison so that he stayed asleep."

"I...would not put that past her. She is a vengeful woman, I'm afraid." I sigh.

"Nanami, do you wish to return home for the rest of the day? I believe it would do you good to have some of Granny's tea. It seems to calm you."

"Do you wish me to go home?"

"I wish you to tell me what you want."

"A hug."

He blinks at me, looking mildly confused. "What?"

"You said you wanted to know what I want. I want a hug."

"I see. Come here then."

I try to hide my happiness as I get to my feet and round the corner of the desk. I expect him to give me an awkward one armed hug like he normally does but, to my surprise, he pulls me into his lap and wraps both of his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and let out a soft sigh. "Will this ever go away, sir?"

"What?"

"The feeling I get when you touch me."

"I do not understand."

"I feel warm and safe, sir. Like the world can't hurt me in your arms. It makes me not want to be out of your arms."

"I do not believe that the feeling will go away. I hope it will not, for your sake. Do you intend to go home?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"It would make me happy if you are home resting and trying to relax, Nanami."

"Then I will go, sir."

*********************

Granny and I sit in companionable silence, sipping our tea. I've taken a nap already and feel much better. Who knew that hearing such good news would lift my spirits so much.

"You seem much more relaxed since you came home, dear. Did something happen?" Granny asks out of the blue.

"Master gave me good news about my father. I had not realized just how troubled I've been. It feels as if a weight has lifted from my chest. He will recover, hopefully."

"I am glad to hear it. I enjoy seeing a smile on your face more than a frown. You're so pretty."

I blush. "Thank you, Granny."

"You and my grandson will make beautiful children, should you decide to. I believe he'd be an excellent father. I know you watch him with Ichika and Captain Zaraki's youngsters."

"Yes, he seems to be very at home with them."

"He's come a long way. Before Ichika was born, he disliked children. He found them to be annoying and often hid himself away from any that came to visit."

"Granny, do you think that perhaps he was upset that he and Lady Hisana never had a chance to try for children?"

"I had thought it possible."

"Madam, dinner will be ready shortly. What would you like to drink?" Rina asks us, being sure to come in front instead of staying behind.

"Oh, I believe I'll partake in champagne tonight. Nanami?" Granny asks.

"I will just have water please, though perhaps a small saucer of champagne would be nice too." I say, smiling at my friend.

"Oh, Nanami! Celebrate your last night of being a single woman!" Granny chuckles.

"I am, but would prefer to do it sober." I giggle.

"Oh, very well."

As Granny and I head inside, Lord Kuchiki watches me in an assessing way. Seeming pleased, he gives me a small nod before returning to speaking with Doc quietly. I pay no mind to their talk, not wishing to be nosy. Dinner tonight is delicious. Salmon over rice and pork dumplings. There is a bit of spice to the seasoning on the fish but I love it. Lord Kuchiki seems to enjoy it too. I've noticed he seems to like spicy foods.

*****************

As I lay myself down for bed, Lord Kuchiki emerges from the bathroom, having brushed his teeth. "Nanami, I wish to answer the question you had four months ago. Will you speak to me now?" he says softly.

"What? Which question?"

"About how to please me. I feel it will lay your fears for tomorrow night to rest if I tell you now."

I feel my face heat but sit up. "I am willing to learn."

He sits beside me and watches me for a moment. "I enjoy being obeyed, Nanami. No matter what you feel, I must control you for sex. You are good at taking my commands as your captain, but will you follow them in bed?"

"I will try." I blush. "What if something you ask me to do scares me?"

"I will not ask you to do anything unusual. That I promise. I just enjoy the feeling of control."

"I will do my best to please you."

"Untie your robe." he orders.

I blush but do as he's asked.

"That was a test. You have passed. I cannot do anything to you tonight, no matter how much I wish to."

"I don't believe that answers my question. You wish to be obeyed...but you didn't tell me how to touch you to please you, sir." I say quietly.

"I will enjoy showing you tomorrow, Nanami." he purrs softly.

"Sir, I wish you wouldn't tease me so." I blush.

"Tease you? How am I teasing you?"

"I...like your eyes on my body. I feel so hot, sir." My face heats more.

"Hot?"

"For you."

He smiles a little. "Tell me, Nanami...do you touch yourself when I'm not looking at you? In the bath, perhaps?"

I nod. "I can't help it. I've never felt like this before, sir. I...I want..." I cover my face with my hands and shake my head, too embarrassed to answer.

"What do you want, Nanami? Tell me." he orders.

"I want...you to touch me. To bring me pleasure. I think of you in the bath and it drives me crazy with need."

"What thoughts of me do you have?"

"Of the bath we shared, sir. You are so handsome. I feel so safe with you." I sigh softly.

"Am I doing anything in particular in your daydreams?"

"You are kissing me."

"Is a kiss really all it takes to make you want me?"

I nod again. "Yes."

"You have piqued my interest."

"I don't understand."

"Remove your robe, Nanami, and lie down."

I blush and do as he's asked, lying before him as naked as the day I was born. His cheeks flush a little. "I'm afraid I still do not understand."

"Show me what you do when you're thinking of me in the bath, Nanami." he orders.

My face is so hot now. He wants me to...in front of him? Strangely, the thought sends a chill of excitement down my spine. "Will you kiss me please?"

He wastes no time locking his lips to mine, though I notice he keeps his body at an angle so he's not impeding my movement. My blood begins to burn and between my legs begins to throb with need. I can't resist as my hand shifts to obey his order. His mouth lifts from mine as he turns to watch my hand caressing my wet folds. I notice his breathing changes, his breaths coming shorter and quicker together. Mine are too as I tease the nub between my lower lips. "Nanami, I must touch you." he says.

"Please!" I whimper, moving my fingers a little faster.

He shifts so he is sitting between my legs before his hand stops mine. He draws my hand away before his returns. I gasp as his hand slowly caresses the wet lips. Slowly, teasing me, he slides his fingers over the nub. I whimper again, lifting my hips to meet his fingers. He does something I never have and slides a finger inside me. "Nanami, you beautiful woman. Seeing you so eager for my touch makes me happy." He sighs. His finger slides in and out of me, finding a place inside that makes me wish to scream. It feels so good. My breaths become quick, shallow pants. This feeling is different from when I touch myself. It feels so much better.

"Master, I'm going to...you're going to make me..." I can't bring myself to say what is going to happen, though the knowing smirk on his face tells me that he knows.

"Whenever you are ready, Nanami. Show me how good you're feeling." he says before placing his thumb on my nub and stroking it in hard but slow circles along with continuing his teasing inside me. My cheeks heat and I let pleasure overwhelm me. I moan softly as I lose control, feeling myself tightening on his finger as wave after wave hits me. "Good girl. I am confident you will please me tomorrow. Do not doubt yourself any longer." he orders before removing his hand. It feel strangely dissatisfied for him.

"Sir...what about you? It's not fair that you pleasured me but you are surely still aroused."

"Indeed, I am. I will make a mess on the bed though if I pleasure myself so I will-"

"I may not know exactly what you mean, sir, but...let my body catch it. I don't mind." I blush.

"Very well, Nanami." he easily agrees. I watch him as he removes the pants he sleeps in. I heat up all over again as I see what makes him a man. My mouth goes dry as I take in the perfectly trimmed ebony curls at the base of his shaft. I watch him grasp it in his hand and begin to stroke himself. Clear fluid leaks from the tip and I wipe it with my thumb curiously. My touch makes him gasp and stroke faster. "Touch me again, Nanami." he orders, his voice thick with lust.

"May I stroke it, sir? I wish to practice." He lets go with his own hand, his breathing heavy and uneven. I wrap my hand around it. It is a bit bigger than I thought. I stroke it slowly, teasing him gently. He doesn't seem to like it, since he grabs my hand and adjusts my grip, making me stroke faster. More fluid drips from the tip. "Sir..."

"It is normal. Do not fret." he gasps. "Nanami!" I let out a startled gasp as a milky sort of fluid hits my chest, covering my breasts. Several shots of it hit me, the final one landing between my hips. I swipe at the fluid. It is slimy and musky smelling. At my look of confusion, he softens. "That is the fluid which normally would create a baby when it's inside you."

I blush but nod. "I...enjoyed that, sir."

"Wait there." he orders before heading for the bathroom. He returns with a warm, wet washcloth and begins cleaning my skin. As he cleans, he kisses the damp skin. "Nanami, I promised never to hurt you but it will hurt the first time. I wish there was a way around it."

"I will be fine, sir. I know you will not hurt me more than must be."

As he finishes cleaning me, his kisses make me hot again. However, he retreats to place the washcloth in the hamper. When he returns, he dresses quickly and pulls my robe closed. "I will not be able to tolerate any more of this teasing tonight, Nanami. It becomes a great strain on my control the longer I am near you."

I smile and kiss him softly. "I have an idea of the strain, sir."

"Sleep, Nanami."

*****************************

I stand in front of the koi pond with Lord Kuchiki. Everyone waits with baited breath as he finishes his vows to me before lifting the veil over my face. Our kiss is quick before he turns me to the crowd. His ceremonial robe is a deep blue and a phoenix graces the back in a beautiful ruby red. Our guests cheer, soul reapers and nobles alike. The Kuchiki family is the loudest of them. I can't restrain the blush from my cheeks and I grab his hand as a way to comfort myself. Individually, people come forward to congratulate us until finally only Captain Kyoraku is left. He and Miss Akane Tanaka make their way forward, bowing respectfully.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Captain and Miss Kuchiki. I am pleased with this arrangement and I'm sure you two will be happy for many years to come." Captain Kyoraku smiles.

"Thank you, Head Captain." My husband says gently.

"Do you plan to take a few days off?"

"I had not but perhaps it would not be a bad idea. Nanami is not used to much attention and I would hate to throw her back into the spotlight as she was when she first came back from Hueco Mundo."

"Walk with me, Miss Nanami." Akane says gently. I follow her, a little unwillingly, but she doesn't take me far. "Nanami, I want to tell you that Lady Hayate is furious. Please be careful. I know my parentage isn't the greatest, as my mother was your fathers younger sister, and a traitor to the clan but I feel the need to try to protect you."

"Thank you, Miss Akane. I will be careful. I won't go anywhere without a friend beside me." I say. "And I've never viewed you as anything but a cousin."

"Thank you." she says, her eyes watering. "May I hug you?"

I smile and throw my arms around her. She returns the hug. "Akane, I hope one day you get that head captain to marry you."

"He's asked. It's me who's delaying giving him an answer. I can't possibly marry him right now. There is too much going on."

"Like?"

"I wish I could tell you. It's nothing that's a danger to anyone but me and him if Captain Zaraki should figure it out."

"What?"

"It's nothing to worry about. We'll make it."

"Akane, my sweet, how about we go home and build a campfire and roast marshmallows with the clan kids?" Captain Kyoraku calls.

"Sounds wonderful, love. Take care, Nanami."

I frown. What could she have meant?

"Come, Nanami. It is time for the celebration meal." Lord Kuchiki says, holding his hand out.

I walk back to him and let him guide me back to the house. Rukia has taken her seat to Lord Kuchiki's left back. I am guided to the seat at his right, right beside Granny. There is a large banquet laid out on the table. Much of the food is still steaming, while some is cooler, as it should be.

"My family, it is my honor to add Nanami to our line. I ask our ancestors for their blessing of this meal, and for our elders for their blessing of this marriage tonight. Please, enjoy this meal." He says before kissing the back of my hand. I blush a little before clearing my throat.

"I am honored to have been allowed to join this family. I hope we all may become great friends. I ask your blessings, elders, as I learn my role in the family." I say as I bow my head to them.

"Oh, fiddle faddle, Nanami. You already know your place in this family and, my girl, you have taken that place in a way that is honorable. I am proud to call you family." Granny laughs before embracing me. "I will be a witness tonight. Kimi will be the other." she whispers in my ear.

Kimi, the youngest of the three females, waves at me. She's a funny, wrinkly silver haired woman with kind blue eyes. I smile at her before releasing Granny. "Thank you."

"Let's eat." Kimi says.

As the family all begins speaking on how beautiful the ceremony was and complimenting the chefs on the food, I take a sip of water before getting some food onto my plate. I plan to eat light, as gorging myself will make me sleepy. Lord Kuchiki and I have a light conversation about how we like the dishes and how beautiful everything was. The pond had been covered in twenty white lilies and ten pink. The koi had perched themselves on the bank closest to me during the vows, which was comforting. There had been many sakura petals thrown in the lawn, making it look as if it had snowed a bit. I finish chewing my piece of sushi and something in the room changes. It goes quiet as the elders speak amongst themselves for a moment.

"Nanami, are you finished eating, dear?" Granny asks finally.

"Oh, yes." I blush.

"Come with me. I'll help you out of that gown." she says, standing.

I know what's coming. I blush deeply as I follow Granny from the room. Kimi follows along too. We bypass my normal bedroom and go straight to the master suite of the manor. The bed has been freshly made with black silk sheets, sakura blossoms placed on it to give the room a sweet perfume. Incense has been lit. It has a spicy, exotic scent similar to sandalwood and black pepper.

"Come, Nanami. We must bathe you." Granny says gently. I follow her to the bathroom and blink. It's huge! The bath tub could easily be a small swimming pool. The water is steaming hot. As the elder women slowly strip me, my face heats. When I stand naked before them, Kimi takes the gown away to be stored. Granny walks me to the edge of the tub and has me sit. "I know you are nervous, Nanami. Do not be. We will wash you and brush your hair. We have oil to put on your body that will enhance things."

Kimi returns and together they begin washing me with the wash cloths that were folded beside the bath. The soap smells so good. I blush as I'm made to lay back finally. Granny washes me deftly as Kimi washes my torso. When they're finished, I'm slid into the tub to rinse. The heat of the water burns my skin a little but I don't complain. I climb back out and once again I'm laid back. "Nanami, this oil is to help make it less painful for you." Granny says before drizzling it between my legs. It's awkward for me but she doesn't linger, simply ensures I'm coated with it before grabbing another bottle. "This is the oil that will help both of you. It's scent is aphrodisiacal. It will make you both last longer." she says, pouring a line from my collar bone to my pubic area. She and Kimi rub it in. Kimi ensures to cover my breasts liberally until my skin is shiny. The oil between my legs is getting warm, making it tingly.

"I think she's ready, Granny. Her body is already starting to respond to the oils. Nanami, dear, go lay on the bed. We will send for Byakuya." Kimi says gently.

I follow her instruction and lay in the middle of the bed. The silk tantalizes my skin. They leave, closing the door behind them. The faint smell of almonds from my skin makes me blush. I'm overheating. As the door opens again, Lord Kuchiki enters, followed by the two women. He stops in his tracks as he spies me. The women laugh softly before sitting by the door.

"Nanami..." he says.

"Please, husband. Lie with me." I say softly.

He glances over his shoulder but the women stay stoic, nodding at him for encouragement. He swallows before undressing. I take in his pale skin and am pleased to see he is ready for this, as I am. He climbs into bed with me and kisses me. It's soft and gentle at first but it quickly evolves into the kiss I've come to love. His tongue dances with mine. His ebony hair tickles my cheeks. His hand gently parts my legs before stroking me. I gasp softly, forgetting we have an audience. I feel something larger than his finger at the entrance of my womanhood, but it doesn't penetrate me.

"May I?" he asks.

"Please!"

With no further warning, I'm impaled by him. The metallic scent of blood and the sharp pain makes me gasp and struggle. He kisses me gently, holding still. "Shh, Nanami. The pain will pass. Let me make it better."

I nod and he begins to move inside me, stroking long and deep, his lips keeping mine occupied. The oil that was put between my legs is heating with each stoke, making me desperate for more. He seems to understand and moves faster. I wrap my legs around his hips and suddenly it's chaos. He's hitting that spot inside me that he found last night. I begin writhing underneath him, drawing him in further with each stroke. I'm panting for breath and as my pleasure overwhelms me, he pushes as deep as he can inside me and I feel his body shudder as something hot pours into me.

It is at this time that I hear the door open and close, signaling the elders departure. His head snaps up, his eyes becoming predatory. "Nanami, how do you feel?"

"Hot and a little sore but..." I blush.

"Tell me."

"I love how you feel inside me. I...want more. Please."

"We will do things my way this time."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. I take no pleasure in hurting anyone, Nanami. But I need you to obey me completely. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes."

I close them obediently. I feel the bed shift and his weight is gone. I wish to peek but I won't. I feel his hand on my wrists and he pulls them over my head. I feel something metal wrap around my writs. His hand disappears and my arms are drawn up tightly. I struggle a little.

"Shh, Nanami.." he commands.

My legs are spread by his hands and I inhale, my face heating as I feel something dribble out of me. He simply wraps my leg above the knee before pulling it tight . My leg and hips lift slightly. He repeats the process with the other leg until my backside is completely off the mattress by two to three inches.

"Now, I will pleasure you, Nanami, in ways you've never dreamed of." he whispers in my ear. Somehow, I feel thrilled but scared as well. I trust him though.


	9. Chapter 9

"Open your eyes, Nanami."

My eyelids snap open. I look up and my hands are tired to the bed. I look down and blush brightly. He's tied my legs open wide and up so my weight rests on my shoulders. He kneels between my legs, gazing at me, which makes me blush worse. He lifts a hand and I gasp as I feel him applying more of that oil to me. He puts more on though, making me a slick, wet mess. His fingers delve inside me suddenly, and the oil heats me from the inside. Just as suddenly, his fingers are gone. I whimper, wanting more.

"Are you greedy, Nanami?" he asks me.

"For you, yes."

"Do you enjoy me binding you?"

"I...would do anything to ensure your pleasure, sir. These ties do not bother me...I kind of like them."

His mouth descends on my thigh, kissing and licking. "Good. I enjoy seeing you tied up and helpless for me, Nanami." he says softly before getting in position. He slips inside me and the angle makes me cry out in pleasure. He is filling me, grinding against every little spot inside me that makes me hot. He is slow and teasing, thrusting deep one time, the next shallower. Either one feels amazing. His hands descend on my breasts, teasing my nipples with pinches and pulls. My back arches with pleasure. This is an exquisite torture, one that is making me tremble, my breaths shallow and desperate.

"Master! Please!"

"Please? I am pleasing you. I'm afraid your wording is confusing." he teases.

I moan softly as he pinches and twists my nipples as if they there door knobs. It sends a spark of pain in my breasts but I find myself wishing for more even though my body feels as though it might explode soon.

"Do you wish for me to let you cum?"

"Yes! Please!"

His thrusts become the deep ones though he is faster with them now. It takes only minutes for me to shatter completely. Black spots dance in my eyes from the force of my release. My entire body is trembling, my breathing labored. I feel his heat inside me again and that is the final straw as I lose consciousness momentarily.

"Nanami? I'm going to let you loose now. Can you hear me?" I give a weak nod. A soft whimper leaves my mouth as my hands are released. The blood flowing through them hurts. My legs are next but he guides them down to the bed gently. There's a strange pillow beneath my hips that keeps them tilted a bit. His lips begin giving gentle kisses along my legs until he reaches the apex of my thighs. He places a kiss above the slit there before moving on. "You are trembling beautifully, Nanami. Is your entire body suffering?"

"Yes...I ache for you still, Master, though my body is begging to rest." I whimper softly.

"Why is it you still won't use my name?" he asks, stopping his kisses just below my breasts.

"I don't wish to offend you."

"You are of equal rank to me now. You may use my name except in the barracks...and whenever I need a slave."

"What?"

"I simply mean that you may not use my name when I tell you not to. There are times during sex I will want you to call me master, but they are few."

"Yes, sir."

"I will reward you if you use my name, Nanami."

"Your marriage to me is the greatest reward I could ever want, sir. There are no other rewards I am interested in."

"Oh, is that so?"

My eyes flutter open as his tongue begins caressing my left nipple. It still aches from his pinching earlier. This soothes it a bit. I am too weak to fight him. I can't even move to struggle. His body pins mine and he's inside me again. His hands hold my arms down as he thrusts slowly but deeply. Tears fall from my eyes, not from pain, but my body is so overwhelmed by this pleasure. His lips capture mine with a hungry passion, causing me to moan loudly. With one final thrust, my body feels as if it's breaking into pieces. My system is overwhelmed and the room begins spinning.

"By..aku..ya." I mumble weakly before passing completely out.

****Byakuya POV****

I wipe Nanami's skin with a warm washcloth, gently removing the oil. She is breathing slow and even, apparently asleep. This is good. I clean between her legs, wiping the blood, oil and other fluids from her. She is swollen here, but the bleeding isn't too bad. I am confident that she will be fine when she wakes. When she is clean, I clean myself as well before taking the cloth to the hamper in the bathroom. I will need to tell Granny that her oil is not healthy. Three times in less than two hours is obviously a strain on my new wife, and on myself if I'm being overly honest. I know they also didn't tell her what the oil was for. While the oil on her body is meant to be an aphrodisiac, the oil on her womanhood is said to enhance things as well as make it more likely for the woman to become pregnant. I have filled her with more than enough of my seed tonight to ensure that, if it is the right time for her to conceive.

I hope she does not, however. It astounds me how smart the girl is. I will never tell her this but she was right. The elders were the reason I had asked her to marry me. I hate lying, especially to one so innocent. Had I let any hint that she was correct show, we would be in a worse predicament. Lady Hayate has made threats for me to cease my investigation into her clan. I will not. Nanami is safe but her father is not. There has already been serious transgressions against both the Soul Society and the other noble clans come to light. I will see the woman punished.

I realize that I do love Nanami, though the feeling is not as great as my love for Hisana. I do not know if it ever will be, either. The elders wish for an heir for the clan, that much I can understand, but I do not believe Nanami is ready for child rearing. Nor do I feel safe bringing a child into this turmoil. There is too many things we do not know about Lady Hayate and what her intentions are. I know that Ichika will not be considered unless it is a last resort. An adopted sibling is not as valued as a pure sibling in this clan.

I return to Nanami's side and lay beside her. She is deeply asleep, it seems, as she does not move her body close to mine as she normally does. This is not a bad thing. Her make up had hidden it from everything but her eyes. She is exhausted from lack of sleep and worry. Perhaps that is why she is still having trouble mastering her shikai. I have seen improvement, of course, but she has yet to master it. I find myself pulling her into my arms, the urge to be near her driving me. I caress her cheek, it is still tinted pink. I find it an endearing quality of hers, this blush.

My thoughts drift to less meaningful things. I hope to make myself sleep soon. She stirs suddenly though and rolls toward me. Her body presses tightly against mine. She is still shivering slightly, though her skin is not cold by any means. She must have been overstimulated. Her eyes open and meet mine and that red tinge comes to her cheeks again. I kiss her forehead gently.

"How do you feel?" I ask her.

"I am quite well, thank you." she replies, giving me a tired smile.

"Are you cold?"

"It is hard to be cold when I am in your arms, sir." she giggles.

"I believe I told you to-"

She silences me with a finger to my lips. "I simply can't. I...sir, I like being under you. I like submitting to you. If I call you by your name it is not the same. I will only do it in front of the family but please, let me be below you when we are alone."

My eyes widen in surprise. I had suspected that she was a submissive personality but I had not realized just how submissive. Even Hisana had not been so. I kiss her gently. "As long as you realize that no matter what you do, you are my equal, you may do as you will."

"Thank you."

"You called my name earlier though."

"I was testing myself."

"I see. Would you like to sleep?"

"I would actually like a drink. I have grown thirsty."

"Luckily for you, Granny was going to make a pot of tea and leave it at the door. I swear the woman might be psychic. Would you like to fetch it or shall I?"

"I...do not think I should move much. My legs feel rather like jell-o."

I nod and untangle myself from her, walking to the door. I don't bother to cover myself, as I am sure by this time at night the household is getting ready for bed. As she promised, Granny has left the tea outside the door, the steam still pouring from the spout. It must be an extremely fresh pot. I lift the tray and use my elbow to shut the door before carrying it back. Nanami has shifted to the side of the bed and sits, though I can tell by her rigid posture that something is amiss. "Nanami?"

"I...it's a bit sore." she blushes.

"I thought it might be. The tea is still extremely hot so would you care for a soak in the bath? It should help."

"Please."

I set the tray on the chest at the end of my bed before collecting her in my arms. She presses her face to my neck. The bath in my personal bathroom is an amazing feat. It is large, yes, but it has a pump to cycle fresh, heated water in while draining the old water out. It is an invention of the research department, one that I had requested after Hisana's death. Before, I had not cared to linger in the bath but now it helps me relax. I will never admit it but I sometimes suffer from nightmares, thanks to the battle with As Nodt, the Quincy invader. The images he had put in my head of Rukia had rattled me badly and haunted me since.

I enter the tub with Nanami still in my arms and sit with her in my lap. She stiffens for a moment before she becomes completely relaxed. "Thank you." she sighs softly, sounding pleased.

"You are welcome. I expect the tea to be cool enough to drink in twenty minutes or so. We shall soak until then."

"That sounds delightful."

I am not sure why but I begin caressing her back gently. She shivers again, causing me to stop but then she turns in my lap, facing me directly. Her eyes lock with mine and slowly that pink color I've come to love in her cheeks creeps in. She slowly leans forward and kisses me. Whatever this woman has done to me, she has sunk her tiny little claws in deep. I return her kiss passionately, causing her to make a soft noise of pleasure. My body is refusing my command to relax, instead my erection grows again. I do not wish to hurt her but she begins shifting her hips against me as if inviting me to possess her again.

"Please." she whispers against my lips. Her head flies back as I shift her and impale her again. Her neck is wide open and I kiss it in many places, enjoying the soft noises of pleasure she makes for me. I had thought the noises Zaraki's wife had made that time I stumbled upon them were good but these quiet noises are better. Nanami's hips shift by themselves as she finds a rhythm she enjoys. I will let her this once, as I mentally take notes of how she moves so that I may mimic them in the future. "Master...?"

"Yes?"

"I really enjoyed what you were doing earlier." her cheeks are beat red now.

"Which part?"

Instead of telling me, she gently guides my hand to her breast. Her nipples are hardened points, screaming for attention. I pinch them experimentally, since she didn't tell me what she meant and am rewarded by a moan that sounds suspiciously like the word yes. I notice the harder I pinch her, the more erratic her movements on me. She responds so well for someone who knew nothing before last night about the sexual acts a man and woman can commit. I move my hand off her left breast and replace it with my mouth. She gasps in enjoyment as I suck hard, flicking her nipple with my tongue. My other hand pinches her hard and suddenly she seizes up. I moan softly as I feel her inner muscles milking my seed from me yet again. She brings her head forward and touches her forehead to mine as her breathing calms. "Thank you."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, Nanami. It may startle you to hear this but most men can't go as many times as you have caused me to in such a short amount of time. As much as I am enjoying you, I too need a rest."

She blushes yet again. "You...enjoyed this?"

"Yes. I see now why some men chase women seeking this pleasure all the time." I say before lifting her off of me. She tries to hide it but she winces and sucks in a breath. "No more tonight, Nanami. You need rest."

"Yes, sir."

We sit quietly for the remainder of the time I had planned. Once the time is up, I remove myself from the tub, quickly drying before offering her a hand. She takes it and allows me to dry her gently without complaint. Once finished, she follows me back to bed, sitting as I serve the tea. It is pleasantly warm instead of scalding hot now, much to my amusement. She finishes her tea quickly, shifting to set the cup back on the tray before she lays down. I take a little longer to finish mine but follow suit. When I lay down, she turns her back to me, but stays as close to me as she can. My chest is turned to her back so I rest my arm on her hip. "Sleep, Nanami."

"I will, sir. I feel so relaxed now...thank you."

"For?"

She doesn't answer. Her breathing is steady. She must have fallen asleep, hopefully for good this time. She hides it well but her exhaustion is easy for me to see. Now that a majority of her stress is lifted, I hope that she can sleep better.

****Nanami POV****

I'm alone when I wake. This is not unusual, as my husband seems to be an early riser most mornings. What is unusual is I am in his bed instead of mine. I like this better. I pull the pillow that he had laid on last night to me, holding it as if it were him before closing my eyes again. Exhaustion, now able to be admitted to, overwhelms my system. I don't even feel the need to eat, I'm so tired. Weeks of little sleep and stress have taken their toll...

"Nanami?" Lord Kuchiki's voice is in my ear. His lips peck my cheek gently. "Are you awake?"

"Barely. I'm sorry I over-"

"You are allowed to sleep. You need it. You are exhausted. I simply came to check on you and see if you'd like something to eat. It's already past lunch time."

I sit up quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep so long!"

"Nanami, listen to me. You are alright. Extra sleep is to be expected with all the stress and loss of sleep you've had. In fact, I intend to join you for awhile as I am still sleepy. Are you hungry?"

I think about it for a moment before nodding. "I could use a bite to eat, I suppose."

"Good. I've brought lunch here to you."

Indeed he has. Fried rice, calamari, miso soup and a steaming cup of Granny's tea. I take the small tray he offers and eat slowly, my mind thinking of how much better I feel now that the hard part of this relationship is hopefully past. I hesitate on my last sip of tea. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I think...Granny added something to the tea. I feel odd."

He sighs and I may be mistaken but it sounds like a dirty word slips from his lips. "I told that old woman not to meddle."

"Hmm?"

"Think nothing of it, Nanami. It is fine. It is likely her additives that she blends for good health. She has been doing such things for years now. I begin to believe she thinks we are all mysteriously going to fall ill and perish."

I frown in confusion. I'm not sure how I know but...he isn't telling me the truth. I will not question him though. He's had plenty of chances to hurt me, if he so desired. I don't believe he does desire it or he would have taken them gladly. I finish the tea, ignoring the buzzing feeling I have in my nerves. I blush as he retreats from the room to take the dishes to the kitchen. I lay back, throwing the sheet off of me, as it is making the sparks in my nerves worse.

When he enters the room again, he stares at me passively. "Are you too hot, Nanami?"

I nod slightly, heat coming to my cheeks as his gaze turns predatory. He rejoins me in bed after removing his robe, sealing his mouth to mine...

**********************

Renji lays on the ground, as limp as a cooked noodle. I finally managed to hit him with my shikai, though it was only a drop or two on his face. Apparently, it doesn't matter how much of my water touches someone, only that it does. I've managed to learn to turn the paralytic effect off with the simple command of "Calm yourself, Mizu yōsei." My control of my shikai has improved drastically since my marriage to Captain Kuchiki three weeks ago. We had taken exactly one week of vacation before returning to work. There has been some mild tension between some of the women in the squad and myself, but I really don't understand why. I've been told, more often than not, that I am entirely too nice. Why are they angry with me?

Rukia had been the one to tell me it's because they are jealous that I was able to land her brother's hand in marriage. I find that sad. The women here in the Seireitei are all beautiful in their own ways. Perhaps they just were not submissive enough. Captain Kuchiki has a dark secret he hides even from his family. He and I are the only ones that know about his...kinks. My innocence has been severely tainted, though I won't complain.

My distraction costs me as Renji strikes quickly with his Zabimaru, the hook in the tip of his blade sinking into my shoulder violently. I cry out in pain and fear, swinging Mizu yōsei in his direction blindly. Once again, he's hit and falls to the ground. This does not help me any, as his blade is hooked in deeply. Tears stream down my face as I fight off the nausea. Several of the men run forward. "Miss! Are you alright!?"

I nod, biting my lip to keep from screaming. This is agony. My breaths are large gasps for air. Rikichi, a young boy that has one similar tattoo above his brow like Renji does and three colored beads braided into his hair, quickly pulls the blade from my shoulder. At this I give voice to my agony with a scream.

"Ma'am, please, sit down." Rikichi urges gently, taking hold of my arm to assist me. When I'm seated, several other men come forward with the emergency medical kit that is kept in the training area.

"Calm yourself, Mizu yōsei" I say quietly, watching as the water disappears and Renji springs to his feet.

"Oh man! Captain's gunna kill me! Nanami, are you ok!?" he screeches, coming to kneel at my side.

"I'm...not feeling so well." I whimper.

"I'm sure. It's a mix of blood loss and pain, probably. Just keep talking to me, ok? I need you to stay awake. Look at me-"

"You pickin' on the kid again, Renji?" Captain Zaraki's voice reaches us.

He pales. "No, sir. Training accident."

"Hey, Noodle, you ok?"

"My name is Nanami!" I whimper.

"Yeah, whatever." he comes closer and the other men flinch away. "You'll survive. Where's your ball and chain? I got a bone to pick with him."

"Off-"

"I am right here, Captain Zaraki, and I will thank you to get away from my wife so she may get that wound healed." Lord Kuchiki's cool voice says from behind me suddenly. I don't dare look at him, knowing he will have the look of cool detachment that I hate.

"The hell you sendin' Soi Fon after me for?"

"I did not. I asked her to investigate Lady Hayate."

"She accused me of killin' my own wife and said you mentioned the possibility, you prick."

"Do you believe you're incapa-"

"Captain...please. Be nice. Captain Zaraki would not do that. He explained what I was curious about before our wedding." I whimper.

"Silence, Nanami. Save your strength." he hisses.

"Hey, Noodle, the hell you marry him for anyway? Want me to kill him?"

"No, Captain Zaraki, that will be quite enough!" I gasp as alcohol is dumped on my shoulder. It burns terribly and I fist my hands in my hakama.

"Why do you have a pet name for my wife, Zaraki?"

"She reminds me of a noodle all floppy and shit when she fights. I got a sick picture in my mind of throwin' her against the wall to see if she sticks." Captain Zaraki chuckles.

"Ma'am, let's get you somewhere you can put your feet up. You don't look so good." Rikichi says gently.

"I don't think I'm going to make it anywhere." I whisper.

"Nanami?"

*******************

"She's alright, Captain Kuchiki. That spot in the shoulder is one of the worst ones to get stabbed in. It's one of the most painful at least. I'm not surprised she passed out. Poor thing." Captain Kotetsu's voice floats into my head. "I've healed the damage as much as possible. She won't scar but she does have stitches on the inside of her shoulder so I recommend light duty for about four weeks."

"I see. Thank you, Isane." Lord Kuchiki says.

"Noodle's tougher than I gave her credit for." Captain Zaraki chuckles.

"Why are you still here?"

"I care about the kid, alright? Hard not to, as nice as she is to the kids. They've taken to callin' her Oba-san, you know."

"I see."

I groan before opening my eyes. My husband stands beside me while Captain Zaraki is at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry." I whimper.

"Nanami, accidents happen. That is what training is for."

"You should be sorry. You gotta get stronger, Noodle, or you'll end up breakin'."

"Will you stop calling me Noodle. I am not a noodle." I smile.

"Well, you yelled at me for calling you Nanny so Noodle it is until you quit floppin' around during fights."

"Captain, may I ask a favor?"

"Perhaps."

"Smack him, please. I am afraid of the strain it will put on my injury to do it myself."

Captain Zaraki chuckles before leaving the room. Somehow, I don't think he notices how brotherly he treats me. Of course this thought brings my smile to a frown. This is how a sibling relationship should be.

"Nanami, will you explain what you meant earlier before you lost consciousness?"

I launch into the story of my last meeting with Captain Zaraki. I leave out the details of the latter part, not wishing to embarrass myself. He frowns a bit when I finish but nods. "That makes sense."

"Nanami, now that the boys are finished being macho...you have a visitor." Captain Kotetsu says from the door.

"Who might this visitor be?" Lord Kuchiki asks.

"It's a surprise."

"I would like a visitor. Thank you, Captain Kotetsu." I say sweetly.

"I'll be right back."

"Nanami, are you sure you trust a surprise visitor?"

"Why would I not?"

"I find it hard to trust surprises, that is all."

I reach for his hand, which he takes gently. "Maybe it is Renji coming to apologize again."

"I doubt that very much. I made him clean the bathrooms of the barracks as punishment."

I frown. "Master, we were training. It was an accident, as I became lost in thought. If I had reacted quicker, I would not have been injured."

"Do not attempt to sway my decision, Nanami. You are not at the level of a lieutenant. He should have restrained himself. It is inexcusable."

"But-"

"Shall I punish you for defying me?" he hisses, bending down close to me.

It is like a mouse locking eyes with a cat. The mouse knows it will become the cat's meal, yet the fear makes it stay still, as if to be invisible. The cat will always pounce though. However, I am feeling playful today. "Yes, Master." I say softly.

His face takes on an amused look. "Very well, my pet. I shall decide on your punishment later today while you do your report of this incident."

I bat my eyelashes at him. "Of course, Master."

He kisses me swiftly before withdrawing to the window. A moment later, a knock sounds on the door. "Enter." he orders.

The white haired, violet eyed visitor takes me by surprise. Tears begin flowing freely. "Papa!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning is posted right before and end posted right after Nanami speaks. You can skip over that part, details aren't needed for the story.

"Nanami!" My father whispers before walking slowly to my side. Captain Kotetsu supports his arm. My father is not a large man in terms of weight but he is a bit tall. When he reaches the edge of my bed I scoot over so he may sit. "I thought I'd never see you again, my dove! Those monstrous women ran off with you when the wall fell!" he says softly, a tremble in his voice.

I take his hand gently. "I missed you so much, Papa!" I whimper, unable to restrain the tears from my eyes.

He hugs me. "My sweet girl. You must have been so scared. Tell me, what has happened since that day?"

I glance at Captain Kotetsu who simply gives me a small nod, neither encouraging me nor denying me. I look to my husband, who remains by the window, staring out of it, lost in thought.

"Nanami, what is wrong, dove?"

I sigh. "Papa, the boys are locked in the Maggot's Nest awaiting trial. They admitted to helping the arrancar in the raid and they mixed a poison to try to kill Miss Akane Tanaka which killed The Kenpachi's wife instead. I've been disowned and Lady Hayate was possibly in on it too. She's under investigation."

He sighs. "I knew she would try to kill me eventually. She's never forgiven me for my choice of mother for you. But your mother was so beautiful. And so strong. She was a fifth seat for squad eight at one time, before she chose to become a mother."

"What was her name?" Lord Kuchiki asks, his back still to us.

My father glances up in confusion before looking back to me. "Who is this captain, my dove? A friend of yours?"

I blush. "He is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad six....and my husband."

Papa's eyes widen as he glances back and forth between us. "You...are married into one of the four great noble clans!?"

"Yes. It has been a long time since the raid, Papa. Nearly ten months. We wanted a longer engagement but...well, Lady Hayate has been very venomous."

"I...Nanami, I do not approve. It is too late for me to change your mind but, this is very forward for someone of our station. Are you at least happy?" he asks seriously.

My blush gets deeper. "Yes, Papa. My husband and his family have been extremely pleasant to live with. I am in squad six as well and I enjoy my duties and training. I...am the happiest I have ever been, Papa."

"Well, then that is all I must ask. Your happiness is all I've ever desired as your father, Nanami. Your brothers were all my wife's children from the time they were born. They do not love me as you do. You are sweet like a bird."

"Lord Hayate, I must ask who my wife's mother is. It may be detrimental to training her to use her sword better." Lord Kuchiki asks, turning to us finally. There's a set to his jaw that seems tense. Perhaps it is the words of disapproval from my father.

"Her name was Shihara Dentai. Her zanpakuto was a fire element." Papa sighs.

"Mine is water." I whisper.

"That does not surprise me, my daughter. You are the opposite of your mother, even in your looks. She had blond hair and grey eyes."

"I see. Thank you." My husband sighs. "Lord Hayate, for your safety, I believe it would be best if you stay out of the Hayate Estate until my investigation into your wife is complete."

"I agree. I have felt for many years now that the day would come when she would try for my life. I am honestly shocked she did not try to kill Nanami."

"The arrancar were under orders to take me, Papa...I don't wish to speculate but I wonder if it was not her or the boys who wanted that. Papa...they told me they hate me."

"I am sorry, sweetling." he holds me closer and strokes my hair.

"I would normally not offer, as I am not a social man, but I would be remiss not to offer you a guest room in my home, Lord Hayate. You have much to speak of with Nanami and she has missed you terribly." Lord Kuchiki says.

"I gladly accept."

"Well, seeing as everything seems alright, both of you may go when you're ready." Captain Kotetsu says softly.

"Nanami, I believe it would be best for you to take the rest of the day off so as not to strain your shoulder. Why not bring your father to the Manor, if you wish."

"Are you sure, Captain? I-"

"You must take it easy. You were injured badly during training and still are not healed completely. There are stitches on the inside of your shoulder."

"Oh! Oh no! How will I train!?"

"Do not worry. It will be a short stint of light duty. I will not make it boring, if I can help it."

"Thank you, sir."

"I shall walk you home so I may explain to the family, then I must return to my office. If you both are ready, we shall proceed."

********************

Papa and Granny seem to be having a good time, chattering about different things. Kimi seems to like him too. He is a goofy man, I admit it. It is hard not to like him. I sip my tea quietly, smiling cheerfully. Papa is alive and well, that is all that matters to me now. I glance up with a smile as Lord Kuchiki comes to sit beside me for dinner. I have missed him since he left earlier to go back to his duties. Rukia looks a bit confused until my father introduces himself to her. Then they begin chattering like old friends. For once, Renji is pretty quiet, but he seems tired so perhaps that is why.

"Nanami." Lord Kuchiki says my name quietly. My gaze turns to him.

"Yes?"

"How is your shoulder?"

"It's a bit sore but nothing terrible. I've been being very careful today." I say. "Doc made me a sling for it if it hurts too much."

"Very good. I see your father has made friends with the family. Does that ease your worry?"

"Very much. My father is a very silly man so it's hard to not like him, I think."

"Indeed. You look very much like him."

I blush a little. "I'm glad for that. I can't imagine myself with blond hair. I don't think it would suit me."

"No, it would not." he laughs softly. "I am pleased that you are not hurting too badly."

I notice Renji's face getting redder and redder. "I'm fine. I promise. How was work today?"

"Boring, I'm afraid. There were many reports, none of which I really wanted to read, as they were from squads four, ten and twelve. Nothing worth my time, I'm afraid."

"I would be happy to read and summarize them tomorrow, if you'd like. Since I can't do much training."

He eyes me critically before nodding. "If you are sure you won't mind, then I will accept your help."

I smile and nod. Of course I'd be happy to help him. I would do almost anything for this man. He has saved me in more ways than one, I believe. I am less afraid of the world than I was. He's taught me to love and be loved. I will never again feel alone. I finish my tea and take the last bite of my rice before letting out a yawn.

"Are you tired, my dove?" Papa asks, his attention immediately coming to rest on me.

"A little. It's too early for sleep though."

"Oh, Nanami, why don't you show your father the garden you've helped grow, hmm? He will be so proud, as we are." Kimi giggles.

"A garden? Nanami, I'd love to see it." Papa smiles delightedly.

I stand and, to my surprise, so does Lord Kuchiki. "I will join you, if I may. It has been some time since I've seen what Nanami has accomplished with the garden." he says. Something in his tone seems a little off but I do not question him.

"Why of course you can come. It is your garden, after all, Lord Kuchiki." Papa says. There's a mild tension in his voice though. I decide to ignore it and lead the way to the garden in the back of the manor. Papa stops and his eyes wander proudly at the sight of the many blooms that greet us. From lilies, to roses to orchids, all the colors of a rainbow are present in these flower beds. Lord Kuchiki's sakura trees overlook every plant and their fragrance is sweet and airy. "You grew all of these?!" Papa says, turning to me finally.

"Oh, no. These plants were already here. I just helped them a bit." I blush.

"Helped? Nanami, you have given new life to them, it seems. I have never seen the garden so colorful, nor smelled so many pleasant smells." Lord Kuchiki compliments me, making me blush harder.

"Indeed! She has always been very interested in plants. That is the one thing you get from your mother."

"Papa, someday, will you tell me about her?"

He glances at me, hesitating. "My dove, I am not sure that is the best idea. I do not wish to hurt you with what I know." he says softly.

"I don't mean now but someday when I'm stronger. Please."

"I will think about it. You know I'd do anything in the world for you, but this is the one thing I do not wish to. Give me time."

"Thank you."

****Byakuya POV****

I'm sitting in my home office, finishing reviewing the paperwork on my desk. Nanami and her father were in the garden still, last I checked. I have a disturbed feeling about her father. Something is not right about his hesitation to tell Nanami about her father and it irks me. Perhaps I will ask him to tell me, if he will agree to it. A gentle yet familiar knock on the door rouses me from my thoughts. "Enter."

The door opens and closes quickly as Doc enters. "Master Byakuya, I came to speak with you for a moment."

"By all means, you may sit while we talk."

She does and sighs. "I am going to be frank, m'lord. I will need to observe your wife starting in two weeks."

"For what reason?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, the night of your marriage there were certain things used to hopefully make her conceive. I will need to test her by the eight week mark so we can take steps accordingly if she is pregnant."

"I do not believe she is." I say quietly.

"You can't know yet."

"I've been keeping track of her monthly cycles. She bled last week."

"That may not mean anything unless you know how heavily she flows, sir."

"That is true. Nanami is not going to like it if she is, you know. She seems to distrust doctors still."

"If I may be open...Nanami has a good reason to not trust doctors. I've looked through the files that Soi Fon brought to me at my request. The Hayate physician...sir, he molested her. Many times. I will not share those files unless I'm certain she won't see them, but even his notes are disgusting. If she saw how he spoke of her I would not put it past her to be severely depressed, if not suicidal. I'm not sure why she never told anyone but-"

The office door flies open and in steps Lord Hayate. He closes the door behind him and locks it before coming to my desk. "I am sorry for barging in but I heard the last part that your physician said. I feel I must speak on it, now that I am free from my wife."

"Sit." I order him.

He does. "This is why I did not approve of your marriage to her. I do not trust any man with my daughter, Lord Kuchiki."

"I am not going to hurt her in any way. However, by not speaking up before, you have." I nearly snarl, I am so angry.

"My wife knew. She knew and allowed it. I am not so sure that she did not watch it when Nanami was younger. I did everything I could to protect my daughter but in the Hayate clan, it is unheard of for anyone to be in a female's medical exam except for the head of the clan or a sister. Obviously Nanami has no sisters, therefore this left her open to the abuse. The raid is my fault." tears begin to stream from his eyes. "I told a trusted friend of mine that I was going to take Nanami and flee. The day after, the raid happened. My wife is a monster. She must be stopped."

"Who was this friend you told?"

"The brother of Marechio Omeyeda."

I frown. I've hated that clan since the beginning of time. Sloth and gluttony are not traits most nobles cater to. "Why would he have told?"

"My wife is attracted to wealth above all else. That clan is one of the wealthiest, of course."

"Why would Nanami not speak of the issues with the Hayate physician?" Doc cuts in, her voice dark with anger.

"My wife threatened her into silence and locked her away in the estate. She had no friends, only her brothers, and even her brothers were not her friends. I gave nearly everything to my wife, but not a daughter she so desired from her own womb. For that, Nanami has suffered greatly."

"Would you be willing to stand in front of everyone and say it if it came to trial?" I ask.

"Of course. Anything for my daughter's justice she so deserves."

"I will speak to Captain Fon about it. She will likely come to question you."

"So be it."

"Doc, would you give us a moment alone, please?"

"Yes, sir."

As she leaves, my gaze settles on the man who looks remarkably like my wife, from the white hair to the violet eyes. "You will tell me of her mother. I am not going to allow secrecy in my home. Do you understand me?"

"I understand but I will not do it now. I am still trying to gather my thoughts and make them coherent. I will say this, perhaps her mother's file will be helpful to at least get you a background so it's easier to explain?"

"I will look into it. Has Nanami gone to bed?"

"She is baking cookies with Miss Rukia."

I frown. "She needs to rest."

"She may be quiet and timid, but she is headstrong when she is bothered."

"I have discovered that already." I say. Yes, I've discovered how headstrong my wife can be. She refuses to call me by name, no matter what. It's irksome to me. And so arousing as well. "Why was she not told anything about marital relations, Lord Hayate?"

"I didn't wish to speak to her of those things after finding out about the physician. I thought it might scare her."

"I see."

"Lord Kuchiki, please...do not hurt her. She is such a sweet girl. She does not deserve to be hurt. I know you've obviously been intimate with her but if she seems afraid, I beg you to stop."

"Your daughter is fine. She has been told she only has to tell me if she is uncomfortable with something."

"She will not. Believe me, she will not. That is why the abuse went on for so long."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't tell anyone. Not even me...until her last exam. It was a week before the raid and four days before her fiance was arrested. She came to me later that day crying. When she told me what he had done, I was furious. I immediately went to my wife to seek some form of retribution....I was denied. My wife only made things worse when she laughed and admitted to knowing about it. She is disgusting to me now."

"I feel certain that she will be stripped of her clan title soon. Nanami refuses to speak ill of her or anyone else but I've seen it in the way her face falls when Lady Hayate is mentioned. There is fear and loathing in those eyes that is never there any other time. Were I not a keen observer, I would miss it."

"What will become of me when it is all done, Lord Kuchiki?"

"You are the blood heir to the Hayate Clan, yes?"

"Yes, I am. My wife married into the clan."

"Then you shall return to it and, hopefully, find a new and better bride."

"Like you did?"

I frown, insulted by this but I refuse to show it. "Nanami is not my first wife, it is true, but she is the woman who I've been able to fall in love with after the death of my first wife. I believe our talk is done. Let us go enjoy the cookies your daughter had made."

****Nanami POV****

"Smells delicious!" Papa says from behind me, causing me to jump. Luckily, Lord Kuchiki is there to steady me and the plate of coconut and white chocolate chip cookies I've made.

"Would you two like one?" Rukia asks.

"I would indeed! I know Nanami's cookies and they are the most delightful things in this world."

I blush and laugh. "I begin to think you wish to marry my cookies, Papa."

"Bring me to the preacher and I shall!" he teases.

I roll my eyes lovingly and let him pick his cookies from the plate before turning back to Lord Kuchiki. He takes one and eyes it. "What is in them?"

"Coconut and white chocolate."

"I see. Thank you." he says before taking a bite. His eyes seem to light up when he finishes chewing. "They are splendid, Nanami."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them. I might try a new recipe tomorrow for a different sort of cookie."

"As long as you let your shoulder rest, you may do whatever makes you happy." he says.

I smile and nod. "Of course. I will rest it as much as possible."

"Very good." he says before kissing my forehead. "I will retreat for the night. Try not to stay up too late."

"I'll be in shortly." I say.

"It is getting late, isn't it? Lord Hayate, have you been shown to your room?"

"Oh yes! Thank you, Miss Rukia. I will head there now. It has been a long day today and I am very tired. Good night, Nanami. I shall see you tomorrow." Papa says before heading off down the hall.

Rukia gives me a hug before heading to her room with Renji. Lord Kuchiki leads me back to ours and locks the door. He normally doesn't but maybe he is worried about something. His hands grab my wrists, pulling me back gently so he can kiss my neck. "Nanami, your cookies were devine." he whispers.

"I'm glad you were pleased by them, sir." I sigh softly.

"Would you like a bath?"

"I think that would be best. I...was lying earlier. My shoulder hurts. Badly."

He immediately releases my wrists. "Why did you say nothing?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. I'm sure it's fine."

"Is this why you hid wh-"

"Please, sir. I don't wish to speak about anything right now."

"Nanami, Doc has mentioned it was more than once. I need you to tell me. Do not bottle it anymore. You are letting that man win. You will never find peace if you don't speak."

I tremble slightly. "I can't. I just can't."

He turns me to him and holds me to his chest. "You must. I am a patient man, so I will not force you tonight, but I must know. If it is uncovered in the investigation, I can't hide it from the judges. You will be forced to speak or Lady Hayate will walk free."

I shake my head violently. "No."

He sighs. "Let's take a bath. I will not push you."

**********************

I lay beside Lord Kuchiki, unable to sleep. He is correct. I have to speak about the Hayate physician. I must. Holding it in is only holding me back from getting stronger and becoming more open. I do not wish to, but I must. Right as I begin to rise, his arm tightens around me.

"You need rest."

"I can't sleep."

His hand rubs my back gently. "With the amount of tension in your spine, I am not surprised."

"I...Master, I do not want you to hate me."

"I do not. Has someone told you I do?"

"No. I will tell you what happened but...I'm ashamed, sir."

"Why?"

"Because I was too scared and weak to stop it." My voice is already trembling.

"Nanami, I will not hate you. You were a victim of a terrible thing." he says, rolling me gently to face him. He kisses me gently. "You are stronger than you believe."

****Trigger Warning*****

"It started when I hit puberty. Every three months Lady Hayate would force me to go see the physician. His eyes were cruel, yellow orbs. He had greasy black hair too. I...the first exam he did, he...kept touching my breasts, measuring them and making terrible remarks about me not being a real woman since they were so small. Then he moved to my vagina. Pinching and pulling the lips. He..." I choke, tears streaming from my eyes. "He scratched me inside several times and would slap me if I struggled. Lady Hayate watched sometimes but when she watched he was more violent and she stopped him from deflowering me several times. He wanted to...it hurt so badly for days after. I tried to stay in my room as much as possible. Lady Hayate always had to give me medicine after, when it would hurt to...you know. Every time was the same. I only told papa about the last time because I was bleeding and it hurt so badly."

*****End Trigger*****

He is silent for a moment, his arms getting tight on me. "How long?" he finally asks, his voice cold as ice.

"I......seven years."

"Every three months!?"

"No, that was only the first two years. After that it became every six months because my father became suspicious."

He rolls and pins me beneath him, his grey eyes searching mine. "Nanami, I need the truth. The first night, when I touched you, did it bother you?"

I blush but nod. "I...it did a little. I didn't know what to expect. I wanted it, but I was afraid you would be violent like him. That you would hurt me."

"Did you let me because you were afraid!?" he demands.

"Yes...and no. I wanted it, like I said. I wanted to prove that not all men are the same. And you helped do that."

"Nanami, does anything I've done to you bother you? I need an honest answer. This is how a relationship works. If something bothers you, you must tell me!"

"No! I like what you do with me, sir. You don't hurt me and are careful not to scare me."

He looks like he doesn't believe me. "You are certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you ever tell me if something I do bothers you?" After a hesitation from me, he sits on my hips. "Nanami, if I cannot trust you to tell me if something hurts or makes you uncomfortable, I cannot-"

"I...safe word. How about we agree on a safe word and if I say it, you will stop immediately and not ask me about it?"

"If that is the best you can do for now, then I will accept that suggestion. I wish you would speak to me more often about your troubles, Nanami, but I will let it pass for now."

"Thank you-"

"If you call me by my name."

I frown and sigh. "Why do you want me to?"

"Because we have been married for three weeks and I have yet to hear my name from your lips in an understandable manner."

"Master, I like not saying your name. I do not want to be your equal. I enjoy how you control me."

"If you do not say my name, I will become cross, Nanami."

"Then be cross, sir. I may be small and weak but I will not give in to your charms." I tease, my cheeks growing hot.

"I don't think you will like me if I'm cross. This is your final warning."

"I will like you no matter what you are, Master. Cross or happy, sad or furious. I love you."

He stops to think, raising his eyebrow for a moment. "Nanami, it would please me to hear you say my name."

"Will you reward me?"

"Yes, my pet. I will reward you."

"I need more convincing."

He drops back down and kisses me. It is hot and passionate and I bury my hands in his silky hair. He pulls away before resting his forehead on mine. "Say it, Nanami. Now." his voice is dark, sending delightful shivers down my spine.

"Byakuya." I say gently. His eyes light up in a way they haven't done before.

"Nanami, I must have you now. I wish for you to say it again as I take you."

I blush deeply before nodding. Yes. I will do anything for this man.


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Kuchiki opens my robe slowly, teasing me with a feather-like touch using his fingertips. "Have I told you that you have beautiful skin?"

"No, sir. Thank you for the compliment."

His breath is hot against my belly as he places gentle kisses there, trailing them down. His hands guide my hips up as he bites my panties and uses his teeth to peel them down. My face feels hot as I'm stripped bare. He stops to admire me for a moment before kissing my thighs. "Nanami, you will say my name. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you do not say it while I pleasure you, I will refuse to allow your orgasm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

That is all the warning I get before his hands force my legs apart and his mouth claims me. I gasp, surprised both at how good it feels and that he would do such a thing. His tongue expertly teases me, making my entire body get hot. Small whimpers leave my mouth as I enjoy this teasing. His head lifts, giving me a moment of peace. "You are stubborn today, Nanami." he says softly.

"No, Master. I'm not stubborn. I am simply enjoying and have not reached a breaking point yet." I giggle. His eyes flash with a predatory gleam.

"Oh, is that so? Must I restrain you?"

"Yes, Master!"

He laughs softly. "I seem to have corrupted you, my pet. No matter. Come here." He says before retreating from the bed. I follow him to a hook I haven't noticed before in the wall. "I have taken a liking to your taste, Nanami. Now, I will tie your feet and hang you from this hook. While I continue to enjoy you, you will use your mouth to pleasure me as well. Understood?" I blush and nod. He has never asked me to do this before but I am willing to try. He must see my confusion. "Think of it like a lollipop. If you suck on it like you do those lollipops Granny makes for you, I am sure you will do fine."

I shed the robe after he peels the sash from it. He hums an approval as he binds my ankles together. In an instant, one that his movements become a blur with his flash step, I'm hung upside down. He steps closer to me and, without prompting, I untie his pajama pants with my teeth, causing them to fall. To my surprise, he is bare underneath. My face heats as I am put face to face with the most cherished part of him. I study it, running my hand along his length gently. I hear him sigh softly and he steps closer to me. I open my mouth for him, gripping his thighs for leverage as I pull him forward. My lips close around him as I let my tongue caress him. I unintentionally clamp my jaw as his mouth begins working on me again. He pulls it away quickly.

"Mind the teeth, Nanami!" he hisses, sounding equally pleasured and pained before he begins licking me gently. I relax, moaning softly, as he returns to flicking his tongue over that small point that drives me wild. My hand moves to the sac below his hard rod, gripping it gently and massaging him as my head begins to move back and forth over him. My tongue laps at his tip with every pass. His hands grab my thighs, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh as his tongue goes into a frenzy. I'm so close...I moan softly around him before pulling away.

"Byakuya! Please!" I cry out his name, ready to beg if I must.

"You learn quickly." he laughs softly before untying my feet. He catches me before I fall, pressing me back against the wall. "Again, Nanami." he demands before sinking into me.

"Byakuya!" I moan softly, my cheeks hot.

To my surprise, he moans softly when I say his name, his movements inside me becoming more desperate. I claim his mouth with mine, pressing my body against his. He lets out a soft groan and stops moving, focusing on this kiss. My tongue dances with his and suddenly it feels like my veins are filling with molten lava. He carries me back to the bed but lays on his back. I gasp as he takes hold of my nipples, pinching them in a delightful way while his other hand keeps my hands locked to his chest. His movements inside me have become frenzied, as if he has lost control of himself. My nails dig in to his chest, making him hiss in pleasure. "Nanami! Again!" he demands.

"Byakuya!" As I feel my body building up to a shattering point, I repeat his name several times.

"Let go, Nanami. Do not fight me." he groans softly.

I blush, my entire face heating as I throw my head back, letting my pleasure overwhelm me. I feel the heat as I pull him with me into this bliss. He pulls me down to his chest, holding me as my entire body trembles with the release. I listen to the beat of his heart and find myself sinking into sleep.

"Sleep, Nanami." he says softly, pulling the blanket over us. He doesn't move me off his chest as I assumed he would, but instead holds me there.

"Master...is that why you did this? To make me sleep?"

"It does not matter, Nanami. But you are partially correct. I believe wearing you out was the best option. You must rest. Your shoulder is not going to heal with no rest."

I smile a little before kissing his chest. "Thank you."

"Nanami, I enjoyed your cries of my name tonight. I would like it if you do so more often during these intimate moments."

I blush deeply. "I will try."

"Thank you."

***********************

Doc looks at me critically as she studies my shoulder. "How do you feel, Nanami?"

"It's still a bit sore, but much less than it was two days ago." I admit.

"I've noticed you don't seem to be complaining about it. Please, tell me the truth." she sighs.

"I...its hurts badly. I'm having trouble sleeping and I don't want Byakuya to know so I hide it. He has enough on his plate without needing to worry about me." I whimper, tears flooding my eyes.

"Nanami, sweetheart, it's not a sin to ask for pain medicine. Nobody is going to think you're weak for asking to relief. And you aren't a burden to Master Byakuya. I don't think you've realized it yet but he is just too polite to say anything unless it's serious but he's caught on that you're not well."

"What!?"

"That's why I'm taking a look at you, dear. He asked me to. It's not a problem, but I'm going to have you do me a favor before I give you anything. I need to run a test to make sure you're not pregnant. If you are and I give you this medicine, it will hurt the baby."

I blush and look down. "I understand."

She hands me a cup and points to the bathroom. "Fill it and leave it on the counter next to the sink."

I nod and set off to do as she's asked. I can't be. Surely not. I don't know anything about pregnancy but I know enough to know you have to miss your monthly blood cycle and mine was last week...though it was far lighter than normal. I'm not sure what to think, at this point in time. If I am...will Master like that? We haven't done much of anything intimate, really. Just the wedding night, the night before last and once the week before my bleeding. Surely you must do it more to create a baby? As I wash my hands, I glance in the mirror. I do not tend to look at myself, as I am not a vain person, but what I see startles me. There is dark shadows beneath my eyes, common in those who don't sleep. My skin looks very pale too. In short, I look ill.

I retreat back to bed and sit with my knees drawn up to my chest as Doc goes to check. I begin rocking back and forth, very nervous. I feel as though I've done something wrong. That Master will be angry with me if it's true. What will I do if it's true.

"Well...I'm seeing negative so I think we're safe to give you something."

"No. Don't worry about it. I...Doc, I think we need to talk. I feel very...uneducated about my own body. Please."

"Nanami, you can't continue to not sleep because of pain."

"I don't want any. I'm perfectly fine. Please, don't force me." I beg softly.

Doc sighs and sits on the floor in front of me. "Nanami, negative means it's safe. You should be fine."

"I don't want it." I lie again.

"Fine. I won't force you but please, I beg you to reconsider if it gets worse. You need rest. As for the talk, what do you need to know? I'm happy to help."

"I'm a bit embarrassed but...well....I don't even know the names for parts other than breasts or vagina." I blush.

"Oh, you wish to know the names for the things that feel the pleasure when you're intimate?" she asks, her eyebrows raising. I nod, blushing worse, which makes her laugh softly. "Oh, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Ok, there's two parts that bring pleasure on a woman during sex, Nanami. I know you've probably explored there a little. Every woman does."

I nod. "I...yes. I did sometimes after first coming here. I was already attracted to Byakuya by that time."

She giggles softly. "That's so romantic. Anyway, that little nub above your vaginal canal, that's called your clitoris. It's very sensitive and that's what most women stimulate during masturbation."

"And...what about the...well, sometimes when I'm intimate with Byakuya, a certain way he moves or I position myself, when he rubs against it, it makes my toes curl and I feel like I'm going to blow up into a million pieces."

"That's your g-spot. It's thousands of nerves and that's why you feel like that. Nanami, I need to ask but how many times have you and Master been intimate?"

"Uhm...the wedding night, two weeks ago and the night before last."

"Really?! That's it!? What is the matter with you two!?" she nearly yells. "You two are young! You should be having sex daily for crying out loud! Is there something wrong with sex? Does it not please you? Or is he not pleased? What is it!?"

"No, it's nothing like that! He doesn't force me and...well, I'm too embarrassed to tell him when I..."

She stares at me, looking dumbfounded. "Nanami, I'm going to be frank. You two are expected to make an heir for the clan. The longer you two procrastinate, the more likely the elders will begin questioning your ability to have a child. They may demand a divorce if they feel you are refusing to produce one."

"But it's only been three weeks! That's not fair!" I whimper.

"Then you must try. Soon."

I hide the despair I feel. They would separate me from him? But what about what I want? Am I just a prized cow, here to birth the next head of the Kuchiki clan? I begin to doubt that any of them actually like or care for me after hearing that. If all they need me for is an heir then once it is produced they will remove me from the family, I assume. That is how the Hayate clan does it.

****Byakuya POV****

"She...is mending, sir. However, she refused any pain relief and has been avoiding everyone since earlier." Doc sighs. "I'm afraid I said something to make her upset without meaning to."

"What was it?"

"She asked about some things to do with her body and I explained things to her a little better before asking how often you two are intimate. She told me you two haven't been intimate often and I...may have exploded a bit and told her that if she doesn't get pregnant soon, the elders will look for reasons to get rid of her. I was trying to scare her a bit. I didn't realize she'd take me-"

"That is what the Hayate clan does. If they do not produce an heir, the woman or man is ostracized and or goes missing."

The blood drains from Doc's face. "I had no idea! Oh, that poor girl. I didn't even think before I said it."

"I will see to her."

"Master...I need to confess something. I tested her today. I had to tell her it was negative because the strip wasn't exactly clear but...she could be. These tests really don't pick up until around six weeks so it's very early if she is but I couldn't risk giving her the good stuff if I had doubts."

"What exactly do you mean, it wasn't clear?"

"I mean the test is color coded. It stays yellow if it's negative or changes to red if it's positive. Nanami's was yellow but it was a dark yellow, almost orange. So...she might be pregnant but it's to early to tell on the strip."

"I see. If she is...what should I be doing to ensure she's healthy and the health of the infant?"

"Vitamins. I have some in my office. Even if she's not, in reality, these vitamins won't hurt her. She eats like a bird, you know. It's no wonder she remains so skinny."

"What else?"

"Be supportive and gentle with her. I know she won't tell you if she's uncomfortable. She wouldn't even hear of pain relief when I mentioned she might be. Her shoulder is swollen and I know it's uncomfortable. There's no sign of infection though."

"I see. I could have her visit that girl Zaraki is keeping as his squad's healer, I suppose."

"That would be wise, I think. For now, though, I think you might want to go comfort her. I will apologize to her before dinner."

"I appreciate that. Where is she?"

"I believe Granny mentioned she was last seen with your koi."

"Of course. They seem to comfort her the most." I sigh before making my way to the garden. What I see stops me in my tracks. She's suspended in a giant ball of water, standing in the middle of the pond. My prized koi are in the ball with her, swimming happily. Her eyes are closed, but I can see she's not at peace, nor is she sleeping. I don't wish to startle her, so I wait patiently for a few moments.

"I wish to be alone." she says quietly, before opening her eyes. They are filled with sadness unlike I've seen in her before.

"I need a word with you-"

"No! I don't want to speak to anyone. You included. I'm tired and not feeling well. Just leave me be." she yells, the first time I've heard her do so. It startles me. Nanami is a very quiet woman. Sometimes getting her to speak is a task in itself. However, I respect her wish to be alone. She has been thrown into this marriage without a fair sense of things and with little knowledge of how it will work. I remind myself that her anger is not directed at me, but at the entire ridiculousness of the situation. I turn to leave and hear the water splashing behind me. She is on the bank of the pond now, the water gone and my fish back where they belong. However, she is crying, her shoulders shaking with the effort to hold it in. Before I can get to her, she flees over the garden wall, out into the Seireitei. I have a feeling she is heading for Zaraki's barracks, as she finds the most comfort with that human girl, so I let her go.

****Nanami POV****

"You look terrible, kid." Captain Zaraki sighs when I throw myself down beside his desk. I don't know why, but I find his presence comforting for once. "The hell you here for now, Noodle?"

"I don't want to be alone but I don't want to be with him either." I say softly, cringing at how weak my voice sounds.

"Had a fight with him, did you?"

"Not at all. I just don't wish to be there."

A bottle taps me on the shoulder. "Drink with me then. You're moody and I don't like moody girls."

I frown but take a sip of the stuff. It's sweet but burns my chest a bit. I hand him the bottle back. "Thank you, Kenpachi. I'm sorry to be a bother. I just didn't know where else to go."

"Listen, Noodle, I don't want you makin' a habit of buggin' me when you're all sad and shit but if you're really bothered like you are now...come find me. I'm your friend so...guess it's my job to look after you a little bit."

He curses at me as I start sobbing. I can't hear him over my crying but eventually he just sits quietly and gives the bottle back to me with an order not to cry in it. I take a few deep drinks and hiccup when I hand it back. My sobs stop finally and I lay my head against his leg. "You're not so scary, you know. Not now that I've gotten to know you a little better past the rumors."

"Don't spread it around. Now, the hell has you bothered, kid?"

"My shoulder hurts. I feel weak. And, to top it off, I was told today that if I don't get pregnant with an heir to the Kuchiki clan soon, I'll be thrown out of the family. I'm not ready for children! I wish to live my life a little now that I've found some freedom!"

"Tch. Damn nobles. Listen, Noodle, don't have kids until you're damn good and ready or that'll lead to problems with you and the Princess. As for your shoulder, is it the wound from the other day?"

I nod but groan and stop moving my head. "Yes."

"Want Orihime to fix it? I won't pick on you if you do. You just look pathetic."

"I refused pain relievers."

He bends down, getting in my face. "You got a thing for pain?"

"No! I just didn't want to be a burden." I whimper.

He sits back up with a nod. "Well, way I see it, you're more of a burden by not takin' somethin', Noodle. See how big of a cry baby you're bein'? It's cause you're hurtin'. Either let Orihime fix it or take somethin' for it."

"Why are you so nice to me anyway? You don't like weaklings like me."

"Tch. Don't call me nice or I'll kick your ass. I'm friendly to you because you remind me of my kids, all sweet and shit. Hell, you look like the girls too."

As if speaking magic words, his triplets run through the door and, upon spying me, pounce on me. I wince as pain floods my shoulder, but don't cry out. "Hello, ducklings." I greet them gently.

"Oba-san! Did daddy make you cry!? I'll beat him up for you!" Ryden yells. His blue eyes remind me of a dog, very blue-white, though there's flecks on green in them. And his hair is gorgeous. It is a mixture of his father's black but towards his ears it fades to sapphire blue. I've seen a picture of his mother before so I know that's where the blue comes from.

"No need, little one. Your daddy is helping me stop crying, not making me cry. I promise." I laugh.

Ashiro and Mitsuki, the girls, eye me in disbelief. Their two different colored eyes, one blue and one green, is startling to most but I find them to be beautiful. And their white hair matches mine, though they don't have my pink braids. "Nami, you don't know daddy very well. Daddy likes making people cry. He's a big meanie." Mitsuki giggles.

"Hey!" Captain Zaraki yells in fake indignation.

The children scamper, screaming playfully. I laugh softly. "You have beautiful children, Kenpachi."

"It's their mom's fault." he chuckles, handing the bottle back to me. "Sake will help take that pain away too. I saw that wince."

I blush and take three large drinks. "Anything is better than nothing." I say before hiccuping again.

"You gettin' tipsy on me?" he laughs.

"Maybe a little. The Hayate clan serves anyone over the age of ten sake with every meal but it's watered down until adulthood. And it tastes more like melons. I like this. It's sweet."

"It was Harmona's favorite." he sighs.

"What'll happen to me if they boot me out? I'll never be able to marry again, since Master Byakuya took my maidenhood and it'll be the second clan that's disowned me." I sigh. "I don't think I want to go back. I don't fit in anywhere."

"Don't. Let me tell you from experience that it'll hurt him if you take off and don't tell him. He'll blame himself and wonder what he did wrong, kid. Harmona did that to me twice, though, in her defense, I said somethin' hurtful before each time."

"It's different though. They can kick me out at any time and he only married me to protect me from my step mother. He doesn't love me like you loved your wife, Kenpachi." I sigh sadly.

"Ah, shit. There you go with the moody shit. Noodle, that bonehead may look and sound like a block of ice but he loves you. Trust me on that. I can see it in his eyes when I see you two out together. There ain't a thing in the world that man wouldn't do to make you happy."

"If you say so." I sigh, taking the bottle from him and chugging the remaining contents down. This is a terrible mistake, I'm sure. He chuckles and pulls another bottle out. "So, lemme ask you somethin'. Why did you just call him master?"

"Hmm? Oh, he is my master. He likes to tie me up. It's fun." I giggle.

"Are you shittin' me? He's kinky, huh?"

"Mmm, I like his kinky ways. I like giving him control. It's exciting."

"Always figured you for a bottom." he chuckles. "Long as he doesn't hurt you."

"Hmm? No, he wouldn't. He doesn't even spank me when I misbehave. He's not a cruel master."

"You're drunk, ain't you?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"I like you drunk. You talk openly." he laughs again.

"Don't tell him, ok? He might get mad. I don't like him mad. It's scary."

"What do you mean?"

"He got mad at me once. He didn't yell or hurt me but...he ignored me for a few hours. It scared me." I shift myself between his knees and lay my head against his thigh. "I'm not used to people outside the Hayate clan. I'm afraid to make a mistake. Whenever I made one in my clan, I was beaten for it severely. I still can't look at a switch without cowering."

"You gotta quit bein' so afraid, kid. The more you fear somethin', the more likely you are to get beaten by it."

"I don't know how to not be afraid. I've lived my life in fear, Kenpachi. I...was molested for years on end by the Hayate physician. Lady Hayate knew and watched. I fear men the most. I'm afraid of admitting I want Master in case he refuses me. He pities me, since he found out. I just...I don't like it."

"Want me to kill that bastard doctor?"

"Would you hate me if I say yes?"

"No. I'd actually be happy if you did. I hate child abusers." he snarls.

"You make me wish my older brothers were like you. There's something about you that's comforting." I giggle. "I wish you could kill them too. They're assholes."

He yanks me into his lap, glaring at me. "Don't talk like that, Noodle. You're mouth is too pretty to cuss."

I flinch. "I'm sorry."

He shocks me by folding me in a hug. "I ain't mad. Just don't talk like me, ok? You're too pretty. The words are ugly comin' from your mouth."

"They're ugly from your mouth too, you know." I sigh.

"Yeah but I ain't a noble. I wasn't raised with manners, kid. Hell, I wasn't raised at all. I've been alone since I was a kid in the Zaraki district until Harmona came along. Now I got the kids."

I sit up and kiss his cheek gently before curling back up into his chest. "How's that for manners?"

"Tch. Now my teeth are gunna rot out, you brat." he chuckles. He pats my shoulder gently, for him, but it sends a shock of pain through me. I throw myself away from him, tears running down my cheeks. He stands with a sigh before sticking his head out the door and yelling for Orihime. When he turns back to me, he frowns. "Sorry, Noodle. I'm used to Harmona. She didn't mind pain. She had an addiction to it."

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." I say, trying to take a few deep breaths. He hands me the sake bottle and I down a few more drinks of it. The room is beginning to spin. Before I know it, my vision goes dark. I really shouldn't have drank so much.

*******************

"I've healed her shoulder. I think what was making it hurt so bad is there was a small break in her collar bone. She should be alright now, once the sake wears off."

"Thanks."

"Kenny...what are you going to do with her?"

"Take her home, I guess. Not much I can do besides that. Hopefully that damn princess she married won't get his panties in a bunch."

"You said she seemed upset. Maybe she should stay with me tonight?"

"I'm sure your peacock will like that idea. I can't have her here in the barracks all night. It'll make her look bad. Why don't you come with me as a witness that I didn't do anythin' inappropriate with her."

"Sure thing."

"Than-"

I groan and open my eyes. "Where am I?"

"Still in my office, knucklehead. You drank too much and knocked yourself out." Captain Zaraki growls. I appear to be laying on a desk and he's standing over me with his arms crossed.

"No wonder my head is killing me." I sigh.

"You ready to go home now?"

"I suppose I must. Thank you for letting me come here and calm my nerves. I'm sorry if I was annoying, sir."

"Tch. You weren't annoyin', just really chatty. C'mon. Orihime and I will walk you home since it's close to dark."

I blush and nod. "Thank you both. I appreciate it."

****Byakuya POV****

I feel Zaraki getting closer to my manor so I stand at the gate. My assumption was correct. Nanami went to his barracks. I notice the human girl with them, making an odd trio, but Nanami appears to be alright...her gait is unsteady though. Has she been injured again? I smell the problem when she gets closer. I glare at Zaraki but he holds his hand up before I can speak.

"Don't start. I'll tell you now, princess, you hurt her again, I'll pound you into a pancake. She's been in my office cryin' her eyes out and ruinin' my sake with her tears. She's a good kid and deserves to be treated as such. Got it?"

My eyebrows raise in astonishment. He...is defending her? This man has a terrible reputation as a rapist, even after his marriage to that she-devil. He doesn't befriend anyone enough to defend them. Why...nevermind. I can see why. Nanami does look like his daughters. I know he has a protective streak a mile wide so perhaps he is channeling his father instincts to encompass my wife. I will never admit it to anyone, but I am glad for this. Of all the people to be protective of her, I would trust Zaraki with her life completely if I was unavailable to protect her.

"There was a misunderstanding earlier, Captain Zaraki. I had intended to explain to her but she told me she wished to be alone so I respected that. Thank you for escorting her home. I will see to her from here." I say gently.

"I meant what I said. And I'll talk to you tomorrow after the captain's meetin'." he says calmly before turning.

"Good night, Captain Kuchiki. Goodnight, Nanami. I hope you feel better soon!" Orihime says before following after Zaraki. He seems to like the human girl too, though also in a paternal manner. Since he gained his bankai and after his marriage, he seems more level headed indeed. He might even be considered likeable...maybe....over my dead body.

I follow Nanami into the manor and prevent her from kneeling to remove her sandals. Instead, I kneel to remove them for her, placing them beside mine on the mat outside the door. She seems perplexed by this but says a quiet thank you before turning toward the kitchen. Everyone else has already eaten, so she raids the cabinets for a moment before finding some pocky sticks. "Nanami, that is not enough to eat."

"Honestly...I think I drank too much with Captain Zaraki. I feel a bit queasy." she sighs, sticking one of the sticks in her mouth before replacing the canister.

"Would you like some toast?"

"I...no. I don't want to be a bother. I'm really not that-"

"Nanami, I do not mind making you some toast. You have had a long day and I want you to rest. Sit and I will bring you some toast in a few moments." I order.

"Yes, sir." she says, that pink tint staining her cheeks. She goes to her seat at the table and sits patiently as I make her two pieces of toast, both with her azuki bean paste. I sit beside her as she eats.

"Nanami, Doc told me what she said earlier. She didn't realize that the Hayate clan is known for doing what she said. Doc has a soft spot for newborns, you see, so the possibility of us having one is exciting to her. However, it is not true that you will be removed from the clan if you do not produce an heir right away." I tell her calmly.

"I suppose I'd better get this off my chest while I'm still a bit tipsy. Master...I feel as though I don't belong here. Everyone is nice enough but...it's just so tense, even when things are friendly. I really am not ready for children and the very idea of it scares me. I do want one some day but not immediately. And it seems that that's all the elders speak of. After what Doc said I just...I feel as though I'm a prize cow meant to produce a bull before being slaughtered."

I blink several times. "I am sorry you've been made to feel that way, Nanami. I assure you, you do not have to produce an heir until you are ready. I told you I would not rush you into this. Would you prefer to stay in sep-"

"No! Master, I don't wish to sleep alone. And I'm not bothered by intimacy. I just...well...I just don't want any children this quickly. I'm afraid I won't be a good mother."

"You'd be a wonderful mother, Nanami. Don't think otherwise. I have seen you with Zaraki's children and you have a very nurturing personality. As I said before, I will not force you to bear an heir until you are ready...however, I believe there's something you need to be made aware of."

"Hmm?"

"Doc is not sure whether your test today was positive or negative. So I would like it if you don't drink again for a few weeks and test again to be sure. Please."

She stares at me, her face falling into a horrified expression for a brief instant before the color drains from her face. I catch her with an arm before she falls to the floor. She startles so easily, I do not understand how I keep forgetting that simple fact. Glancing at her plate, I sigh. She only ate half a piece of toast. I should have kept my mouth shut, I believe.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Captain's Meeting****

"Where is the investigation into the Hayate Clan standing, Captain Fon?" Captain Kyoraku asks.

"There are many, many charges that can be brought against Lady Hayate. The largest of which is conspiracy to murder. I am certain the charges will stand, and the boys can be charges for murder on six counts."

"Six counts!?" Captain Hitsugaya yells.

"Yes. Not only did they succeed in killing Captain Zaraki's wife but three maids who tried to speak as witnesses to the raid and two minor nobility men several years ago who tried to raise an outcry against Lady Hayate for her treatment of Captain Kuchiki's current wife."

"The poisons they create, I would like access to them so that I may find and begin producing antidotes to all of them." Captain Kurotsuchi demands.

"I will grant that request." Captain Kyoraku sighs.

"What about the damn clan doctor or whatever the fuck he is?" Zaraki growls.

"What about him?" Captain Fon asks, turning to the man.

"Nanami came to see me yesterday, bein' all moody and shit. Orihime healed her shoulder after she drank some sake with me and calmed down. She told me some fucked up things that doctor did to her. I don't believe in abusin' kids. That man needs to suffer."

"She told you?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, once she started drinkin'. Your wife isn't a talker, you know. And weak but I like her. She's sweet to my kids." he shrugs.

"What did she say, exactly? Captain Kuchiki, you didn't tell me there was a problem-" Captain Fon snaps.

"She does not wish it to be known. My wife is ashamed of what happened."

"You don't mean...?" Captain Kotetsu stops short of asking.

"I will not speak on this further. My wife is healing. Her father is staying in the manor, which seems to comfort her."

"That's good. I'd like to borrow her for a day or so, if you don't mind, Captain Kuchiki. Akane is planning something and she seemed to bond with your wife a bit and asked me to ask you." Captain Kyoraku says.

"I will ask her. I think it would be a good thing. I am not sure if you are aware but Akane is the daughter of Nanami's aunt so they are technically cousins."

"I had an inkling. Akane has a birthmark similar to what is mentioned in the report so I knew she was related somehow. Anyhow, Soi Fon, make preparations for the arrest of Lady Hayate. You have the green light to go when you're ready."

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Everyone is dismissed."

I turn to leave and Zaraki stops me just outside the door. "I need to talk to you." he says.

"I do not see any reason you-"

"Shut up and listen. Nanami told me he molested her. Here's the kicker and what I'm tellin' you. I offered to kill the bastard and she said yes. So I'm lettin' you know I plan to kill him."

"Why do you wish to do that? She is not your concern, Captain Zaraki."

"She needs lookin' after. I've taken a likin' to her as a friend. She's too damn weak, Kuchiki. And too unsure of the world. She reminds me of Michiko."

This startles me. Michiko was Zaraki's first daughter, tragically killed in front of both him and his wife during a raid by Hollows. This had lead to his wife going berserk and rampaging across the city. I had to kill her...well I thought I had anyway. It turned out that the woman wasn't able to die. Three days later she had returned from the dead. However, she did die for real last year, giving her life as a sacrifice to save that of Zaraki and Akane. Zaraki has been rather mellow since.

"I would say she is more like Takeshi." I offer gently.

"Maybe." he stares out over the city, lost in thought.

"If you feel the need to take that man's life, I will not stop you. I wish him to suffer as much as she has. Make him beg for mercy, if you will. For her sake."

"You got it. I'll make him wish he never laid eyes on her."

"Thank you."

"I also think you should know she wasn't gunna come home last night. She was pretty hurt."

"Yes, she told me."

"Don't force her to have a kid for you or I'll pummel you. She doesn't need that." he growls.

"Relax. I have told her I do not want her to bear me any children until she is ready, Zaraki...however, please do not give her any more sake. I think she may already be pregnant but I am not certain. The test she took wasn't clear."

"You better pray it's not. She deserves freedom for awhile, Byakuya."

"Indeed. However, if it is...I will make sure she's taken care of and safe. That is my biggest worry right now. I am afraid she will become a target for revenge by her previous clan."

"I'll do what I can to keep her safe."

"I trust you."

He smirks a little. "We must be gettin' old."

"Perhaps. I still hate you."

"Tch. I ain't got the energy to hate you, you noble bastard."

****Nanami POV****

"Hey, what's wrong?" Renji asks as he enters the office. "You didn't come to training this morning."

"I'm not in the mood, I'm afraid. I believe I drank too much with Captain Zaraki last night and I feel rather ill." I mumble, setting another report to the side for Lord Kuchiki to check.

"Oh, I see. That doesn't excuse you from training, Nanami. I'll let it slide this once but don't make it a habit." he says gently.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

"What's wrong?"

"I already-"

"I'm not as dumb as I look. You're more quiet and withdrawn than normal, even for a hangover."

"I'm just sad. I miss how things were in a sense. At least I had a sense of family."

"Yeah, it's a bit strange living with the Kuchiki family. Don't give up on us yet, ok?"

"They want me to squirt out a baby as soon as possible. I'm not ready for that. Captain Kuchiki is the only one that doesn't mind waiting, it seems." I sigh.

"Uh...wow. That's a bit...weird." he says. I notice he's blushing a little. "I mean, I can see why. It's been a long time since the Kuchiki clan has had an heir by blood. But don't rush it. You need to get settled in and things before you have a-"

"I...Renji, Doc tested me yesterday. The test wasn't clear whether it was positive or negative."

He whistles. "Damn. You need a rabbit's foot or something You have nothing but bad luck."

"I don't know what to do." I sigh before laying my head on the desk. "I'm not even a seated officer. It's going to make him look terrible, even though we're married. My life is a mess. I'd be better off disappearing to the world of the living and living in a convent."

He laughs loudly. "Oh man! You'd make the perfect nun. You don't even spill the beans about your sex life with Captain Kuchiki so I don't believe for an instant you've been active. He sent you to Captain Kotetsu to get pregnant, didn't he?"

My face gets hot. "Shut up, Renji!" I snap before breaking down and crying. He scampers to my side and rubs my back gently.

"What is going on here?" Lord Kuchiki asks, his voice cold as ice.

"I don't know! We were having a talk and she just broke down crying!" Renji shouts excitedly.

"Nanami?"

"I'm just so tired and overwhelmed by everything lately, Captain. I'm sorry." I whimper.

"Renji, give us a moment, please."

Renji scurries outside while Lord Kuchiki sits at his desk. "You were told to stay home and rest. You have been through so much lately that I am aware you are struggling to keep your head above water, Nanami." he says, sounding slightly irritated.

"I didn't want to stay home." I mumble softly.

"I believe your marriage vows stated that you would obey me."

I look to my feet. "You're right. I am sorry I disappointed you."

"You have not disappointed me. I am simply worried for your health."

"I will be fine. Please, you have more important things to worry about."

"Has anyone told you how Hisana died?"

"I...no. My father simply said she was ill."

"That is not the truth. Hisana is Rukia's older sister. She abandoned Rukia when she was a young girl and Rukia was an infant because she was unable to care for herself and a baby. I met her in the Rukongai and fell in love. After we married, she spent from sun up to well past midnight searching for Rukia to try to make amends. She fell ill from exhaustion and refusal to eat or drink. You are heading down that same path."

"I am not going to die from a little stress, Captain."

"When is the last time you slept?" I refuse to answer, completing the paper in front of me to distract myself. "Must I suspend you from active duty?"

"No! Please, sir! I don't want to rest. I don't want to stay home. I don't want to be able to think." I cry.

"What is it that troubles you so much, Nanami?"

"I'm scared, Master! I'm scared that if you try to take Lady Hayate down, that she's going to hurt me or you or both."

"Come here." I sadly get to my feet, prepared for the verbal lashing he's going to give me, but...he simply pulls me into his lap and holds me. "I will not let anything happen to you, Nanami. And you can count on Captain Zaraki as well if I'm not available to protect you. Trust us."

"You don't like him though."

"I do not have to like him to trust him with your safety."

"I suppose that's true."

"Will you please rest? I will never admit it while others are present but I am worried, especially if you are with child."

"I...have been receiving death threats. I can't rest because I'm constantly having to watch my back." I sigh.

He stiffens. "What?"

"Not only from Lady Hayate, but also from friends of the family and other anonymous parties. It is taking a toll on my anxiety, sir."

"If you would like, Captain Kyoraku has asked to borrow you for a day or so. Akane is planning some sort of festival and would like your help."

"Is it safe?"

"There is no place safer, I believe."

"Then....if you are certain it is alright with you, I would like to go. Perhaps getting my mind off of things will help."

"That was my thought as well." He kisses the top of my head before getting to his feet and setting me on mine. "Come along. I shall take you to Captain Kyoraku's home."

**************************

"Nanami!" Akane flies to hug me, squashing the breath out of my chest. "I'm so happy you're here! I heard you have a keen eye for decorations and I'd love to get your input on a summer festival!"

"I'd be happy to help." I squeak. Apparently this alerts her to my lack of air as she releases me.

"Thank you for letting me borrow her, Captain Kuchiki! I really appreciate it."

"I will return for her tomorrow after I finish my work." he states calmly.

"Perfect!"

Before I can tell him good bye, I'm dragged into the bowels of the Kyoraku family home. To my surprise, she drags me into a nursery. "You have to keep this a secret, Nanami, even from your husband." she says, very seriously.

"What?" She guides me to a crib, where an infant lays. "Akane! I didn't know-"

"Oh...no, she's not mine. I'm sure you've heard about Captain Zaraki's wife passing away, right?"

"Yes...is this child his?!"

"No. Harmona is unable to die. When she gave her life for mine last year, she became an infant. Captain Kurotsuchi made us aware of this and Shunsui jumped at the chance to raise her. Her previous life was...oh it was terrible. Sometimes I think she remembers people though. She's very clingy to Shunsui."

I blink a few times before looking at the child again. Sapphire blue hair...the same color as the blue in Ryden's. "Why are you keeping this a secret from Kenpachi?" I ask, a bit angry with her.

"Nanami, we can't expect him to raise his own wife. That would make things very awkward when she grows up, don't you think? We want to raise her in a safe, non-abusive place so hopefully she's not as damaged as she was in her previous life. That way hopefully she can love Kenpachi in a healthy way."

I think about it and sigh. "I can see what you mean, but I still think maybe you should tell him a little bit, Akane."

"Shunsui wants to keep it a secret as long as possible and surprise him for his birthday when she's old enough."

"You two are cruel, I think, but I'm sure he will love her."

"We know he will. You didn't know him before but he was a lot wilder. He's really mellowed out since last year. Hell, he trains me every once in awhile when I'm having trouble figuring something out and he's a lot more patient than he was."

"He...seems very protective, if a little rough around the edges."

She looks at me keenly. "What-"

"Before I married Captain Kuchiki, I was worried about the wedding night so...I asked Kenpachi. And I had a few drinks with him last night and told him about the Hayate physician...Akane, he knew your mother."

"I had a suspicion he did. I've never asked him though." she sighs.

The baby begins to stir and whimper a little and Akane picks her up. However, she reaches for me. I am unsure of holding a baby, though Harmona seems able to hold her head up. Akane hands her to me and a large smiles comes on the child's face. I can't help but smile as well. "You are very cute indeed, little one. I see why your children are too."

She giggles, her husky blue eyes lighting up.

"See why we think she understands things? She's only seven months old by our reckoning but...I just don't know. I love her like she was my own though." Akane smiles gently.

"I have a feeling you're right." I admit. I don't know how I can keep this from Captain Zaraki. I don't feel comfortable that such a secret is being held from him. It's not fair, though...I suppose I can understand the reason for it, even if I don't agree. I make a vow to myself to figure out how to tell him without telling him. He's suffering.

****Byakuya POV****

"Where is Nanami? She seemed really down today, brother." Rukia asks as we sit down to eat dinner.

"Miss Akane asked to borrow her overnight. She is planning a summer festival for everyone to enjoy and thought perhaps Nanami could use a distraction from the investigation into her family." I reply smoothly.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea! However, I don't trust the scoundrel Shunsui. You know he-" Granny starts but I hold up my hand.

"Shunsui has changed a lot since meeting Miss Akane. He is less of a skirt chaser and is only interested in hers so I am not worried about her safety there. And I have full faith that Miss Akane will keep him in line."

"Well, I am glad to hear it. He really must put his libido to rest." she laughs. "What was her excuse for missing dinner last night?"

"We had a small argument so she went to spend time with Orihime. Captain Zaraki offered her some sake, which she drank, and apparently she told him about the Hayate physician. He is furious and has offered his help should we need it. He seems to have a paternal care for her and sees her as his child."

"But I am her father." Lord Hayate sighs.

"I mean no offense, nor does he. Captain Zaraki is The Kenpachi, you see. However, he has a soft spot for women who need a father or brother figure in their lives. I think he is trying to fill the emptiness he feels since his wife was poisoned by Akane's sister last year and passed."

"The Kenpachi was married? She must have been a devil herself." he scoffs.

"Yes, in a way, she was. She survived terrible abuse from an adoptive father and then spent two hundred years in her shikai form of a blue wolf."

He drops his chopsticks in surprise. "Then...my word! I had seen her before! Nanami did too! We stumbled upon her one night while that beast was killing my sons sheep. I let it be because she was obviously starving. She didn't try to hurt us, though we startled her. She let Nanami pet her, though Nanami was just a young girl then."

"That does indeed sound like Harmona. She loved children. You may see three of her children here from time to time. I enjoy bringing them here, as they enjoy helping collect the fruits from the orchard."

"Ah, how sweet. I myself love children too, though I will honestly say I'm not good at raising them. Nanami was a fluke, truth be told." he chuckles softly. "She's always been too sweet for her own good."

"I will say that sweetness is why I chose her for my bride, Lord Hayate. However, she does have a stubborn streak that presents itself every now and again, which is refreshing."

"Yes. She is a good girl indeed. I would hope that you continue to make her happy, Lord Kuchiki. She deserves happiness above all else."

"I will strive to."

****************

I am in my home office when a commotion brings my attention to the door. It flies open with no knocking and there stands Zaraki with a...I believe it's a man, hanging limply from a fist. Blood drips onto the floor. "This is that bug that is a problem, Kuchiki. I kept him alive so you can deal with him, if you want. If not, I'll finish it. Sick fuckin' bastard." Zaraki growls.

"Master, we couldn't stop him!" several of the staff cries.

"It is alright. Captain Zaraki, come in. Avoid the rug, if you would."

He gives me that animal grin but does as I've asked, turning to lock the door behind him. "Where is Noodle, by the way? I don't wanna fuck her head up worse."

"She is staying the night with Akane and Captain Kyoraku tonight." I sigh.

"Good." he says, dropping the man on the floor. "This is the Hayate physician. He screams like a girl, he's pissed himself twice and, this is the part you'll really love, he fuckin' bragged about what he did to her."

"She is mine! I will sire a new noble race with her! I will enjoy her body. She wants me to. Ask her. She wants me to fill her with my seed." the man laughs hysterically, causing Zaraki to kick him.

"He keeps sayin' this shit over and over. I think he's got a few screws loose."

I stand and walk closer. The man has short black hair and muddy brown eyes. "Do you understand what the word no means, doctor?" I ask quietly.

"Yes...but Nanami never said it. Of course, that would have been hard with the tape over her mouth. Had Lady Hayate not stopped me, she would have been mine already. Her body would have been mine to use and abuse as I please! I am a god! Where is she!?"

Zaraki kicks him again, his lip lifting in a snarl. "Told you he's batshit crazy."

My fury is rising. This man is a monster, worse than Zaraki ever thought about being. "He will die. I cannot allow his existence while she lives."

"I will rape her! I will fill her with my seed and sire a new race! She is mine! Lady Hayate promised her to me!" the man screams.

I do not stop to think. I draw Senbonzakura and stab him between the eyes. As the light leaves them, a cold fury grows. "Kenpachi, I will leave you to dispose of the body. I cannot let her father see this or I have no doubt he will get the wrong idea. Can I trust you to stay silent on this matter?"

"You better kill that fuckin' bitch or I will, Byakuya." he snarls before picking the body up and heading for the window behind me. "I'll stay quiet though. Til Noodle is ready to hear it."

"Thank you."

"You keep her safe, Princess, or I'll come after you and that bitch next."

"I understand."

I will never be able to tell Nanami that I killed her tormentor in cold blood. However, my mind is much more at peace now. However, now I must focus on Lady Hayate and destroy her.

****Nanami POV****

"Bye, Nanami! Come visit me again sometime!" Akane calls as I leave with Lord Kuchiki.

"I will, I promise. I can't wait to see how the festival turns out!" I reply cheerfully.

"It's going to be a blast!"

"Literally." I giggle.

As we get out of sight, Lord Kuchiki stops. "What do you mean, it will be a blast?"

"Oh, we are having some fireworks." I smile, blushing slightly.

"I see. Did you have fun with Akane?"

"Yes. It was very relaxing being so distracted with planning, sir. Thank you for letting me go."

"You are welcome. I am glad to see you in better spirits."

"I...sir, if I was asked to keep a secret and I didn't feel comfortable with it, what would you advise me to do?"

"Is the secret something that will harm others?"

"Well...not exactly. The person is already hurt and this secret may help make them feel better."

"I would not say anything then. Let it be a surprise, if the person who told you wishes it to be."

"But...well, alright. I missed you, Master."

"I missed you as well. I find your cooking is far superior to the staff. And your conversation is far more pleasant. I do not like sleeping alone either."

I giggle. "My poor husband. I am sorry for making you suffer."

"I said nothing about suffering."

"I...oh. I see."

He grabs my hand and kisses it softly. "I was miserable without you. My reports are no fun without you around for me to bounce ideas off of. Renji is an idiot and doesn't seem to understand my thought process like you do."

I blush deeply. "You poor man. I shall help you tomo-"

"Tomorrow is a day that several captains and lieutenants have taken off. The women's soul reaper association is going to the beach and I felt that perhaps you'd like to go, even though you aren't part of their group."

"I've never been to a beach."

"Would you care to join us, then? Normally only captains and lieutenants can go but since I refused to go unless you were with me, they were fast to offer to let you come along too. Rukia will be going as well."

"Master...I don't have anything-"

"I am of the understanding that Lieutenant Matsumoto intends to take the other women who are going shopping this evening. Would you care to go too? Rukia is intending to."

"I...are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes. I do not mind if you go with them."

"Sir...is there any particular color you like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I wish to wear something that you will like too."

"I do not have a color I favor more than others. I believe you are beautiful no matter what color you wear. I only ask that you do not wear black."

"May I ask why?"

"You wear black for work. It is a day to relax tomorrow."

I can't say I understand where he's coming from, but I nod as if I do. "I'm sure I can find-"

"Nanami, I wish for you to wear what you want to. Do not worry about modesty if you do not wish. I also wish to warn you that Lieutenant Matsumoto is very proud of her womanly assets so she will flaunt them."

I'm sure my face probably has the shade of a tomato. "Maybe I should stay home, sir. I feel awkward with the small-"

He turns and pins me against a tree. "Nanami, you don't notice things, do you?"

"Hmm?"

He parts my kosode gently. "You have lines where your bras are cutting in. Are you really unaware that you are filling out a bit since you came to live in my home?"

"I thought I was just getting fat, to be honest."

"No, Nanami. Whatever that human girl told you to do to make them bigger, it is working. You are no longer mistaken for a boy. You have nothing to be shy over. I do not wish you to flaunt them as Matsumoto does, but I do wish you would be more confident in yourself."

I swallow before looking him in the eye. "Master...uhm...it's a bit uncomfortable." I say softly.

"What is?"

"I...the tree bark." I lie.

He restores my kosode. "I implore you, Nanami, to do something for yourself that gives you confidence. You are beautiful."

"I will find something, I'm sure." I say quietly.

**********************************

"Alright, girls! Let's get shopping for bathing suits and please, for the love of all things Holy, do not get the same bathing suit as someone else! We're all individuals! Show some personality!" Lieutenant Matsumoto orders. The busty blond from squad 10 is very...zealous. Though she's beautiful, she and Orihime have much in common. It is no wonder the men drool after them.

"No need to be jealous, Nanami." Lieutanant Ise laughs.

"I am not jealous...simply wondering how she manages to keep such large assets from spilling out of her shihakushou." I sigh.

"Hey, yours aren't as small as they were so be happy. You actually look like a woman now. What's the secret?"

"Uhm....Orihime is better at explaining." I blush. She stalks off toward the human girl, making me breathe a sigh of relief. I turn to the racks and look through them. I avoid the blacks, as Lord Kuchiki suggested. I am not really fond of that color anyway.

"Nanami...don't get a one piece." Rukia whispers in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Miss Rukia, you should really stop sneaking up on me! My heart is going to give out one day." I tease her.

"Sorry. But seriously, get a two piece. One pieces will make your back and belly itch after you get done swimming."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. And...I think maybe pink or purple would look beautiful on you."

I pick one up and hold it up for Rukia to see. It's baby blue with pink sequins in the shape of daisies. "I like this one."

"Go try it on to make sure it fits but that would be really cute on you! Byakuya will love it, I'm sure."

I blush and head for the fitting rooms. Will he like it? As I get it on, I turn to look in the mirror. Seeing myself, I blush. I've only ever wore a one piece bathing suit. And...Lord Kuchiki was right. My chest is fuller but not outrageously so. There is no mistaking me for a boy anymore. I am pleased. I am sure he will like this bathing suit.

************************************

Rukia and I get home long after dinner time. Luckily, we ate with the girls. She wishes me good night at the door before heading in the opposite direction of the manor. I head for Lord Kuchiki's office and am rewarded when I see the light on. I knock gently.

"Enter." his voice calls from inside.

I simply stick my head in the door. "I'm just letting you know Rukia and I made it home."

"I believe I told you to enter, Nanami." he says cooly.

I go into the room and close the door. "Have I done something to upset you, Master?"

"Not at all. Come sit with me."

As I prepare to sit in a chair, he makes a soft coughing noise so I look up at him. "Are you ill?"

"Nanami, I said to come sit with me. That chair is not with me, is it?"

I blush and instead round the desk and sit gently on his lap. His arms fold around me and he kisses the back of my head. "Master....is everything alright?"

"I was worried about you, that is all."

"I'm sorry we were out so late."

"Do not be. Did you find something that you like?"

"Yes. I hope you will like it too."

"I am sure I will. You are beautiful, Nanami. Your clothing only accentuates that beauty."

My face is on fire. "Thank you, sir."

"Are you sleepy?"

"I...surprisingly, yes. I never realized just how exhausting that shopping is."

"Then let's go to bed. I am tired too."

I smile a bit. "May I make a request?"

"Perhaps."

"Can I cuddle with you?"

"Nanami, you are being silly. You do not have to ask to cuddle with me."

"I know, but you seem to not like cuddling too much so I thought maybe that would help if I did."

"I only enjoy cuddling with you. Among other things."

My entire body heats. "Sir, may I go to bed now?"

"Yes. It is past time for bed. Let us retire."

I lead him to our bedroom and quickly get ready for bed, as he does. As I lay beside him, I lay my head on his chest and scoot as close to him as I can. "I love you. Good night, Master."

"Good night, Nanami." he sighs softly, already seeming to be sinking into sleep. I close my eyes, listening to the beat of his heart in my ear and feeling comforted. His hand strokes my head gently and sink further, unable to resist the pull.


	13. Chapter 13

Gentle kisses on my face wake me. "It is time to wake, Nanami." Lord Kuchiki says softly.

"I think I shall stay asleep so you will keep kissing me, Master." I tease him.

"If we had not made plans, I would encourage you to remain in bed all day. However, you need a day at the beach and I could use a day to relax as well. I also wish to see your choice of swim wear."

I blush and smile. "Yes, sir. Rukia assured me you would like it."

"Good. Come, it is time to rise and make our way to the Senkaimon that will take us to the beach."

"Master...I beg you for a kiss, please."

"You do not need to beg me for a kiss, Nanami. You are my wife. You may kiss me when you wish." he says, however, his lips descend on mine, swift and gentle. I find I am slightly disappointed but perhaps it is for the best. I am not sure that if he kissed me in a different way that we would be going to the beach today.

******************

I smile joyfully as I stick my feet in the sand finally. "There's so much water here!" I laugh.

"Indeed. Feel free to go swimming with Rukia, if you like. I will be along shortly." Lord Kuchiki says before kissing the side of my head.

I blush and pull my shawl closer. "I...am shy, Master." I whisper.

"Do not be. You are beautiful. "

"Nanami! Come on! The water is so warm!" Rukia calls, waving at me. She is wearing a white with red polka dots bikini. Her slim form is more like a child than anything, though she moves as a woman.

"Yeah, come on, Nanami!" Lieutenant Matsumoto joins in calling me. I blush at her. The bikini she wears barely covers her nipples. It's orange with blue glitter.

"Go, Nanami. I will enjoy the sight." Lord Kuchiki whispers in my ear, making the blush worse. He swiftly unties the shawl and I freeze as the breeze hits more skin than I've ever shown in public. He gives me a gentle push towards the water and I let my feet carry me the rest of the way. The water is indeed warm as my feet sink into the wet sand. Once I get out far enough, I dive under the waves. I hear my zanpakuto spirit giggling in my head, joyful at the amount of water to play in.

"See? It's not so bad." Rukia smiles as she swims around me in a circle.

"It's very...it's strange. I've never been out in public with so much skin showing, Rukia." I blush.

"It's alright. You're not completely naked. That suits you perfectly. It's modest without being modest." Lieutenant Matsumoto says gently as she makes her way over. "Come on, come swim with us."

I nod and give a smile. "Want to race?"

Their eyes light up. "You're on!" Rukia laughs.

****Byakuya POV****

I watch from the blanket I've set up for Nanami, Rukia and myself. Nanami is laughing and seeming to be in good spirits. This puts my mind at ease. I had thought, as modest as she is, that she would collapse from embarrassment. Her bathing suit has a halter style top that ties behind her neck and again behind her back. The bottom leaves little to the imagination, clinging to her backside as it does. It ties on the side. I wonder if I have corrupted her too much, as she seems to enjoy knots more and more. It is a pale blue with pink flowers.

"She looks very relaxed for once, Captain Kuchiki." Lieutenant Ise says from her blanket to my right. "It's nice to see her enjoying herself."

"Indeed. How goes the festival planning?"

"It's complete. Catain Kyoraku would like to hold it in three weeks, on the full moon."

"I see. How is Miss Akane?"

"She is very well, I believe. She stays in the Kyoraku mansion and helps with the little ones floating around but she also manages to get most of Sqaud One's paperwork done every day. How she manages, I don't know."

"And...the blue one?"

Lieutenant Ise looks at me in shock before hastily searching for Captain Zaraki. He is currently having some sort of work out session with Lieutenant Madarame at least fifty yards away. "How do you know?" she asks me quietly.

"I became privy to the information when Captain Kurotsuchi mentioned, quite by accident, a blue haired baby that belongs to that creature."

"It's...he's not the father. Harmona can't die." she says almost too low for me to hear.

"I see. She returned to an infant?"

"Yes, by some miracle. She is a strange baby. She knows people and understands things a seven month old shouldn't."

I nod. This must be the secret Nanami asked me about. "I will not say I am happy but I am relieved that one day she might be returned to Captain Zaraki. I know his sadness well and, though he hides it as best he can, I can see how badly her death has effected him."

As if hearing his name, which is impossible from this distance, he looks up at me. I give him a small nod of acknowledgement, which he smirks at before punching his lieutenant. "I will never understand how violence solves anything in squad eleven." Lieutenant Ise sighs.

"Are you still dating the lieutenant?"

"Yes. Shockingly, he's very sweet when he's not around Captain Zaraki."

"That is good."

"Captain Kuchiki...why don't you go swim with her? She seems to really be more self confidant when you're around."

I look back towards my wife and Rukia. Nanami seems to be alright...though she is coming out of the water. I watch the droplets run out of her hair down her chest and my mouth begins to get dry. I watch as she sits with her feet in the water, laying her body back in the dryer sand. 

"Oi, Princess! Quit droolin' and go swim with your wife, you idiot." Zaraki yells, making me grind my teeth.

Nanami looks up at him then at me and blushes. "You just stay there, Captain. I just came for a breather." she says gently.

I, however, am having none of it. I'm on my feet and shedding my shirt before heading to the water's edge. Nanami blushes as my shadow falls over her. "Come, Nanami. I am too warm." I order her gently. She allows me to help her up and guide her back into the water. I walk out until the water covers my shoulders. Nanami stays about a foot closer to the shore, her head the only thing above water. Her eyes seem somehow livelier in the water.

"Master...would you care to swim with me?" she asks, blushing brightly.

"Would you care to race me as you did Rukia?"

"Hmm, that is a fun idea. Care to place a wager?"

****Nanami POV****

"I did not take you for a gambling woman." his voice holds a note of teasing. It sounds unusual for him but I like it.

"I am not usually but today is a day for fun." I laugh.

"Very well. What is the wager?"

I blush again and walk a few steps closer to him. He pulls me against his body, keeping my head above water. This is a good thing. I put my head close to his ear. "I wager that if I win, you be sweet and give me a massage."

"And if you lose?"

"Whatever you want, I shall do it."

"Nanami, you are a horrid flirt. It is outrageous, you know. I shall have to punish you."

I find my body heating uncomfortably. "Are you the pot, or the kettle, sir?"

"I have no idea what you mean. I wager that if I win, you shall kiss me under the water."

"Deal. From here to where Renji is setting up the net?"

He looks to where I've indicated. It's a good eighty yards from our current position. "Very well." He releases me and I scoot back, treading water. "Ready...set...go!"

I'm under the water in a flash. I feel the vibration in the water when he takes a stroke. I push myself and I take a very minimal lead. As we reach the finish line, we are once again neck and neck. It ends in a tie. I surface from the water and take a deep breath and am instantly pulled into his arms.

"We didn't make a wager for a tie." he says softly

"Why don't we both get our wagers, hmm?"

"Very well."

"Are you two going to join the volleyball match?" Renji asks.

"Yes. I'll join!" I say happily.

"She's on my team. I'm afraid if she's on the other side I'll end up hurtin' her." Captain Zaraki says, getting on the opposite side of the net.

"Then I call my brother. He'll help us win!" Rukia shouts, pulling Lord Kuchiki to their side.

I laugh and place myself next to Lieutenant Matsumoto. She pats my head gently. "Don't worry. We'll stay in front and get the easy stuff. We'll leave the hard stuff to the hooligans."

I nod but Captain Zaraki pulls me over to the opposite side, out from in front of him. "Don't wanna squash you." he mumbles.

"Alright, Kenpachi. Thank you." I laugh.

*****************************

I knock the ball back over the net, right past Momo's hand. It lands in front of the human boy named Ichigo. "Nice one, shrimp." he teases me, earning him an elbow, yet again, from Rukia.

"She is the wife of my brother. Be nice!"

"Oh, it's ok, Rukia. I'm not offended." I say gently.

"Hey, are you ok? You look pretty pale all the sudden."

"I'm getting a little hungry."

"Good timing. Chow's ready!" Lieutenant Madarame says from his position behind and to the left of me.

Everyone exits the water except me. Lord Kuchiki stands beside me. "Nanami?"

"I...feel very weak for some reason, sir. May I use your arm?" I ask quietly.

"I believe the heat might be getting to you. Let's eat and rest in the shade a bit." he says, offering his arm. I hold it gently, trying not to appear weak as we walk to the area where the food has been prepared. As I sit beside him, I notice Captain Zaraki is eyeing me with something akin to concern. I briefly wonder why but I decide now is not the time to worry about it. As Lord Kuchiki hands me a plate of food, I distract myself with it.

******************

"How do you feel, Nanami?" Lord Kuchiki asks from beside me. We've retreated to our area and I'm currently laying under the shade of the umbrella he brought.

"Much better. I think you're right and the heat is a bit much." I sigh softly.

I feel the knots at the back of my neck and on my back loosen and fall away suddenly. I blush but, since I'm on my stomach, I don't panic. His hands, gentle but firm, begin massaging my back. I slowly relax, my eyes closing peacefully. I find myself slipping into sleep easily with his hands on me.

****Inner World****

"You're here again, Nanami. And peaceful." Mizu yōsei says, lighting on my shoulder.

"I'm feeling calm." I say quietly.

"I can tell. This is a good day. The beach was a good choice. You've always been calmer near water."

"I don't know why."

"Water is a peaceful element, usually. But that's neither here nor there. You must train harder. You've barely scratched the surface of what I can do." she chides gently.

"I do not like conflict."

"And yet you are a soul reaper. Conflict will be in your life forever. But I have a feeling a more personal conflict is arising before you. You must be ready for it. You are too weak right now to face it and what will happen if lover boy isn't here to save you?"

I sigh sadly. "You're right. What should I do to get stronger?"

She giggles and hugs my neck gently. "Train with him. He will push you harder than Renji will."

"He won't. He thinks I'm pregnant."

"I see. Is that why you have been so flustered lately?"

"Many things but yes."

"I see. Well, if you are, you are but you still must train and get stronger. Perhaps that big captain will help you?"

"I doubt it. He sees me like he does his children."

"Won't know unless you ask."

"True. If not him maybe I can convince Lieutenant Kira or Lieutenant Hisagi."

"You must find someone to help you, that is for sure...Captain Hitsugaya would be best, really. He's fought a water type sword before."

"I'll find someone, I'm sure."

She giggles again. "Good luck, Nanami. You'll be so strong soon."

********************************

"Nanami, it is nearly time to go. If you wish to swim anymore, now is your chance." Lord Kuchiki says gently.

"I don't think I should get up, unless you've retied me, sir." I mumble softly.

"Yes, I did fasten you back up since you fell asleep. I wasn't going to risk you rolling over and exposing yourself."

"Thank you. Will you come swim with me?"

"I upheld my end of the wager. Do you intend to uphold yours?"

I blush and nod. "Yes."

"Then I shall swim with you again."

I lead him back to the water and dive in once it gets deep enough. The water has cooled a bit as the sun begins to set but that is likely a good thing. I feel him behind me and slow my pace, allowing him to catch up. We swim side by side, exploring a bit, until we reach a cliff face with a cave a bit further down from our position. He looks at me with his eyebrow raised in question and I give him a nod. Yes, I want to explore it. I surface for a breath before diving down further and making my way into the cave. It's dark at first but as we swim deeper in, the water gets shallower and, suddenly, we're in a lit cavern. We surface for air and I spin around, admiring the beauty of this cave.

"Wow! I never knew mushrooms could glow in the dark like this." I laugh.

"I did not either. I don't fancy mushrooms." he says gently.

I turn to him and, I can see a small glimpse of a child-like wonder. He notices me staring and it fades suddenly. As he moves closer to me, I blush. "It's pretty, for a cave that would normally be scary." 

"Not as pretty as you."

My back is against the wall of the cave. I'm pinned here with his predatory gaze. "Thank you, Mas-"

"Nanami, I have been fighting my urges all day. Your bathing suit leaves little to the imagination, especially when it's wet. I must kiss you or I will be in a terrible mood tonight."

I blush and look down. I see what he means. The cave has a cool air in it and it's easy to notice under my top that I'm chilled. His eyes stay on mine though. They cool grey has turned nearly black, though I'm not sure if it's due to the darkness of the cave...or desire. "I would enjoy a kiss, sir."

He moves forward and wraps his arms around me as his lips meet mine. My eyes close as I let him steer me as he wishes with it. He is gentle, yes, but this kiss is also passionate. I make a small noise of enjoyment and suddenly everything changes. He's no longer gentle, more like a starving beast. His calm is replaced by a man possessed, his hands caressing my skin with a fever of sorts.

"Byakuya!" I call his name, only to be answered by him kissing my throat. I try again and his face lifts.

"What is it, Nanami?"

"I...you are stirring me up, sir. I need you but I am afraid we will miss the others when it's time to return home." I sigh softly.

He seems to think for a moment. He sighs and nods. "You have a point. Forgive my loss of control."

"Oh, no! Sir, you've done nothing wrong. If anything, it's just bad timing."

"Yes, bad timing." he agrees, sounding half convinced. "I could take our private Senkaimon home, you know."

"We have one?"

"Yes, the Kuchiki Clan has their own for private use."

"Perhaps that would be useful, but then you know there will be rumors, I'm sure."

"Very well. Let's return before I lose my senses again."

"Tonight, Master, I will let you release that pent up steam. I need a release too, sir."

He nods before backing away from me. "Very well. Come. Let's return to the others."

****Byakuya POV****

As we emerge from the Senkaimon back into the Seireitei, I notice Nanami is pale again. I see Captain Zaraki notices it too by the way his eye is trained on her. "Nanami, are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes. I think I'm just tired. Don't worry." she says, giving me a wan smile.

I'm not sure I trust her. Something is wrong, I feel it in my gut. I hold my arm out to her, relieved when she takes hold of it. Then, she shocks me by putting herself closer to me and putting my arm over her shoulders. "You are lying to me, aren't you?" I ask her softly.

"My stomach hurts a bit." she admits.

"I see. Shall I carry you home?"

To my surprise, she nods. "Yes. Please."

I lift her into my arms and use shunpo to get home faster. Once in our room, she heads straight for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I wait patiently for any signs of her being ill but hear nothing. I am worried so I head out into the mansion to fetch Doc.

****Nanami POV****

A gentle knock on the door wakes me from my spot on the toilet. I had gotten light headed so laid my head against the wall and must have fallen asleep. "I'll be out in a minute." I call gently.

"Nanami, dear, Master Byakuya called me. May I come in?" Doc asks.

I nod then, realizing she can't see me, give her verbal permission. I hear the door open and the click as it closes behind her. She comes around the corner and eyes me for a moment. "You're very pale. Are you injured?"

"No. My belly hurts a little. I don't feel sick though."

"Cramping?" I nod and she sighs sadly. "I was afraid of that. I think it's possible that you're having a miscarriage." she says before sticking a thermometer in my mouth. "Are you dizzy or anything?"

"I got lightheaded a bit ago." I mumble after the thermometer beeps. She takes it and nods.

"No fever. Are you able to stand?"

I blush. "Uhm...can you turn around so I can wipe?"

She does as I ask and I hurry to do so before getting to my feet. I turn to flush and notice the red. "I'm not due for another cycle for another week." I say quietly.

"Are you bleeding?"

"Yes." I whimper, knowing immediately what it means.

Doc steps to my side and takes a look before flushing for me. She helps me to the sink and I wash my hands. "It's all the stress. It's not your fault. Master Byakuya tells me you have been having trouble sleeping too."

"Yes. Just a bit."

She guides me out of the bathroom and into bed. "You must rest. I'll have Granny make tea. I will recommend you take the next four days off duty, ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No."

"Would you like your husband to come speak with you?"

"No. Please, tell him nothing. I will speak to him later."

"Nanami...please, don't sink into despair. It's not your fault. Sometimes it's just not meant to be."

"I will be alright. I plan to try to rest, I promise."

****Byakuya POV****

"What do you mean she wishes to speak to me later? What is wrong with her?" I demand of Doc, who simply gives me a sympathetic look.

"She asked me to not tell you and she'd like to rest. This stress has been bad on her, Master. She needs the next four days off, sir. I am aware she'd had several off already, but...well, you will have to speak to her about it."

I feel anger building in my veins but nod. "Very well. Granny is looking for you. You may go."

As Doc leaves, I head for my room. Hearing quiet sobs from within, I enter swiftly, and hold Nanami to me. "What's wrong?"

"I lost it."

"Lost what? Did you leave something at the beach today? I can have Ichigo search for it."

"No. I didn't leave anything at the beach." she sobs, tears leaking into my uniform.

"I'm confused. Is it paperwork? Something here in the house? What is it?" I ask her, getting mildly irritated. She forces my hand between her hips and what she means hits me. I rub her back gently. Eventually her crying stops and her breathing suggests she is calm now. "Nanami, it is not your fault. I knew stress would be terrible on you, though I never thought it would be this bad. The blame falls on my shoulders."

"I...do not wish to speak on it anymore. Please. I wish to sleep in your arms." she says softly. Her words are laced with heartache.

"Yes. Sleep will be good for you." I reply before kissing her forehead. "I will stay here as long as you need me to."

****Nanami POV****

"Again!" Captain Zaraki shouts.

I dart forward and our training swords collide, though I'm unable to move him. However, I use my speed and slide between his legs, hitting him in the side from behind. He's faster though, pegging me in the shoulder and pushing me down against the floor. I drop my sword. "Well, at least I managed to hit you a little." I sigh, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Yeah, you got me once. That's an improvement. Your speed is gettin' better. You're small so use it as an advantage. Power ain't everythin' in a fight if you're puny like you are." he says, putting the sword over his shoulder. "Why did you come to me to spar anyway? Everyone else is scared shitless."

"Who better to teach me than the strongest man in the Gotei Thirteen? If you can't teach me to be stronger, I don't know who can."

"You tryin' to flatter me or somethin'?"

"No. I'm being honest."

"Why didn't you ask your husband?"

I frown and look at the floor before getting to my feet. "I...have been avoiding him. I have a guilty conscience and find it best to-"

"About what?" he growls.

"I'm not sure." I lie.

"Tch. I won't train you anymore if you don't quit lyin'. You're terrible at it. Worse than my damn wife."

"I had a miscarriage that day of the beach." I mumble, though I know he can hear me, as close as he is.

"Don't blame yourself for stupid shit, Noodle. Shit happens. It's part of life. Feelin' guilty for no reason won't bring it back. Won't make you feel better either and avoidin' your husband is makin' him a real pain in my ass to deal with at meetin's you know. It's been three weeks."

"I know. I blame myself for many things but not this. I am blaming my step mother for this. That is why I must get stronger and clinging to him will not help me accomplish that goal, Kenpachi."

He eyes me for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Puttin' me in a bad position though. Your husband is a pain in the ass enough without sneakin' behind his back."

"It's not like I'm paying you or forcing you to do it. You're a mountain compared to me. If you didn't want to, you'd have thrown me out of here already." I point out.

"True. I could still do that."

"You could but I doubt you will. It'd be like throwing a child away and you like kids."

His eyes roll skyward. "Why does everyone keep pointin' that shit out?"

"Because it's a redeeming quality?"

"Smart ass."

I laugh a little. "I think we should be done for today anyway. It's nearly bed time and I'm sure my husband is probably-"

"Looking for you? Yes. In fact, he's at the barracks gate demanding your return or he'll burn the place down." the feather wearing, violet haired Yumichika says from the door.

"Let him in." Captain Zaraki orders before looking at me. "He's gunna order you to not train with me anymore, you know."

"I am my own person. I am allowed to refuse an order if it is not in my best interest."

He laughs. I hear the rumored madness in it. Many people find him scary. I sense he's not exactly mad, just different. He is a predator amongst sheep, one who is protective of those he truly cares about. "I'd like to be a fly on the wall when you tell him that."

"Tell me what?" Lord Kuchiki's voice says as he enters the dojo. He gives me a frosty look but I refuse to wither like usual.

"Sir, I will be training with Captain Zaraki after dinner three nights a week. I will not listen to any argument on the matter. Renji holds himself back to much and Captain Zaraki is a dear friend to me who doesn't. That is my final word on the matter." I say, proud of myself for not having a shaky voice.

"That is out of the question, Nanami. I will not-"

"You will have no say in the matter, sir. It is my choice. I asked Captain Zaraki nicely for his help and he agreed. I need to get stronger so I am not a hinderance in battle. If I can not fend for myself, I have no place as a Soul Reaper."

"I do not support this choice. You do realize he is a deranged lunatic?"

I raise my hand before Captain Zaraki can answer. "Lunatic or not, he has done nothing to hurt me beyond training. He is not the monster you paint him to be, Master. I will defy you to the very end on this. He is my one chance to get stronger so I will not be so afraid of the world anymore."

He glares at me before turning it on Captain Zaraki. "If you harm her more than necessary, I will kill you." he says before turning. "Nanami, I would recommend you stay in your old room tonight." He's gone before I can reply.

"What a dick." Captain Zaraki gumbles. His hand is on my shoulder suddenly. "I think you're already getting stronger, Noodle. You never speak up for yourself. Especially not to him."

"Why does love hurt so much?" I ask him softly.

"It hurts so you grow. Lovin' Harmona hurt a lot sometimes but I miss the damn brat."

"I know. I can feel it when you talk about her sometimes." I sigh. I really want to tell him about the baby but I understand why I can't. "She's alive though. In your heart and memories of her. In the triplets too."

"Yeah. Enough sappy shit. Makin' my damn head hurt. Let's go again."

"You're on."

***********

Just like that, I absorb myself in training with my friend. I'm beginning to see him as more of a brother than anything. Someone to replace the ones I thought I had. He still scares me a bit but I am stranger now. Strong enough to possibly...no. My husband and I have grown apart, as the sun and the moon. I don't believe we've said enough words to take up all ten of my fingers in the past two months. We no longer sleep in the same room either. His fury at me training with Captain Zaraki has not cooled, but as I told him, it was my decision.

A wave of my water hits Captain Zaraki, the first time in the two months of training. He doesn't fall, though his war cleaver drops to the ground. "The fuck did you do, Noodle?" his voice is strange, as if he is forcing the words from his throat.

"That is Mizu yōsei's power. She paralyses my opponent until I release my shikai. She's more of a container than a killer, like your Nozarashi." I answer.

"My fuckin' hands are numb."

"Well, that's better than I thought I'd be able to do against someone of your strength. Calm yourself, Mizu yōsei."

"That's better. You ok? You look pale."

"Yes. I'm alright. Restraining you is no easy task. I think I may have overdid it a bit." I admit.

"Sit down." he orders.

I do as he's ordered and feel a bit less woozy. His lieutenant brings me a cold flask of water and I drink it gratefully. Captain Zaraki sighs and sits across from me. "Listen, Nanami, you gotta fix things between you and the princess, alright. Trainin' is good and all but I can see how fuckin' miserable you are. I don't even have to look him in the eye to see he's hidin' behind that damn pride of his that he's hurtin'."

"I don't know how to fix it. He won't speak to me anymore. Not even when we are alone...which is hardly ever. He's avoiding me."

"You ever think maybe you avoid him too?"

"Well...yes, I suppose I can see that. I'm afraid I've really bitten the hand that feeds me." I sigh.

"Then go lick the wound and heal it."

"So you're recommending I rip his chest open and lick his heart? I'm afraid I'm not a barbarian, no matter how much you train me." I tease him.

"You damn brat. Go home and fix your damn marriage before you end up havin' to move into my barracks. No tears either or I'll really mop the floor with ya."

I wince. "Let's not. My stitches are still not healed from the other day."

"I keep tellin' you to let Orihime fix it."

"No. She has enough on her plate with healing your training partners during the day."

"You're soft, Noodle. Maybe too soft."

"Let's not throw me into a wall to see if I stick."

He laughs and nods. "That was hilarious."

"For you maybe!" I yell in mock outrage.

"You didn't stick."

"The wall collapsed so how was I supposed to stick!?"

At this, we both laugh. "Go on home now. You ain't a noodle anymore. Now I think I can find you a new nickname." he says finally, a bit of pride in his eyes.

"Thanks. Well, I think you're right. I think it's time to try to go home and fix the mess I've made. Any advice?"

"Other than fuckin' him senseless?"

I blush. "Other than that."

"Be honest and just tell him why you needed to train with me instead of anyone else. You deserve revenge, kid. Now you got a shot at it."

"It is a dish best served cold, so they tell me."

"Ice cold. Now scram."

I surprise him with a hug before starting my way home. Once there, I sneak in and check his room. He hasn't retired for the night so I check his office. The light still burns inside. I enter without knocking, my feet silent on the wooden floor. He is immersed in his paperwork, not noticing me at all. I glide like a ghost until I'm standing beside him. It takes a few minutes but he finally notices something is amiss.

"Did you-"

I sink into his lap and hold his head still as I gaze into his eyes. They are cold and annoyed. "I came to apologize, Master. I grow tired of this coldness between us. I'm sorry for causing you such grief." I say gently.

"If you really meant it, you would not train with him anymore."

"Then I will not. I think I've gotten as strong as I can under his tutoring. Now it's a matter of speed. I know of only two captains that can help with that."

"Let go, Nanami." he sounds angry.

"Will you help me, Master?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you are the fastest. And you are my husband. I am aware you possibly hate me but I-"

"I do not hate you. I am furious with you, but I do not hate you."

"Master, will you allow me to mend the bridge between us? Please?"

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"Yes. And they are not true. Master, I would never sleep with Captain Zaraki, nor would he want to sleep with me. He still grieves for his wife and I am much too soft for him to want to drag me off to his bed. The only man whose bed I would enjoy is yours, sir. I am not like Lieutenant Matsumoto who can love multiple men. My heart, body and soul belong to you. Til death do us part."

"Nanami-"

I kiss his forehead softly. "I will leave you to think on my words, my love. For now, I must wash the sweat and grime of training from my body. If you decide you can forgive me, I would be glad for your company."

With no hesitation, I remove myself from his office and head directly for his bathroom. Once again, I am playing with the fire that is his temper. While he has never once directed it at me, Rukia and Renji both have cautioned me against playing with this fire of his. I am not afraid.


	14. Chapter 14

****Dream****

"Do you have any idea how furious I am, Nanami?" Lord Kuchiki's voice cuts into my silent relaxation.

"I am sorry. I will not fight you if you wish to divorce me, Master. I know I am a terrible disappointment to you." I sigh softly.

He slips into the water beside me. "I am disappointed that you did not ask me to help you. Instead you went to that monster. And, from what I see on your body, I will need to beat him thoroughly."

"I...are you jealous?"

"Extremely so, Nanami. I am enraged."

"Master, I only asked Captain Zaraki because he has the greatest physical strength. I needed to learn how to counter that."

He touches a place on my side. Another on my leg. "I warned him not to harm you, did I not?"

"Well, if you must know, those are not from him technically. He threw me into a wall and the wall collapsed. The glass in the window shattering is what injured me."

I hear an angry hiss from him before I'm suddenly yanked into his lap. "He was not careful with you."

"Master, he was training me to fight. I don't think being careful would have been the best of choices. I'm not as afraid of the world as I was."

"There was no infidelity?"

"No. I refused to train with him unless there were others in the dojo with us, for just that purpose. Whoever started the rumors is not someone who is privy to the truth. Captain Zaraki told me before he sees me as more of his child than anything else."

"Do you not understand that you are mine?"

His voice is dark. It's a bit scary. "Yes, I'm yours, Master."

"Do you wish to know what I've been dealing with, Nanami? Your previous clan leader has declared war on my clan. She spies on us. She's poisoned several people in our squad. She has threatened to kill you. And you refuse to allow me to protect you." he says against my neck.

"This is why I needed to get stronger, Master. I want to kill her. For myself and my father."

"Your father has taken up lodging at a local inn. He sings there."

I smile. "My father loves singing and making jokes. I'm glad he's found something to keep him busy."

"I am filled with rage at you, Nanami. You betrayed your vows to obey me."

My eyes widen. That's what he's mad about? Wait, he's told me before that he wants to control me. He wants me to be a slave to his desires and commands. I've been disobeying him. "I am sorry, Master. I am a bad girl."

"Indeed, you are. I want you to submit to my will. In all things. Always."

"Tame me, Master. Train me to be what you need."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a request, sir. I wish to make you happy. I wish to go back to how we were before I disobeyed you."

"I'm going to tame you. You will be obedient from now on or you will be punished. That is final."

"Yes, Mas-"

His hands cut off my voice, one holding my throat and the other caressing my thigh. He's not choking me but there is a slight fear. What if he does choke me? I cannot fight him. I'd be silly to try. His lips move on my neck, kissing several spots in a teasing way, almost like a feather brushing my skin. As he reaches my shoulder, I begin to relax. He's never hurt me before, even angry, so I doubt he will do it now. "Nanami, I wish to try again."

I don't comprehend his words exactly. "Try what again?"

He doesn't answer, simply continues kissing my skin for a few moments. "You wish to kill her?"

"Yes. I need revenge to settle this dark hatred in my heart."

"I will help you get stronger. Perhaps when you have your revenge we can speak of things without you worrying."

"I don't understand."

"Lose yourself with me, Nanami."

"You're confusing me."

"Good."

I turn in his lap. "Master, I do not like being confused."

His hand buries itself in my hair, pulling my head forward until our lips meet. It is exactly like that day of the beach. He is like a man starved for affection. His kiss is breath taking and causes my body to feel hot. I can mend this break. I can-

*****Awake****

"You are going to drown, Nanami." Master's cold voice makes me jump and my eyes fly open.

"I'm sorry."

"Come out of the bath and get dried off. I will speak to you when you are dressed."

I hurry to do as he's commanded. Once I'm dry, I pull on my robe and leave the bathroom. He waits on the edge of his bed. I sit on the floor in front of him, my head bowed. "I am not sure what you need to speak of, sir, but I ask only that you please not hate me." I say quietly.

"I do not hate you. I am furious with you, however."

"I know. Master, I asked Captain Zaraki to train me because he is the strongest. I had to learn to not shrink from physical combat, to not fear it."

"Were you successful?"

"In a way. I am not as afraid. However, Captain Zaraki says that for someone like me, who is small and puny, I must learn speed to help counteract the physical strength of others. So, I thought that...you might train me now."

"Why should I do that, Nanami? You are my wife. You are meant to obey me in all things. I am also your captain and you must obey me there too." his voice is like ice.

"I...want to kill her. I must. For my sake and my fathers."

"You have turned into a barbarian under that monster's eye, have you?"

"No! I am simply a woman who wants revenge for the pain I've endured. I should be getting rounder, not losing weight. I should not be grieving. I want to punish her for the child that we should be celebrating instead of mourning."

"I do not wish to see you turned into a murderer."

"Ask how many children she's killed, Master. And young women who were a threat to her. The only reason my father married her was due to fear."

He is silent for a moment or two. "Look at me." My eyes meet his for a brief second and I am a mouse caught in the gaze of a hawk. "If I train you, will you obey my commands, no matter what?"

"Yes."

"I am still angry that you did not come to me first."

"I am sorry, Master. I was not thinking properly."

"I will excuse you this one time. However, you will train with me only from now on. I will allow your friendship with Captain Zaraki to stand only because I see no proof that you want him as you do me."

"Thank you, Master."

"You have neglected me, as I have neglected you. Shall we fix it?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Master."

"Come here." I crawl forward until I am sitting between his feet, my hands on my thighs and my head bowed down. His hand rests on my head for a moment before disappearing. I hear the rustling of his clothing as he sheds his uniform. My mouth gets very dry as my heart begins to beat a fast tune in my chest. His hand lifts my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. "Come sit in my lap. Robe off."

I blush, my face feeling thousands of degrees hotter than normal. My hands untie the sash of my robe and he holds his hands out for it. I place the sash in his hand before letting the robe fall from my shoulders as I stand. I sit in his lap, being careful not to take him inside me yet. He wants control, and I want him to control me. However, I feel how hard he is and I can't stop my hips from moving, grinding against him as if I were nothing more than a cat in heat.

"Zaraki was not gentle with you. You have stitches in your side and leg. Where else?" he asks, sounding angry.

"It wasn't his fault, Master. He threw me into a wall, which collapsed. The glass in the window shattered and pierced me."

"I did not ask that. I asked if there were more stitches."

"No, Master. Just those two spots."

"Your hands. Hold them up. Wrists together."

I hold them as instructed and he uses my sash to tie them tightly before placing them over his head. His lips capture mine, hungry and full of need. My kiss is just as passionate, my tongue caressing his playfully. His hands fall on my breasts, kneading me as a cat would. As he begins pinching me, I whimper softly, not in pain but pleasure. My back arches slightly, thrusting them further forward. His lips leave mine and fasten on the right one, his hand continuing to tease the left. "Master!" I whimper softly.

His free hand moves away from me for a moment and, when it returns, it's wet. He slides it between my legs, caressing my outer lips before impaling me with a finger. It feels hot and I know what he's done. He's used the lubricant that the elders had put on me the night of the wedding. His lips leave my breast as he watches me, his finger moving against the bundle of nerves that drives me wild. I feel something wet drip from him and realize he's coated himself with it. I'm lifted suddenly and he slides inside me, making me cry out in pleasure.

"So warm, Nanami. So receptive. I have missed this closeness. Do not abandon me again or the punishment will be severe." he says, his voice heavy with lust. I make a noise of agreement, unable to say a word. He flips us, laying me on my back, his body pinning me down. His lips dance along my neck again as his hips move. He is being slow and teasing, hitting the spot I crave him most but only enough to frustrate me. This is his punishment, I'm sure. He's going to drive me wild with need.

"Byakuya, please!" I cry finally, unable to stand it any longer.

"Please what? I am pleasuring you, am I not?"

"Master, you are teasing me." I whine softly.

"Oh, I see. You wish for me to stop teasing?"

"Please!"

He unhooks my arms from his head and rolls us. "Let me watch you, Nanami. Show me how much you need me. There's a hook above your head. You know what to do."

I stretch my arms up, hooking the sash that ties my wrists on the hook above me. This stretches my back a little and I moan softly as the angle is perfect. My hips move on their own, though his hands drop to guide me a bit better. I'm spiraling out of control. I can feel the warning signs. It's like having a stream of molten lava in my veins, waiting to erupt. His hips have matched my movements, forcing himself up as I'm coming down. "Byakuya!" I cry out his name as it feels like my world shatters. I feel him as he fills me, his eyes burning. I'm trembling as it stops finally, a mixture of cold and over excitement.

My hands are free, his arms around me as he guides me onto my side. I am mistaken in thinking he's going to go to sleep, however. He's lodged back inside me, his kisses urgent on my lips. Has he missed me this much?

****Byakuya POV****

I watch Nanami's water race toward me and form a defensive ball with the petals of Senbonzakura. She's gotten much faster. However, that much water moving is a hinderance to her. As I hear it splashing back down, I create an opening. "Nanami, are you able to move only part of the water?"

"I'm not sure. I've never thought to try, honestly." she says, smiling a bit.

"If it would be easier, I think you should try to form spheres with the water. It's faster and perhaps more effective."

"I shall try, Captain."

I see her close her eyes in concentration. This is the first mistake. I take advantage of it by flinging my petals at her. However, to my surprise, she manages to mimic the move I had just done, enclosing herself in a sphere of water. Small spheres fly at me all the sudden and, I manage to dodge them, but only just. Her eyes open and, perhaps it's the water, but they look a bit glassy. She's exhausted. I drop my shikai. "Nanami, let's take a break. You are making much progress and I think your body is taking the brunt of it."

The sphere of water disappears and she gives me a tired smile. "Yes, Captain. I think you're right."

"Would you care for a snack, perhaps? One of your pears?"

"I think I'd like tea instead, sir. I'm feeling more thirsty than anything."

"Tea it is. Come, you may do paperwork while it steeps." She follows me to the office and I hear how out of breath she is. It startles me a bit. "Are you alright?"

"I think I caught a bit of a cold. My chest feels tight. I think rest would be a good idea."

"I want Doc to have a look at you this evening. Sit and rest."

She sits at her desk obediently, leaning her head back against the back of her chair. I put a hand to her forehead and she does seem warm. However, she grabs my hand gently and kisses my thumb. "You fret too much, Captain. It's just a cold."

"I fail to see how you could have caught a cold. You've not ventured outside other than to do your duties in this squad and no one else is sick."

"Colds are caused by germs. Germs float in the air for the most part."

"Captain Kuchiki, sorry to bother you, but I have an order from Captain Kyoraku and I need to borrow your wife. An arrest warrant has been issued for the Hayate clan physician. The Head Captain believes she's within her rights to contain him with her shikai." the familiar voice of the feather wearing third seat of squad 11 says.

"Hi, Yumichika." she says softly. There's a look of fear in her eyes that I do not care for.

"There is no need. I will send a message to our head captain. I suggest you ignore the order." I say bluntly.

"They've also issued warrants for Lady Hayate and several of the branch family members."

I close my eyes. She is not ready for this. Not at all. However, she gets to her feet. "I will be safe, Captain. I trust Yumichika with my life. He's the one who helped me with my zanjutsu while training with Captain Zaraki. Specifically, how to dodge or deflect attacks."

"Nanami, do not go. You are not ready for this." I order her.

She startles me by hugging me. "When will I ever be if not now? Send Renji with me, if you would be happier but I must go. Head Captain's order trumps your orders in this case, my love."

I kiss her forehead. "If you come back injured, I will punish you." I hiss in her ear.

"Do not worry. I will be safe."

****Nanami POV****

"Nanami, you go with Yumichika's group to the right. We'll go to the left. We'll meet in the middle by the office." Lieutenant Madarame orders.

I follow Yumichika on silent feet. This is suspicious. There are no guards as there should be. "Wait." I say quietly.

"What is it?"

"The guards are missing. There's always guards at the gate. I can't feel anyone here either."

"Hmm....you have a point. Still, we have orders. We'll check it out. Stay close to me."

********************

"There's nothing here. It's like a ghost house or something." Yumichika says as we meet back up with Lieutenant Madarame's group.

"I don't feel anyone and there's no sign that they've just packed up and left." Lieutenant Madarame sighs.

I bite my lip before turning. "I'll be back." I say quietly.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to be overly honest....this house scares me so I intend to go to the restroom." I blush, hoping he doesn't hear the outright lie. He rolls his eyes and mutters the word women as I continue on my way. Had they been paying attention, they would know that I'm going in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

I enter my father's library and pull a green book. The shelves slide to the right, showing a passage into the earth. Here is where our poisons are made, in this secret cellar beneath the estate. I descend as silently as possible, avoiding the squeaky stair in the middle. There's lights at the bottom, so someone is here.

"It's good our informant told us about the raid for today. Now, too bad little Nanami isn't part of it. I'd love to watch her scream." Lady Hayate's voice hisses from the right. I conceal myself in the shadow of the stairs, behind a few barrels of poison that's already made. "She still hasn't gotten pregnant but I know even if she did, she'd never carry to term. It'd be impossible. I've fed her tiny doses of a poison that ruins the reproductive organs in a female since she was a toddler."

"Ma'am, that is wicked. What of her father?" a man, his voice unfamiliar to me, asks.

"I haven't found the bastard. The Kuchiki clan is in my way. No matter. I've put a slow acting poison in their latest shipment of tea leaves. I wouldn't be surprised if they've already drank some. The beginning symptoms are similar to a cold. Coughing, shortness of breath, fever...and then it moves to chest tightness, heart palpitations and finally vomiting, diarrhea and death from internal bleeding."

Oh no...could I have taken this poison unknowingly? I have to act fast. I know all of the counter poisons to every poison we make. But first, I must capture these two. How can I do it without being...wait. What did I learn today? My water spheres. Of course.

"Ripple, Mizu yōsei!" I whisper. As my water flows around my feet, I form two small balls and fire them at the man and Lady Hayate.

"What in the hell was..." the man drops quickly. Lady Hayate is fighting it so I hit her with another sphere and finally she goes down.

"Mizu yōsei, I need you to come out and fetch the men, please."

As the fairy appears, she eyes me critically. "You don't look so good, Nanami."

"Please, go get the men. I've been poisoned and I must find the antidote." I say.

She flies up the stairs and I go into the room where Lady Hayate is. Her eyes stare at me hatefully, but I don't bother with her. I look at the files on the table and, finding one with my name, I look at the table. As I thought, it names the poison, dosage and when it was given. It also lists the antidote. I go back into the cellar and search the shelves. I'm not paying much attention, thinking I've cleared the room of any threats, but as a dagger is forced into my lower back, I realize my mistake.

"Long time no see, little girl." my ex fiance, Tayashi, whispers in my ear. "Too bad. You're going to die and nobody will be able to help you. You should have married me. I would have treated you nice. You would have been nothing more than my sex slave, bearing my children for me and doing as a wife should do. Too bad the Kuchiki line dies with your husband."

Darkness invades my vision as I fade with the outpouring of my blood through the wound.

****Byakuya POV****

The emergency alarm sounds and Lieutenant Ise's voice summons squad four to the gates for emergency medical evaluation. My stomach seems to drop into my feet as my heart rises into my throat. What has happened?

"Captain, you need to go. They're calling your name too, sir." Renji says, pulling me out of my daze.

"You're in charge. I shall return as soon as possible."

********************

"Captain Kuchiki, over here!" a squad four nurse says, waving her hand as I enter the infirmary. "Please, hurry."

"What happened?"

"Sir, there's no time for explanations. She's lost a lot of blood and you just happen to be a matching type. She needs a blood transfusion or she's not going to survive. Also, squad twelve Captain Kurotsuchi is attending her now. We suspect she was poisoned."

No! I should never have let her go this morning. As we enter a room, Captain Kotetsu beckons me to the bedside. Nanami is laying on her stomach, a green light covering a terrible stab wound in her back. "She'll live but she needs blood." she says shortly.

I strip out of my kosode and shitagi, hanging my haori on the chair. Within seconds, a line is placed in my vein, pulling the blood out and into a bag. "The poison. Can it be counteracted!?"

"Yes. I have taken care of it already. And I've also dosed your family as well just in case." Captain Kurotsuchi sighs. "This notebook she was holding came in handy. I've counteracted the other poison that was used on her as well. However, I'm not sure she'll ever bear children."

"I don't care about that right now. I care about if she's going to survive."

"Oh, she will be fine, as long as that wound doesn't kill her. I detected no poison on the dagger but her kidney and liver were both hit. This was meant to hurt her badly." Captain Kotetsu sighs. "She went off on her own with no back up into the cellar where the poisons are kept and stored. However, she did manage her objective. Lady Hayate is in custody...the person who stabbed her is not though."

"Well, it killed two birds with one stone, at least. I got the poisons that were made, the formulas for them and the antidotes as well. They're in the squad twelve labs as we speak." Captain Kurotsuchi sighs. "The poison used on her earlier, from the time she was a toddler, makes it near impossible for a woman to get pregnant."

"She had a miscarriage three months ago." I say quietly.

"That poison is why. It causes the lining of the uterus to be so thin an embryo can't implant properly. It is like cauterizing it as well. The damage is likely permanent.

"I see." I frown. This is not good. My hopes are lifted when I remember the human girl though. Her powers are able to negate anything. I've seen her save Zaraki's wife once, when she was on the brink of death even. The damage to the woman had been terrible. Her intestines were out of her body, her skin marred by acid burns, her spin severed and her eyes blinded. She'd made a full recovery under Orihime's treatment though. I will ask her to help Nanami. I'm sure she will.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as the needle is removed from my arm. The bag is immediately hooked to an IV in Nanami's arm. I dress myself again before coming to Nanami's side, grabbing her hand gently and holding it between mine. To my relief, her fingers wrap around my hand, not firmly, but enough to give me a sign she's not giving up.

"I shall make my leave. I would say good luck but that would imply I care." Captain Kurotsuchi says as he exits the room.

"What a jerk. He's worse than Kenpachi." Captain Kotetsu sighs.

"Of the two, I would prefer to be around Zaraki." I agree.

"I think she's going to be ok. I've closed up the wounds to her organs and I was able to stitch her back up too. She's going to be in a lot of pain though."

"What are your recommendations?"

"Well, unless you have Orihime look at her, she's going to need at least two weeks off training. She might be alright to do desk work but even then, she's going to be hurting. Poor thing will be hurting no matter what she does."

"What can be done for that?"

"I'll give her some pain relief. You have a doctor at your clan's disposal?"

"Of course."

"I'll send the instructions then. Your clan doctor can give her the shots. I would do a pill but pills take a while to work and I can't in good conscience let anyone suffer."

"I appreciate your concern."

"She's in good hands. Do you want to know the last thing she said before passing out completely?"

"What?"

"She said to tell you that she loves you with all of her heart and she knows you're going to be mad but she asked me to tell you to have the entire family throw out the new shipment of tea leaves. She passed out before she could say why but I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Likely they've been tampered with."

****Nanami POV****

I hide the tears behind a smile as Lord Kuchiki enters the office. He's too smart, however. "You are in pain." he says flatly.

"No! I'm fine!" I lie, turning my face back to the paperwork on my desk. Moving my arm is agony, as I was stabbed on my dominant side. I grit my teeth and sign a few more papers before I finally break down. "Yes! I'm in pain!" I cry, tears flowing freely.

He sighs. "I told you to stay home. Nanami, you are not needed here in such a state. You must rest."

"I can't stay home. Granny makes it hard to rest and my father makes it worse. Every time I go to sleep they wake me up, fearing I've died. It's been two days. I can't stay home anymore."

He comes close to me with a needle, setting it on my desk before locking the office door. "You can't continue to push yourself, Nanami."

"I can't help it, Master." I sigh.

He helps me stand and drop my hakama. I lean over the desk and wince as he jabs the needle in my right cheek. It stings as he injects the medicine before pulling my panties back into place. I feel useless as he gets my hakama back up and tied into place. "You are pushing yourself too hard. The wound is swollen. Come, let's go see the human girl. I can't continue to watch you refuse to listen to orders regarding your health."

He sounds angry. He has sounded angry since I woke up two days ago after the mission was completed. I know I messed up but I wish he'd have a little leniency. At least I was able to save the family. "Captain, please don't be angry. I just want to be useful."

He gives me a frosty glare before sighing. "I know you feel as if you must push yourself but you are no use to me if you're injured in this manner and can barely stand."

"I'm sorry."

"For pushing yourself or for going off on your own during that mission and getting hurt?"

"Both."

He surprises me by lifting me into his arms. "I forgive you but I am still angry." he says as he walks us out of the office and toward the squad 11 barracks.


	15. Chapter 15

Blood and steel. I smell it. It's a frightening smell. My back hurts, badly. My eye cracks open and I see a yellow dome over me. It's familiar. Lord Kuchiki must have managed to get me to the squad 11 barracks. I remember the pain overwhelming me soon after leaving home.

"They've had their asses beat. I warned them to keep an eye on her and they didn't." I hear Captain Zaraki say.

"She never should have went in the first place." Lord Kuchiki hisses.

"She had orders. Don't blame me for that."

"She cries in her sleep, Zaraki. Every night. Do you know what name passes her lips? Her ex fiance. And it's not in sorrow or joy. It's pure terror. You knew that man had escaped the Nest and your men didn't follow instructions to stay with her." I've never heard my husbands voice so full of venom.

"Accordin' to Ikkaku, she said she had to pee so they didn't follow her. Maybe you should teach your wife to quit-"

I groan, bringing their argument to a halt. My husband comes into my view first. "Nanami, are you feeling any better?" he asks, his voice still cold.

"It hurts." I whimper.

"I'm trying to be fast, Nanami. Just hang in there." Orihime says gently. "Captain Kotetsu healed as much as she could but the damage from this was pretty bad. I'm not surprised you're hurting."

"Now that you're awake, Noodle, what the fuck were you thinkin'!? Weak little shits like you shouldn't run off durin' a mission like that!" Captain Zaraki snarls.

"I couldn't let the men see that room. It's the most secret room in the estate." I gasp, clenching a fist as something inside my lower back begins burning.

"So you'd die to keep a fuckin' secret? You're a damn idiot!" he roars, causing me to flinch.

"Zaraki, that is enough. My wife will be disciplined later at my discretion, not yours." Lord Kuchiki snaps.

"You're too soft on her, Princess. She'll end up dead sooner or later."

The pain overwhelms me yet again and I sink under it's influence.

****Byakuya POV****

Zaraki storms out of the room and I sigh. "I must ask you for a favor." I say to the human girl.

"What is it? You don't need to worry, I'll help out whenever you need me too." she says cheerfully. This girl strikes me as one who is not very smart, just like the Lieutenant of squad 10.

"Captain Kotetsu discovered my wife has been being poisoned since she was a child. It has damaged her reproductive system. I wish to ask you-"

"To heal it? Sure, I'd be happy to do that. Well, actually, you didn't even need to ask, really. As long as someone is in my dome, no matter where it's at, any injury or ailment will be healed."

I nod. "Thank you."

"You know, you and Kenny really shouldn't fight in front of her. She sees him as a brother, she's told me. It hurts her when you two fight." she says softly, a small frown on her face. "I know you guys are as far apart as the sun is from the moon but surely there's some reason you two can find to get along?"

"He is an animal." I state, as if that will end the discussion.

"Well, I can't agree exactly. I think, deep down under that wild exterior, Captain Zaraki is really a nice person who just never learned social skills. Fighting is how he grew up so that's all he knew until he met Harmona. It's sad but...I think he's better now than he was before the invasion a few years ago."

I frown and refuse to answer, though I agree. Zaraki is less of a monster than he was before the Aizen rebellion even. I like his new smarts but he still could use improvement. Nanami's hand clenches again suddenly before her body completely relaxes. The girls dome drops and she sighs. "She's all healed. I'm going to let her sl-"

I lift my wife into my arms. "I will take her home to rest. I thank you for your help."

"Oh, you're welcome." the girl blushes.

****Nanami POV****

I stretch as I wake, noticing the pain from earlier is completely gone. I feel better than I ever have, I think. A smile lights my face and I roll over.

"You have slept most of the day." Lord Kuchiki says, cracking an eye open.

"I'm sorry, sir." I blush. "You could have woke me. I wouldn't have-"

"You needed the rest. However, now that you have slept and have no excuse other than hunger or thirst to avoid me, I must ask you to tell me what in the hell was going through your head!?" he asks, his grey eyes dark with anger.

"I...old habits of guarding family secrets die hard. I never thought, since the place seemed empty, that I was in any danger." I whimper softly.

"Nanami, I will say this only once. You are no longer a member of the Hayate clan. You are a Kuchiki. Keep our secrets with your life. Do not risk it for a clan that isn't yours."

"Yes, Master."

His hand delves into my hair and he kisses me. I scoot closer to him and he wraps his arms around me. "Don't ever do this again, Nanami or I will punish you severely." he growls.

"I promise."

"Who stabbed you?" he demands.

"Tayashi." I whisper.

"I had suspected it."

I kiss his neck gently. "Please don't be angry. It scares me when you're angry."

He stays stiff for a moment before finally relaxing and holding me. "You could have died, Nanami." he says softly.

I understand why he's angry now. He's already lost one wife. "I know. I...Byakuya, I was terrified when I felt the pain. I was so scared that I'd never see you again."

"You are reasonably safe now. I will not let anything harm you." I hear a slight laugh in his tone.

"Is something funny?"

"Not at all.

I snuggle into his chest. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I made you angry."

"Enough, Nanami. I forgive you." he says quietly.

I kiss him softly. "Thank you."

He pulls my hips forward against his body. "Nanami, I need you. Please."

Something in his voice makes me look at him. His grey eyes are lit with a fire inside. I whimper softly before kissing him. "Yes. I'm yours."

****Byakuya POV****

I watch my wife sleeping, my hand stroking her hair softly. She is no Hisana, I realize that now. She is stronger yet far more delicate. I realize I love her just as much as I did Hisana. Seeing her in pain these last two days has awakened me to that fact.

"Byakuya..." she whimpers suddenly, her face shifting into one as if she's about to cry.

"I'm here." I tell her, kissing her forehead gently.

Her eye opens and she kisses me. "You left me." she says quietly.

"I didn't go anywhere. I've been laying beside you all night."

Her head shakes. "No, in my dream. You left me. You went on a mission and never came back."

I frown. "That is not possible, Nanami."

"You didn't come back." she whimpers.

I caress her face softly. "I am right here, Nanami. I will not leave you. I love you."

Her cheeks get red. "What?"

"I love you." I repeat, mildly irritated at having to do so.

She kisses me, rather violently for her. "Say it again." she begs me.

"I love you, Nanami."

She kisses me once more and I feel a tear hit my cheek. I groan softly as she places a leg over my hip. My hand strokes between her legs, causing her to whimper. She is already ready for me, it seems. I shift and thrust into her, watching her face as I do. Her cheeks turn that charming crimson color that I enjoy seeing so much. I kiss her as I move inside her, enjoying her noises. She is so quiet usually. I kiss her neck and suddenly she's getting a bit louder.

"Byakuya, please!" she whimpers. Her eyes have a crazed look in them. It is startling to see but my blood begins boiling. I roll her over and re-enter her. My hand caresses her breast, my mouth descending on her other one. She is so beautiful. So responsive too. Her legs lift and hug my hips as I move inside her.

I lift my head and watch her. Her mouth is parted slightly and her eyes are half shut with pleasure. The crimson is still in her cheeks. Each time I thrust forward, she moans softly. I briefly wonder if I could make this woman scream for me with the use of interesting things I've acquired from the world of the living. I want her to feel more comfortable in this act. I know she is getting there, but slowly. As I drive into her, faster and harder, her back arches and she squirms a bit. Suddenly, she lets a loud moan escape from her lips and I feel her inner muscles squeezing me as her orgasm hits her. I lock myself deep inside her as my own is pulled from me.

"I will never leave you, Nanami. Please do not worry anymore." I tell her quietly, caressing her cheek fondly.

"I trust you." she says softly before her violet eyes close.

I lay myself beside her and hold her to me, kissing the back of her head gently. She is already asleep, it seems. As my eyes close, something gold catches my eye and I spring awake.

"You must train her to be stronger and combine attacks with yours." the tiny creature says, sitting on Nanami's shoulder. She has fairy wings...wait. This is her zanpakuto spirit, surely.

"Why would there be a purpose in that?" I ask softly, not wanting to move and scare the tiny thing. It reminds me of Captain Fon's zanpakuto spirit in a way, but it is distinctly different.

"I am a sword meant for containment in shikai. I cannot teach her bankai yet until she masters the combination. Nanami is a fearful girl, I'm sure you've noticed. But, I believe if she's pushed, she can do anything she sets her mind to. The boy that stabbed her is an untrained soul reaper."

"What!?" I hiss.

"I felt it. When he stabbed her, his emotions were nothing but hate and loathing for her. He wishes to subdue her and force her to bear his children. However, I don't think that will come to pass. Nanami is attached to you, much like Kenpachi was to Harmona. She will not allow anyone to hurt her again."

"What do you suggest then, little one?"

"My name is Mizu yōsei. I suggest that you ask your sword to help you train my mistress. Combine your petals with her water and see what happens. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I shall try it tomorrow."

The girl pats my nose before disappearing in an irritating puff of gold glitter. The very idea that another man wishes my wife to be a baby factory is insulting to me and to her abilities. I hold her closer to me and close my eyes. I do not fall asleep right away, as ideas of training her fill my head. I will help her as much as she needs me to.

****Nanami POV****

I flop to the ground, my legs unable to hold me any longer. Renji's partial bankai form of the bone snake lunges at me. I can't move. We've been training for hours now. I'm so tired, I simply close my eyes. It never hits.

"Nanami, this is not a good time nor place for sleeping." Lord Kuchiki's voice reaches my ears.

"I'm so tired. I can't keep up." I sigh softly. "I can't even move."

"You must. Get on your feet. Is this all you are capable of? Perhaps promoting you was a bad idea. I am disappointed."

I muster the energy to get to my feet, fighting tears. "I...am sorry. Perhaps it would be a good idea to remove my seated position, Captain. I am unworthy of it."

"And that disappoints me further. You are stronger than you realize, Nanami, but you are hampering yourself with your doubt and fear of fighting. You must let them go. Do not fear and do not give up." he commands before dropping the shield he's made with the petals of Senbonzakura. "Bring up that water like you did before. I have an idea but it will only work when you are with me."

I do as he asks without saying anything and, to my surprise, he sends his petals into the water. I see them floating and, without needing to hear what he wants me to do, I push the water forward towards Renji. He dodges so I pull the water back and do what I've been practicing, though it takes a bit more effort to put one petal in each bead of water I create. Then I send them flying. It makes me sad when Renji's blood starts staining the training grounds. I turn my back, causing the water to drop.

"Nanami?" Lord Kuchiki reaches for me and I move away. With nothing else to be said, I sheath my sword and head for the office. I concentrate on my work, nibbling on a pear as I do. Renji and Lord Kuchiki enter the office and stand in front of my desk. "Nanami-"

"Please. Don't. I do not like battles. I do not like being the one to draw blood. Just....leave it be. I beg of you." I say softly.

"Nanami, listen, I'm alright. You didn't hurt me too bad and really, if you think about it, you're not hurting anyone. Your water is just helping to shield Captain Kuchiki's petals so I wasn't expecting it." Renji says gently, leaning down to get in my face.

"He is right, Nanami. This is something you must get used to. You are a soul reaper. Violence is part of our nature. I would think a friend of Zaraki would understand that all too well." Lord Kuchiki says softly.

"Please. I wish to be left alone for now." I say before getting to my feet. "Sir, my work is complete. I will be home later. I'm going to go visit Miss Akane."

*********************************

"So, you're upset because you hurt Renji? Well, I understand that. I think maybe once you calm down, maybe it won't be so traumatic." Akane says gently, pouring me a cup of tea. Harmona has grown since I last saw her. She's a year old now, I know. She toddles to me and sits in my lap. I hug her as I would a teddy bear. To my surprise, her little arms hug me back. Akane laughs. "You see? She knows. Shunsui still doesn't believe me but I know she knows. She remembers."

"I believe you. I've never seen a one year old act so intelligently."

"Her sword appeared out of thin air on her birthday. Startled me half to death."

"That would've frightened me to death, I think. I will be honest, I'm having a very hard time not speaking to Kenpachi."

At his name, the girl in my arms stands on my legs, staring me in the eyes. Her head tilts. "Pa." she says.

"I think she wants to hear more about him." Akane says.

"He's sad, obviously, but doing very well. The kids sure have grown. I trained for a couple months a few times a week with him. He's scary. He threw me into a wall. He likes to call me Noodle because he says I flop around during a fight a lot, which is true. I hate fighting."

Harmona giggles, her smile lighting up her face. "Noonoo!"

My mouth opens in surprise but I nod. "Yes, and for the record, I won't stick to the wall when you throw me." I tease her, tickling her ribs. She laughs and wiggles. "He's doing alright. I know he misses you like crazy, Harmona. He speaks of you sometimes and says so. Orihime and I help with the kids when we can. They're growing into fine young hooligans. You'd be proud. Ryden, I think, will be huge like his father. He's much bigger than his sisters. Takeshi visits Byakuya and I when Ichika comes to visit. They will likely graduate soon, their scores are so high."

Harmona smiles and settles into my lap, snuggling close to me. "Noonoo." she says again before seeming to go to sleep. Akane smiles. "She's so much better than she was. She clings to Shunsui a lot, but she's gotten protective of me too."

As if hearing his name, Head Captain Kyoraku walks in. "Well now, I don't believe we've seen eachother in awhile. How are you, Nanami?" he asks, sitting beside Akane and giving her a gentle kiss on her head.

"I'm very well, thank you, Head Captain." I say, bowing my head to him.

"Oh, none of that here. We're off duty, just call me Shunsui, please. How is everything with your marriage?"

"Well, it's...alright, I suppose. We had a bit of a disagreement so I needed to come cool down." I sigh.

"Disagreement? I can't imagine that." he says, rather sarcastically. "What happened? I'd be happy to try to give some advice."

"Well, I was training with Renji and Renji was using his bankai. I was exhausted and Byakuya stepped in to shield me with his shikai. Then he suggested combining his shikai and my shikai. He hid the petals in the water and I threw them at Renji. I've never cut anyone before. I didn't like it. I felt terrible."

"I see. Your shikai, what does it normally do?"

"When the water touches someone, it paralyzes them. I suppose in a pinch, I could possibly drown them...if I had to. I really don't like hurting people though."

"I see. That would be a better sword for squad two than six, really. But I'm not going to move you."

"I'd rather you didn't. I enjoy being able to work with my husband, even if sometimes we don't see eye to eye."

"I won't. I think, perhaps, since you're only a tenth seat, I can ask him to give you more office time than training but you still need to train so if there's ever a battle, you can handle it."

"That would be alright. I don't mind office work." Harmona giggles in her sleep, bringing a smile to my face. I notice my two friends smiling and blush. "She's very cute."

"She's a lot better now, I believe. She's certainly loved and probably spoiled, I'll admit." Shunsui chuckles. "I just want her to be happy. I don't want her to suffer like she was before."

"And Nanami is my witness that she remembers things." Akane says, sounding a bit gloating.

"I'm telling you you're a bit paranoid, my flower. She can't possibly-"

"She does. I was speaking about Kenpachi and she said 'Pa' and smiled and seemed very happy to hear he and the kids are doing well. I told her he likes to call me Noodle and she now calls me 'Noonoo.'" I defend Akane.

He stares at me for a moment and sighs. "Coincidence, I'm sure. She's just a baby."

I hold up her foot. "And these scars that you can barely see?"

"Fine! You two win. I can tell you're from the same family." he groans. "But what can I do about it?"

"Raise her as she should have been. That's all you can do, really." Akane suggests. "I love her like she was my own and will continue to do so. Just as you've done. If she asks questions later, we can answer them. Together."

Shunsui kisses Akane softly. "You have everything planned. Always one step ahead of me." he chuckles softly. "Nanami, would you care to stay overnight?"

"Oh, no. I'd probably better get home and mend my husband's pride." I say. I gently shift Harmona into Shunsui's arms. I smile at the tender, loving look he gives her. It's the same look my father gives me usually. "She almost makes me want a baby. Almost." I say.

"You and Byakuya haven't talked about it?" Akane asks.

"We have. It's more...I just don't think I'm ready. I'll have to try soon though. The Kuchiki clan is adamant that we produce an heir as soon as possible." I sigh.

"That's normal. They are one of the Four Great Noble Clans. However, I do know that they are more lenient than the other three. You might be surprised that you will be given some time." Shunsui sighs. "But I think I know how you feel a bit. My granny likes to try to push me to get Akane pregnant but that's up to her, not me."

Akane blushes and shakes her head. "Not while I have my hands full with this one." she laughs.

"As you wish, my darling." he says, kissing her hand.

***************************

I sit at dinner, enjoying the meal. Lord Kuchiki hasn't said two words to anyone tonight, though he doesn't seem angry. If anything, he seems tired. I decide to speak to him in private. Perhaps he is worried. The reports of the whereabouts of Tayashi were startling. It's as if he is nowhere and yet everywhere. There has been sightings all over the city, none in the Rukongai, but every time a report comes in, he vanishes for a day or two. From what we understand, he has a zanpakuto but he is not in a squad. He was unable to pass through the exams at the Academy.

"Nanami, are you feeling better after your visit today?" suddenly he asks, his grey eyes catching mine.

"Yes. Our Head Captain helped me see things from a different perspective, as did Miss Akane. I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I should not have gotten so upset." I say quietly.

"Think nothing of it. I understand. You've had very little time to get used to the amount of violence in our line of work. However, the next time you run off while on duty, you will be punished severely."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

******************************

We sit in the bath together and I sigh quietly. "I...wish to speak to you."

"You may speak." he says, rather coldly.

"Sir...I wa..." I blush and stop talking, staring at my legs under the water.

He moves closer to me and tilts my chin up. "Speak." he orders again.

"I want to try again, sir!" my words come out in a rush and my face gets hot.

"The attack?" he asks, seeming to be confused. I shake my head.

"No. I...after spending time with Akane today, I just...would like to start a family. I see how happy she is and, though I'm scared, I want to do the same."

He looks startled. "Are you sure? This is a life long commitment, Nanami. I do not want you doing this for the wrong reason."

"Yes. I'm sure."

He kisses me. "Talk to Doc tomorrow. She will know ways to...help, I'm sure. However, you still are not exactly on my good side, Nanami. I am irritated with you."

"But why?"

"Because you ran from me. You're supposed to run to me, not away." he hisses.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." I say softly. "I was just so upset."

"Nanami, you must understand that some day you may need to hurt someone in order to save your own life. Please, do not think of it as hurting someone, but rather as defending yourself." he says softly. "I can not lose you. You have given new meaning to my life. A new purpose."

I pull him into my arms gently. "I will try." I reply before kissing him.

*************************

"So, it sounds like you're willing. I think the best advice I can give you is use the oil that was used on your wedding night. Also, relax. Don't stress if it doesn't happen immediately. Your body will know when the time is right. Also, make sure you do it on your most fertile days, if no other time." Doc says.

"Sounds easy enough." I blush. We're sitting and eating breakfast before Lord Kuchiki and I go to work. He is reading some clan paperwork and speaking with Granny. When he's finished his breakfast and I've finished mine, we walk together to the office. Renji is there already, waiting for his orders.

"Renji, I need you to take the new recruits out for survival training in the Rukongai. Here are some orders for our other seated members. Nanami, I will have you help me with paperwork for now, as it seems we've had an increase in it since last evening." Lord Kuchiki orders.

"Yes, sir." Renji says before leaving. He ruffles my hair as he walks by, making me rush to try to get it back in place. As I sit and begin on the papers, I hear the door lock and look up. Lord Kuchiki has dark eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Nanami, as you notice, there is barely any paperwork. I just wanted to be alone with you." he says before sitting at his desk.

"Why?" I ask, blushing.

"I heard your conversation with Doc this morning. If you are serious, I've kept track of your cycles and you are fertile for the next four days."

I blink before it dawns on me what he means. "Do you...wish to?"

He nods. My face heats. "I would like to try some things on you. I bought them the last time we went to the world of the living while you were sleeping on the beach."

"Is it whatever was in the secret bag that you refuse to let me look at?" I ask nervously.

"Indeed, it is. However, it's nothing bad. Think of them as toys to enhance your pleasure."

I stare at him and I feel the blood drain from my face before I feel discomfort between my legs. I'm already aching for him. "I will try anything for you." I say softly.

He pats his leg and I know he means now. I know we are protected by the locked doors into the office so I am not as shy. But what have I agreed to exactly?


	16. Chapter 16

I sit in Lord Kuchiki's lap, facing away from him. His hands tie my hair back into a pony tail before he places kisses on my cheeks. The kisses drop to my neck and my face feels hot when he kisses just above the artery in my neck. His hands untie my obi before he removes my kosode and shitagi. One caresses my breast, pulling the cup of my bra down so he can tease my nipple.

"You respond so well, Nanami." he purrs in my ear. "Close your eyes for me. Just feel what I'm doing to your body."

I obey. His hand leaves my breast for a moment. I hear a buzzing noise and jump as he places something against my nipple. It's vibrating, making me squirm. I moan softly, spreading my legs instinctively. I hear him laugh a bit before he removes my bra completely and teases the other nipple with this vibrating thing. I roll my hips, trying to create friction between my legs as I begin to ache for him. He removes it from my nipples long enough to help me squirm out of my hakama. His fingers tease me through my panties, making the ache worse. I hear the buzzing again and my body stiffens as if struck by lightening when he puts it against my womanhood.

"Relax, my love. Does it feel good?" he asks, seeming to already know the answer.

"Yes!" I whimper, unable to keep myself still. My hips roll against his fingers and the toy, causing me to moan. I can feel his hardness under my backside and it just makes the ache worse. "Please, Master!" I beg.

"Not yet. I wish to watch you cum for me. Stand and remove your panties. They're wet from your arousal." He orders, removing his hands from me. I hurry to do as he's asked, blushing. He doesn't ask me to but, seeing his desk is empty, I sit on it, laying myself back. He pats my womanhood gently. "Good girl. You are so wet. Are you needing me yet?"

"Yes!"

"How much? Give me a number between one and ten."

"Four."

"I believe I can do better." He moves his chair back to his desk and ducks down eye level with me. "I will tease you with this toy more. Do you want that?"

"Please!" I whimper.

I jump as the vibration is now directly on me. My hands grip the edge of his desk, my hips lifting. His free hand settles between my hips and forces them down. I moan loudly as I can no longer escape this pleasure. He shifts it between my lips in a stroking manner. I feel as if I'm flooding myself. I begin panting for air and whimpering. "Byakuya! Please fuck me!" I scream suddenly, unable to stop the foul word from my mouth.

The vibration stops suddenly and his hand replaces the toy. "Good girl. I love it when you talk dirty." he hisses as he pushes two fingers in. I can't stop my reaction, my release ripping through me as a tidal wave rips through buildings in the human world. Black spots dance in my eyes as I slowly come down to the current moment. His lips descend on mine as he pushes into me. "Nanami!" he moans softly, thrusting in and out in a manner that is not gentle as he normally is. I feel it building again, lava filling my veins it seems. It doesn't take long at all until another orgasm rips violently through me, causing my body to tremble. I feel him stop moving as well, keeping himself buried deep inside. His eyes finally lift to mine and he strokes my cheek with his thumb gently. "You are beautiful, Nanami. Have I hurt you? You are trembling."

I shake my head. "No. It felt so good. My body feels like jello." I answer him truthfully.

He kisses me gently. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. It was strange but it felt so good."

"I will do this again, since you liked it. I enjoyed seeing how you responded so well. It pleases me to see you so eager for me." I blush and he kisses me again. "And hearing my name on your lips pleases me as well."

I give him a small smile. "I will try to say it more then."

*********Squad 11 - Office******************

Orihime and I sit talking. It is the end of Fall now and a chill has set into the air. The furnace here keeps us warm as we talk about things. It has been seven weeks since the office triste.

"Nanami, you're pale again. You always seem pale lately. Are you alright?" Orihime asks, concern evident in her voice.

"I have been getting spells of nausea lately. I think it's alright."

She smiles and gives me a wink. "Hmm, I think maybe you might want to see the clan doctor or even go see Captain Kotetsu."

"I already know I'm pregnant, my friend. I don't need to test to know it. I'm two weeks late already. However, I haven't told my husband yet. I'm afraid to, really." I sigh.

"Why? I thought he wanted kids?" Her look of confusion makes me smile.

"He does. It is just that I know he will not allow me to even go to work. He will expect me to stay home these next few months and be bored. And everyone else will baby me and I don't want that."

"I see. Well, congratulations either way." she giggles. "I'm sure we will all be rather amused. Your husband is very...uptight usually."

I smile and nod. "I thought I was the only one to notice that."

Yumichika enters the office and gives Orihime a swift kiss before turning to me and eyeing me. The man is somewhat of a friend, though he definitely has a sharp tongue and his violet eyes miss nothing. "You are ill." he says flatly.

"You could say that, I suppose." I nod.

"Great. Now I'll get ill." he sighs.

"Unless you're a female and parasites are contagious." I tease.

His eyes fly open. "What!? Parasites!? What did squad twelve do to you!?"

I explode into laughter, as does Orihime. When Ikkaku, the lieutenant of this squad, and Captain Zaraki enter we are still laughing. Tears are rolling down my face at Yumichika's look of confusion.

"Glad to see you two are havin' fun but what's so funny?" Captain Zaraki asks, sitting in his chair, which is rather close to me as I'm sitting on his desk.

"Your peacock is, Kenpachi. I said something that seems to have quite literally flew over his head." I say before bursting into laughter again.

"That happens a lot. Speaking of peacock, Yumichika, you and Ikkaku have an order out to district seventy one. Take a few guys with you." he orders his men, handing them the order. They depart swiftly before Kenpachi takes ahold of my hips and turns me to face him. One look and he already seems to know what I've only told Orihime. "How long?"

"I...about seven weeks, give or take." I blush.

"Does your princess know?"

"Not yet. I've hid the symptoms as well as I can. I think he is suspicious though."

My friend nods. "Don't hide from him." he says, a serious look in his eye.

"Oh, I won't. It's not confirmed yet but...well, everything points to it, that's all." I blush.

"How do you feel about it?" he asks seriously.

"I bit nervous but I'm happy."

"You know he's going to assign guards to you now, most likely. When you tell him."

I frown. "Exactly why I haven't told him yet. I don't want guards."

"The kids will go apeshit, I bet. Speaking of, where did they run off to?"

"Oh, Mister Shunsui came and took them out to go pick apples." Orihime says. "Miss Akane is with him, which seems nice. She doesn't get out much, I don't think."

"Akane is...busy most times. Today must have been a good day." I say quietly.

"Busy? With what?" Kenpachi asks.

"I can't tell you. I wish I could but I took a vow of secrecy." I sigh sadly.

He looks at me, studying me. "I get the feelin' that you and Shunsui are hidin' somethin' from me." he growls.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I say sadly. "I promise though, as soon as I'm allowed to tell you, I will. I think you'll have a pleasant surprise."

He gives me a small growl. "I don't like surprises. Gimme a hint at least."

"Let me think of one that won't give it away." I sigh. After a few moments I recite a poem. "Little feet, running wild, howling wind, for the forest child."

He gives me a look of absolute confusion so I know he will never guess that the answer is a wolf. My father had taught this rhyme to me after meeting the blue wolf. My birthmark stings and I wince, rubbing it. What in the world caused that? He studies me. "I don't get it."

"You're not supposed to." I laugh. "Just trust me, Nii-san."

"I ain't your brother."

"You are in my heart. And I refuse to allow you to say any different." I say, pouting a bit.

"Fine. Don't do the pouting. Harmona did that shit and usually got her damn way. I hate when girls pout." he grumbles.

I hop down into his lap and give him a hug. "Thank you. You're a good man." I giggle before standing back up. "I suppose I'd better get home. I'm already late for dinner." I sigh.

"I'll walk with you, if you want. I need to stretch my legs anyay." Orihime offers. I nod and, with a wave to Kenpachi, we depart

****Byakuya POV****

I wait patiently at the gate as Nanami and the human girl come into view. She seems in a good mood, enjoying her time. She'd gotten her work done early this afternoon and I had let her off to her own devices, believing she needed some rest. I had expected her to come home and spend some time with her father, really. She flies into my arms when she gets in sight of me, making Orihime laugh.

"I'll see you later, Nanami. Thanks for coming to visit today." the girl says, waving pleasantly.

"You're welcome. Any time I'm free, I'd be happy to come spend some time with you and the triplets." my wife says, though it is quite muffled in my haori.

"Good evening, Miss Inoue. Be careful going home. Do you need an escort?" I ask the girl.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I promise. I'm supposed to meet Yumichika at the cafe in the market district soon anyway." she says, smiling brightly before turning and leaving.

I look down at the white hair of my wife and kiss her head softly. "Come. Let's eat dinner and take a bath. You-"

"Can we wait for a moment? I think I should tell you something." she says quietly.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Byakuya...I love you." she says. It seems strange that she hesitated, as if she meant to say something else.

"I love you as well. I don't believe you needed to stay out here to say that, though." I tease her.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen and I tilt her chin up so I can see her eyes. She gives me a smile and I can't restrain myself from kissing her. Instinctively, my hand strays below her belly button, rubbing lovingly. "Are you certain?"

"I'm two weeks late, so yes. I am positive."

"Do you wish to make it known to the family or would you prefer to wait?"

"I'd like to wait until we're sure I won't lose it this time. Please."

I nod, understanding. "Let's eat then. I expect you to eat more than usual, you know. You will need the calories."

"I understand." she says, simply taking my hand and guiding me inside. As we eat, I begin to feel a bit of worry. She is still not safe. Tayashi is still free. Lady Hayate has many ways to try to harm her. My worry must show on my face, since her hand rests on my leg under the table and pats my knee soothingly. As usual, this brings me back to a calmer state. I will have to be careful. However, she's about to make this difficult.

****Nanami POV****

I get to my feet, causing everyone to stare at me. I blush and clear my throat. "I believe that, though I wanted to wait to say this, seeing all of you here and looking a bit glum for whatever reason, perhaps I should lighten things up a bit. I would like to make an announcement." I say, feeling my face heat further. Byakuya holds my hand gently and nods his head in encouragement.

"What is it, my dove?" my father asks after a moment of silence. Everyone looks at me expectantly, holding their breath.

"I would like to announce that Master Byakuya and I are expecting an heir for the Kuchiki clan."

"Are you adopting, dear?" Granny asks, not seeming to understand what I'm saying.

I shake my head. "No. I'm pregnant."

Everyone is silent for a moment before cheers, smiles and applause echo in the room. Renji is the first to hug me and congratulate me, closely followed by Rukia. Soon I'm getting hugs from everyone, even the maids. I believe I made the right decision. This clan needed something to lighten the mood from the worry we've all been under during this investigation. My father is the last in the line of huggers and tears fall freely from his eyes. "I am so proud of you, Nanami. I hope you will have a safe and healthy pregnancy, my dove." he says in my ear.

**************************

Byakuya holds me, stroking my cheek gently. "I will allow you to work in the office but, for your safety, I will not allow-"

"Training. I am aware, my love. And I am fine with that anyway. You know I hate fighting so I shall think of this as an excuse to not to." I say, smiling at him.

"Thank you for understanding." he says, kissing my forehead. "How do you feel, Nanami?"

"A bit tired and nauseous, but I suppose that's normal." I sigh, bracing myself for the worry that I'm sure will plague him into treating me like a baby. To my surprise he simply rises and makes his way out of the room. I decide to stay here, as I assume he's probably fetching Doc. However, after a short amount of time, he returns with tea.

"This should help. It's a peppermint tea. Peppermint is known for soothing stomach discomforts." he explains, handing me a cup. It's warm and the smell is comforting. I take a sip and, though the peppermint is not strong, I can taste it.

"Thank you. You know you don't have to baby me though." I say softly.

"I am aware. However, I have never had the joy of fatherhood, nor seeing my wife's belly grow with my child. Please do not chastise me for wanting to cherish you." he says firmly.

I blush and tears form in my eyes. "I will try to refrain." I promise. "I just don't want to be treated as if I'm fragile." I say as I finish my tea. My stomach feels much better now and I hug him as he takes my cup to set on the nightstand.

"I will try not to, though during this time, you are fragile. You will be tired more often. It will pass, I believe. Do you know how many weeks into this pregnancy you are?" he asks, laying us down so my head can rest on his chest.

"Not yet. I haven't been tested yet even. I have a feeling Doc will do that tomorrow to be certain."

"It is likely. If you would prefer, squad four has a machine that will be able to show you how far along you are. I remember Zaraki's wife having it done and showing the pictures to Rukia."

I smile and kiss his chest. "Will you come with me? I would love to see."

"I will not let you go anywhere by yourself. Tayashi is still loose. So yes, I will go to this appointment and any others. If I am unavailable...well, we will find someone I trust to take you. I do not trust many people."

"I understand. And I thank you for your concern."

"If it is not too uncomfortable for you, I would like to massage your back. You seem to sleep better when you are relaxed and I can feel how tense you are."

"I'm not tense." I lie.

"You are not very good at lying. Lie on your belly and I will help."

I do as he's asked, secretly pleased that he's offered. Normally, I have to ask him, though on rare occasions, he does it on his own. I take my robe off first and let it fall, laying with a pillow under my cheek. I feel his hands on my back, slickened with the massage oil he likes to use on me that smells like roses. His hands slowly make the tension melt away as he begins at my shoulders and works his way down. By the time he gets to my lower back, I'm asleep, having reached a level of relaxation that won't allow me to stay awake.

**********************

"Well, you're definitely pregnant. I've never seen a strip turn colors so fast." Captain Kotetsu chuckles.

"She's been taking pre-natals for a few months now in preparation." Byakuya says.

"That's very good. Continue taking them, of course. How is your appetite?"

"My appetite is very good but nausea seems to be a constant issue." I sigh.

"That's pretty normal. I recommend peppermint tea and eat small meals six times a day instead of larger meals. If it still continues, I can give you some medication but I'd prefer to try this first."

"I will see to it." Byakuya replies, leaving me no room to argue even if I wanted to. He kisses my hand though, showing me he means no harm.

"Alright, Nanami. Now, let's take a look and see how you're doing. It won't hurt." Captain Kotetsu says, before placing something a bit slimy on my belly. It's warm, though, so I don't complain. She presses something similar to a wand below my belly button and smiles. She turns a screen towards us and points at something that looks rather like a bean. "That's your baby. You're measuring about eight weeks exactly. I'd like to bring you back for another scan in about twelve weeks, ok? Keep taking your vitamins and if you have any troubles, let me or the clan doctor know." she says before cleaning the gel from my belly.

I sit up and fix my clothing, tying my yukata back in place. "Is there anything I should be doing aside from the vitamins?"

"Well, no training, of course. However, you can take walks, go swimming, anything easy. That will help keep your muscles from getting tight. Eat healthy, which I know you already do. You'll be just fine."

"Is there anything that I should be doing for her?" Byakuya asks.

"Be supportive. Later in the pregnancy she's going to be tired a lot and her hips may hurt. Just be gentle and spoil her a bit. She will be in good hands, knowing you."

He nods. "Indeed."

"Twelve weeks. I'll see you later, Nanami."

********************************

I'm laying in Byakuya's lap as he does paperwork in bed. He had decided to stay home today, simply making Renji carry paperwork home for him to do. I have a feeling he's done it to keep an eye on me but I won't complain. "Can I help? I'm a bit bored." I ask.

"I suppose I can let you read and summarize these, if you'd be so kind." he says, shocking me with his willingness to agree. He hands me a small stack, maybe ten pages in total. It doesn't take me long. "The first two pages are from the same mission. No fatalities, one injury, mission complete without too much trouble. The next one is to schedule a Captain's meeting with Head Captain Kyoraku and the other captains to take place in three weeks before Christmas. And the last seven are all letters from your fan girls expressing undying love and devotion to you." I laugh.

He takes the stack and reads before playfully hitting me over the head with them. "You tease. There is no such things in this paperwork. The last seven pages are reports from other squads about incidents with people in this one."

I smile at him. "I am well aware. I just wanted to see your face if I said such a thing, my love."

He gives me a small smile before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored. A bit tired. Hungry."

"What would you like to eat? I shall tell the cook."

"Byakuya, I promise, I'm not a piece of glass that will shatter if I walk around, my love. I can't lay in bed all day. You heard Captain Kotetsu."

He looks doubtful but eventually nods. "Very well. Come, we shall go tell her together."

I follow him to the kitchen and we speak with the cook, who seems to know about the stomach problems that come with pregnancy. She assures me that she will make me something that will settle my stomach before urging me to go sit and rest. Byakuya seems to agree and guides me to the table, sitting with me as he reads the clan paperwork. I rest my head on his shoulder as others come in and sit for lunch. To my surprise, he wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head.

****Byakuya POV****

I watch Nanami sleep. Her morning sickness has resolved itself over the past ten weeks, for which I am grateful. Her pregnancy can't be denied now, though many in the squad have been trying, clearly in disbelief. Her uniforms are getting a bit tight as her belly has begun protruding a bit. She rolls herself and snuggles against me before settling back into peaceful sleep.

I am worried for her safety. A hearing has been scheduled for the trial against Lady Hayate and Nanami's presence is demanded to be there. I have not told her, though the hearing is a short three weeks away. I do not wish to see the fear return to her eyes. However, I know it must be done. I cannot protect her forever. Tayashi still isn't captured. It makes no sense why we can't find him. My frustration at the failure to capture him is showing lately.

"Whatever it is, worry about it tomorrow." Nanami's voice reaches my ears.

"I am not worried about anything." I snap, a bit harshly.

She raises her lips to mine and kisses me gently. "Yes, you are. You are so tense, it's no wonder you can't sleep."

"I am not tense." I hiss.

She sighs and rolls away from me, placing a pillow between us. "Then I will leave you to your irritation. I love you."

Something in her voice tells me I have hurt her. I take a deep breath and remove the pillow before pulling her back into my arms. "Forgive me, Nanami. You are right. I am worried, but that is no excuse to be harsh with you."

"If it is about the hearing, do not worry. I am prepared for it and I will do it. Captain Kyoraku has said he is ordered to be there too so he intends to stay beside me during the trial."

I frown. "How do you know about it?"

"You can't expect to shield me from the world. My father tried and look where it got me. Please, Byakuya. I am not as defenseless as I seem."

"You are irritating me."

"I am sorry but it's the truth. I love you very much but I am not a flower to be placed in a glass case, never to see the outside world. Please, don't think of me as such."

I grab her shoulder and force her to roll over before kissing her. "I am beginning to see that." I tell her softly. She smiles and kisses me again, her hand rising to caress my cheek.

"You need sleep. We have an appointment in the morning and, quite frankly, you look terrible. Dark circles do not look good on you, my darling."

I sigh but give her a small smile before kissing her again. "You are right. Thank you for pointing that out." I say before laying my head on her shoulder. She holds me close, as she usually does, stroking my hair gently. "I love you, Nanami."

"I love you too." she says, already slipping into sleep it seems. As her hand stops, mine starts, rubbing the small bump. I kiss it gently as well. Perhaps I protect her too much due to the unknowns that could happen. Time will tell.


	17. Chapter 17

Byakuya is still sleeping when I rise for my appointment. I give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He feels a tiny bit warm, so I go find Doc. "I think he may be ill." I say gently when I find her.

"You noticed that too, hmm? I'll take a look at him when he wakes. Don't worry. Are you going out?" Doc asks, sipping her tea.

"I have an appointment with Captain Kotetsu. She's going to check the baby and make sure he or she is healthy." I say as I sit down and take some toast and a glass of milk. I quickly add bacon and a pear to my plate as well.

"Oh, how exciting. How are you feeling? Any more nausea trouble?"

"Not today. Well, at least not yet. Hopefully not anymore."

"Good, glad to hear it. You're eating very well too. I'm sure the baby will be healthy. What does your gut tell you you're having?"

I think for a moment. "I believe it will be a boy. I'm not sure why. I'm hoping for a girl though."

She smiles at me. "I'm just hoping for a healthy baby, no matter the gender."

I smile and nod. "Me too."

I finish eating and get back to my feet. "I should wait for him, I suppose, but I really think he's ill."

"Don't worry. I'm going to check in on him. Go to your appointment."

I nod, forgetting for a moment exactly why he was going to go with me.

************************

I walk through the market district after my appointment, smiling and lost in thought. I want to to surprise Byakuya with the gender. I'm not sure how he will respond to the news. I hope he will be pleased, no matter what gender it is. Captain Kotetsu said the baby looks very healthy and right on schedule to be born in April. That would be lovely, I think. I enter a shop that advertises cute outfits for infants. I stop dead in my tracks, staring at the man at the counter who is speaking to the clerk.

"So you haven't seen a girl with white hair and two braids come in here?" Tayashi growls.

"No! Pregnancies are rare in the Seireitei and I'd recognize a girl with that description!" the clerk pleads.

"If you see her, you come find me. I'm staying in the Squad 7 barracks with a friend of mine named Sanishi."

I turn and flee, getting into the crowds as much as possible. I need to get this information to someone who can capture him. I glance over my shoulder and meet his eyes. He's smirking as he follows me. "You can run but you can't hide, Nanami." he calls out.

I start thinking as I run. I'm closest to Squad 5's barracks. Can I find safety there? I have to try. I can't give up. I can't stop running or my life and the life of this child will be forfeit. I can do this. I take a sharp right and head for squad 5. To my surprise, Momo is coming toward me. "Momo!" I yell, my voice shaky with the fear I feel.

"Nanami! What's wrong?" she says, instantly alarmed.

"I need help! Please! I need you to hide me for awhile! And I need Captain Fon." I gasp, grabbing her arm and pulling her back toward her barracks. I guide her into the office, where Captain Hirako is sleeping on the couch, and lock the doors, pulling the blinds.

"Nanami, what's the matter? I've never seen you so panicked." Momo says gently, guiding me to a comfortable bean bag chair and helping me sit.

"Tayashi. He was in the market. He was following me!" I whimper before I break down crying, the adrenaline in my veins finally ebbing out.

"What's all the racket?" Captain Hirako grumbles, opening one of his eyes.

"Captain, I must stay here with Nanami. She's taken a bad fright. Could you please alert Captain Fon that Nanami needs to speak to her regarding the fugitive she's after?" Momo says, pulling me to rest my head on her shoulder and patting my back gently.

Captain Hirako sits up and stares at me with a serious look. "So you're Byakuya's wife, huh? Well, I've heard rumors but never saw you before. You're a pretty little thing, for someone so chubby."

Momo glares at him. "She's pregnant, Captain! Nanami, please excuse him. He thinks with the brain in his nether regions instead of the one in his head."

"Oh no! Pregnancy scares me. Women get all emotional and shit." he grumbles.

"Captain Hirako, please! I need Captain Fon here! Now!" I yell.

He eyes me again, his eyebrow raised. "Alright already. Should I get your husband too?"

"No, Captain. Uhm...Captain Kuchiki is in the infirmary being treated for a high fever. He'll be fine, I'm sure. I saw Orihime headed there with Yumichika earlier." Momo says. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be just fine. It's probably nothing serious."

"Renji. Get him here, please. I'll need an escort home, after I finish speaking to Captain Fon." I say, leaning back into the chair.

"Oh man. You're really that useless that you can't take care of your own troubles, huh? Fine, I'll get Renji for you."

I get to my feet and shake my head. "Nevermind. Forget it. Momo, thank you for bringing me in for a little. I think I should go straight home." I sigh.

"Nanami, don't mind him. He's just-"

"Momo, it's ok. He's right. I've been hiding behind my husband too long. I...I have to learn to stand my ground."

*****Byakuya POV****

My eyes open in an unfamiliar setting, yet it's too familiar. A private room in the infirmary. Why am I here? The last memory I have is falling asleep with Nanami last night, I assume. I sit up slowly and am knocked back by a yellow dome. An all too familiar yellow dome.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm almost done healing you. You had a bit of a fever." Orihime says gently from my left.

"A fever?"

"Yes, sir. Uhm, you had a bit of water in your lungs. I think it's safe to say it was beginning to turn to pneumonia."

Pneumonia? Water? I think back. Perhaps training with Nanami four days ago. She had trapped me in a ball of her water unexpectedly, causing me to take a breath at the wrong time. That had been a mistake. She had been quick to release her shikai and apologize, of course. Perhaps that explains why I've felt so out of sorts. I had thought, as Nanami had hinted, that it was simply overworking myself.

"Captain Kuchiki, it's good to see you're awake. That was a pretty high fever you had when you were brought in." Isane Kotetsu says, entering the room with a gentle knock.

"So I've heard." The dome falls right as an alarm is sounded. I sigh and get to my feet, pulling on the uniform someone has brought for me. Isane takes my arm, much to my dismay.

"Byakuya, are you listening? Stay here. It's a medical emergency. There's been a fight in the Seireitei close to the squad 5 barracks."

"I fail to see why I should-"

"They said her name. Nanami was injured." Orihime says, her voice wavering.

I feel the blood drain from my face but I refuse to allow fear to control my mind. "Isane and Orihime, I will hold you to saving her life. If you cannot save the child..."

"Wait here. And don't put your cart before the horse." Isane chides me gently before running, the human girl following quickly.

****Nanami POV****

Tayashi strikes me again with his sword, it being little more than a wakazashi. He has cut me several times, but they are not deep. However, it is agonizing. "You're pathetic, Nanami. Just like always. Your mother would've been better just killing you in her womb." he says.

"Perhaps." I agree, though not seriously.

"I'll do your baby the favor. I'll kill it and let you live. You'd make a terrible mother. You couldn't even protect it, since you can't protect yourself, you stupid bitch."

I wince as he manages to cut my cheek, but I grab his arm. "Ripple, Mizu yōsei!" I say rather viciously. Instead of the water laying on the ground, it wraps around him. However, strangely, it is not paralyzing him. He's laughing.

"You think you're the only one who can use water? How stupid!" he screams before turning my water on me. His sword must be a water type! I take a deep breath before I'm surrounded. The sphere of water tightens on me though, squeezing.

"You see, Nanami, any time there's water, I can control it. I can crush my victim with it." he laughs, his blue eyes filled with evil. "I'm going to crush the air out of your lungs. Hey, I might crush you enough that that baby will pop out like a cork. Surely it won't be far enough along to survive."

The water tightens on me and I scream, unable to do anything with the pressure collapsing on me. The water turns cold suddenly though and shatters around me as it becomes ice. I'm caught in a strong pair of arms. "Rangiku, take her to squad four. Most of these cuts are shallow but there are a few deep ones that need immediate attention." Captain Hitsugaya says, handing me to Rangiku.

"Not going to happen, Captain. She is going to die. I'm going to kill the mutt in her belly first. I'll let her watch me destroy it completely." Tayashi snarls.

"You will not touch her any more. You should be ashamed of harming a woman obviously weaker than yourself. How utterly pathetic."

"Captain...he's...fugitive. Tay...ashi." I cough, grabbing his haori weakly.

He glances at me and gives me a small nod. "Thank you. I'll make sure he's captured. You need to go now, Nanami. You've done enough for now."

Rangiku sends a Hell butterfly ahead of us before she starts running with me. "You just hang in there, Nanami." she orders me.

I can't tell her that the jostling of her running is hurting me. I know she can't help it. Byakuya is going to be furious with me. The pain overwhelms me finally and I lose consciousness.

****Byakuya POV****

Nanami is brought into the room finally and I see she's not injured as terribly as I had expected. Isane closes the door and removes Nanami's uniform, making a tsking noise with her tongue. "I think whoever did this was trying to make her suffer." she sighs.

I glance at my wife and understand. "Death by a thousand cuts?"

"I think. I count twenty seven shallow cuts and five deeper ones, three on her right forearm and two on the left. They look like defensive wounds, honestly. From what Lieutenant Matsumoto said, the man responsible was trying to kill the baby."

I feel my anger rise. "Was he caught?"

"Captain Hitsugaya was in battle with him."

"I see."

"She's having trouble breathing. I don't understand why." she says, placing a mask over Nanami's nose and mouth. "Stay with her. I'll ask the Lieutenant if she has any idea."

As Isane leaves, I take a seat in the chair beside the bed. I can see, very faintly, some bruising on her chest, as if there was pressure on it. It's probably not noticeable to anyone but me, as it's barely darker than her skin, but it's there. I glance down at her belly and notice no wounds. It occurs to me that the wounds on her arms are likely from protecting the life inside her. I have faith that she will be alright, but I will put my foot down. She will not be going anywhere alone again.

Isane comes back and sighs. "This is going to be a long recovery without Orihime's help, I'm afraid. The man who attacked her is able to use her water. He was using it to crush her. Which explains the breathing problems."

A gentle knock on the door and Orihime comes in. "Sorry, I got a little lost looking for the restrooms. I can get her fixed up in a jiffy, don't worry." she says.

"Can you tell if the baby has been harmed?" I ask her.

"Oh, of course I can."

"Orihime, if you're able to tell what it is, don't tell him. Nanami wanted to tell him herself this morning." Isane says quickly.

"She's been to see you this morning already? I thought her appointment was later this afternoon?" I ask.

"No, she came early, claiming she was too excited to wait."

"I see. I suppose I can understand. She's been pretty high spirited lately."

"That's good. I know she does everything she possibly can to make you happy. I don't think she worries about herself being happy, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. I keep trying to get her to focus on her own happiness but she keeps telling me that me being happy makes her happy." I sigh.

"She's very in love with you...sometimes I wonder if it isn't a bit of worship in a sense." Isane frowns.

"I've often wondered the same. She's utterly devoted to you." Orihime says gently.

"I do not understand why she is so, though I try to be good to her."

Nanami begins coughing, a small bit of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Orihime moves fast, her healing dome surrounding Nanami. For a few moments she's quiet but she lets out a relieved sigh. "Only Nanami is injured. The baby is perfectly fine, other than a case of hiccups."

"Is that normal?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. It's perfectly normal. Don't worry." Isane laughs.

******************

I wait patiently for Nanami to wake. Orihime finished healing her a few moments ago. Isane removed the oxygen mask from her face and left with the girl, telling me as soon as Nanami wakes, she's free to go. Nanami's eyes open finally and she glances around until meeting my eyes. "You are in so much trouble with me, Nanami." I hiss without thinking.

"I thought I would be." she says before sitting up. "I'm sorry. I never thought he'd try to kill me in broad daylight with so many people around."

"You were wrong! You put not only your life but the life of our child in danger!"

She flinches. "I...will stay home for the duration of the pregnancy, if you would prefer that." she offers.

I stand and step closer to her, leaning down with my hands on either side of her until my nose touches hers. "You will not go anywhere without me from now on. I will not prevent you from working but you will not leave my sight. Not even when we are home. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master. I understand. Please forgive me." she says quietly.

"I will punish you when we get home. I've been ordered to take the day off to attend to you." I stand back up and turn my back to her.

"I'm out of your sight with your back to me, Captain." she points out.

"Indeed you are. How very quick you are to point that out. Are you trying to get out of your punishment, Nanami?" I ask her coolly.

"Not at all. I deserve it, Captain. You are right, I took a terrible risk today. It is inexcusable."

"Get dressed and come along."

"May I ask a favor?"

"It depends."

"Well...I wanted to go shopping earlier. That's how Tayashi found me. I wanted to buy something for the baby and...for you too."

I turn back to face her. "Tayashi? That is who fought you?"

She nods.

My fury at her rises even more. "Not today. No shopping today. Probably not tomorrow either. I am furious with you, Nanami."

She grows pale but nods. "I understand. I thought they had told you. I'm sorry." She gets to her feet and gets dressed in her uniform before putting her sandals on. She doesn't look me in the eye, simply comes to a heel at my side. "I am ready, Master."

****Nanami POV****

I feel his rage. It is like being followed by an icy wind. He is not going to let me off easy and I am not going to ask him too either. I was stupid for taking such a risk today. Extremely stupid. I am no match for anyone above my station and, quite frankly, I don't believe I'm a match for anyone lower than my tenth seat position. I am weak and hesitate far too much. I could have been killed earlier. I'm an idiot.

As we enter the manor, it's strangely quiet. I look at the clock and realize it's mid afternoon, so the elders are likely napping or taking tea. Byakuya grabs my arm and pulls me to our bedroom. He locks the door behind us before turning to me. "Remove your uniform, Nanami." he orders. I blush but quickly remove it, folding it as I go. He brushes by me and sits on the edge of the bed. "Come here and lay your belly across my legs. I am furious, Nanami, and since this is a serious violation of my expectations of you, I am going to spank you. Hopefully it will teach you a lesson." His voice is like ice.

I follow his instruction, stretching myself across his legs, putting my small bump between them so I'm comfortable. "I understand, Master." I say quietly, hoping to calm him.

"Do you really? Or are you trying to make me soften the blows?" he asks.

"I understand that I selfishly put my life in danger and by extension that of our baby. I understand that you are furious because I acted stupidly, knowing full well I was unable to fight him. I understand that I deserve this punishment."

My hand fists in the bedsheet as the first smack to my rear hits home. I do not cry out, though I want to. It hurts though not as bad as being stabbed. I bite my lip as he does it again. The third strike wrings a whimper from me. The fourth brings tears and the final fifth strike makes me scream. My entire bottom feels as though he's set it on fire.

"You may rise. Go put your robe on and then you will lay down and sleep." he says angrily.

"Yes, sir." I whimper, hurrying to fetch my robe from the chest at the end of the bed. The silk does nothing to soothe the sting. It seems to aggravate it. I lay down on my side but he pushes me onto my back. I wince.

"You will lay on your back. I want you to remember how this feels, Nanami. If you ever take such a risk again, I will double the amount of strikes. Do you hear me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry for my behavior. Please don't hate me." I cry. Tears fall quickly from my cheeks

To my surprise, he kisses the tears from my cheeks. "I do not hate you but I am angry, Nanami. Beyond angry."

"I understand." I whimper softly, choking back a sob. His arm holds me against his body and he kisses me gently.

"Do not cry. I will not punish you any further today. I am proud of you for trying to stand your ground for once, Nanami, just please don't do so without me next to you again."

"I promise."

******************

It's been three days since Tayashi attacked me. From my understanding, Captain Hitsugaya captured him and he is in a lower level of the Nest, locked in tightly. I'm currently sitting at my desk and completing the few reports that need done. Byakuya is at his desk, signing off the reports I've already completed and setting them in stacks depending on their destinations. "Nanami." he says finally.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to deliver these with me? You mentioned you were trying to shop the other day and I am in the mood for a walk."

"You don't have to take me shopping, Captain, but I'd be happy to deliver these reports with you. My legs could use a stretch."

"It would make me happy to see what you intended to buy for our child, Nanami."

I blush. "I can't show you yet. You'd have to wait outside the shops, Captain. I wish to surprise you."

"I believe I've told you I do not care for surprises, but I will agree to that, so long as you do not leave the store without me."

"Of course I wouldn't. I have learned my lesson, Captain."

He stands and brings his stacks of reports with him. "Come along. It is pretty warm today so I'd like to avoid the market district during the usual after work crowds. We shall go there first." I follow him and, in a rare fit of cheekiness, I wrap my arm around his free one. He doesn't shake me off, which is wonderful. I had assumed he would, as he hasn't been very affectionate since the other day. Maybe he's slowly forgiving me.

****Byakuya POV****

I stand patiently as I wait for Nanami to return from the store she's chosen. It's taken much urging by me to get her to go shopping. I feel as though she's still punishing herself for the other day. I am over my anger at her. She has been compliant with my orders of not letting her out of my sight. In fact, she won't even venture to use the toilet without me coming with her. I believe she realizes just how much trouble she is in. A gentle hand grabs my own and I realize Nanami has returned. She looks tired, I notice. "Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"I could eat a bite, I think." she says, giving me a tired smile.

"I have one more stack to deliver then we shall eat. How does that sound?"

"Fair enough. Lead away, Captain."

I guide her to the squad nine barracks, where Captain Muguruma is training with his new recruits. I wait patiently as he finishes before walking over to me. "Captain Kuchiki, good morning." He greets me gruffly. He glances down. "This your wife?"

"Indeed, it is."

"Good morning to you as well, ma'am. Heard you got into a scrap the other day. You don't look too banged up, other than the obvious wounded pride. Keep training and you'll learn to not get your backside handed to you."

Nanami blushes and mumbles a thank you.

"Byakuya, I feel I need to give you a warning. There's been word in the city that that Hayate bitch has spies on your home. Be careful." he says into my ear.

"Thank you. I will look into it and be careful. Good day, Captain." I say before guiding Nanami back out.

She walks at a more sedate pace so I slow myself for her. Being slow bothers me immensely but I can see it in her eyes that she is tired. She hasn't slept well for two nights. I will try to get her to sleep tonight. "What are you in the mood to eat, Nanami?" I ask her calmly.

"I'm craving fruit." she says, the pink tinge coming to her cheeks. "But you go wherever you want! Don't worry about me. I can eat anything about now."

"Nanami, I didn't ask what I wanted, I asked what you wanted. If you'd like some fruit, I know a little cafe that makes fruit salad here in the Seireitei. Let's go there." I say softly.

"That sounds wonderful."

"When are you going to tell me the gender of our child?"

She giggles and shakes her head. "After we eat. I can't keep it a secret much longer or I'll spontaneously combust."

"We can't have that. If you combust I shall have to wander alone for the rest of my life."

"You poor thing."

****Nanami POV****

Byakuya watches me as I eat. There's a smile on my face as I put a piece of mango in my mouth. I've gotten the fruit salad he suggested and a sweetened rice ball as well. He doesn't seem too happy with my food choices, but he makes no complaint. When he finishes his spicy curry, I smile at him. He raises his eyebrow. "What are you doing, Nanami?"

"Looking at my good looking husband." I answer quickly before slapping a hand over my mouth.

A pink tint rises in his cheeks and he gives a mild cough. "I think you've eaten too much sugar."

"That...is a possibility, but at least fruit is healthy." I say quietly.

"Indeed. Are you still tired?"

"A bit but not as tired. I think this extra weight will take getting used to. I'm not eating any more than normal but I am drinking more."

"You need to eat more than your bird portions for the child. And for your own body, Nanami. You are too skinny for how far into this pregnancy you are." he chastises me gently. "I would be remiss to not point out you have only gained five pound and Captain Kotetsu says you should have gained ten by now."

I blush and sigh. "I don't wish to get fat and dishonor your image."

Now he frowns. "I do not care if you are a little more plump, Nanami. I also do not care what anyone else thinks. You are beautiful, but far too worried about the opinions of others."

"But if I eat more, I will get more than plump, my love. I will get fat and my belly will become huge and you shall have to roll me like a ball to be able to go anywhere with me. Surely you don't wish to be laughed at?"

"I think you're being silly. Pregnancy is beautiful on you, Nanami. You have more color."

I kick the bag toward him gently. "Open your surprise." I say, not looking at him.

He takes my hand instead. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"The hearing is coming up quickly. I would be lying if I said I am not nervous to face my step mother and speak about what she allowed to happen to me. I...wish you could come with me. Being near you makes me have a bit more courage than normal."

He looks at me very seriously. "I will inquire with the head captain if it's possible. Perhaps, given your current condition, it will be allowable if we can get Captain Kotetsu to confirm that you take dizzy spells."

I blush. "She told you?"

Now he frowns. "She told me nothing. Is it true?"

"Yes. It seems to be only when I'm on my feet for long periods. I didn't wish to worry you with such a small complaint."

"What did she tell you to remedy it?"

"She recommended seeing if it gets worse, drinking more water and, if it does get worse, she believes working from home in bed is my best treatment."

"I see. So when you claimed you were tired earlier, you weren't being completely truthful, were you?"

"Not exactly. I am tired though. This little one seems to sap my energy." I smile at him. "Open. The excitement is killing me."

He gives me a small smile before bringing the bag to his lap. As he opens it, his eyes widen. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes, darling." I smile at him before he kisses my hand.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you're having a girl?" Akane asks, smiling as she hands me a cup of tea.

"Apparently. Byakuya seems happy, though he didn't say much." I reply before taking a sip. 

"You look great but a little tired. Are you getting any rest at all?"

"Lately no. Byakuya has set Renji as a babysitter for me and is making me work from home most days."

"He's just worried about you." Renji pipes up from beside me.

"I guess I can understand. I'm sure he's just doing what he feels is best. It's not bad honestly. At least I can nap when I want to."

"That's a good way to look at it. Renji, how are things with you?" Akane asks him.

"We got the test results back. Did Captain Kyoraku tell you?" he asks her quietly.

"No, he told me you'd come talk to me when you were ready."

"They're...a twenty five percent match." he sighs.

"Wait, what're you two talking about?" I ask curiously.

"I'm sure you've noticed Renji and I share the same hair, right? Well, I had Mayuri check it a few weeks ago." Akane admits.

"A twenty five percent match? What does that mean?"

"It means we share a parent." Renji admits. "Which brings up more questions than anything for me. I wasn't born in Soul Society. I died in my human life as a child and came here as a kid. So how could we share a parent here?" his fist clenches.

"Especially when your mother is my aunt, Akane. Though, I've heard rumors that your father was adopted into the Tanaka clan long ago, just like Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki's. Doc mentioned that to me while we were talking one day." I say, taking another sip of tea. "I don't think there's anything to prove the rumor though."

"There is actually." Akane admits, looking down at her lap.

"How? He was burned to death and there was nothing left of the body." Renji asks seriously.

"Before the fire, I took a vial of his blood. I've kept it hidden for years. Shunsui doesn't even know about it."

"What!? How did you get-"

"I'm the one who started the fire that night." she says, looking into Renji's eyes. "I killed him."

"Does Shunsui know?" I ask her.

"Yes. I told him and he had to report it but no charges were ever leveled. It was ruled as accidental, even though I admitted to starting the fire on purpose. There wasn't enough evidence to prove I was telling the truth and Sanishi claimed I was a pathological liar when they questioned her. She screwed herself up by telling that lie." Akane scoffs.

"I see. She's becoming a real problem, from what I hear from Captain Iba." Renji sighs.

"She won't be for much longer. You can count on that."

Akane's tone is dark and rather menacing. It causes me to shiver. "Are you going to kill your sister?" I ask nervously.

"Or throw her in the Nest where she belongs. She deserves death though. She's always hated me but to try to kill me and two innocent people in our battle with each other is unacceptable."

"I see. I'll keep quiet about it and not report what you just said. I'm supposed to but you're a good woman and a friend. I can't stop you. In fact I won't even try. You deserve some pay back for what she did to you." Renji says.

"I'm a bit lost. What exactly happened between you two?" I ask Akane gently.

"My father sold me to a brothel in the Zaraki district so my sister could go to the academy. I've always had a stronger reiatsu than her, but my father hated me. He said my red hair made me a changeling since Sanishi has black hair like he and my mother had. When I was sold Sanishi laughed along with spitting in my face and telling me she hoped I wouldn't survive." Akane sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I see. That's terrible. It seems we all come from terrible families."

"Maybe but we turned out alright, I think." Renji chuckles.

Akane tilts her head and quickly gets to her feet. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to check on the kiddos running around here."

"Need help?" I ask, knowing she likely means Harmona.

"No, just sit and relax. Renji, you stay too."

I watch her leave and sigh. "Always complications in life, isn't there?"

"You learn fast, tiny grasshopper. You look a little pale. You ok?" Renji asks, putting a hand to my throat. "Your hearts beating a little fast."

"I'm probably dehydrated. I should drink more water."

Akane returns and sighs, plopping down tiredly. "I'm not sure I want any of my own. She's a mess." she chuckles.

"Who?" Renji asks in confusion.

"Oh, one of the kids. Shira. She's a handful. Nanami knows. She'll be two next week and she is already in terrible twos."

I know she means Harmona and I give her a nod. I won't tell Renji, though Renji often talks about the blue haired woman and how much he misses her. "It'll get better as she grows. Don't fret."

"I hope. She's already potty trained herself. She's too smart."

"Hey, don't complain about that. Ichika was nearly four before she was trained perfectly." Renji laughs. "I've often wondered if girls are easier to train than boys with that."

"According to Kenpachi, yes. He says the boys still pee on the floor...or each other sometimes. Of course, they are his children." I giggle.

Renji and Akane laugh with me. The rest of the visit is spent shooting the breeze, as Orihime calls it...

******************

I'm tucked into Renji's shoulder when I wake. I look around and notice we're almost back to the Manor. "Renji?"

"Hey. You were dozing off walking. I just decided to pick you up and carry you. You feel really light, Nanami, for being pregnant." He comments.

I blush and sigh. "Byakuya says the same thing. I'm trying to eat a little more at each meal but sometimes it's so hard. I think she's right under my stomach and giving me less room for food."

"I see. As long as you're trying to eat, that's all that matters. You gotta take care of yourself, Nanami. Captain Kuchiki...I've honestly never seen him like this before. It's a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"He's happier. You may not notice it, since you haven't known him as long, but everyone else has."

"He still seems the same to me. A bit aloof and cold, though he seems a bit less...temperamental. His fuse seems to have grown longer than when we first met."

"He's happier, like I said. You gave him a heartbeat again. After Rukia's sister died, he closed himself off from everyone. He was worse than when you first met him, trust me on that. He didn't even fight when Rukia was supposed to be executed. They're still building trust from that."

"That must be difficult. By the way, you can put me down now. I can walk."

"It's ok. We're almost home now. Just about twenty more steps and we're at the gate. Smells like dumplings tonight."

"I love dumplings!"

Renji sets me on my feet at the gate and follows me into the house. Byakuya waits patiently at the door and, as has become his habit, he removes my sandals for me before leading Renji and I to the dining room. Renji was right. It is dumplings and I find myself salivating at the thought of eating. I notice Byakuya watching me intently as I eat, probably more than I should.

"I think that's more than you've eaten this entire week." Granny teases gently.

"I'm sorry." I blush but she tilts my chin up.

"My dear, you are eating for two. There is nothing to be ashamed of and you're already looking much better than you did when you sat down. Eat as much as you like now. Worry about the weight later." She says soothingly, giving me a smile that is very sincere.

I give her a nod and a smile before I finish eating the dumplings and focus on the fruit salad Byakuya has placed on my now empty plate. I glance at him but he simply nods at the food and continues eating his own portion...

"Alright, I can't stand it anymore! Did you find out the gender!?" Doc bursts out at the end of the meal.

"Of course I did." I blush. Byakuya takes my hand and kisses my knuckles gently.

"Are we to have a boy or a girl to spoil soon?" Granny asks, smiling from ear to ear.

"Nanami will be having a girl. I am pleased by this and I hope you are too, Elders." Byakuya says with a bit of finality in his voice.

"Of course we're pleased, you silly boy. She will be beautiful, no doubt. Oh, I'm going to be busy for a long time. Nanami, you don't mind if I make her some clothes, do you?" Kimi asks.

"Of course not. I'm just so happy that you're pleased." I say, nearly crying.

"Nanami, it has been a very long time since the Kuchiki family has had a direct heir. Not to say Ichika isn't loved or wanted, mind you." Granny says, smiling at Rukia reassuringly. "In a noble family though, blood means everything. We had given up hope that Byakuya would ever have an heir, to be honest."

"I'm afraid I assumed that the family would prefer a boy." I admit shyly.

"Oh, make no mistake, a boy would be nice, but as long as this little one is healthy and alive, that is all that matters."

"Everything looked great according to Captain Kotetsu, so I have faith that she will be healthy."

****Byakuya POV****

I lay rubbing Nanami's belly gently. She is quiet, as am I. The silence doesn't last long though. "Are you upset?" she asks me, her voice a bit sad.

"I have no reason to be." I reply, hoping to soothe her.

"You've seemed a little distant since yesterday. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I admit, I had hoped for a boy. But as Granny said, you and this child being alive and healthy are all that matters. I am just thankful that this pregnancy is going well."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"Why would I be disappointed? Nanami, it's not up to you or I what gender this child is. That is up to fate. Fate gave us a girl and I am thankful for that."

"We can try again if you want to."

"Let's see how the delivery for this one goes first, shall we?"

"Yes, alright." She seems sad again so I kiss her gently.

"You're worried for nothing. It is alright. I will cherish her as I cherish you."

She does not reply, simply cuddles her body closer to mine. After a few moments, she finally sighs. "You're right."

"About?"

"Me worrying over nothing. I just want everyone to be happy and that leaves me unhappy because I am so stressed out."

"Do not worry about what others think, nor if they are happy. You being happy is more important than how others feel." Her lips find mine and I feel her passion, yet something seems off about her kiss. There's a hesitation there. "What bothers you so much that you can't kiss me properly?" I ask her, my tone teasing.

"I'm scared. Scared of this trial. Of testifying against her and my brothers. I'm afraid even with my testimony, she will be set free and I will never be safe."

"Trust me and your beastly friend. If that happens, we will go to war for you."

"But I'm not worth a war!"

I place a finger to her lips. "You are to me." I see her begin to cry and I wipe her tears. It is heartbreaking to see her not believe my words yet cling to them with desperate hope. "You are Nanami Kuchiki. My wife, soon to be mother of my child, and a great addition to the family. I love you and you are worth going to war over to me. Do not ever think otherwise."

"Byakuya...thank you." she finally sighs once her tears have stopped.

"You need to sleep. You haven't been sleeping well for the past week."

"My brain won't shut down for me to sleep, I'm afraid."

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't suppose you're good at singing?"

I blink a few times. "Perhaps. It has been so long since I've had anyone to sing to. Hisana used to ask me every night to sing to her."

"Oh. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to have sad memories while trying to comfort me."

"Think nothing of it, Nanami. I do not mind at all."

****Nanami POV****

I listen quietly as he sings a song about sakura blossoms blooming over a koi and the koi turns into a woman who falls in love with a young noble. It's a bit sad but his singing is beautiful. By the time he is finished, I am nearly asleep. I kiss him gently. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Shall I sing you another? You must sleep."

I tuck my head to his chest. "Only if you want to."

He begins singing again, this time about a plucky little dragon who teases a swan. A witch curses the dragon to become a swan but the dragon falls in love with his original target. I fall asleep before I can hear the rest...

****Dream****

I'm walking alone under the sakura trees in the garden. It appears to be late winter, as there is a little bit of snow on the ground. I hear a child crying and turn. My hand raises to my mouth as tears spill from my eyes. The Manor is in ruins, smoke still billowing from the rubble. I run to the ruins. "Byakuya! Rukia! Papa!" I scream, throwing myself into the snow and starting to try to shift the rubble.

"They're all dead, Nanami. As I warned you they would be if they continued to try to subdue me. I killed your daughter first while she slept in her bassinet. Then your husband with a dagger through the heart coated in acid. You should have heard his screams. Positively delightful." Lady Hayate says from behind me.

"Why!? Why do you hate me so much? I only wanted to be a good daughter to you. I tried so hard. Why do you punish me so!?" I sob, continuing to dig.

"Your husband and that monster you've developed a friendship with killed my lover."

"Byakuya wouldn't-"

She holds up the head of the Hayate physician, causing me to scramble backwards. I retch into the snow. She laughs. "Your husband hides things from you because you are too weak to handle them, Nanami. I warn you, do not testify at the trial or I will do worse to you. I can brainwash your friend Zaraki into harming you every way possible. Do not test me."

"You can't do anything from your place in the Nest!" I scream at her before trying to remove more of the rubble. I finally reach a hand...it is bloody. One more stone and I find Byakuya's head, partially crushed by the wooden beam that fell on him. I stroke his hair, sobbing and begging for him to return to me, though I know he will not. I move a little way to the left and uncover a white haired child, barely more than newborn. I pull her to my chest, rocking back and forth for a few moments.

"You see? This is your future if you continue to try to take me down, girl. Is this really what you want for yourself?"

I place my daughter down gently before drawing my sword. "I will kill you. You will not take my family from me, you bitch!" I say with an icy voice.

****Byakuya POV****

Nanami's furious scream wakes me. She manages to land a punch to my cheek, something no one has been able to do for a very long time. I catch her fists as she tries again. "Nanami!" Tears stream down her face. Her eyes are closed. I hold her hands captive as I make calming noises at her. "Shh! Nanami, you're alright."

She opens her eyes finally and as soon as she catches sight of me, she pulls back, drawing her knees up to her chest and laying her head on them. I see the shivers as the adrenaline seems to leave her system. I hear the chattering of her teeth over the sobbing. I frown in confusion. "Nanami, what is wrong?" I ask her.

"It was a bad dream." She whimpers.

I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head gently. "Tell me what happened."

"Lady Hayate...the Manor was destroyed. She killed you and the baby." she sobs.

"Nanami, it was a nightmare. I am right here with you and you have not given birth yet. You are-"

"She said if I testified at the hearing she would make sure everyone I love dies. And she would make Kenpachi hurt me."

"That will not be possible. Please try to calm down and think rationally."

She finally looks me in the eye. "Did you and Kenpachi kill the physician?" she demands.

****Nanami POV****

A see the guarded look he gives me. "I did not wish to tell you yet. The physician is dead, though Zaraki is the one who caught him."

"Caught him...but not killed him. You did that yourself, didn't you?"

"I was doing what I thought was right. You didn't hear what he said. Nor have you seen his records of you, Nanami. I couldn't let a creature like him continue with life while you were afraid to live yours." he is getting defensive, apparently, his words touched with a hint of anger.

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"Since before the raid that nearly took your life."

"I see." I am quiet for a few moments before climbing into his lap and holding him. "I wish you would have told me, Master. I would have been happier finding out that way instead of in a nightmare."

His arms wrap around me and he lays his cheek on my head. "I didn't want you to suffer any longer."

"I am...grateful. I will sleep better knowing that man will never touch me again. I wish dreams could be used in the trial. Lady Hayate finally admitted why she let him do what he wanted to. They were lovers."

He stiffens for a split second. "Do not pay any mind to dreams. They are not real."

"Then why did you finally..."

"Keep speaking, Nanami. I won't be angry."

"Why did you finally listen to Lady Hisana in your dreams?"

"I couldn't resist you any longer. You were so sweet, so obedient to me, without forcing yourself to be. You were the second woman to capture my heart and, though I fought it, I had to let my heart guide me one last time. I needed you just as you needed me."

"I still need you." I say softly, blushing.

"That is good. I still need you too, Nanami. You are intoxicating to me and when you are away, I feel as if my heart will stop."

I sit up and bury my hands in his hair, kissing him gently. He returns my kiss with a bit more fire. This is going to spiral out of control, it seems. I pull away but he puts his hand in my hair, stopping me from moving. I manage to pull my lips from his and see the red creep into his cheeks. "Don't stop, Nanami. Not now. Kiss me again." He demands.

**********************

I stand waiting patiently for Captain Kyoraku to finish giving orders to Lieutenant Ise. My heart feels as though it is trying to beat out of my chest. I do not know if I can do this. Captain Kyoraku glances at me. "Nanami, it'll be ok. Take a deep breath and calm down. I'll be beside you the entire time. I promise nothing will hurt you." he says gently.

"Yes, Head Captain." I say before dropping my eyes and taking a deep breath. I don't look up again until a hand rests on my shoulder gently, causing me to jump.

"You can do this. Byakuya and I have faith in you and Kenpachi is ordered to stand outside the chamber to guard with a few of his men, ok? You couldn't be any safer." Captain Kyoraku says, bending down a bit so he can look me in the eye.

"Will she be there?" I ask quietly.

"Not in the room while you testify, no. She will be in a heavily guarded room. With Byakuya and Renji."

I smile a bit. "You trust them not to kill her?"

"Oh, I have some faith. They've assured me that she won't be able to speak or move. She's muzzled and gagged, so to speak."

"A fitting end for a vile beast." Captain Hitsugaya says, making me jump into Captain Kyoraku's arms. "You really shouldn't jump like that. You're not a frog, Nanami." he chides me gently.

"Maybe you should stop sneaking up on me so I won't feel the instinct to jump!" I pout before continuing to walk. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I am a witness as well. Against Tayashi."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be. It's duty."

I'm quiet, letting the two captains talk as we walk to the Central 46 chambers. Kenpachi is already at the door when we arrive. He gives me one look. "Go get em, Noodle. Then you and the Princess better come to a barbecue tonight. Got it?"

I don't answer, simply hug him. He is over a foot taller than me, so my head barely reaches his collar bone. He gives me an awkward pat on the head, very obviously uncomfortable with being touched. "Even if he doesn't, I will. I need a but of fun." I reassure him before turning him loose.

"You look like you're goin' off to war, kid. Lighten up, will ya?" he growls at me.

"This is a war, Kenpachi. One that I will not lose while I still draw breath." I vow before turning and going into the chamber.

****Byakuya POV****

"Captain Kuchiki, your wife has left, sir. She's in the care of Captain Kyoraku." a guard for the chamber says, making me look up.

"That is good." I reply coldly.

"Lady Hayate and the other troublemakers are to come forward. They will be sentenced now."

Renji and I escort the five criminals out into the chamber before standing guard at the door.

"Lady Hayate, Cantral 46 will not be letting you testify today. We have had enough witnesses to your cruelty to paint a picture. Plus records and documents that were recovered during the raid several months ago. We have seen and heard enough. The same goes for your other conspirators. You will be silent." I hear the sound of Captain Kyoraku's grandmother's voice. I had only half listened when he assured me that at least one sympathetic ear would be listening today.

An older man speaks up from his place behind the shield that hides his identity. "Murder upon murder. Death and destruction follows you wherever you go, Lady Hayate. Even before your marriage, deaths follow you. You are just as bad as Captain Zaraki was in his youth. The mountain of bodies that looms behind you is massive. And to pull your children into your murderous ways is simply pathetic."

"Disgraceful. It is hereby ordered that you will spend no less than 300 years in the lowest cells of the Nest. In isolation. Your sons will join you there, also in isolation from you and eachother. As for Tayashi Nobiama, you will be forsaken to the Muken. You zanpakuto will be destroyed. I hope it was worth it to try to kill a pregnant woman."

The five upstarts are guided out of the chamber by some of the punishment force members. I turn to leave but am stopped.

"Captain Kuchiki, you are not excused. Please face us."

I turn curiously but stay quiet.

"The Hayate physician's body was discovered. An odd coincidence that the wound to his head is exactly like that I've seen before from an enemy of yours. I do not condone your actions but after reading his words, I must applaud you for not going further. I assume, as he was buried in the Zaraki district, that you had help from The Kenpachi?" a woman asks me.

"I will not apologize. And yes, is was Zaraki who hunted him down and brought him to me before disposing of him. He was bragging about wanting to defile my wife."

"I see. This is a warning that should a similar thing occur again, you may not kill the offender. However, we do understand why you did it. Go now and comfort your wife. She seemed to be very upset after her testimony, as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. Captain Kyoraku had to carry her out of here, in fact."

I nod. Yes, I will go to Nanami. I knew the stress on her would be bad but I am worried for her all the same.


	19. Chapter 19

"Nanami? You're home, sweetheart." The voice of captain Kyoraku says in my ear.

"Is she alright?" I hear Granny ask.

"She's cried most of the way home. I think the emotional stress on her is a problem. Byakuya should be coming along soon."

"Come, bring her inside. Her father is out and I don't think us elders have the strength to carry her."

Shunsui follows Granny into Byakuya's room and sets me down gently. "She feels a bit warm to me."

"Stay with her for a moment. I'll get Doc. No funny business."

"I only mess with single women, never married ones." Shunsui teases.

I hear Granny scoff before opening my eyes. "What happened?"

"I brought you home. Byakuya should be along soon. You feel fevered. Are you alright?" he asks, brushing a thumb across my forehead.

"I'm exhausted. I don't think I can do this any longer. I can't face her again." I begin crying a bit.

"Shh. You won't have to. I promise. Never again." He pulls me up gently before sitting and rocking with me as he has Harmona on several occasions. "Don't fret. It's bad for the baby." His hand rubs my shoulders gently.

"Nanami, sweetie, open your mouth for me." Doc says. When I do she pops the thermometer in. She sighs before it beeps. "Oh dear. This is bad. Master Kyoraku, do you have any idea how long Master Byakuya will be?"

"It shouldn't be long. He had to stay for the verdict then he should be coming straight home."

"I warned him this stress would be too much in her current condition. Would you be willing to do us a favor? I'll beg if I-"

"Rest easy. I care for her as a friend. I'll do anything I can to help."

"I need you to fetch Isane. Nanami is going to need fluids and I don't have the equipment here. This isn't a typical illness, I'm afraid, that I could ask the human girl for help with. This is stress induced."

"Of course. I'd be happy to help."

"While you do that I'll see what I can do to get her at least a little cooler."

****Byakuya POV****

The Manor is in chaos when I manage to get home. I stop Rina as she carries an armload of laundry by me. "What's happened?"

"Oh, Master! You...Nanami-"

I take her shoulders and make her look at me. "What's wrong with Nanami?"

"She's ill. The stress has finally taken a toll on her. Miss Kotetsu is here and Master Kyoraku is...you must go to your room, sir."

I use flash step and pause in the door of my room. Shunsui has removed his haori, kosode and shitagi and is holding Nanami to his chest. Doc and Isane are starting a line of fluid in her arm. "What is going on here?" I ask.

"The stress. She's never handled it well, Master Byakuya. She's running a fever." Doc replies curtly.

"Since he's here, can I go now? This is his job as her husband." Shunsui asks.

"Yes, you may."

Shunsui lays Nanami in the bed gently before hurrying to replace his clothing. He walks by me with no words. The blush on his face is enough to let me know that this was not his idea of a good day. I step into the room. "What can I do?"

"Get your chest bare and hold her."

I do as I'm instructed and lay with her once the doctors have stripped Nanami. Her skin is hot enough to fry an egg, I believe. Her face scrunches as if she's in pain and I soothe her with a kiss. "Are you certain that stress is the only thing causing this?"

"Not entirely but there's nothing to indicate she's been poisoned or ill other than this fever." Isane sighs. She finishes hooking up the bag of fluid and hangs it on a pole, letting it drip into Nanami's arm. "I'll leave another bag of saline here in case she needs it. If her fever starts coming down and you don't think she needs it, just keep it here in case there's another episode. I'll be back to check on her in six hours, if you don't mind. I'm a bit worried about her blood pressure. It's too high for my liking."

"What happens if it refuses to come down?"

"Then...we'll have to move her to the infirmary and monitor it there. If it still refuses to come down then it would be best to deliver the baby early, for both their safety. It's not ideal but I'm not willing to risk it."

"I understand. Whatever you must do to keep her alive, that is all I care about."

"For now, let's see how she does with rest. I'll come check her blood pressure in an hour, once the fluids have had time to work on her a bit." Doc says, patting my shoulder gently.

"That sounds good. If she gets worse, please don't hesitate to call me back here." Isane nods.

As the doctors leave, I brush my hand through her hair. "Nanami, my love, don't do this to me. I can't lose you." I tell her softly, kissing her temple.

****Nanami POV****

I shiver as I wake. I don't understand why I'm so cold. I can feel someone is holding me...Byakuya. Why am I feeling so cold then? I feel a pull on my arm as I roll over and notice a tube. Fluids? What day is it?

"Nanami?" He says my name questioningly.

"What happened? I'm so cold." I whimper, snuggling into his body as tightly as possible.

He lets out what sounds like a relieved sigh. "You had a fever. You don't respond well to stress."

"I didn't mean to burden anyone."

He kisses my forehead gently. "You are no burden. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling like I'm in a bucket of ice water. I'm cold. So very cold."

He rests a hand against my head and nods. "I think your fever has gone finally. Captain Kotetsu will be along shortly to check on you and hopefully remove the saline in your arm." His hand drops to my belly and he gives me a delighted smile. "I feel her!"

"I do too. And she is kicking my bladder." I grumble before getting to my feet. I roll the IV bag with me into the bathroom. Byakuya follows though he stays by the door. As I do my business, I shiver some more. "I want to request some soup please. I'm freezing."

"That can be arranged, depending on what Isane says. You blood pressure was elevated earlier. Doc has been checking it every hour and she says it is coming down a bit in the past two hours finally."

"Is she alright?"

"Our daughter? Yes, she seems to be fine. I think...Nanami, I think she should be our only child. This has scared fifty years from my lifespan today."

"Let's talk about it later, once you've calmed down. And once I've calmed down. Please?"

"I can't lose you."

I finish washing my hands and walk back to him. "I am stronger than I seem."

"You are intent on scaring me." he frowns. "Back to bed with you. The less you're on your feet, the better."

"Am I being forced into bed rest?"

"Yes. Twelve weeks isn't that long."

"Says the man who has no idea what pregnancy is like." I tease as I walk by him and go back to bed. He follows me and pulls me to him as he lays down. His hand caresses my belly, which has begun rounding nicely. I can't help but giggle when I feel the soft kicks as she tries to kick his hand.

"She will be beautiful, I'm sure. Just like her mother." Byakuya says before kissing me.

"And her father."

A knock on the door causes him to pull a sheet over us. "Enter."

Isane walks in with Doc and smiles. "Oh good! You're awake. How do you feel, Nanami?"

"Frozen but otherwise alright."

"Alright, let me check your blood pressure again and we'll see about taking the fluids off."

She quickly does that and nods. "Much better. I'm going to recommend lowering salt intake just in case though. I'd like you to come get checked or have Doc check you at least once a day, please." she says before removing the IV from my arm and bandaging it quickly.

"I am putting her on bedrest." Byakuya says.

"I'm not sure that's necessary but if it makes you more comfortable, maybe it's not a bad idea. She's still going to need to get up and move around though."

"I will walk her around the garden when she feels up to it."

"Good enough."

"I will be working from home as well so that I may be here in case of another problem."

Isane blinks. "I...well, alright. I suppose that's a good reason. You'll have to run it by Head Captain Kyoraku though."

"I will but I will not negotiate on this matter. Also, Nanami requested soup."

Doc smiles. "I'll pass it along to the cook. She asked if Nanami requests anything to let her know."

"I will leave you two to rest."

********************

I finish my soup and sigh. I'm finally warming up. Byakuya is sitting behind me to keep as much skin touching his warm skin as possible. It is soothing. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm warming up a little."

He take the bowl from me before he tilts my head and kisses me. "Good. Would you like me to massage your shoulders?"

"Only if you want to."

"Nanami, your comfort is most important right now. I want you to be relaxed and comfortable. If you want something, ask for it. Do not hesitate."

I blush. "Then...yes. Please. I want you to massage me."

He kisses me again gently. "Was that so difficult?"

"Yes. You made me pull my own hair." I tease him.

"You are silly." He says before sitting me up. He gets the massage oil that smells like cinnamon from his drawer. His hands settle on my shoulders after sweeping my hair over my shoulder. As he works, I close my eyes. I slowly relax...until he begins kissing my neck. He does it only once before going back to massaging me. "Would you like me to go lower?"

"I don't know how I could lay on my stomach without discomfort."

His hands move and I watch him rearrange the pillows so my hips will be supported while my tummy will not put pressure on me. "Lay down and I shall finish my task." I follow his order as quickly as I'm able and I hear him laugh softly. "Are you eager for my touch?"

"Always. It feels so good." I blush. His hands start massaging lower on my back and I relax completely, letting out a content sigh. "Byakuya...what if she has white hair like in my nightmare?" I ask curiously.

"Then she shall have white hair."

"Would you be sad for the loss of your black hair?"

"Nanami, I do not care what she looks like as long as she is healthy. She could come out with pink hair and blue eyes and I would still love her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you worry so?"

"Because yours is a Great Noble Clan and there has only ever been black hair in it. I didn't want her to be unloved for it."

"You really do worry over nothing. Ichika has red hair, you know, and she is cherished just as much as I was as a child."

"I...suppose I'm doubting myself again." I sigh sadly.

His hands pause. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. My emotions are like a raging sea today...after earlier. I had to tell everything in detail and it hurt so much. Yet it felt good to release it. To share the burden as Renji says. When I was done speaking my legs would no longer hold me and Captain Kyoraku caught me before I fell completely."

"I see. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you during the hearing. You will never have to face her again. She, your brothers and Tayashi are all going to rot in the Nest." His hands find the small of my back and slowly work the kinks out, making me sigh.

"I know. I am glad for that."

"You don't sound sure."

"I've been seeing people. They watch the Manor. And follow me, though they've never tried to hurt me."

"It is likely Captain Fon's men. I asked her to place a guard detail around you."

"Oh...that's not necessary, but thank you for protecting me."

"Your skin is cold again. Would you like to take a bath and warm up?"

"Only if you'll come in with me. I enjoy sharing my bath with you. It's peaceful." I blush.

"I'd be happy to."

****Byakuya POV****

I walk with Nanami, being careful on the wet grass. She doesn't want to go far, it seems, just to the pond. I place her normal blanket down and help her sit. I have to hide my smile, as she flaps her arms rather like a bird as she sits in order to keep her balance. "Has she shifted?"

"She is on my right side and my hips are killing me." she sighs. "I will be glad when she is here. I don't think I can stand to be pregnant much longer."

"It will be soon, I'm sure. You've done wonderful these past nine weeks. Three more will not be long."

"That is easy for you to say. You haven't gained an extra twenty pounds." she teases me.

"You look beautiful, Nanami."

She lays her head on my shoulder. "You never did decide on a name."

"I would if you would help me, as it's not just my child."

"Obasan!" I hear, right before Zaraki's triplets dart into the garden. They settle around Nanami peacefully though I can tell they are excited.

"Hello, my ducklings. What brings you here?" she asks them.

"Daddy got hurt. Ryden broke his hand during training today." Mitsuki chirps.

"Oh dear. I'm sure he will be fine though."

"He is pouting in his office. He said if Mama was still here she'd teach us a lesson." Ryden pouts. "I miss mama."

"I know, my dears." she sighs and I know it's hard for her not to tell them the truth.

Mitsuki looks at me. "Ojisan, will you make fun of daddy?"

"Perhaps if he irritates me as he usually does." I reply.

"That's not-"

I hear Nanami take a deep breath and focus on her. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I think she kicked a nerve." she says, though she winces again.

"Nami, are you ok?" Ashiro says, placing her hand on Nanami's swollen stomach.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm fine, I promise. Why don't you run along and play now, my loves. I must go lay down."

They look at her doubtfully but give her hugs before running off. She's pale and I don't like it. "Byakuya, it's hurting pretty decently. I'd like to go lay down, please." she says, wincing again.

I get to my feet and don't bother helping her to hers. Instead I lift her into my arms and carry her back to bed. "Do you need Doc?" I ask her with a tone daring her to lie to me.

"I...think that may be a good idea." She answers honestly, holding her stomach.

****Nanami POV****

"Nanami, sweetie, you're in labor." Doc says bluntly before she goes to wash her hands. "It's not quite time yet to panic but you're dilating, my dear, and having contractions. That's what that pain is."

"But I'm not due for another three weeks!" I worry.

"You are technically to term so it's ok. It's going to be alright. I'm going to need to check you every two hours for awhile and once you get far enough I'm not going to leave this room until she's here. For now, I'd try to get comfortable and rest as much as possible. It's going to take a lot of energy to push this little one out."

Doc leaves and Byakuya immediately returns, sitting next to me and kissing me. "What can I do for you?"

"Hold me, please. I'm scared."

He lays beside me and strokes my face with his hand, kissing my cheek. "It will be fine, my love. Women have been doing this for thousands of years. Shall I sing to you?"

"Please. Maybe I can take a nap."

As he begins singing, I close my eyes. I take a few deep breaths and slowly begin to calm down.

*****************

"One more time! Push, Nanami!" Doc encourages me.

Byakuya holds my hand, kissing it gently, ignoring my screams of pain as I push for what seems to be the thousandth time. I'm so tired.

"Rina! Blanket! Get her cleaned up while I attend to Nanami, please."

A soft cry of displeasure reaches my ears, though I can't seem to get my eyes to open. I smile though, a tear rolling down my cheek. Byakuya kisses my forehead softly. "She is perfect." He tells me before I whimper at whatever Doc is doing down there.

"There we go. Nanami, sweetheart, you did wonderful. You've got some stitches down there due to tearing but you should heal up nicely. How are you feeling?" Doc asks me.

"I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised. That was a long labor. By my reckoning it was close to ten hours." she says before finishing up. She helps me into a pair of mesh type panties before pulling a sheet over me. "She's splendid. Absolutely beautiful, like the snow. I am so proud of you, sweetie."

The crying gets louder until I hear Byakuya cooing softly. The cries dull down to soft whimpers. I force my eyelids open and turn them to him. He is holding our daughter and the look on his face is hard to describe. It is like a child seeing the beauty of nature for the first time, pure and simple wonder. He leans down and holds her so that I can see. She is bald, which mildly disappoints me, but her eyes are her fathers. Her skin is is like his too, pale but clear of any blemish.

"Sakurako." I say softly.

"I believe that would be a wonderful name." Byakuya agrees.

"Shall I announce her birth?" Rina asks timidly. "She weighed six pounds and five ounces and is nineteen inches long, Doc."

"Wonderful! A good, healthy girl. I will come with you to announce. For now, help me get Nanami back to your room, Master Byakuya. She will be more comfortable in her own bed to recover." Doc says delightedly.

****Byakuya POV****

After Nanami is settled into bed and resting, I hold our daughter, who is also sleeping. I hadn't had the chance to see whether she had a birthmark like Nanami's but I suppose there will be time for that later. Physically, she has my features, though her nose belongs to Nanami and I believe her eyelashes do as well. They are long and thick, like wings almost, just like her mother.

Nanami winces and rolls suddenly, whimpering a bit before her eyes open. "I believe I will take you up on your offer of this being our only child. I do not like pain."

I give her a small smile before placing Sakurako in her bassinet beside the bed. Once done, I lay back with Nanami and kiss her gently. "You are a good woman. I am proud of you, my love." I tell her before pulling her into my arms.

"Byakuya...promise me you will take care of her if something ever happens to me." she demands suddenly, a tone she's never used making my eyebrows raise.

"Of course I will. I would give my life to keep both of you safe."

"I don't want you to give your life for me. Just for her if it becomes necessary."

"What is going through your mind that scares you so?"

"I remember how I was treated growing up and...I couldn't bear it if she went through it too."

I kiss her again gently. "I would kill anyone that tries."

She curls herself close to me, whimpering a bit. "I love you, Byakuya. Don't ever question that."

"I love you too."

****Nanami POV****

Byakuya sets a frustrated frown on his face as I slowly make my way to the dining room. He has me holding onto the bassinet and he is behind me, making sure I don't fall. I refuse to stay in bed. I've had enough of staying in bed. The room gets silent as I enter, looks of shock on the elders faces as I settle myself next to Granny.

"Nanami, dear, you don't need to be out here. You should rest." Granny chides me gently.

"I've been resting the last few months. I need interaction with people other than my husband, Granny. I'm beginning to feel as though I'm in a cage of sorts." I sigh.

"Lord Hayate, your daughter is being headstrong." Byakuya comments.

"I warned you about that." Papa chuckles. "Nanami, dearest, you just gave birth. No one expected you to be up and about to soon."

"Actually, the more she moves, the better she will feel, though I didn't expect her to walk all the way out here. Nanami, you're going to be more sore tomorrow, you know." Doc sighs.

"Alright, you all can yell at me later. Right now, I'm hungry and I'm sure I will need food to make milk for Sakurako so feed me now and yell at me later." I laugh.

"Speaking of..." Granny trails off and I know what she wants. I lift my daughter and pass her to Granny, who seems tickled at the trust I have. She has a smile the reaches ear to ear. "How precious she is. She looks like both of you, you know. She may grow some and look a bit more like one or the other, we shall see, but she definitely has Byakuya's cheek bones and your nose, Nanami."

"She will be beautiful, no matter who she takes after." Byakuya says, still sounding a bit grouchy.

I take his hand and rub my thumbs across his knuckles. "I hope she takes after you. Not a scaredy cat like me." I say gently, meaning it.

He eyes me coolly before nodding. "I will train her when she's old enough. Do not worry."

I begin eating and chatting with everyone, Sakurako is slowly making her way around as the elders pass her around. By the end of the meal, she is back in Byakuya's arms and her eyes are open, looking around curiously. She seems to like him, as her little hand comes up to touch his cheek. He speaks to her softly and she coos back at him, as if having a conversation.

"I believe she's already got him wrapped around her finger." Rukia laughs a bit. "I'm happy to see it."

Renji walks in, a bit later than normal and stares. "Who...Nanami had her baby?" he asks, rather stupidly.

"Yes, Renji. She did. Not even two hours ago." Rukia says.

He comes to stand behind my husband and as soon as Sakurako lays eyes on him she gets a serious look on her face. Byakuya raises his eyebrows. "Renji, go sit, please. I don't think your hair is good on her eyes just yet."

"Oh, sorry, sir. She's beautiful, Nanami. Ichika is going to go bonkers when she gets to visit in a couple weeks." Renji says, hurrying to sit down.

"Probably. I wonder if she'll drag Takeshi along with her?" Rukia says thoughtfully.

"I can see those two getting married in the future. Of all of Zaraki's children, he seems to have the most manners." Granny snorts. "If not for that, I'd never allow it."

I take Sakurako from Byakuya as she begins whimpering and place her in the bassinet before getting to my feet. Byakuya makes to get up too but I shake my head. "I believe she is likely getting hungry. It's not something you can help with, so stay here." I say softly.

*************************

I manage to get Sakurako latched finally after a few attempts. It hurts a bit but once the milk begins flowing, the pain goes away. It is a calming feeling, holding this little one in my arms...until a scratching noise at the window makes me look up. I nearly drop my daughter as the window opens and a small blue wolf saunters into the room as if it owns the place. "Harmona!?" I hiss.

She wags her tail and climbs in the bed with me, sticking her little black nose on my daughters head and taking a good long sniff. Her red eyes sparkle for a moment and I feel heat where my daughter's leg rests against my belly. She's gone in a flash, turning back to her two year old self. "Noodle, she'll be strong." she says, speaking as an adult would.

"Harmona! What are you doing here!?" I ask, frightened a bit.

"Marking what's mine. I will protect her if Byakuya can't."

"What?"

"The Hayate Clan is bound to wolves. Each member marked by a wolf. You were marked by someone other than me. Someone stronger than my current form. I will protect this child, since you let me eat those sheep all those years ago."

"You do remember things!"

She nods. "Of course I do...I want to go visit Pachi but Dad has forbidden it. Will you please check in on him sometimes for me? I miss him." She looks sad.

"Of course I will. He's become the older brother I should've had."

"Good. I wish I had seen how good a man he was before it was too late. I will fix it in a few years though. I'm going to go back to Akane now. Don't mention anything you've seen here."

"Of course I won't. Be safe!"

She's back as a wolf and out the window. Just in time. The door opens no sooner than the window closes behind her. Byakuya looks around suspiciously before settling his gaze on me. "You had a visitor?"

"I...can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't but it was a friend."

He frowns and sighs. "Very well. I will not question you further about it."

I glance down at my daughter and see she is slowing down with her drinking. I unlatch her and burp her gently before offering her the other breast. She latches on and once again it hurts a bit before the milk comes. Byakuya joins me on the bed and lays back to relax. I watch him for a moment. "Are you tired?" I ask.

"It has been a long day, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed, it has. The night will be long too for the next few months."

"Yes, I assume it shall."

I burp Sakurako one last time before changing her diaper and laying her down to sleep. I move to Byakuya's side and kiss him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too. Shall we prepare for bed?"

"I believe that would be best. I assume you are returning to work tomorrow?"

"I had thought about it. I shall decide in the morning."

I somehow don't think he will stay home tomorrow, though I wish he would. I've grown very close to him over the past few weeks and, though I know he has duties, I am lonely when he is away from me.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you wish to return to work so early, Nanami?" Byakuya asks me as we eat breakfast. "Six weeks is so short a time for you to recover. And Sakurako will need you throughout the day for feedings."

I take a drink of my milk before nodding. "I will be staying in the office for awhile, if that is alright. And...I had intended to bring her with me. She sleeps so much, I don't think it would be a problem and I have the harness that Orihime was kind enough to bring me. Sakurako seems to enjoy that." I say gently.

He frowns a bit. "Are you sure it's wise?"

"I...would you prefer me to stay home?" I ask a bit sadly.

"Not at all. I just worry that perhaps your first day back might be overwhelming for you with an infant in tow."

"I don't think so. Why not let me try and see?"

"If that is your wish. Would you pass me the pepper, please?" I pass him the pepper and return to eating the scrambled eggs with cheese that are in front of me. He has become guarded these last weeks, and very overprotective. If Sakurako so much as twitches in her sleep he is up checking on her. A sneeze has Doc at our bedroom door. I love him but I am concerned for his state of mind. As I finish eating, I finish my milk as well. He eyes me. "Nanami, is that enough to hold you over until lunch time? Shall I have Rina pack you a bento?"

"Byakuya, I love you very much, but I assure you that I am perfectly fine. I am so full I may need carried to the office." I laugh gently.

"You are full of prunes, I think." he mumbles.

"If it will make you worry less, then I will not say no to a bento box."

"You two seem to be in a mood this morning. Anything I can do to help, brother?" Rukia asks, her voice seeming to be a bit worried.

"No, Rukia. Things are fine. Do not worry." Byakuya sighs. "As you know, I am not fond of change and having an infant of my own is a big one. I am perhaps just worrying over things too much."

"Byakuya, my boy, meditate before you leave. You haven't been doing that since your marriage so I am sure it would help." Granny orders him, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Granny."

******************

I finish one last paper before finally taking a break. Sakurako is sleeping in the carrier, her cheek resting peacefully on my chest. She'd fed earlier and I had changed her before pacing with her, singing a lullaby to get her to sleep again. I write Byakuya a quick note and place it on his desk before heading outside. I pull my daughters blanket more snug around her as I walk, fearing she might catch a chill. It isn't too cold outside, just a bit breezy...

"Obasan!" Ryden yells, dropping his training sword and running into my arms. I keep him away gently.

"Easy, my duckling." I smile, ruffling his hair.

"But...why don't you wanna hug me?" he says, pouting a bit.

I crouch down and pull the blanket down a bit. "I don't want to squash her."

His face lights up. "Is that why you didn't come see us?"

"Yes. I've been learning to be a mommy and healing. Where is your daddy?"

"He's napping in the office. Obasan, he's not sleeping at night anymore." he says seriously.

I frown and stand back up. "Where are your sisters?"

"Hime is teaching them to make cake. Kakku is helping me train but he went to the bathroom."

I nod. "I'm gunna go see your dad, ok? Do you want to come with me or-"

"No, I'll stay and train. I like training."

I nod and leave him with the other men in the dojo, heading for Kenpachi's office. I enter and spot the giant man laying on the porch. I walk to him lightly. "Nii-san?"

His eye cracks open slightly. "Where have you been, Noodle? I haven't seen you in weeks." he grumbles before turning his back to me.

"I was being a new mother, of course."

"I see....wait, you had the baby?"

"Yes. Would you like to hold her?"

"Tch. What makes you think I wanna hold a baby, Noodle?"

I laugh softly. "Because you look so lonely."

He sits up finally and brushes by me to sit in his chair. I follow him, closing the door behind me. He watches me and I see the exhaustion in his eyes. "Noodle, tell me somethin'. You told me before that your family is tied to werewolves, right? Do you know how to find them?" he asks quietly.

"I don't. I don't even know that that is true, Kenpachi. It's likely just a fairy-"

"I felt her for a brief instant six weeks ago."

I pause. "What do you mean?"

"I felt Harmona six weeks ago. It wasn't strong, just a flash of her power. I thought anyway. I've never been good with feeling reaitsu."

"Kenpachi, I'm not sure what to tell you. I didn't know her so I don't know what you felt." I say, removing Sakurako from the harness on my chest and handing her to him. His grouchy expression soothes itself into a calmer one. I giggle a little. "I have to say, you look pretty silly."

He glares at me. "What?"

"I just mean that you're so big compared to her. It's just cute. It's so out of place. I know you have kids obviously but somehow I never pictured them as little babies in your arms." I giggle again.

He smirks a bit. "I kinda miss havin' little ones that don't fight back." he teases me.

"How are you really?"

He sighs. "Surviving. It's what I've always done. But I get random pains sometimes like I used to when she was alive. Then feelin' her that day six weeks ago, I guess I got my hopes up a little."

I bite my lip for a moment. "What would you do if she was alive?"

"Kick her ass for not comin' back to me." he snorts.

"What if she somehow became a child again and was being raised by a nice family this time, if she was alive. And that's why she can't come back to you."

"Then I've got no hope of her ever comin' back. She won't be my woman then. Hell, if that was the case, she probably doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh, I'm sure she does if she's out there. Don't give up hope of seeing her again someday." I say quietly.

His eye focuses on me. "You know somethin', don't you?"

"I can't tell you. I can only tell you not to lose hope."

He hands Sakurako back to me before getting to his feet. "Noodle, somethin' you should know about me is I hate bein' lied to. Until you're ready to tell me what you know, stay away." he warns me before storming out.

****Byakuya POV****

I sense something is amiss as soon as Nanami returns from her visit. Tears stain her cheeks. "Is everything alright?" I ask her.

"Oh...no. Captain Zaraki and I had a bit of a disagreement." she says softly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"A disagreement?"

"Byakuya, I can't stand keeping this secret anymore! It's not fair to him! He felt her that night when she came to visit me."

I frown. "So it was her. I thought so." She sits in her chair and Sakurako whimpers. Nanami releases her from the harness on her chest before placing the contraption on the desk. To my dismay, Nanami brazenly pulls her kosode and shitagi over so she may feed our daughter. I clear my throat. "Nanami, that is not something you should be doing in public."

To my surprise, she glares at me. "Lord Kuchiki, would you rather I let her go hungry so that your eyes aren't offended by the sight of your daughter feeding as she was meant to? Or would you rather I feed her in the bathroom where any sort of germs might get into her system? In fact I'll take my meals in the bathroom too." she hisses venomously.

I blink a few times. "I simply meant that it would be easy for someone to walk in. Would you mind if I lock the door until she is finished? I know you are shy and very likely would mind if someone walked in and began staring at your breast."

She looks shame faced for a moment before nodding her head. "I'm sorry for being rude, Captain. I don't know what came over me just now."

I turn back to her after locking the door. "I know what it is. You have grown protective, just as I have."

"No, I honestly thought you were telling me that I shouldn't be feeding her like this at all."

"I will be honest, Nanami. This is why I didn't wish for you to come back to work yet. I know that you need to be close to her for feeding and I know that it will require you to be exposed. I am simply worried that if someone walks in and sees you exposed, that the rumor mill will begin again and you will be made to be miserable."

"I just want to be useful. I feel like a burden with how I've been unable to work these last few months and you've been unable to-"

"That is enough. Nanami, you are not a burden to me or anyone else. Keeping you safe and happy these last few months was paramount. I was able to do work just fine from home. You did much more than you realize with the paperwork for this office, even the morning after giving birth. You are going to work yourself to exhaustion again." I say rather coldly.

"I'm just tired of feeling so useless."

As Sakurako finishes feeding, Nanami readjusts her uniform before laying a towel over her shoulder and burping her gently. I take my daughter from Nanami once that is finished along with a clean diaper. I get the soiled cloth changed quickly before placing it in the bag to be taken home for washing. Sakurako watches me and smiles a bit when I'm finished bundling her back up. I hold her in my arms. "Nanami, you are far from useless."

"Forgive me for not believing you, sir." she sighs before going to unlock the office door. I hide my amusement as Renji knocks on her forehead by accident, his head turned away from the door as he is talking to someone else.

"Renji, would you kindly stop knocking on my head now please?" she says.

His look of embarrassment is comical indeed. "Oh! Sorry! You know, you should say something when you open a door." he chides her gently as he comes in and goes to his desk to attend to his own paperwork. Nanami returns to her desk and I listen to Sakurako cooing softly for a few moments before she settles back into sleep.

"Captain...would it be alright if I take her home now? I've finished my paperwork and don't seem to have anything else to do for the moment." Nanami asks quietly.

"That would be permissible. I shall see you at dinner. Please try to rest." I tell her.

"I will try. It is only an hour until time to leave in any case." she promises.

I watch her as she leaves with our daughter, ignoring the alarms going off in my head. Something is wrong. Very wrong. I finally can't stand it anymore. "Renji, please ensure she made it home. Something seems to be amiss."

He gives me a strange look but hurries out of the door.

****Nanami POV****

"Forgive me, my daughter." Papa's voice reaches my ears.

"Papa?" I groan. I am blindfolded and, from the feel of things, my hands are bound.

"I shall not harm you or my grandchild. Please trust me. However, I cannot continue in silence. Lord Kuchiki is no husband for one such as you who needs warmth in order to bloom. There is no affection in his eyes, nor his voice when he is near you. You were never meant to be paired with him. I tried to prevent it."

"You're not making any sense, Papa."

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, Nanami. Shihara was a common woman, much like Lord Kuchiki's first wife. But she had a dark secret. Shihara was a pyromaniac. She enjoyed burning things...and people. So many died at her hands but it was always explained away as accidental loss of control. Fire element zanpakuto are anything but easy to control, often hot headed like their masters. She murdered men in cold blood. I...was fascinated by her. I paid her to carry you for me. Paid her to let me impregnate her and give birth. Half before and then half when you were born. However, she told her captain, who is now your head captain. He had words with me about the legality of this."

"What!?"

"When you were born, my wife tried to banish your mother. She wouldn't leave. I was given a choice. Kill her or kill you. I killed her, Nanami. I could not let you die. You are the heir to the Hayate clan."

I feel tears fall down my cheeks. "Why!? Papa, why would you lie to me all these years? Where am I? Where's my husband!?"

"I have taken you out of the Seireitei. You and Sakurako both. We are hiding. I cannot let you go back to that man."

"You will cause a war! I want to go back to him! Papa, please!? You can't do this to your granddaughter! She needs her father!" I sob.

I feel his hand gently wipe my tears away. "You will forget him. Sakurako is too young so she will as well. I must protect you from the coldness of the high nobles."

"Papa, this is wrong! Byakuya has never hurt me in any way! He loves me."

"So he does not tie you up like a common harlot? He doesn't make you beg for him and call him master? I have noticed the marks on your wrists and ankles, Nanami. I have eavesdropped at your door several times to try to prove my suspicions wrong. And he uses things on you that should not be used. Defiles you with toys. It is disgusting. I will not allow it to continue."

"But he doesn't hurt me! It is for pleasure, Papa!"

I am startled by the slap to my cheek. "You are no whore, Nanami. You are a noble. If he is a disgusting degenerate, you have nothing to gain from staying with him."

"Where is my daughter!?"

"She is sleeping. I will unbind you when she wakes so you may feed her. Do not worry."

I hear his footsteps retreating and silently cry. This is wrong. My husband is no degenerate. He loves me. I pray to whatever gods there are that Byakuya will find us and soon.

****Byakuya POV****

I sit in meditation. My emotions had become a storm earlier upon the discovery that Nanami and Sakurako are missing. I know she would not leave of her own accord. Someone has taken her.

"Master, forgive my interruption...Lord Hayate is missing as well, sir." Rina reports from the door to my office.

"Has he been missing all day?" I ask, my voice as cold as ice.

"No, sir. He left the mansion earlier, claiming he was going to the market district to buy things to spoil your daughter."

"How long ago was this?"

"I believe it was this afternoon. Two o'clock perhaps."

"I see."

"Sir...I beg you to find them. Lady Nanami has become a dear friend to me and Sakurako is loved by everyone, Master. Even the servants. Please."

"Have faith, Rina. I will not let this go unpunished."

*******************

"This emergency meeting has been called for by Captain Kuchiki. Captain Kuchiki, you have the floor to speak." Captain Kyoraku says.

I step from my place in line. "My wife was taken this afternoon. Her father is also missing. I must ask each of you captains if anyone has seen her today?"

"I saw her earlier. We had a talk. She showed me the baby. Had a bit of a fallin' out with her but I didn't see her leave my barracks." Captain Zaraki admits.

"What was the disagreement over, Captain Zaraki?"

"I...felt somethin' a few weeks ago. I asked her about it and I could tell she was hidin' somethin' from me. I got mad and told her to stay away from me until she could tell me the truth."

"You felt something? For my wife?!" I hiss.

"No! Hell no. She's too damn soft for my taste. I meant...fuck this sounds crazy. I felt Harmona. It was for a brief instant. Maybe I'm goin' crazy but I felt her. I know Nanami knows somethin'. She always gets twitchy when I talk about my wife."

"Captain Zaraki, your wife died. There is nothing anybody knows besides that fact. Whatever you felt may have felt similar to her but I know it was not her. We buried her, if you've forgotten." Captain Kyoraku says, though I notice he seems a bit nervous. Zaraki doesn't seem to notice.

"I know that, dammit! I know she's dead! Why the fuck does everyone keep pointin' that out to me? My bed is cold at night. I'm lonely. What other fuckin' sign to I need that she's dead!?"

"We have more pressing matters. Nanami and the baby being missing is very worrisome. We know she can't handle stress very well." Captain Kotetsu says, worrying her lip.

"I will have my men scour the Seireitei. Once that is done, I will report anything they find. I have little hope that she is inside the city though." Captain Fon sighs.

"But her father would never do anything to her...would he?" Captain Hitsugaya asks.

"I do not believe so, no. Her father seems to be very protective of her, but he is an agreeable man. He is doting towards her, often being silly to make her smile." I answer.

"Where is he though? Could it perhaps be someone Lady Hayate hired before her capture that finally found an opportunity to harm them?" Captain Hirako asks.

"I would almost bet that is correct. Damn, this is bad." Captain Muguruma sighs.

"Captain Kuchiki, we will find her. I believe you should go home for now and try to think of any leads." Captain Kyoraku suggests.

"As you wish."

"Dismissed. Finding Lady Kuchiki and the child is of utmost importance. Every squad is to join in on the search. Captain Fon will be in command."

****Nanami POV****

Sakurako whimpers before finally beginning to feed. Papa has freed me finally. My hands are numb, my wrists a bit burned from the ropes.

"Nanami, you must renounce your husband." Papa says from behind me.

"I cannot. I love him, Papa." I say stubbornly.

"You are turning into a common whore in his care, my daughter. Perhaps the physician was actually doing what you begged of him."

"Papa! I never wanted him to touch me! Lord Kuchiki loves me. He stops if I am upset! The physician never did!"

"And yet you allow him to defile you with disgusting rituals while you are together. You should be ashamed, Nanami. I have raised you to be a lady, not a harlot!"

"Yes, Papa. I understand that you do not understand that Lord Kuchiki is not doing anything wrong. I have read books since coming to the Manor. What Lord Kuchiki does is not unusual. There is nothing repulsive about it."

"It is wrong! You will never be with him again. Put it from your mind. I have indulged you far too long and now you are becoming a wanton harlot in his care. No more. I shall punish you every time you mention that man."

"But-"

"Enough! Finish feeding my granddaughter then you must come eat. Not another word on this subject."

****Byakuya POV****

Rukia hugs me gently, something I never permit under normal circumstances. However, I allow it tonight. She must realize how upset I am and lingers for a moment or two longer than necessary. "Brother, do not worry. Nanami may seem timid but, I believe if Sakurako is threatened, she will be strong enough to protect her."

"Perhaps. I simply do not understand why her father was taken though. Lady Hayate hates Nanami and her father but seemed hell bent on hurting her moreso than her father." I sigh.

"I wonder if he could have taken her somewhere?"

My eyes widen. "I hadn't given it thought but it makes perfect sense. He could have convinced her to go somewhere but I doubt she would stay of her own accord."

"If that is the case then we know she and Sakurako are safe at least. I hope it is the case."

"The problem is finding them. I somehow do not believe that they are in the Seireitei any longer."

"Me neither. The Hayate Estate would be a good starting point, I think."

"I had thought of that but it seems to obvious."

"You never know. Her father is a silly man."

"I agree."

As Rukia leaves, I ponder. Could Nanami's father have taken my wife and daughter? Could he have gone back to their family home? Is he harming them in any way? The unease in my stomach is not promising.

****Nanami POV****

I cry out as the can hits my bare back again. I can smell blood. It hurts. This is agony unlike anything I've ever experienced.

"Do you renounce him?" Papa asks me, yet again.

"No!"

Another hit and I sob, my entire body trembling.

"If you will not renounce him, I will make you associate him with agony so that you will never lie with him again, my daughter."

I fade out of consciousness as the terrible hitting continues. I will be scarred, there will be no getting around that. Byakuya will never wish to lay eyes on me again, I believe. Perhaps, if he finds us, he will take Sakurako to raise and leave me to fend for myself. It would not surprise me, unfortunately. I am so weak. He deserves someone better than me.

****Nanami - Inner World****

"Nanami! You're injured so badly!" Mizu yōsei cries, holding my cheek gently.

"I'm so sorry. You deserve a stronger partner." I apologize to my fairy friend.

"Nanami, you are the only partner I would ever want. What can I do for you?"

"I...find Byakuya. Please. Sakurako needs her father."

"She needs you too."

"She needs him more right now though. It hurts too much to move. I'm having trouble lifting her to feed her."

She nods. "I'll find him. Don't worry."

*******************************

My hands shake as I try to lift my chopsticks to eat with. I am unsuccessful in the endeavor. It simply hurts too much. "Papa...I am sorry." I whimper.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Falling in love with him. I do not want to be hurt anymore. I do not love him. He is a sick man. Filthy in his urges."

"Do you mean it or are you just saying that to get out of another beating, my dove?"

"I mean it. I deserve a man who is proper and not an animal in bed."

"And The Kenpachi?"

"He is no friend of mine. He told me he no longer wished to be my friend the day you brought me here."

"Good. You are finally brought to your senses. I am glad. I do not like hurting you but I had to keep you from becoming a harlot, my dove."

I nod and try to eat again. Again, my hand begins shaking so badly that I drop my food back into the bowl. I set my utensils down. "I am not hungry, Papa. I will go lay down, if that is agreeable to you?"

"You must eat for Sakurako. I shall feed you if it is necessary."

"I...it hurts so much. I cannot lift my arm."

Just like when I was a child, Papa sits and patiently feeds me, taking a napkin to wipe the corners of my mouth as need be. "This is not so bad, is it?"

"No, Papa. I admit, I miss Miss Rukia and Granny but you are right. I do not belong to....that man. I do not wish to return to him again. Vile beast that he is."

He simply nods. "Very good. I am relieved."

My heart breaks as I say the words, knowing they are lies, but I can't give him any sign or he will hurt me again. I can do this. I can hold out a little longer. Surely we will be found soon.


	21. Chapter 21

"We have exhausted all leads, Head Captain. The city has no signs of Lady Kuchiki or lord Hayate. The Rukongai is the only other possible place for them to be but, as you are aware, there are so many places for them to be hidden. It will take time to search all districts." Captain Fon reports.

Captain Kyoraku sighs. "I was afraid of that. Any idea who might have taken them?"

"Rukia had an idea two nights ago and I have pushed it from my mind for the days they've been gone. What if Lord Hayate is the one behind the disappearance?" I reply.

The room goes silent for a moment before Captain Kyoraku clears his throat. "That would change things indeed. Captain Fon, has any thought been given to searching the Hayate Estate? I believe after the trial Lord Hayate was in the process of moving back in and reacquiring staff."

"The thought had crossed my mind. However, do you not think that it is far too obvious a place for them to be?"

"Perhaps it is so obvious that is why you're quick to dismiss it." Captain Fon says quietly. "It would be a good idea to look into it, though I am inclined to think that it is too obvious."

"Alright. Nanao, I want a majority of squad one and two working together in districts one through three. Squad four will send a healing unit with each search party just in case. Squad two needs to send at least one or two trackers. Squads three and five, work together on districts four through six. Squads six and ten will go to districts seven through nine. All other squads will work together to search ten through twenty as they are the smaller districts. If nothing is found today, we will go out tomorrow for twenty through forty. Dismissed." Captain Kyoraku orders. "Byakuya, stay behind for a moment."

I wait patiently as the other captains leave before turning to Shunsui. "What is it?"

"I know that you know my secret. I want you to work with her. Go to the Hayate Estate with her and let her sniff around." He says cryptically.

"Do you believe she is capable of such a task?"

"I know she is. She's been helping Akane track people down for a few months now...she remembers everything. I have tried to deny it for a long time but it is plain to see now."

"I would be grateful for the assistance, no matter that my pride wishes me to say no. The safety of my wife and child is more important than pride."

He nods. "Go to my home. I've sent a message to Akane already. She will be waiting when you get there."

***********************************

Akane is waiting when I enter the yard and a familiar, yet unfamiliar, child stands next to her. I had not truly believed Captain Kurotsuchi's rumors that she had returned to a child but the proof is right before my eyes. She grins at me and, to my surprise, darts forward and clamps her arms around my legs. "Hi, Pwincess!" she shouts, further proving she is indeed Harmona.

"You have not changed, wife of Zaraki." I sigh, patting her head gently.

"Captain Kuchiki, I trust you to take care of her. And she's a lot stronger than she should be at this age so I also trust her to protect them when you find them. Bring her home." Akane says softly before retreating into the house.

"I'll find them. You just point me in the direction." Harmona's voice has changed, becoming more adult-like as she lets go of my legs and walks away from me.

"Come. I will take you where my suspicions point me to."

****Nanami POV****

I cough several times, shivering as the fever grips me. My back is infected, according to Papa. He has sedated me twice a day to clean it but still, infection has set in. I am in severe pain. Feeding Sakurako has become nearly unbearable but I force myself for her sake. She seems to be growing weaker, as if my milk isn't filling her. That is possible, I suppose. I have noticed the amount of leaking is much less. We have been missing for roughly a week now, by my guess.

"Nanami, your fever is out of control." Papa says sadly. "I cannot bring you for treatment and I cannot heal you."

"She is going to starve if you don't do something, Papa. My milk is drying up."

He sighs. "I will return shortly. I will go into town and buy medicine."

I whimper as he ties my hands to the chair I'm seated in. "Why? I'm too weak to move hardly, Papa!"

"Because I do not trust you."

He leaves before I can say anything else. I hang my head in defeat. I am quickly losing hope that we will be found.

****Byakuya POV****

I am startled as we walk by a flicker of gold that stops in front of my face. Mizu yōsei giggles. "I found you!"

"Indeed." I say quietly.

"I've picked up her scent. I will go ahead while you speak to the fairy." Harmona says before shifting into her wolf form, which is barely more than a puppy, and running off.

"She is hurt very badly. Her father beat her. He is trying to separate you two."

"Why though!? I have done nothing to harm her!" I hiss.

"He claims how you two are intimate is disgusting. That you've turned her into a harlot. He's made her afraid of you a bit, I'm afraid. He's trying to brainwash her into associating your intimacy with pain."

I frown, anger instantly boiling in my veins. "And my daughter?"

"She grows weaker. Nanami's body is fevered and her milk is drying up. I'm afraid for your daughters survival if help doesn't arrive soon."

"Take me there." I order.

****Nanami POV****

I've knocked the chair over and have managed to free my hands from the broken wood, though the rope remains intact, unfortunately. I manage to get myself to my feet, stumbling a bit. Sakurako is crying in her crib. Her cries are pitiful. I collapse next to her crib, unable to move anymore. My vision darkens momentarily. What is that clicking noise?

"Noodle? Wake up." a familiar voice tells me, stroking my cheek with a child's hand.

My eye cracks open, the vision blurred. I see blue. "Harmona?"

"You're a mess, Noodle. Okami is healing what he can but you need medical treatment and fast. Your heart isn't beating correctly."

"Save her." I beg, gripping her small hand. "Take her....back to him."

"I see you've been lying, Nanami. You have learned nothing." Papa's voice hisses from behind me.

Harmona stands over me protectively. "You won't harm her anymore. I sensed something was wrong with you, all those years ago when I first met you."

"I do not know you, brat. But I will kill you easily."

I hear a scuffle and there's much growling and cursing. Harmona must've taken her wolf form. It seems to last for many hours though in reality it lasts only minutes. A familiar voice shouts a kido command I'm unfamiliar with and everything but Sakurako's cries go silent. I hear quick footsteps and my cheek is kissed swiftly before I'm lifted and carried to a nearby bed and laid on my side. "Nanami, you must stay awake for me." Byakuya orders.

"She needs more help than I do." I whisper.

"If I hold her, can you feed her even a little? I'm aware you're ill but she needs it."

I nod, groaning softly. "I can try."

"Byakuya, she doesn't have the strength for it. There are bottles in the kitchen. And goats outside." Harmona's voice says as my eyes close.

"They're dying. Whatever I must do, I will do it." his voice sounds strange, as if he is in the verge of tears.

"I'll be back in a minute. Your daughter needs warmth. She's very dehydrated and cold."

****Byakuya POV****

I watch the girl run, shocked that she's regained shunpo already. I lift Sakurako in my arms and my anger only rises. She is so pale and her cries are weak. I hold her and rock her in my arms. "I am here, my sweet." I whisper in her ear. Nanami has passed out, it seems. I walk to where she lays and try to wake her. Her shirt is stuck to her back and damp with sweat, her skin hot enough to fry an egg on. I see no injuries but her entire body is the color of snow. Her breathing is labored gasps.

Harmona appears with a bottle and hands it to me. "Goat milk is better than nothing. Try to get her to eat. You may want to turn. I'm going to see what I can do to help her. Okami has healing powers."

I focus on my daughter for a moment and, to my relief, she drinks greedily. My eyes turn back to my wife and disgust fills me. Harmona is gently lifting the shirt and it becomes apparent why it was sticking. I count thirty seven lash wounds, every single one red, swollen and draining pus. Red lines are coursing up her shoulder, indicating blood infection. The wounds are too wide for a whip. I look around and spot a wooden cane, still darkened by blood, behind the door.

"I can't save her but Okami can slow down the infection. She needs a healer." Harmona sighs.

"How long can you buy me, little wolf?"

She glances over her shoulder at me. "Two hours at the most."

I calculate in my head and nod. "Shunpo."

"That's the only chance you have. Can you carry both of them?"

"He won't have to." Captain Fon's voice reaches me. She glances at Harmona, her nose wrinkling in displeasure, before looking to me. "I will carry your daughter. You must get her. I had a gut feeling that I should check this area and I'm glad I did. I had no idea that Zaraki had another child out here."

"He doesn't. What you see is his wife. Captain Kyoraku is raising her. You cannot tell him or the consequences will be severe." I say, relieved that someone who is able to help has come along.

"I have said it all along. She is a monster, just like that brute. However, I will say nothing as it is not my business. I have a few men outside securing the area. I will have them collect her father."

I nod and watch Harmona shift again. I lift Nanami in my arms after handing my daughter to Soi Fon. "Lead the way, little wolf."

************************************************

I sit meditating as Captain Kotetsu does emergency treatment on Nanami. Harmona has sat beside me quietly, hidden under my haori. It would bother me but I feel I owe this child a lot at this point in time. I think she is asleep, as her head is resting against my ribs. I tense as I feel Zaraki's reiatsu drawing closer. He enters the waiting area, blocking the door with his body.

"Any word?" he asks.

"Not yet." I tersely reply.

"I wanted to tell her I didn't mean what I said. I spoke outta anger."

I feel Harmona twitch a bit as she wakes but she stays still thankfully.

"I am feeling the same anger at this moment. I am furious with her father. She did not deserve the beatings he gave her."

"No, she didn't. He's in the Nest. I wanna suggest somethin' to you and I think she deserves it, just like Harmona deserved to kill Mori."

"I am listening."

"I think she should be able to return the favor. I know she's weak and a daddy's girl but she needs to pay him back. From what I overheard a couple nurses sayin', he fucked her back up pretty bad. Orihime went to the world of the livin' earlier or I'da sent her here immediately."

"I appreciate the sentiment. I do not think Nanami will ever raise a hand, let alone her sword, against her father but I will suggest it. You are right. She needs revenge."

"If the scars don't fade...you take care of her, Byakuya, or I'll murder you myself. That girl loves you more than anythin' in the world."

"I do not care if she has scars. She will always be beautiful in my eyes." I say defensively.

He laughs softly before turning and heading back the way he came. "I'll visit her when she's feelin' better."

I feel trembling at my side and suddenly small arms are wrapped around my torso. A small wet patch grows on my side. I clear my throat. "What is it?"

"I miss him so much. Hearing his voice again is pleasure and pain." she says softly. She emerges from my haori and sighs. "I hate this. I want to go to him but Dad says not until I'm older."

"I believe it is best that you wait until you have grown. You can't expect your husband to love you the way he did before as you are now. That would be awkward."

"I know. I just miss him. It hurts, you know. Of course you know. You're hurting now, aren't you?"

"I will not answer that, as it is an obvious answer to an obvious question."

She laughs softly. "Stubborn as ever. I've missed you too, strangely enough."

"I cannot say the same. You are a threat to the Soul Society, therefore I hate you. However, I was saddened at your passing. Perhaps because I know the pain your husband feels. I am relieved that one day he will not suffer any longer."

Captain Kyoraku walks in and sits beside Harmona. "You weren't supposed to come here, kiddo."

"I sowwy, Daddy." she says, reverting back to speaking how a two year old might.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No. She snuck in after everyone left the room." I answer for her.

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Hungry!" she whimpers before throwing herself in his arms. He smiles indulgently and hides her in his haori.

"Byakuya, if you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Yes, head captain."

As I am left alone, I once again turn to meditation. I am growing impatient for news on my wife. Perhaps this will help.

****Nanami POV****

I wake up alone and, from the looks of things, I am in the infirmary. I must not have been dreaming and am rescued. My thoughts turn inward and tears begin to fall. What has happened to my father? Why would he have hurt me this way and, by extension, Sakurako? None of this makes sense to me. I am too weak to stay awake long and soon I drift to sleep again, knowing only pain and a terrible itching on my back.

****Byakuya POV****

Captain Kotetsu finally emerges from the room they've taken Nanami into for treatment. "She and your daughter are going to need to stay in the infirmary for a while. Your daughter is going to be fine, though we've had to place an IV in her head. She's so dehydrated we simply couldn't find another vein to put it in. She's eaten very well for us though so I'm confident she'll make a full recovery."

"Eaten?"

"We hooked Nanami to a breast pump and milked her to try to get milk flowing again. She's also severely dehydrated due to her fever so her milk is drying up. We've got her hooked to saline with electrolytes, high dose antibiotics and, in a different IV, we've got her on a good pain killer."

"What is her prognosis?"

"I am not confident. Sepsis, which is infection in the blood, is pretty bad. Her case is borderline severe. I'm not sure even with treatment that she can survive but time will tell. We're hitting her with the best antibiotics we have. In all honesty, we're just trying to keep her alive until Orihime comes back at least. I don't think our treatments will give her a very good survival rate."

"What percent of survival would you give her right now?" I brace myself for the answer.

"Twenty percent and that is probably a high guess."

"May I sit with her?"

"Of course. We've taken Sakurako to the nursery for monitoring so you can check in on her when you're ready too."

"Thank you."

I follow her to Nanami's room and again, the sight of her back makes me cringe inwardly. Captain Kotetsu notices. "They are very painful, I'm sure. That's why we've got her laying on her belly on a support mattress. It's best to let air get to the wounds but we'll have to clean them at least twice a day for now. She may or may not wake up with the amount of pain relief she's being given. She woke up once while we were hooking her IV's up and only long enough to demand we take care of the baby first."

"She is the type to care about everyone else but herself until it is too late."

"Stay as long as you like, Captain Kuchiki. Hopefully she will wake up for you. I can see her body is already beginning to relax so the pain relief must be working."

I seat myself next to her bed and seethe inwardly. Lord Hayate will be punished for this. I will ensure that. Nanami is such a sweet, caring woman, there could not have been any reason for such a beating.

"She is stronger than she lets on." Mizu yōsei says, appearing on my shoulder and sitting. "Nanami kept defending your love for her as long as she could before figuring out she had to lie to avoid getting beaten again. However...she is now afraid that you will hate her for the damage to her back. She is afraid you will take the baby and leave her."

"Is she awake?"

"Not entirely. She is half way between waking and sleep. The pain relief is doing a bit too good, if you understand my meaning. Her brain is a bit fuzzy but she's not in pain anymore."

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes. I don't think she can respond though."

I take her hand between my own and kiss her knuckles softly. "Nanami, you must wake for me. Do not give into this illness. Our daughter needs her mother. I need you too. My life has gotten much better since meeting you. You've helped my heart grow warm again and I will not relinquish this warmth. Please."

****Nanami POV****

I hear Byakuya's voice, though I cannot make sense of what he's saying. I haven't even got the strength to open my eyelids. My head seems so foggy that I'm not even sure what day it is. But hearing his voice comforts me. I have been wandering in the dark looking for him to no avail. I listen as his voice continues speaking, slowly sinking into sleep again while being comforted by his presence.

****Byakuya POV****

Sakurako holds my finger as she sleeps in my arms. I had left Nanami for the first time in the past twenty four hours in order to give myself a break. Her back looks a tiny bit better, though not enough to be of much consequence. My daughter, however, is improving greatly. I am bothered by the IV line in the top of her head a bit, as it looks uncomfortable, but I understand it is a necessary evil. She coos in her sleep softly and a smile breaks upon her lips, causing me to smile a bit. I am glad she is dreaming of good things instead of terrible ones. Her color has returned and, according to Captain Kotetsu, she has gained a few ounces back. I am pleased by this progress. Her grey eyes no longer look black either, yet another good thing.

"Captain Kuchiki?" I hear none other than the co-third seat say behind me. Hanataro has always struck me as a bit of a coward and not very useful.

"Yes?"

"Sir, your wife has woken. She is asking for you."

I nod and gently hand my daughter over to him. He smiles fondly at her and gets her nestled back into the crib she stays in here. I head back to Nanami's room and see her violet eyes open. They do not look violet at this time, more like a watery purple. She is still far too pale for my liking. Her reiatsu flutters unstabily.

"Captain?" she says softly as I sit next to her.

"I am here, Nanami." I answer her, kissing her hand.

"I'm sorry."

I frown. "Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't protect her. You promise me to be a good father. I shall haunt you if you aren't."

"Nanami, there will be no need for haunting. You will not be dying. I will not allow that."

Her lips take on a lopsided grin, something I associate with Zaraki. Such a terrible influence. "Master...I don't know if I will survive this. I feel as if both of my feet are in a grave already."

"You will. You must hold on for a few days at least. Your back is already looking better."

"It is ugly, isn't it? I never knew how much damage a cane could do. I would not wish this on anyone."

"It will heal. You are not ugly."

"I was so afraid. He said you'd turned me into a harlot. I'm still afraid. When I close my eyes the pain is worse. My back hurts as if he were beating me again. I'm afraid this is all a dream and we are still in his-"

I caress her cheek gently, wiping a stray tear with my thumb. "I am here, Nanami. You and Sakurako are safe now. Your father is in the cells awaiting trial."

Her tears continue to fall. I fear for her mental state.

"Tell him." she whispers suddenly, her eyes focused on the door.

I turn and there is nobody there. "What to you mean?"

"Tell him. He's suffering. You must tell him. Tell my Nii-sama that she survived. I don't want to take this to my grave. Promise me!"

"Shhh, Nanami. You're not going to-"

"Promise me!" she shouts before breaking into sobs.

A nurse rushes in and presses a button on the IV. "Shh, Lady Kuchiki. It's alright. You're safe and your husband is right here with you. Your daughter is in the nursery and she is recovering nicely. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Nii-sama!"

The nurse turns to me in confusion and I sigh. "She has taken to calling Captain Zaraki her brother, though there is no relation there."

"Should I send for him?"

I hesitate only a moment before nodding. "I think it would bring her comfort. They had a falling out the day she was taken. She thinks she's dying and I believe it's weighing on her heavily."

"Oh, I see. I can say with some confidence that I don't think she's going to die. She's showing much improvement in just twenty four hours. I'm sure she is miserable though. I've just given her another dose of the pain reliever. She may fall asleep before Captain Zaraki gets here but I will send word that she's asked for him."

"Thank you."

As the nurse leaves I sigh. Why is it that so many females find some sort of comfort from that creature? I can understand Harmona, as she is much like him. Nanami though...well, perhaps she is using him to replace her brothers. He does seem to look after her a bit though I can tell by their interactions that he has no interest in any sort of relationship other than a sibling sort. Nanami doesn't seem to want that either. I find I am jealous of her attention though. Perhaps it will get better but I want all of her attention.


	22. Chapter 22

I wake when a calloused hand grips mine. My eyes open and the figure is blurry but I can tell it is not my husband. "Who?"

"Damn, did I piss you off so bad the other day you gotta fake like you don't recognize me, Noodle?" Kenpachi's voice seems to be amused.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I heard you summoned me for some reason."

"I don't remember that. But I'm glad you're here."

"I figured you'd hate me after what I said."

"No. I don't hate you."

"Your daughter is lookin' a lot better. Startin' to get a little peach fuzz on her head too."

"Kenpachi...look after her please. I want her to grow up strong. Not weak like me."

"Noodle, you ain't dyin'. And you're stronger than you lead me to believe. I don't know any woman besides Harmona that could've taken a beatin' like you did and still been breathin'."

"I feel like I'm dying, so I must be."

"Tch. You look better than you did when they brought you in here. I can tell you're drugged outta your mind though. Your eyes aren't that violet color they usually are."

I smile a bit. "You're all fuzzy too. That's why I didn't know who you were. I don't feel anything, except the warmth of your hand."

"Is she lucid?" I hear Captain Kotetsu's voice from a bit further away.

"Yeah. High as a kite though." Kenpachi chuckles.

"That's probably a good thing. Nanami, Byakuya went home to bathe and update the family. If you don't mind, I need to pull the sheet down and take a look at your back."

I feel Kenpachi's hand loosen and I tighten my grip. "Stay, Nii-sama. Please. I don't want to be alone." I beg him softly.

"You sure you're comfortable with that?" he asks.

"Please stay."

"Kenpachi...just stay. This is the most lucid she's been and it's obvious she's going to get upset if you leave. She's on her stomach so you won't see anything anyway." Captain Kotetsu says gently.

His hand grips mine again. "Alright. I'll stay. Only cause you look pitiful, Noodle."

My grip tightens as I flinch at Captain Kotetsu's hands. "Nanami, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you intentionally." she says comfortingly. The sheet is pulled down slowly and a damp cloth is used to help peel it from where my back has oozed and caused it to stick. Finally it is free and she places it in the linen bin. "It's looking much better, Nanami. I think I can safely say you've moved from critical to fair status. You still have a fever but the sepsis is slowly coming under control now."

"Sakurako?" I ask.

"Oh, she's doing much better. We've been milking you for her while you've slept. Your milk is coming back too, which is very good. She may be able to go home in a couple days."

I notice Kenpachi staring at my back intently. "How bad does it look, Nii-sama?"

"It's bad but Orihime can heal you up nice and pretty when she gets back in a couple days."

I squeeze his hand as Captain Kotetsu begins cleaning the wounds with antiseptic. It hurts, though not as bad as when Papa did it.

"She's gettin' awful pale, Isane." Kenpachi says suddenly.

"I'm sure this hurts. Nanami, sweetheart, I'm sorry this is hurting you."

I open my mouth to answer but suddenly everything goes dark and silent.

****Byakuya POV****

I finish eating my dinner quickly before leaving for the infirmary again. I use shunpo to get there faster. Upon arriving, I go to my daughter first. She is wide awake and grins as she sees me. I lift her gently. "You are looking much better." I tell her. I notice the IV tube has been removed from her head which gives me much relief.

"She will likely be able to go home in the next couple of days, Captain Kuchiki. I think, if you want, Captain Kotetsu should be finishing up with your wife, if you'd like to take her to visit. I'm sure Lady Kuchiki would appreciate that." the nurse says from her desk. 

I make no reply as I do just that. To my dismay, however, Zaraki is in the room. Isane is finishing cleaning the lower part of Nanami's back. His presence irks me. However, I stay silent, choosing instead to look at the mess of Nanami's back. It is still red and inflamed, but the terrible red lines have gone finally. There is still drainage, it seems, as there is a bit of a foul odor in the air. "Has she woken?" I ask.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki! She was awake for a bit but she passed out a few minutes ago while I was cleaning her again." Isane says. "Please don't be angry. I asked Kenpachi to stay because she seemed to be upset and not wanting to be left alone. I think she's been traumatized by this. She flinches extremely bad whenever someone touches her back."

"I am not angry. If his presence comforts her, then it is not my business to get angry."

"Any idea why she wanted to see me?" Zaraki asks.

"I do but if she didn't speak of it then perhaps it was a drug induced delusion that caused her to seek you. She was upset at your last encounter with her and I believe she wanted to try to make amends."

"I see. She won't let go of my hand or I'd get out of your hair."

"She will stay like that until I'm finished, most likely. That's what leads me to believe she's been traumatized. Trauma victims tend to have involuntary reactions to things or situations that remind them of the trauma. For her, she flinches and her body stiffens up every time someone touches her back. I am positive it's not pain because when I pinched her toe earlier she didn't budge." Isane sighs.

"I see. And the fainting?"

"From the smell of things, it's fear. She's fuckin' terrified of somethin'. I didn't smell it til Isane took the sheet off of her." Zaraki says.

"I see. What is your suggestion to help her overcome this fear?" I ask Isane.

"Gentleness and compassion is the best thing. I wouldn't be surprised if she suffers nightmares for some time. Byakuya, you may not be able to touch her for quite some time so brace yourself for that."

"I had suspected as much. Her zanpakuto spirit manifested itself earlier and told me what it could. I will not force her to do anything that could trigger fear."

My daughter chooses this moment to let out a happy squeal. Zaraki chuckles and gets to his feet, leaving the room swiftly. I take the seat he has vacated. Nanami's eye slowly opens, though I can see the drugs have her quite out of sorts. "Nii-sama?"

"He left. Did you need him?" I ask, slightly hurt.

"No. My vision is rather blurry so I couldn't make out who you were. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I say, leaning forward so that she can hopefully see our child. A smile lights her face for a moment until a clean sheet is placed on her. She flinches, growing pale again. "You're alright. Calm down. Isane just cleaned your wounds and put a sheet back over you."

She blinks, a tear falling from her eye. "I wish you hadn't seen. I must be hideous now. I'm so sorry."

"You are far from hideous, Nanami. It will be alright."

Her hand reaches forward and, with my help, she gently strokes Sakurako's head. "Kenpachi didn't lie. She's getting some hair finally. Can you tell what color it is?"

"Not yet but I'm sure it will be beautiful, no matter the color."

"Nanami, I'm going to speak to your husband in the hall for a moment, ok? He'll be right back in." Isane tells her gently.

"Ok...I'm sleepy." she replies before yawning.

"You may sleep. It will help you heal." I tell her before kissing her forehead. Isane leads me from the room and leaves the door cracked.

"Byakuya, I think, given the circumstances, I'd like to transfer her to your home. I believe she will recover better in familiar surroundings and I trust your family physician to be able to handle the IV's she needs until Orihime comes back."

"I would be happier if you did, quite frankly. Seeing her in such a state and knowing she is miserable is bothersome to me. At least at home she will have constant company and more one on one care. No offence to you, of course."

"None taken. I understand. I'll arrange a transport for her after dark so there's less people to stop and stare."

"That would be appreciated."

****Nanami POV****

The next time I wake, I am in a familiar room. A familiar bed cradles my body, though my IV's are still attached. I am alone in the room, it seems. I move a little and, finding that it doesn't hurt too badly, I sit up and stretch a little. I am in no shape for anything more strenuous, I don't believe. However, I need to use the bathroom. Just as I prepare to get to my feet, the door opens and Byakuya enters.

"What is it, Nanami?" he asks, seeming a bit worried.

"I need to..." I blush and point at the bathroom door.

"Are you feeling up to walking or would you prefer to be-"

"I can walk, but I think I could use help standing. Please. I'm still a bit foggy but I need to stretch."

He circles the bed and grips my hands gently. "When you are ready."

I take a deep breath and plant my feet on the floor. I nod and, using my muscles along with his gentle pulling, I'm on my feet in an instant. My legs feel numb though, so I quickly grab the IV pole for balance. "Will you walk behind me, please? I can't feel my legs very well still."

"Of course. You didn't need to ask. I had already planned to do so. You seem very lucid at the moment. Are you in pain?"

"No. It's itchy."

"I'm afraid I cannot help with that, though I will mention it to Doc. I'm sure she can come up with something to help." I nod and slowly make my way to the bathroom. Once inside, without prompting, he lowers my pajama pants, which I don't remember owning, before helping me sit. "I will wait by the door. Just tell me when you're done."

I blush. "Yes, sir."

It doesn't take long for me to empty my overfull bladder and I sigh in relief. I'm sure with the amount of liquid I've lost at least three pounds. The thought makes me smile. I wipe before calling for him. He helps me stand and flushes for me before helping me to the sink. "Are you hungry? You've only had intravenous nutrients for the past few days." he asks as I wash my hands.

"Yes. I am happy to report that I feel as though I'm starving."

"That is excellent to hear, oddly enough."

I dry my hands before brushing my teeth. My mouth feels so slimy, as if I've been drooling. I suppose that is a possibility, as strange as the medicine is making me feel. When I'm finished, I turn back toward the bedroom. "I would like to lower the dose on the pain reliever. I don't like feeling as if I'm floating and I'm sure you don't enjoy my nonsense if I happen to be speaking and not fully awake."

"I am not sure that is a good idea but if Doc thinks it's alright then I am willing to let her try. However, you must tell me if the pain is too much."

I manage to sit in bed. "I don't want to lay anymore."

"I do not see a problem with you sitting for a bit. In fact I am glad to see your strength returning. Will you be alright here for a few moments? I will go see about getting you some food."

"I should be fine."

As he retreats, I frown. He seems distant. Perhaps it is as I feared and he finds me ugly now. I hope I am mistaken but I do not believe I am. A flashback of my father yelling at me about how his treatment is disgusting, how he must beat the disgustingness out of me causes me to flinch and curl my legs to my chest. The very thought of intimacy with Byakuya makes me nauseous now. I suppose I am afraid that I will be beaten again.

Byakuya returns with Sakurako in his arms. He sits beside me and helps shift her into my arms. "She is due for a feeding, if you feel up to it." he says softly.

I shift her carefully and silently pray for her to be able to feed. When she latches I breathe a sigh of relief. "I was so worried the fever had dried me up."

"No. I don't think you remember it but Captain Kotetsu was able to collect your milk with a machine for such things. It helped the flow come back pretty quickly once the fever was brought under control."

"I...Byakuya, I need to tell you something." I bite my lip a bit.

"What is it?"

"I am afraid of being intimate again. That is why I was beaten. Papa said your intimacy was what a common whore would do. I'm so scared the thought of being intimate makes me feel sick. I don't want to be beaten again." I whimper.

"Nanami, I will not force you. I can wait as long as you need. You will not recover overnight and I know that you are not in the correct state of mind after this incident. I wish I had listened to Rukia sooner and come to find you. I am sorry."

I had been afraid that he would be angry at yet another show of my weakness. I am glad he is not.

****Byakuya POV****

I am woken by her terrified screams. I instinctively pull her to my chest and she flinches, breathing as if she's just run a race. It pains me to see that my touch causes her distress but I feel it must be done. "You are alright, Nanami. You are safe." I comfort her gently.

She takes a few deep yet ragged breaths before crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you hurting?"

"No. Just bad dreams, I'm afraid."

"I see. Remember when you are having these nightmares that you are safe, Nanami. Our daughter is safe as well. There is nothing to fear."

She nods weakly before rubbing a hand across her forehead. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It is my job as your husband to ensure you are comfortable and safe. Think nothing of it."

To my surprise she kisses my cheek softly. "Why are you so sweet to someone like me?"

"I do not understand your meaning."

"I am weak and helpless, a burden on you. Surely even you can see that. Yet you are sweet and kind more often than not."

"I love you, no matter if you are weak or strong. You are my wife. I think the medicine is making your thoughts fuzzy again." This time, she kisses my lips. I refrain from doing as I wish to do and kissing her with passion. I pull away instead. "You must rest, Nanami."

"What will happen if I never get over this fear?"

"We will deal with it when you are healed. I do not love you just for sex, you know."

"Yes, but every man has urges that need satisfied, my love. It is not fair for you for me to stay if I am afraid to allow you to touch me."

"I am more worried about your healing than I am about touching you. We will deal with your fear when you are healed. And believe it or not, I may ask Zaraki to help me. Harmona was the same. She hated being touched. Then one day something changed and she trusted him enough to allow his touches."

"I never knew that." her voice is getting quieter. I lay us back down, being careful not to touch her back nor tangle the IV. Her head rests on my chest and it seems she is asleep already. Her words bother me. Whatever her father has told her is weighing on her mind heavily and I am aware that it will require much work to regain her confidence.

****Nanami POV****

Orihime comes calmly into the room and, without asking, her yellow dome surrounds me. "I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner. Why didn't anyone send word to me, Captain Kuchiki?"

"It seemed like bad manners to disturb your time with your son."

"I'll have her healed in a few moments. Next time, please don't hesitate. Captain Kyoraku has given Kazui and I soul tickets so we may come and go as we like from here."

I groan softly as I feel the skin pulling itself together. "Thank you, Hime."

"Oh, it's alright, Nanami. That's what friends are for."

When her dome falls, Doc swiftly comes to my side to remove the IV lines. "There now. How are you feeling?"

"Itchy."

"I suppose that's normal. You've only had sponge baths recently it's likely you need a good bath and if that doesn't help I have a cream I can put on you to help as well."

I blush. "Thank you."

"I'll see you later, Nanami. Let's go for lunch sometime, ok?" Orihime says, waving happily as she leaves. Doc follows her out, leaving me alone with Byakuya.

"I will give you your privacy." he says softly before turning to go.

"No. Stay. Please."

"Nanami, you are not ready to be touched. I can see that as plain as day upon your face."

"I don't want to be alone. Please stay."

He seems to relent a bit, though I can see he is conflicted. "Very well."

I head for the bathroom and quickly undress before slipping into the water and sitting. I notice Byakuya simply stands. "Will you join me, please? I could use a little help. My back is very itchy still."

"I believe you are trying to push your limits, Nanami." he says haughtily.

"Please? I'm not trying to but the itch is terrible."

He grumbles a bit before joining me finally. However, as his hands touch my back, I flinch. "You see? You are not ready for this."

"Don't give up on me yet, ok? Please." I beg him softly. He makes no further comment as he washes my back. I believe I am flinching from expecting pain but I find I'm slowly relaxing as the expected pain never comes. I let out a relieved sigh and, before I lose my will, I turn, throwing myself into his arms. I rest my ear on his chest, enjoing the warmth of his skin. "Thank you."

"If you do not stop throwing yourself at me, I will not be able to refrain from touching you." he says, though he sounds hopeful.

"I believe we set up a safe word a long time ago, did we not? That I would use when you're making me uncomfortable and you would stop upon hearing it?"

"Yes, I believe you did."

"Papa only said that the toys and the tying me up was bad. I don't think I will be triggered by you touching."

"But your back-"

"I flinched because it hurt so badly. My brain said touching my back would hurt so it made me afraid of it."

"Touching will lead to sex, Nanami." he points out.

"We'll see if I'm bothered. I am willing to try anything to stop the terrible thoughts in my head."

His hand cups my cheek and tilts my head. "I am not a balm to be used to rid you of nightmares."

"I didn't mean it that way. I simply meant I must get over what happened somehow and I don't know how else."

"Your trust was broken, Nanami. It is not something you get over by using others."

"But I'm not using you." I frown but back away from him, my cheeks heating with shame. "Perhaps you're right. I am sorry." Inwardly, my thoughts are turning dark indeed. He does not love me anymore. Papa was right, I am only a harlot taught to be like this by him. I am merely a plaything for Byakuya to pleasure himself with. He only married me to get what's between my legs. The thoughts keep racing through my mind and it takes all of my composure to keep myself from crying. I finish washing myself as quickly as possible, brushing the tangles from my hair as best I can with my fingers. Suddenly he grabs my hands and forces them to my sides.

"Look at me." he commands. I glance up but do not look at him long before my eyes drop back. "I will not ask you again. Look at me."

"No. I cannot." I reply before thinking.

"Why?"

"I can't. Papa was right. I should be ashamed of myself." I say before breaking away from him and exiting the bath. I dry myself quickly before leaving the room. I throw my robe on in a hurry, not bothering to tie it straight before leaving the bedroom. I find my way back to my old room and lock myself inside.

****Byakuya POV****

I sigh and decide to give my wife a few minutes to calm herself. Perhaps I had handled that wrong. When I think I've given her enough time, I dry myself and secure my robe. She is not in our bed, where she should be. I check the bassinet and find Sakurako sleeping soundly, a tiny purple teddy bear nestled between her arms. I make my way out of the room and follow the smell of strawberries to Nanami's old room. The door is locked. This is not a good sign.

"Nanami?" There is no answer. I do not like it. I use a bit of kido and break the lock. Inside I find her curled into a ball on the bed. I go to her and pull her into my arms. She sobs against my shoulder. "I did not mean to hurt you. I am simply worried that you will push yourself too fast and break mentally as you did before."

"You must tell me the truth, Byakuya." she says after a few moments of silence. Her sobs have quieted.

"The truth of what?"

"Papa told me you just married me for sex. That if you truly loved me you would not tie me up or use toys. He said that you've turned me into nothing more than a whore with a noble title."

My eyes widen. "That is a lie!" I hiss. "Nanami, if I did not love you, I never would have married you. I never would have let you stay in my home." I pinch her chin and drag her face up, forcing her to look me in the eye. "You are no whore, Nanami. And the way we are intimate is not wrong. You are my wife. I married you for love, not what's between your legs. Your father chooses to be blind to new experiences and has harmed you for his stupidity."

****Nanami POV****

"But-"

"Do not argue with me, Nanami. I am becoming cross, knowing what lies that man has fed you. Have I ever hurt you during intimate moments together?"

"No."

"Have I not made sure that you are satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you still fear me so?"

"I don't know!"

He lifts me into his arms and leaves the room, heading back to our bedroom. Sakurako still sleeps. I'm laid on my back and he pins me there. "You will not be escaping me tonight. You will tell me why you fear me. I want to know everything that man told you."

I swallow and nod slightly. I do not want to tell him anything.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tell me, Nanami." Byakuya's voice is cold and angry. "Look at me. Now." 

My eyes meet his and his hand takes hold of my chin so I can't look away. "He told me that you only married me because no other woman would have you. That you only wanted sex from me. That I'm a whore for letting you tie me up for sex. That using toys on me is what harlots do and he wouldn't be surprised if you had sold me to pleasure other men. That I should be ashamed of myself for allowing you to have sex with me aside from trying to create a child."

The look of fury on his face grows. "And this is why you fear me now?"

"I fear you because you are cold sometimes! Because there are times when I feel as though I am nothing more than a disappointment or a burden to you. I am afraid that you will do as Papa kept telling me you would and take Sakurako from me before you divorce me for being a disappointment as a wife! I'm afraid because I feel so much for you and yet sometimes it seems as if you feel nothing for me."

He looks astounded for a moment. "That is truly what you think?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you will tire of me and I will be left alone for the rest of my life."

He releases his hold on me and sits, not looking at me. "You still do not trust me, it seems. What can I do to convince you that I will never leave you, Nanami?"

"I don't know! That's just it, Byakuya. I've never felt this way toward anyone. I've never been so in love while being so scared before. I just want you to be happy and proud of me but I feel as though I'm constantly disappointing you in some manner."

"I am disappointed. Disappointed that I have made you feel this way and had no knowledge of it. I will never leave you, Nanami. You are the mother of my child. I owe you much more than love for that alone. The Kuchiki family does not allow divorce unless there is a major infraction, such as infidelity. I trust you will never do that. You've been given plenty of chances and never taken them."

I blush hotly. "I do not want any other man. Only you."

"And yet you fear me. That seems-"

I move quickly and silence him with a kiss. "I believe I've told you before that it is new to me, this love. I am afraid of what could be instead of you as a person. I will try harder."

His hand caresses my hair softly. "You try too hard, Nanami. It is I who must try harder to ensure you feel loved."

I wiggle my way between his knees and hug him, holding him to me. "We will try harder together."

"Nanami-" My lips find his again and suddenly I find myself pulled on top of his thighs. "You must stop interrupting me, Nanami."

"I do not wish to. I want you to get lost with me."

"Lost? But we are home, Nanami. It is hard to get lost if we are already at a destination."

I catch the teasing note in his voice and smile. "Will you sing to me?"

"Is that all you wish for me to do?"

"If you have something else in mind, I will entertain the thought and possibly reward you."

"You are teasing me, wife."

"Is that so?" I kiss him again, gently and quickly. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I just want to be in your arms where I feel safe, please."

"I wish for you to think on something, Nanami. I want to know if you will be afraid of me binding you up during intimacy. I do not wish for you to fear me but, as that seems to be the target of your fathers anger, perhaps it would be best to refrain from such activities until you are sure it will not bring bad memories."

I hesitate but nod. "I will think on it." I promise him before kissing him again. As his arms wrap around me, I press my body against his. "I love you. Come, it's after dark and I'm sure you're tired after caring for me these past few days. Lie with me, Byakuya."

Instead of doing as I suggest, he instead buries his face in my neck and kisses it gently. His hands slowly rise to my shoulders and I shiver, giggling as he finds a ticklish spot in the middle of my back. I feel his lips lift into a smile before he kisses my neck again, closer to my jaw. "I wish to feel your skin against mine."

A flashback threatens to surface but I nod, forcing it down. "That sounds wonderful." His hands leave my back and untie my robe before gently pushing it down my shoulders. His fingers trail along my arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps. His lips kiss my neck again before he lays me back, my robe flung away haphazardly. He swiftly removes his own robe and lays beside me. I roll to face him directly and kiss his lips before snuggling into his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Nanami." he says before he begins to sing softly. I slowly work up the courage to place my hand on his hip. He pauses. "What are you doing?"

"I...want to touch you." I admit.

He rolls onto his back and eyes me. "Then touch me as you will." I smile before moving against his side. My hand slowly explores his chest, taking in every detail. He has a single freckle above his left nipple and I kiss it gently. My hand and lips trail down his body slowly. I get to his naval before he pulls me back up and kisses me passionately. He moans softly as my hand tangles in his hair. My hand slides down again and I wrap my fingers around his manhood, squeezing gently. He wrenches his lips from mine. "Nanami-"

"You told me to touch you as I want. I am simply following your orders, Master." I tell him softly.

"Nanami, you are playing a dangerous game with your mental health. I know you are aware of this." he says, pragmatically.

I push another flashback down. "Do not push me away, please. It will hurt me more." He silences himself and I pump my hand on him, letting out a deep breath. He is smooth here, the tip like silk. I stroke him slowly, watching his face. A blush covers his cheeks and his eyes close, the tension slowly draining. I continue teasing him a bit longer before suddenly he rolls and pins me beneath him. He kisses me passionately, holding my hands captive above my head. His free hand reaches between my legs, causing me to jump.

His head lifts. "Tell me to stop now. I will not push you." he says softly. When I do not respond he parts my wet folds, stroking me with his fingers. He watches me intently for any sign of distress. I gasp as a a finger slips inside of me, teasing that spot that makes me feel so good. I close my eyes, which is a mistake. I see the cane papa used coming for my back. Without meaning to, I squirm away from Byakuya, drawing my knees up to my chest and sobbing into my knees. He sighs softly and pulls me into his arms. "Do you see why I wished for you to heal?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I cry into his shoulder.

"What scared you so?"

"When I closed my eyes I saw the cane and it scared me. It was going to hurt me again."

He kisses my forehead gently. "I will never allow you to be hurt again. For now, let's sleep. You were right earlier. I am fatigued from these past two weeks. Sakurako will likely wake for feeding soon as well."

I nod. "Sing to me. Please."

He does just that, singing calmly and clearly. It doesn't take long for my eyes to drift closed and my body to relax into sleep.

****Byakuya POV****

I watch Nanami and Renji train together. Something about her has changed. While she still cannot seem to get past the beatings her father gave her over sex, she has gotten stronger with her zanjutsu and kido training as well. I am proud of her. Sakurako sits between my legs quietly, playing with her teddy bear and a ball that has a bell in it. It amuses me to see her grin when she gets the ball to jingle.

"She's gettin' stronger."

I close my eyes. "I suppose there is a reason for you to be here, Captain Zaraki?"

"Boredom. Figured I'd come watch her put the training I put her through to use. I'd put money on her being able to beat your shunpo someday."

"Perhaps."

Sakurako crawls to him and he lifts her gently, sitting her on his hip. "And you're gettin' big, little flower."

"Ma!" she squeals at him, bringing an amused grin to his face.

"Did you get the same report I did this mornin'?" He asks me while playing with my daughter, tickling her ribs gently.

"Yes. This trial is going to be the hardest one for her, I believe. She has been training day and night to get stronger but I believe mentally she is still troubled."

"Understandable, I think. Let me keep an eye on this little flower tonight. Take her out and spend some time with her. Distract her from things."

I eye the brute strangely. "What is it you want, Zaraki?"

"Nanami is like a little sister to me now, I guess. I want to see her smilin' again. And not that damn fake smile she keeps plastered on her face."

I nod. "I see. You've noticed it as well. Many people have. Was your wife as bad as Nanami?"

He frowns. "Worse, I think. Noodle can be saved, I think. Harmona never could've been. Too much damage. She hid it better but not good enough."

I watch Renji fall finally, paralyzed by Nanami's water balls. She releases her shikai and puts her sword away before walking over to us. Seeing Zaraki she she smiles at him before taking Sakurako in her arms. Our daughter smiles happily and snuggles into her mothers embrace.

"How would you feel about letting Zaraki watch her for a few hours this evening and going out tonight?" I ask her.

"I...Yes, if you're sure you wish to, Nii-sama." She surprises me with her answer. She has been withdrawn from me for several months now. She still sleeps in the same bed, still speaks and dines with me, but she is still afraid of intimacy, the flashbacks causing her great distress. She spends more time in the garden than ever, sometimes until late in the evening.

He bends down, getting in her face a bit. "Take the mask off, Nanami. I can see through it, as does the princess. If you're hurtin', talk to him, damn it. Only cowards hide. There's nothin' wrong with tellin' him what's wrong. That's what husbands are for, numbskull."

She seems startled before blushing. "I-"

"Bring the flower when you two get done this evenin'. And you, Noodle, better get whatever is botherin' you off your chest tonight. Your princess looks miserable more than usual too." Zaraki says before turning and leaving the area.

Nanami stares at the ground for a moment before shyly turning her gaze to me. She blushes. "Are you alright with letting him babysit? I know you don't care for him."

"I will allow it for short periods I suppose. No more than three hours." I answer honestly. She nods and gives me a half smile that actually reaches her eyes. This is a baby step of progress. "Would you like to go to dinner?" I ask her.

"That seems safe enough." She replies.

"Nanami, what is it that has you withdrawing from me?" I ask, irritation creeping into my voice.

"We will talk over dinner. You and Nii-Sama are both right. I need to voice my troubles."

"I will hold you to your word."

**************

"I will take Sakurako to Zaraki. Why don't you go home and ready yourself for dinner, Nanami." I offer as she finishes her paperwork for the day.

"I would like that. If you are certain it will not be a problem for you, then I will go." she replies calmly.

"Go. I will see you when I return home." I get to my feet and grab our daughter before kissing Nanami's forehead. She gives me a smile that once again doesn't reach her eyes. Her eyes convey worry, in fact. However, instead of speaking any more, she simply uses shunpo and heads back to the Manor.

I head directly to the Squad 11 barracks and am greeted by Zaraki's children. "Oji-san! Are you really gunna let daddy watch her?" Ashiro asks, hugging my leg.

"For a little while. Where is he?" I reply.

"He's in the office with Yumi." Ryden replies. This boy always startles me. He is far too tall for a four year old. He is the size of a seven year old and muscular like his father.

I make my way to the office and step inside. Zaraki nods to me before finishing giving orders to his third seat. When he leaves, I promptly step closer. He takes my daughter from me and she pulls his hair, to my amusement. He smirks, seeming to be used to this. I suppose he is. Nanami visits Orihime frequently in her free time. "How is she sleepin'?" he asks.

"Who?"

"Noodle."

"She wakes several times during the night and goes into the garden." I sigh.

He hands me a bottle of pills from the drawer in his desk. "Isane gave these to Harmona a long time ago. It'll help her sleep and might help with a different problem she's mentioned you've got."

I raise an eyebrow. "Me? What problem was mentioned."

"Not you but both of you. Just take em and you'll figure it out."

"Very well. I thank you for your assistance."

****Nanami POV****

I walk silently next to Byakuya, holding his arm. I've put on a pale yellow yukata and the bracelet he gave me for my birthday. "You look lovely this evening, Nanami." he compliments me finally.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." I reply, blushing. "May I inquire as to where you are taking me?"

"It's not much further."

When we finally enter the restaurant, we are quickly shown to the table and seated. Byakuya quickly orders some wine for us and I order a simple meal of shrimp and miso soup. Byakuya orders spicy curry over rice before turning to me as the waiter leaves. "You are not hungry?"

"Yes, but not for a large meal."

He nods. "Very well. I am proud of your work on getting stronger. You've gotten much better with your shikai these last few months."

I blush. "Thank you. I've been trying to work hard to keep my mind off of things."

He reaches to hold my hand. "What is on your mind that bothers you so?"

"I...am worried about having to go in front of Central Forty Six again. I've heard rumors that they don't care for cowards who get taken and beaten up so easily. I suppose I'm worried they will remove me and place me in squad four."

He seems surprised. "They wouldn't. It is not their call to remove someone to a different squad. They only remove from a squad in order to punish serious crimes requiring imprisonment."

"I see."

He tilts my chin up. "Nanami, I'd like to try something with you tonight. You've not been sleeping well. I thought perhaps you should try a medicine that Zaraki used to give Harmona when she couldn't sleep."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I have been having trouble." I agree easily. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Do not apologize." he kisses my knuckles softly.

"I'm also sorry that I've been distant. I just can't get past the beating. When we try, I see it. I feel it again."

He frowns. "Have you been going to therapy with squad four?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's not helping much."

"I see. What about finding a hobby? Perhaps painting?"

"I've never been good at art. I enjoy writing though. Perhaps I could try that."

"That would be wonderful, I'm sure."

I smile and he lets my hand go as our food is laid before us...

*****

I take the pill Byakuya has laid out for me on the bathroom counter before brushing my teeth and going back to the bedroom. Sakurako has been moved to the room next door so she is close enough for us to hear yet learning to sleep in her own space. Byakuya sits reading, as he has been before bed lately. I lay beside him and wrap my arm around his hips.

"Are you ready for sleep?" he asks.

"You can keep reading, if you'd like."

"Shall I read to you?"

"If you don't mind. Your voice comforts me."

I see a small smile on his lips. Anyone else wouldn't notice it but it's clear to me. He begins reading to me, a poem about the beauty of sakura blossoms. As he speaks, I notice I'm reacting to his words rather strangely. I feel hot and yet cold. I squirm a bit closer to him. "Are you certain that it was a sleeping pill?" I ask him, my voice sounding strange.

"That is what he said. Why do you ask?"

I blush and sit up. "Did he mention any side effects?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Yes...and no."

He sets his book aside and eyes me intently. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

I shake my head and turn my fevered gaze on him. "No."

"You look strange. What is-"

I grab his cheeks, pulling him forward and kissing him. "Help me." I whimper softly, grabbing his hand and placing it inside my robe. My kiss becomes frantic as his hand slides lower. His free hand pulls my robe loose before he palms my breasts. This makes me gasp as they seem more sensitive. My gasp makes him hesitate.

"Nanami, I cannot do this if you are still-"

"Byakuya, I need you. This longing hurts. I don't know what was in that medicine but I ache for you."

He hesitates a moment longer until I force his hand between my legs and rub against his fingers. Finally he reacts, shifting his hand out of my grip to slip it beneath my panties. "Stop me if you become scared." he orders before kissing me. I lay on my back and he follows me down, his fingers drawing a delightful rhythm against my clit. I'm soon gasping for air, my hips rising and falling shamelessly against his hand.

"Byakuya, please!" I whimper. My hands rise and untie his robe before pushing it off his shoulders. "I need you. Please. I ache for you inside." I blush.

"What's brought this on?" he asks, seeming to still hesitate.

"I don't know. Don't complain. Not now. My mind is being silent so take advantage of it. Please!" I beg.

He pulls my panties completely off and kisses me again as he slowly enters me. My hips jerk up and fall again as I bring my knees to his sides. As he moves inside, I moan and beg him not to stop. He silences me with a passionate kiss. His movements gain speed and I squirm beneath him, needing release. He suddenly rolls onto his back. "You seem very energetic so come use that energy on me."

He doesn't have to ask me twice. I kiss him desperately and guide his hand to my breasts again. He is careful, not squeezing too hard so no milk is wasted. I impale myself on him, my back arching in pleasure as I move. His eyes close, a pink tint coming to his cheeks. His eyes open again and he watches me as his hips lift to meet mine. I moan softly and move faster, abandoning my worry for his pleasure. I find a rhythm that makes his manhood grind against my g-spot, causing me to whimper and cry his name. To my surprise, he pulls my hips down just as my release takes me. Mine is so powerful, I do not feel his, though I hear his usual soft grunt. I collapse on his chest, still coming down from this pleasure.

His hands caress my back softly. "Your friend is a beast, Nanami."

I smile a bit. "A crafty beast. He knew this would happen. I think he's been eavesdropping on my conversations with Orihime."

"Oh?"

"I told her I've been having trouble getting over my fear of intimacy."

"I see."

I roll off of him and sigh. I'm growing tired though I still need him. "Are you angry?"

"With you? No. With Zaraki for not telling me what that medicine would do, yes."

I smile a little. "It helped though, did it not? I didn't have one thought of what happened. I think...he was trying to help me face it."

"I suppose I owe him."

"Yes, I believe you do. I am sorry I've made you suffer."

He kisses me gently. "I have not suffered, Nanami. I was simply worried for your comfort."

"Byakuya, I still...will you..." I blush and silence myself.

"Are you greedy and wanting more, wife?" he teases me.

"Please. This medicine is very potent, it seems."

The hungry look in his eyes gives me confidence that I am no alone in my need.

****Byakuya POV****

I wait patiently outside the Central 46 chambers. Nanami is testifying against her father. She has gotten sick three times in the past 48 hours and has passed out once. This had better be the last time she is forced into these chambers. She is not built for such high levels of stress. I glance at the sun and take note that it has been approximately three hours since she was taken inside.

The door finally opens behind me. "Captain Kuchiki, you are needed." 

I follow the guard into the chamber and notice Nanami is sitting in a chair. She's very pale.

"Captain Kuchiki, your wife seems to have very low tolerance for stressful things. We have found her father guilty of both counts of kidnapping and one count of attempted murder. As for your wife, we demand she be trained better. We have no use for a damsel in distress. Take her and go."

I frown but lift Nanami into my arms, leaving with her as quickly as possible. They are right. She is a woman ruled by her emotions instead of ruling them. I will have to teach her to master them. I am getting just as annoyed as Central 46 is by this weakness. She will never be useful should an emergency occur. I take her straight home and lay her in bed. She curls into a ball though her eyes don't open. I leave her to find Doc.

"Doc, it's happened again. She lost consciousness during the hearing, though they had enough to find her father guilty. Will you kindly check on her for me? I must get back to the barracks."

"Oh dear. Yes, I'll go check on her. Don't fret." Doc says.

"Where is Sakurako?" I ask curiously.

"She and Kimi are in the play room having a tea party. It's quite cute." she chuckles.

I nod and leave, heading for the office again. Along the way, I think on how to train Nanami to conquer her emotions. It is a hard task for an adult who had no training as a child but Nanami is a fast learner, it seems, so perhaps it will not be so difficult.

*****************

I am shocked to see Nanami come through the office door. She still looks pale, which is not a good sign. She nods to me before beginning on her paperwork. She is far too silent. It bothers me, somewhat, as I am used to her chattering with Renji or anyone else who walks in the door. However, today, she says nothing to anyone, not even when greeted.

When we are finally in private, I stand to lock the door before sitting on the side of her desk. "Nanami, you should be resting."

"I do not wish to. I heard what they said before you carried me out. I am pathetic. I must work harder. I am ashamed of myself."

"You must train harder to reign in your emotions, that is all."

"I can't! My sword feeds off my emotions, haven't you noticed?"

"No, I haven't noticed. What do you mean?"

"When I am angry, the water of my shikai not only paralyzes but it leaves a nasty burn on any skin it touches. When I'm scared, it freezes to skin and burns too. When I'm sad, my paralysis is much weaker, happy is more tingly. I don't know how to control it but it's useful."

"Useful in battle. However, when you are not in battle, it is a weakness. You've been fainting and ill for the past three weeks from this stress. Tonight, after dinner and before bed, you and I will train you to control your emotions outside of battle. Understand?"

"I...don't want to trouble you anymore. You've done so much for me, Captain. More than anyone should be able to expect. It's not fair that you be forced to help me with this too."

"That is an order, Nanami."

She looks startled. I never give her orders, except in bed. "Understood." she finally sighs, though she looks defeated.

I will break her of this wild emotion problem come hell or high water. I cannot afford to allow it to continue.


	24. Chapter 24

I watch Byakuya light his incense sticks. They are very strong scented, like sandalwood and lavender and another smell I can't quite identify. When he's finished, he sits beside me in a meditation pose like he's caught me before, with his legs crossed and his hands flat on his thighs. "Nanami, this is not the sort of meditation in order to enter into communication with your zanpakuto spirit." He says quietly but clearly.

"I understand."

"Breathe deeply. In through your nose. Exhale through your mouth. Clear your mind of any thoughts. Let none intrude. There is nothing to see. Nothing to hear. Nothing to-"

****Byakuya POV****

She has already managed to sink into a meditative state, it seems. Her breathing is steady and there is no movement from her. I close my eyes and join her in this state. This should help her reach an inner peace.

****Nanami POV****

I find my emotions are much calmer lately. I am glad that Granny and Byakuya were correct in their encouragement for me to meditate every night after dinner. Though it's only been three days, I am noticing a dramatic improvement of both my focus and mood stability. A few of the people in the squad have even complimented me on the improvement.

I stand proudly over the men and women I've taken down during training today. Renji is the first to wake and he looks a bit ill. "Well, you're a heck of a lot stronger than you've lead me to believe, Nanami. That paralysis is making me sick for some reason. What're you feeling?" he asks before shakily getting to his feet.

"I suppose this would be pride. I've never felt it so I don't really know what it is." I blush a bit and lower my eyes for a moment.

"Keep training. At this rate, you may master bankai in the next couple of years if you keep improving." He nods.

"Perhaps. I think I should take a breather, Lieutenant. I'm feeling a bit ill today still."

He eyes me keenly. "So could that be why we're all feeling nauseous?"

I bite my lip and nod. "I think. I'm sorry for that. I'll have to ask my fairy friend if that's correct."

He nods. "Alright. Fair enough. Go get on paperwork." He says, giving me a wave of dismissal.

I retreat to the office and sit in my chair, letting out a sigh of relief. I'm startled though when I hear a mild cough from Byakuya's direction. My eyes open and I blush as I look at him. "Yes, sir?"

"You are pale. Please eat something. I shall make us some tea." He says before getting to his feet and heading for the small kitchen. I follow his order and pick up one of my favorite pears but as soon as I bite into it, I immediately retch into the waste basket beside my desk. He comes to my side immediately. "Nanami?"

"I've been feeling a bit ill the past few days, Captain. I think perhaps I've eaten something that wasn't good." I groan before taking a napkin and wiping my mouth.

"Your emotions?"

"I'm not feeling any, honestly. I'm a bit tired and I felt pride a little while ago after causing half the squad to faint during practice."

I look up as he looks outside to the practice area. "Why do your practice partners look ill as well?"

"Somehow...I think perhaps my feeling of illness was carried by my water when I hit them."

He nods. "Perhaps. Would you care to show me later once you've rested a bit?"

"I can try."

He kneels in front of me and tucks my hair behind my ear. "Would you like some peppermint tea? You don't feel fevered so perhaps it is simply something you ate."

"Please." I respond shyly. "I'm sorry for being ill, Captain. I'll try not to let it interfere with work."

He simply kisses my forehead. "It is not a sin to be ill, Nanami." He says before getting to his feet to retrieve the tea. He's also nice enough to bring me some dry crackers. "Try these. Heavier foods may aggravate your stomach."

As he sits back at his desk, I sip my tea. "Captain, I want to thank you."

"For what? It is not uncommon for me to bring you tea. You are my wife. No thanks is needed."

"Not for that, though I do appreciate it. I want to thank you for teaching me to meditate. I feel much calmer lately and am noticing a vast improvement to my abilities in shikai."

"I have noticed it and am very pleased with the improvement. I am proud of you."

I bow my head, blushing even though I am smiling. I feel so happy that he said he's proud. I have only ever wanted someone to be proud of me. I nibble on a cracker and I notice him watching me with a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

"Nanami, do you realize you've just licked all the salt off of that cracker?" he asks seriously.

"I always do that. I like salt." I say softly before finishing the cracker and taking another sip of tea.

"I believe perhaps you may want to consider having some blood work done if you are craving salt. That may mean you have some mineral needs that are not being met."

"I will, if it gets too bad. I promise."

He nods, still looking just a bit puzzled. "I must ask you something, Nanami."

"I am listening."

"Captain Zaraki is of the belief that you may wish to get revenge on your father. He suggested that you be given a chance to hurt him."

I am startled but take a deep breath before answering. "I do not want to at this time. I will admit, I am still very hurt. I am also very angry. I do not think it is a good idea until I am able to confront these feelings head on."

"I believe that is a wise choice."

I finish my tea and crackers finally before getting to work. My stomach has settled a bit, for which I am grateful. We work in companionable silence, not even glancing up when Renji comes in to do his share of the paperwork. I finish earlier than the men, as usual, and head out to deliver reports to various squads.

***************************

"I was told there was a sick girl in our bathroom that didn't belong there. I had no idea it would be you, Mrs. Kuchiki." Captain Hitsugaya's voice says from behind me.

"I apologize, sir." I mumble before retching again.

"Shall I summon your husband?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No, please don't. I think I've eaten something that's made me ill. I'll go to squad four for some medicine."

I clean up after myself, though Captain Hitsugaya keeps a wary eye on me. He claims he is not a child, yet he is shorter than myself and has a boyish face indeed. He escorts me from the bathroom and, to my surprise, follows me out of his barracks. "You don't need to escort me, Captain. I'll be alright."

"As green as you look, I think I'd better in case you get sick again. Are you sure you're not expecting again? This seems awful lingering for something you ate. Rangiku told me you've been sick for three days now."

"I don't think I am. I...haven't been able to be intimate since the kidnapping incident." I lie a tiny bit. He doesn't need to know about last week.

"I see. I am sorry for that. Have you sought counseling from squad four?"

"Yes. And my husband is teaching me meditation practices as well. They seem to help more than anything."

"Meditation can be useful, I'm sure. You seem calmer than usual so maybe it is helping you."

"Captain Hitsugaya...could I ask you a question?"

"I suppose. What is it?" His tone isn't very happy. In fact he seems a bit bothered but I decide to question him anyway.

"How hard is it to reach bankai with elemental swords? I've often heard you are called a prodigy due to how quickly you reached yours so I'm rather curious."

"It is not easy for any type of sword but elemental swords are a bit more tricky. Yours is a water type?"

"Yes. She is."

"You may have an easier time than most then. Water element swords tend to bond on a higher level than any other sword type."

"Do you think I could ever reach bankai? I don't really care if I can, honestly, but Lieutenant Abarai and my husband both seem to desire me to reach that level."

He glances at me for a moment. "I think if you put your mind to it, it's possible, but I don't have high hopes for it being any time soon."

I nod. "Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate that."

As we enter the squad 4 infirmary, he gives me a friendly wave before retreating. I head to an empty room and flip the marker I've come to know means patient waiting. I really am in here too often, it seems...

"You've got a virus, Nanami. It's going around so just be careful around your daughter. Wash your hands, all that jazz." Captain Kotetsu says before signing my release papers and handing me a bottle. "Here. Nausea medicine. Drink lots of water too, ok?"

I nod. "I will. Thank you. Sorry to be a bother."

"Oh, it's not a bother. Come back if it gets worse."

****Byakuya POV****

I wait patiently for Nanami to return home. Captain Hitsugaya had sent me a note that she had taken ill yet again while delivering reports to him and he had escorted her to the infirmary. She appears at the gate finally and comes directly to me. I remove her sandals, as has become my custom while she was expecting our daughter. "What did the infirmary say?" I ask her.

"It's a virus. Apparently it's going around. I've been told to drink plenty of fluids and have been given nausea medication." She says softly before taking my hand and following me to the table. Sakurako screeches happily and crawls into her mothers lap. Nanami seems content to hold her and begins singing softly. Her singing seems to make everything stop, entrancing the family and especially our daughter. She notices the quiet stares and blushes when her song finishes.

"That was beautiful, Nanami. I didn't know you could sing!" Granny says, clapping encouragingly.

"I've never had a reason to before." Nanami says, her entire face turning to the color of a tomato.

"Nonsense. Your voice is made for singing." Kimi giggles. "Sakurako enjoys it when you sing, I can tell. That's the quietist she's been all day."

Nanami glances to our daughter. "You didn't like mommy's singing, did you?" she teases.

"Ma!" Sakurako laughs before hugging Nanami's arm.

"Nanami, you're not eating much." Rukia mentions.

"I've got a tummy bug so I don't want to get sick again."

"Sick or expecting?" Granny asks.

"Sick. They tested for the other, even though I have no symptoms." Nanami blushes.

"I see. Keep your fluids up and I have electrolyte powder to add to your water until you get rid of the virus. I'd recommend not coughing or sneezing near Sakurako." Doc chimes in.

"Oh, no worries. I won't."

****Nanami POV****

I sit with Byakuya in the bath after our meditation period is over. My head is laying on his shoulder while his arm is around my shoulders. "I have a silly question." I say softly.

"I might have an answer. I cannot promise it will be silly." he says.

"Granny isn't the first one to ask if I was expecting again. Captain Hitsugaya said the same. Is it normal to have children so close together?"

"Not at all. I believe that in Granny's case, she believes most stomach ailments in a woman of your age is pregnancy. As for Captain Hitsugaya, I do not think he knows much about women or pregnancy so it was probably not meant seriously."

"I see. I was beginning to wonder if I just looked like the type to remain pregnant or something." I laugh gently.

"You are beautiful, Nanami." He kisses my forehead softly. "I think the other soul reapers are used to Harmona. She birthed twins and then triplets."

"Twins?"

"Takeshi was a twin. His sister was eaten by a Hollow...I had to kill Harmona once to stop her rampage. She is a berserker, you see."

"I thought berserkers were illegal?"

"They are. But she can't die. She is an anomaly that even Captain Kurotsuchi can't explain. That alone is refreshing to me."

I smile at his laugh. "You are truly puzzling."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are amused by something that most would find alarming."

"I suppose you're right."

We sit in silence for a few moments before I ask him another question that makes my cheeks burn hotly. "What if I decided to try for a son for you?"

"I would not say no but I implore you to wait until Sakurako is a bit older. At least a year old. it is not that long."

This startles me. "I...really? I thought you didn't want me to try again after the trouble last time?"

"My limit is two. I see how Zaraki's children get along so nicely and I think Sakurako would be better if she had a playmate to grow up with."

I smile brightly and kiss his chest gently. "You are correct, I believe."

"Nanami, I do not think that you have any idea what you do to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are teasing me."

I blush and scoot closer to him. "And what do you intend to do about it?"

"I intend to punish you."

***************************************

I finish the dance to celebrate New Years and listen to the applause, smiling brightly. Byakuya steps to the edge of the stage and holds his hand up for me. I take it gratefully and allow him to lift me down so the next performance can begin. Sakurako perches in my lap, munching on a dumpling. She's wearing a cute little green dress and matching diaper cover with sandals that have tiny little flowers on them. I am wearing the red kimono traditional to the Kuchiki family performer at the New Years festival.

"You danced beautifully, Nanami." Byakuya says, kissing my hand gently as he sits beside me. I yawn tiredly and he notices. "Do you wish to return home?"

"Not yet. She's having so much fun, it would be a shame to return early."

"Very well."

We watch as Rangiku, Izuru, Momo and Shuhei perform a song and dance routine, making most of the viewers laugh. I'm so caught up in the performance, I don't notice Kenpachi sitting beside me until Sakurako squeals and reaches for him. I sit her on his knee and she happily begins making baby jabber at him. He hands her a soft cookie and watches her munch on it carefully before eyeing me. "I've heard from a few of my guys that you've gotten stronger."

"Not to your level, Nii-sama." I laugh.

"Still, gettin' stronger is a good thing."

"I am not going to come and spar with you, no matter how nicely you ask me." I tease him. I laugh so hard tears leak from my eyes at his face. It must be his rendition of a pout.

"Party pooper." he teases.

"You just want to throw me against the wall again and see if I stick."

He scratches his chin and laughs. "Maybe a little."

"Captain Zaraki, I would thank you not to tease my wife too much." Byakuya says calmly.

"Tch. Lighten up. I actually came here for find some konpeito but they sold out early, accordin' to the lady in the stall."

"Oh! I actually remembered you liked konpeito earlier and when I saw how busy the stall was, I decided I'd better buy you a bag." I say, pulling the bag of candy from inside my kimono. I hand it to him and his smile is both crazy and endearing.

"You really are like havin' a little sister I never had." he chuckles before popping a blue piece in his mouth. Sakurako seems disappointed that he isn't sharing but, to my surprise, he gives her a very small lollipop. She bangs it on his chest for a moment before he gently guides her hand so it's in her mouth. The smile on her face is adorable.

"Kenpachi, are you still angry with me?" I ask him seriously.

He sighs. "I am but I understand maybe what you're hidin' isn't your secret to tell. You're just the middle man in the picture, aren't you?"

"Yes. And I'm very sad that I can't tell you but I promise it'll be a happy ending in the future."

"I trust you."

****Byakuya POV****

I dodge as best as I'm able. Nanami's water balls have swallowed my flower petals and she is on the offensive. She is holding nothing back today, which makes me proud. She looks pale suddenly though. "What is it?" I ask.

"I...cut you." She says, pointing to my hand. Indeed, she has landed a cut. It is minor, but still a bit painful. She releases her shikai and comes forward, taking my hand in hers. "I'm sorry! I never thought I'd ever land a blow to you!"

"Worry not, Nanami. It is not deep, nor does it hurt very bad. I am proud of your accomplishment." I soothe her, tilting her chin up with my opposite hand.

"Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Not in the slightest."

She gives me a small smile before she hugs me. I normally do not allow her to do so in public but I decide that perhaps she needs this small bit of reassurance that I am not angry. I hear a few of the squad members say a few lewd things but, to my surprise, Nanami simply glares at them and sticks her tongue out. This makes them laugh. I, however, am not pleased by this display. She must feel me get a bit irritated, as she releases her hold on me and backs away. "Would you like to go another round or may I get to my afternoon paperwork, Captain?"

"You may get to your paperwork." I dismiss her a bit coldly.

She hurries into the office and I begin dealing out orders to those who still remain for training. I take my time with training them, knowing if I let my temper simmer, I may frighten Nanami more than necessary. That tongue is mine alone, it should not be protruding from her mouth directed toward anyone but me. I shall have to teach her that it is unacceptable.

****Nanami POV****

I hear the office door close and glance up. Byakuya stands there with his arms crossed, looking very upset. "Is something wrong, Captain?"

"Yes, Nanami." He hisses before striding to my desk. He places his hands on the arms of my chair and gets nose to nose with me. To my surprise, his kisses me, his hand holding my head captive. I melt into him, completely at ease. He pulls away finally and glares at me. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, of course. Why?"

"Then do not stick your tongue out at other people. That tongue is mine to enjoy, not theirs."

I blush. "You're rather possessive today. And you know I don't want anyone but you."

"Good. Your dance last night was beautiful, Nanami. Just as you are."

"Captain...is there something you intend to do to me?"

"Not now. However, your tongue will be put to use later." He says, his tone teasing me.

I feel a bit warm and lick my lips. "I understand."

"Have you finished your work for the day?"

"Yes, I just have a few deliveries to make."

"I shall accompany you then."

I smile at him and lead the way out of the office. It's not often that he wishes to come deliver papers with me but it's always interesting when he does. He tends to spoil me when he does by taking me to lunch or shopping in the market district if we have time.

**************************

We sit in a small cafe, drinking tea and I'm munching on a cookie. Byakuya eyes me thoughtfully. "Nanami, that is something you have not done for some months now."

"What is?" I ask, giving him a startled look.

"Baked cookies. I just happened to think of it."

"Oh! You're right!" I give him a sly look. "Are you craving my cookies, husband?"

His cheeks take a pink tint and he clears his throat. "Yes. I am craving your cookies. You are a great baker."

"Would you like the coconut ones or I had thought of perhaps making white chocolate chip cookies with cherries in them."

His eyes light up a bit. "The cherry cookie sounds intriguing."

I smile and nod. "Then I'd love to make them for you, since you refused to allow me to make them for your birthday."

"You gave me a better present for my birthday, wife."

"The new scarf?"

"It served wonderfully for tying you up, did it not?"

I blush and nod, feeling my heart skip a beat. "Yes."

"Take care, Nanami. I can see the desire in your eyes. I believe I have corrupted you." he teases.

"I need you, Master. You are being mean. Getting me all riled up like this is terrible behavior."

His eyes flash. "Tonight, after you're done baking, I shall correct that."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I'm plotting against him, little does he know. I intend to make him be the one to beg this time. I may not succeed but I will try my best. I love this man so much, sometimes it hurts.


End file.
